Things change
by shy1214
Summary: jackie's life wasn't going well, she was alone and her friends were no longer actual friends, she had lost the love of her life and everything else especially her once incredible confidence. a new strange friend might help her find it, and give her hope again. i know its a lousy description but its not that bad of a story, i dont think anyway? also i own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was the hundredth come on from Michael? Or the thousandth eye roll from Donna? Or the millionth smirk from Steven? But whatever it had been made Jackie leave the once welcoming basement that was now nothing more than a dank hell. They had been her friends, her family. And now she hardly recognized most of them. Michael's sweetness was almost all gone, in its place the rampaging lust that had made Jackie's teen years so painful and embarrassing. Donna had really always been a bit self-centered if Jackie was being brutally honest (contrary to popular belief she didn't like speaking ill of her friends) but now she was a cold, condescending bitch that lack any empathy to those around her. And Steven? Well Steven was the hardest to watch now. He had once been the most decent of them all regardless of outside appearances; he did what was right even when it messed up his carefully constructed image. She had always known the image was just that, he came across as tough and aloof because he had decided it was preferable to be alone then to be left. She got that, she really did – especially now.

Jackie knew she had faults and flaws, everyone did, but she had always believed that her friends cared about her anyway and found most of these flaws endearing as she did theirs. But that belief was long dead. Jackie knew now that in her once group of friends all sins and flaws were forgiven unless you were Jackie Burkhart. Then you could never do anything right, no matter what you tried you would always be treated like a stupid immature spoiled brat, 100 good deeds were unimportant to her friends the moment you got excited about a pretty dress – because obviously, Jackie was the only girl in the world who liked pretty dresses. It was elevated the stature of a war crime in her group and even donna with all her sisterhood rhetoric insulted her along with the boys for pretty much anything she happened to enjoy.

So maybe that had been it? It had finally gotten through to her that these people were no longer her friends. They made her feel worthless while they patted themselves on the back for mediocre achievements, it was unfair and cruel and she had gotten up calmly, grabbed her coat and purse and left without a scene or a word, they were not her friends, they were not her family. They didn't want her around and she was finally starting to realize she didn't want to be around them either.

These thoughts filled her head painfully as Jackie walked sedately down the dark streets; she had only been there in the first place because fez had asked her to wait for him there to ride home with him. Fez, the only real friend she had left she thought fondly, he was weird but he cared about her and they had fun being roommates, too bad he wasn't brave enough to stand up for her when the others decided it was time for another round of Jackie bashing. She was lost in these thoughts as she walked the cold dark streets of point place; even her town was changing she thought bitterly. It was getting bigger now and losing its safe familiar feeling, new shopping centers, new track housing, progress and expansion. The looming 1980's were not looking promising as far as she could tell. But what did she know? Jackie thought sadly, she had thought her and Steven were in love, that he cared about her in a deep immovable way, but in the end all it took for him to cast her aside were paranoid suspicions and one of Michaels stupid comments. Her life sucked plain and simple.

Jackie stopped to wipe the tears out of her eyes muttering curses at her own weakness, but when she took in her surrounding her heart dropped. Somewhere along the way while she had been lost in her painful memories, she'd gotten lost for real! Where the hell was she now? She looked around the dim street for some kind of land mark or familiar anything, but it was like she was on the dark side of the moon. That's when she knew that she had stupidly wandered to the dodgy side of town, the not so great area of point place that had turned into the bad part as the new buildings came in. she was screwed! She hadn't known her way around when it wasn't a place young woman shouldn't be at night, and now it was a lot worse than it had been back then. She knew that Steven would know where they were if he were there, he was from this part of town and even if he wasn't, Jackie knew that he prided himself on knowing every street in the whole town, he never got lost he never got nervous, he was prepared.

Jackie was not prepared, she was cold and scared and just wanted to go home and go to bed. She spotted a man come out of a noisy establishment a ways down the street and in a moment of desperation, Jackie called out to him hoping for directions.

"Sir! Hello sir?! Can you tell me how to get to Main Street from here?" Jackie asked politely

The man turned slowly in her direction and blinked a few times "Main Street? Is that the one with the clown dog on it?" he asked slurring his speech, Jackie's stomach dropped – he was drunk and she was scared of drunk stranger for some reason that donna would probably laugh at because of course she was so tough she didn't need to fear the world, but Jackie had seen a lot more then they knew and she was well aware that she was not in a good place at the moment.

"no, no wrong street thanks anyway" she said quickly and began taking steps backwards away from the man, sure he could be a nice man out on the town but she figured better safe than sorry.

"Now don't be like that sweetheart! Let me buy you and drink and well get to know each other" he said grabbing hold of Jackie's arm

"No thank you, I really need to be on my way" she said as calmly as she could manage.

"You're too pretty to go home so early swear heart, come inside with me and meet my pals!" he said ignoring the look of panic on her face.

"No, please let go of me" she said firmly, proud that her voice wasn't shaking like her hands

"Don't be a tease!" he yelled at her, and she felt a weird sort of vindication, there was a reason she didn't like drunk strangers and there it was.

"Let me go" she repeated trying to pull her arm free.

"any girl who comes to this place is looking for exactly what I'm offerin' so don't play all coy girly" he snapped and yanked her hard by her arm.

Jackie whimpered terrified and for a split second expected Steven to appear and save her like he always used to, but then it hit her all over again that her boyfriend that had been her hero and best friend was long gone, only Hyde remained and he would probably drink a beer and laugh about her getting what she deserved along with his trashy wife, while a group of drunks manhandled her.

But still she struggled; she was too stubborn to go without a fight. As Jackie pulled away the man's grip got tighter and his booze soaked brain got angrier, he was calling her names while Jackie shrieked for him to let go of her!

Then a loud voice cut through the struggle "OI! What'cha doin' bothering' the kid?!" a very pissed off voice demanded, but not the very pissed off voice of Steven, this voice belonged to a woman? Jackie looked up and saw a girl a few years older and a bit taller than herself shove the drunk away from Jackie breaking his grip on her at last.

"God damn bitch!" the man yelled angrily at the new arrival, who didn't so much as flinch.

"Get outta here and sleep it off buddy, before you end up with more to deal with then a hangover" the woman snarled dangerously. Jackie stared at the woman who was downright scary. Tight black clothes, black boots, leather vest covered in spikes and patches and messy black hair falling around her face in jagged junks with streaks of red running through it. This was not a sight often seen in small town Wisconsin.

"You gonna make me bitch?" he sneered insultingly at her, and too Jackie's (and likely his as well) shock, the woman just smirked confidently at the much larger man.

"I could try, but even though I'd do some damage I probably wouldn't win" she mused thoughtfully, then gave the man a disturbing sort of grin "but he will" she said jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

The drunk and Jackie both looked in the direction she had pointed and leaning against a car with crossed arms was a man dressed much like she was, and if she was scary the man was downright terrifying! He was tall and obviously muscular even at a distance, but the thing that made Jackie's attacker gulp and take a step back was the cold murderous look on the man's face.

"ya best be going pal, it aint gonna get better for ya from here" the woman told him bluntly, the implication clear – if her friend got involved there would be serious consequences, there was no doubt. The drunk knew this and stumbled away as quick as his impaired motor skills would allow until he was safely back in the bar he'd come from. Only then did the woman's male companion push himself off the car and approach Jackie's unlikely savior.

"That was interesting'" he noted with a grin

"Aye, thanks Connor" she replied in a much softer voice then she had been using to that point.

"No trouble, I'm tired king we done here?" he asked hopefully

"Just about, you can go get kick and max, I'll meet you at the car in a sec" she said in a kind tone that conflicted with what Jackie had seen of her so far?

Her scary friend Connor smiled warmly at her and nodded his head, then held his hand out to her, the woman – king? – shrugged off a strap from across her chest and gently handed Connor a guitar case that had been on her back.

"You be careful with my baby there Conner" she warned seriously

The intimidating man laughed "please, ya think I wanna hear you screeching if something happens to this?" he asked jokingly, and walked back inside.

The woman chuckled softly at his comment before turning her attention to Jackie. Her over all look was weird and scary, but her face was kind.

"This aint your kind of place I don't think? You lost kid?" she asked kindly

"Umm, yeah" Jackie admitted sort of embarrassed now that she'd done something so stupid and potentially dangerous. "I was walking and I wasn't paying attention and I guess I must have taken a wrong turn?" she explained ruefully.

"Well as you experienced firsthand, this aint a safe place for you to be alone, you want a ride home?" she offered Jackie casually.

"Well umm, thank you for – well everything, but umm….." Jackie didn't want to be rude but she also didn't want to make another naïve mistake that night.

"But you don't know me or my friends and don't want to get in a car with a bunch of punked out strangers" king finished her thought for her, but instead of looking offended she grinned almost proudly at Jackie.

"It's nothing personal, im-im not trying to be rude! It's just….I've had enough happen tonight and then that drunk guy and I don't want to risk anything else cus I don't think I can handle it" she admitted with a tired sigh.

"No offense taken kid, you don't have to apologize for being cautious" she said kindly

"I'm Jackie Burkhart" Jackie said holding out her small hand, the woman's smiled warmly and shook Jackie's hand

"Kingsley Macgregor, but my friend's just call me king" she introduced herself; Jackie smiled then noticed the deplorable state of kings nails! Jagged edges and chipped black polish as well as cracks in her cuticles so bad Jackie was sure they were painful.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to your hands?" she asked without thinking, and then realized it might have sounded rude and blushed sheepishly.

But king just laughed "price I pay for doing my job, sort of ironic seeing as how I need them to play" she noted looking at her tattered finger nails as if they had betrayed her.

"I could fix them for you" Jackie offered without thinking again, she loved doing nails; she also loved doing things for people that would make them feel better. Donna never saw it that way and always refused, calling Jackie's offers for makeover or facials or manicures shallow, never understanding that a little primping could be fun – even therapeutic. That memory dawned on her and she braced herself for the oncoming derisive laughter she was sure king would let loose at her offer. After all, if Donna thought it beneath her surely this punk rocker (Jackie was pretty sure that's what king was?) surely would.

But king didn't laugh, she nodded her head but her face was serious "first things first kid, we need to get you home. I understand not accepting a ride; I wouldn't either if I didn't know the people- that's just being smart. But it aint safe for you to wander around this late when you don't know where you are, so would you be comfortable with me walking you home?" she asked Jackie

"I can't let you do that Kingsley, its freezing out. Besides your friends will be mad if you leave won't they?" Jackie asked trying to do the right thing.

King snorted with laughter "they're my friends not my parents, if I wanna go somewhere without them I can and they aren't gonna think a thing of it. I'll make you a deal kid, you let me walk you home so I don't have to wonder if you made it ok, and when we get there I'll let you do my nails" king proposed

"You really want a manicure?" Jackie asked surprised

King rolled her eyes playfully "cus I'm a punk I wouldn't be up for that right?" she guessed knowingly but didn't seem at all offended by the stereo type

"I don't know anything about punks" Jackie admitted "but I had a friend who always acted like it betrayed feminism to get a manicure" she didn't even notice that she had put Donna's friendship in the past tense.

"well the first thing I'll teach you about punks, is that we don't care what people think or what they say we should do, now is it a deal?" king asked again

"Deal!" Jackie grinned, maybe it wasn't wise, but she had a feeling she could trust king.

"Good, cus I'm freezing my ass off!" king exclaimed hopping in place to get the feeling back in her toes.

A car horn honked nearby and king waived in the direction, Jackie watched the window roll down and the face of king's friend Connor appear.

"You ready now kings'?" he called over to her.

"I'm going to walk Jackie here home, I'll call for a ride from there" king explained to him.

"Why don't we just give her a ride?" Connor asked reasonably

"Cus she's a smart girl who isn't gonna get into a car with a bunch of disreputable looking strangers!" a male voice from behind Connor yelled out.

"What kick said" king nodded agreement.

"Thanks though" Jackie told Connor politely, a part of her mind amused that she was having such a conversation with a guy that had a Mohawk.

"No worries Jackie" Connor said with a friendly smile "don't call too late kings', I'm knackered" he asked with a yawn.

"Aye mate, if it gets too late ill just walk" king promised

"I didn't say that, one of us will do it – scratch that, one of us that isn't kick will come get you" he amended

"Why not me?" the same voice asked from the back of the car sounding offended.

"Cus you can't drive worth a damn!" Connor cried

"Jeez, one little incident and people lose all faith in your abilities" the one in the back huffed

"One? 17 kick! 17 incidents! You are never driving again while there is breath in my body!" Connor vowed

"Fine!" kick yelled petulantly, Jackie couldn't even see the one in the back, but he sounded like fun to hang out with.

"Anyway my amusing children" king drawled.

"I'll call ya later" she told them and waved good bye to the car carrying her friends, Jackie waived too then followed king back the way she had come.

"So where are you from?" Jackie asked curiously while they walked down the deserted street.

"California" king supplied

"Wow, that's a long way. How did you end up in point place Wisconsin?" she asked wondering how the tiny boring town could ever be a destination?

"Well were on a tour of sorts, but at this point it's more of an adventure" king admitted with a half-smile

"Whys that?" Jackie knew one of the things people didn't like about her was she often lacked tact, but she was curious and it saved time to ask things directly, it was one of the things Steven had always said he liked about her, she got right to the point.

King didn't seem to mind it either "well, we started out with a manager who booked the shows and handled the money, but he decided to take all the money we had and disappear while we were in madison, when I find him I will be allowing Connor to beat him senseless, but I digress. So anyway, he took all our money and ran off, and we made it to this charmingly backwards town before we ran out of gas. Now for the foreseeable future we live here, it's been about three weeks and no offence, but I'm not exactly falling in love with your town" king admitted dryly.

"I'm not too fond of it myself" Jackie agreed darkly, thinking about all the bad things that had happened to her in point place.

"so at the moment were just trying to gather enough money to get back home, we play the club we were leaving every weekend for about $30 a night, our bass player max got a job at some cheesy diner teenager hang out at, kick tends bar at some dive on maple, Connor hasn't had much luck yet cus he scares everyone he talks to" king explained

"Are you close to having enough?" Jackie asked curiously

"not really" king laughed humorlessly " were staying at the motel over on hillcrest and it costs about $25 a week, and we gotta eat and wash our clothes and buy gas to get to the jobs we have so saving up enough to get home is slow going" she told Jackie with a shrug.

"I wish I could help" Jackie told king truthfully, there had been a time when she would have just whipped out her check book and gotten the strange group home, but those days were over. As Steven and his disgusting wife were so fond of pointing out Jackie had no job and no money so she was in no position to help anyone else.

"Nah its fine, I got a line on some work soon and that'll help a lot, besides like I said, it's an adventure" king told Jackie with a wide smile.

They finally reached Jackie's apartment building and she led king up the three flights of stairs to her and fez's door. She led her new friend (at least she hoped they were friends) inside and offered her a seat on the couch.

"Nice place" king said looking around at the plain apartment

"It's really not" Jackie disagreed realistically

"Compared to the 'Ed's travel lodge' it's fantastic" king noted seriously, Jackie nodded – that was fair enough.

"Do you really want me to do your nails?" she asked nervously, a part of her afraid it had been a joke to placate her.

King raised an eyebrow at the worried look on Jackie's face "you don't have to, but id appreciate it" she replied

"No, no I'd love to! It's just…I'm used to being made fun of and now it's hard to believe anything people say" she reluctantly admitted, she didn't want this strong impressive woman to know how pathetic she really was.

But kings face remained blank "I don't say a lot that I don't mean kid, go get your stuff" she told Jackie with a weird tone. Jackie went to her room to get her manicure kit and king watched her go with a thoughtful look in her blue eyes.

"What's happened to you kid?" she whispered to herself.

Kingsley McGregor was young, but she had done a lot of living in her short 23 years of life. She had been many places, seen many things and met many kinds of people from all walks of life. And she recognized a hopeless pain in Jackie's eyes that made her curious. What could have happened to this sweet kid that caused that look? One thing she had in common with Jackie was that king wasn't in the habit of wasting time beating around the bush, when Jackie got back she was gonna ask her what the deal was plain and simple.

Jackie reappeared with a box full of nail care supplies and various colors of polish which she set on the coffee table, she then held out her hand for kings and wordlessly began stripping the chipped polish off with foul smelling remover,

"Sorry about the smell" she murmured absently, focused on her task.

"I'll live" king shrugged untroubled "so, what had you so distracted you walked over a mile out of your way without realizing it?" king asked evenly.

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that" Jackie waved off the question deprecatingly.

"I do actually, what was it?" king pressed gently.

"Just a bad day, no big deal" Jackie tried to lie, but one look at king's face told her the older girl wasn't buying it.

"The best way to deal with troubles is to share them kid" king advised

"I've been told repeatedly that I whine too much" Jackie smiled sadly as she began to smooth the jagged edges of kings polish free nails.

"Well I just met you so you haven't whined at all yet" king said kindly.

"Ok?" Jackie said hesitantly, and then began to tell king about her troubles. Her mom's drinking and abandonment, her dad's crimes and jail time, Michael, Donna, and Steven….and Sam. By the time she was done Jackie was ashamed of how much she had dumped on her new friend


	2. Chapter 2

King listened to Jackie's story with respectful silence, it took a lot of effort but she also managed to keep her expression neutral as she listened to the sweet kid blame herself for her friend's terrible treatment of her. King had an urge to find this group of self-centered jerks and teach them a few rules about how you treat your fellow man, let alone your friends! When Jackie finished king took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking.

"Kid, stop blaming yourself ok? None of that could have been your fault" she told Jackie seriously

"your dad isn't the first rich guy to want more and do some shady stuff to get it; it had nothing to do with you you just got caught in the crossfire, and your mom? She has a disease, alcoholism is alcoholism whether you're rich and beautiful or poor and deformed, and there is no such thing as a classy drunk. She has a problem that she had long before you were around, and nothing you could have done would have changed that, it's on her to change. Now as for your 'friends' – and I use that term grudgingly – there's not a damn thing you could have done to deserve the way they treat you ok?" king told her adamantly.

"No, I did deserve some of it, I was spoiled and childish and shallow. I'm not saying I deserved all of it – especially now because I honestly don't think I'm the same anymore, but I understand how they started acting that way" Jackie told King with self deprecating sadness.

"Jeez kid, your what 18?" King guessed

"19" Jackie corrected

"People start out immature and childish Jackie, that's not a character flaw only you happen to have, no matter what those people made you think. Can you honestly tell me none of them ever acted selfish or stupid or shallow?" King challenged her

"I guess they were sometimes?" Jackie admitted softly, still reluctant to speak poorly of them.

"Of course they were! Because everyone is, because growing up means learning how to behave better, it's very rare to start out always knowing how you should act and what you should do in every situation. People evolve if they reflect on their actions, you're a kind person who cares about people and wants to do things for them to show it, that's a core trait kid. We get attached to people when were young who aren't really good for us, people that don't allow us to grow and become who were supposed to be because they're not ready to do the same, those kind of people aren't good to stay around because they only see the world from their own perspective, you have to look at other angles, learn other ways see other points of view, if you think your always right then you're saying you can't learn anything new – and that's stagnation. You have to keep learning and growing kid. So those people? They aren't your friends Jackie, they're just people you know, and there is a big difference." King told Jackie in a gentle but very serious tone, she was trying her best to show Jackie she didn't owe these basement people anything.

"You make it sound so easy, and I'd love to believe you that it's not my fault, I really would, but I know a lot of it is. I know I was bitchy and bossy, I know that's what drove them away" she admitted her private fear about how unlovable she was to the punk rock girl on her couch.

"Jackie listen to me – nothing makes it alright for people to treat you badly, if the way people are treating you hurts you - its wrong! It isn't their place to punish you for being naive, and none of them could possibly be so perfect they're allowed to pass judgment on you. I'm sorry kid, but they aren't your friends, I think you'd feel better if you simply moved on" King advised her solemnly.

"It's not that easy" Jackie told her and explained about the Forman's and Fez, and how she couldn't stand to sever connections with them.

"Then don't" King said simply

"But to see them I have to put up with the others and I'm not strong like you king, what they say still hurts me" Jackie said sadly

"I wasn't always strong Jackie, I wasn't always who I am now. I used to be someone I didn't like, and just like you I thought I was stuck being that way – living that life forever. But someone helped me, and I'd be more than happy to help you" king told her kindly.

"What were you like?" Jackie couldn't help but ask the curiosity was just too strong.

King smiled wryly "I was an arrogant elitist jerk" she admitted with a grimace.

"You were?" Jackie couldn't picture it, she may have just met King but none of those words seemed to fit her at all.

"Sadly yes, you see kid, I'm a musician and I'm not going to bother with false modesty – I'm really damn good, and the way I was brought up made me think it was ok to act like I was better than people because of my talent. And when I remember some of the things I said to people or the way I would act I'm still ashamed, because I know better now" King sort of explained, while keeping it vague.

"And someone helped you change?" Jackie asked hopefully.

"Sort of, someone helped me be strong enough to be myself after I realized how wrong id been"

"What made you realize?" again she didn't bother with tact,

"I was in Texas, and I was at this hole in the wall club. This guy came out and played the blues and….. I'm damn good, but this guy was – transcendent. I'd never seen anything like it, and it humbled me kid, it didn't take away from my talent it didn't make me suddenly think I was no good, it just made me see that there was still something to achieve and I hadn't come close yet. I have something to strive for now - a goal, and I'd never had that before. I owe that guy a lot because now I know there's room to get better, to maybe be as good as him. And that effectively killed my arrogance on the spot. After that I met Connor and Max and they helped me be strong enough to break away from those people in my life who only wanted their perceived version of me and ridiculed anything I did outside that character, they told me they were my friend's no matter how I was so to just be myself, I still struggle with it sometimes, but it's easier every day because I know my crew cares about me no matter what."

Jackie listened with rapt attention to Kings words, she envied her so much being able to transform into herself, and Jackie yearned to do the same every day.

"Before – before Chicago and Sam, I didn't hate who I was because I was sure Steven liked me even when I acted spoiled. I believed that he saw who I really was and helped me grow up. He was always there for me even when he said he hated me when we first met. He told me once that I annoyed the hell out of him but he never hated me, and he sort of like how innocent I was and wanted to protect it as long as he could. But I don't think I believe him anymore, I sort of think now that it was all a long game to make me miserable. I can't really believe anyone if they claim to care about me, even Fez, because I've been lied to so much. I've never been good enough for anyone and I'm only starting to understand that" Jackie told King so honestly the older girl knew she actually believed the ridiculous things she said.

"kid, you sound like you don't know who you are without those guy's? but you ARE someone, you just need to figure out who." King told her then picked a shade of red for Jackie to use on her nails and tossed it to the tiny brunette "I'll be around for a while to help, and believe me – nothing that lot could say would scare me" King assured her.

"This color will look great with your skin tone" Jackie told her helpfully

"I'll take your word for it, I'm not good at this girly stuff" she admitted bashfully

"Do you wish you were?" Jackie asked surprised.

"I'm human Jackie; I care about my appearance to a point. I paint my nails because they always look crappy and it makes me self-conscious when I play. And I …..You know? Want to look pretty on occasion" King muttered uncomfortably and blushed a bit as she stared at her boots.

"Oh my god! You're in love!" it wasn't a question; Jackie could see it in her face as clear as day. "Who is it? One of the guys in you band right?" Jackie asked excitedly.

"Uh….yeah, please never say anything around any of them?!" King suddenly begged, looking less self-assured and more like a scared girl. But it didn't lower Jackie's opinion of her at all; she knew how much love could sap your confidence.

"I won't I swear, which one is it?" Jackie asked less excitedly and more kindly.

King stared at her blood red manicure Jackie had just finished and bit her lip shyly "you met him….Connor" she almost whispered the name as if she thought he might be able to hear her confession.

"Why haven't you said anything to him?" Jackie wondered "I'm sure he likes you, you guys are already friends and you're really pretty for a scary looking punk chick" she teased good naturedly, making King chuckle.

"I can't tell him Jackie" King said gravely.

"Why not?" Jackie demanded

"He's engaged" King told her in a dead voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie stared at king in stunned silence until she finally found the best words she could.

"oh king, im so sorry" Jackie murmured softly, her mis matched eyes full of unshed tears.

King shook herself a bit and looked back at Jackie with acceptance. "That's life, sometimes falling in love is the worst thing that can ever happen to you, but you just have to deal with it," she shrugged in acceptance of her position.

"have you ever thought of telling him how you feel?" Jackie asked

"I thought about it, but I know I never will, he doesn't deserve that Jackie, he's been a great friend to me and finding out I feel for him would only make things awkward and difficult. His fiancé wouldn't trust him on the road with us anymore and that would hurt all three of them as well as me. Not every love has to be declared, sometimes you just have to ignore it until it goes away" king sighed

"do you think it will go away?" Jackie asked her pointedly

"I think that time will dull its strength, and one day ill love someone else. But I know that even 20 years from now if a thought of him pops in my head ill feel the same way about him that I do now, ive been in a few kinds of love over the last 8 or 9 years, enough to know for sure this is something completely different. Don't worry about me Jackie, Ill be just fine." King assured her worried expression with an easy smile.

Jackie decided to change the subject to spare king any pain.

"would you maybe want to hang out again while youre in town?" she asked a little scared to be rejected again,

"course!" king exclaimed laughing at jackie's doubt "we have a show tomorrow night at 8 on the same street I found you on, ill put your name down as a guest and you can meet the rest of my crew. It'll be a fun show I promise" king told her encouragingly

Jackie bit her lip thoughtfully "I don't know king, I really don't think id fit in at all" she pointed out,

King grinned her confident grin and laughed a short laugh "that's the point Jackie" she told the younger girl comfortingly

"are you sure you want me to go?" Jackie hesitated

"I wouldn't ask otherwise" king informed her with a shrug

"what should I wear?" fashion conscious Jackie couldn't help but ask

"whatever you want, ill make sure no one bothers you," king told her, then saw the fear about it in jackies eyes "just be yourself kid, that's all any of us really have, be who you want to be and don't worry about the people that don't like it, worry about the people that want you anyway" king imparted softly.

Jackie already looked up to this not much older girl more then she ever had donna or her mother, she wanted to belive that what king said was possible, that she could one day be strong and independent like king was. In that moment Jackie made a choice, she would do whatever she wanted to do no matter how hard it was to break her lifelong habits of trying to please everyone around her, she was going to try and do what she really truly honestly wanted to do. She just had no idea what that was?

King went home a bit later leaving Jackie alone on the couch thinking over all the odd girl had said, it was confusing that someone as different from herself as king was still seemed more accepting of her then her own frineds ever had? She kept thinking about what king had said 'be yourself, that's all any of us really has', be herself. The problem was Jackie really didn't know who that was anymore? She wasn't rich, she wasn't popular , she wasn't a cheerleader, she wasn't a tv host, she wasn't a student, what was she now?

"unhappy" she muttered to herself.

But she was damn tired of being unhappy, she couldn't remember a time where she was really happy? Except for some of the time she had been with steven, but even those happy times had a bitter taste of being made fun of when she thought of them. Jackie sat quietly and thought – really thought about her life and the people in it.

Fez? – deep affection, he was her most trusted friend and she would never hurt him if she could help it.

Mr. and mrs. Forman? – they were her family, the parents she wanted to be proud of her, she could never bare to lose contact with them or hurt them in anyway.

Eric? She respected him and missed him a lot more then she thought she would, but he was still in Africa and he couldn't help her there.

Micheal? To her surprise thoughts of Michael made her furious, his disgusting actions that hid behind his mask of stupidity made her want to scratch her nails across his pretty face! How dare he think he can do and say anything he wants and get away with it because everyone thinks hes a moron?! Yes she was done with him.

Donna? Disappointment and disgust, some feminist! Spouts her rhetoric but doesn't do a damn thing to back it up, acts like if you disagree with her you must be wrong, belittles all those around her while acting if shes the smartest most enlightened one there! She felt a weight lift from her shoulders when her mind finally made the connection that she no longer respected donna, let along care what she thought of her now.

And steven? She loved steven with a passion that would never die. He was the answer to every question she had ever had, well, until now. At one point she had tried to differentiate between her steven and the others hyde, but gave up when she realized that she loved them both, her brave noble steven and the immature jerk hyde who she just want to comfort like the wounded child she knew for a fact he was.

She didn't want to give up on steven, she would never ever belive that he was the pathetic loser he seemed happy to be lately. She believed in him she just knew she had to avoid him for a very long time. He was too bitter, too drunk, too lost for her to brave being around.

As Jackie came to these conclusions the apartment door opened and fez came in looking relieved to see her at home.

"where did you go? Everyone was worried" he told her taking off his jacket and hanging it on the hook.

"no they weren't" Jackie said flatly

"some of us were" he tried again

"not true either" Jackie said in a bored tone

"I was concerned" he finally told her the truth and sat beside her on the couch, Jackie smiled at him

"thank you fez" she murmured and gave him a quick hug before heading to her room, eager to begin on the coarse of action she had come up with.

Jackie pulled out all the clothes, shoes and accessories she owned and began sorting them into two piles.

What I actually like – and what I don't like

It may have sounded simple, but much of jackies life had been dedicated to seeking others approval, so even though she had a scary amount of clothes, when she looked at them objectively she wasn't too surprised to find that she didn't really like much of what she owned. Fancy designer clothes were her mothers influence, rocker girl clothes were trying to gain donna's approval, bright colored trendy clothes were to placate the other kids at school. When she was done she had a tiny pile of jeans and a few skirts and blouses, a unicorn sweater she had bought with her first ever paycheck, a nice suit for job interviews, a good black dress for occasions, and a tattered black tshirt she hated that she couldn't part with so she shoved it in the back of a drawer.

Jackie fell asleep that night feeling lighter and hopefull for the first time in almost a year, things weren't going to turn around for her – she was going to change them herself. She was Jackie freakin' Burkhart! And she had a will of iron, itd just been sleeping for awhile.

She woke early the next morning and loaded up all the things she had decided she didn't want into her car, she had a plan and it was nice to feel determined again. She had the show that night to look forward too and Jackie might have been scared of the new path she was taking but she would be damned if she let fear stop her again! With that thought firmly in her mind, Jackie drove to a small clothing shop she had heard about and proceeded to sell her large collection of designer clothes, shoes and bags. It wasn't hard, the lady who owned the shop was more then happy to buy it all for a fair price and offered Jackie a discount on anything she wanted to buy there. Jackie shoped throught the store amazed at how hard it was to shop for just herself without thinking of anyone else?

By the time she got back to her apartment she was weighed down by bags and exauhsted but happy. She had bought things she had truly wanted, things she could use a lot, she was proud of herself for making choices she had always let others influence her on. Even the urge to buy clothes that king might wear were quashed firmly, Jackie was sure king would see right through such an attempt anyway. When she opened the front door though her good mood evaporated, the whole of the basement gang was seated around her living room drinking beer and talking. They glanced up when she walked in and Jackie braced herself for the oncoming burns.

"jeez Jackie, do you think you bought enough?" donna sneared contemptuously at the sight of her shopping bags. Jackie ignored it though, she knew that it wasn't a shopping spree that's all that mattered.

"now donna be fair, she has to fill the void of having no job and no boyfriend somehow" hyde said nastily, while sam snickered from her seat on the arm of his chair.

"I have a job" Jackie replied simply and went to put her bags in her room, she would give fez the left over money for rent when they weren't around to comment.

Out in the living room donna looked taken aback at jackies casual announcement

"she has a job? Where? Since when?" donna demanded of fez, she had the audacity to act offeneded that Jackie hadn't told her.

"I don't know it must be new?" fez shrugged blankly

As it happened the lady who owned the store Jackie had been at offered her a job doing window displays and generally helping around the busy shop, Jackie had accepted on a temporary basis as she had a decision to make that might mean she couldn't keep the job for long. She put her new things away carefully, but left out the outfit she had chosen to wear to king's bands show that night. Jackie was nervous and excited, she had only been to a couple concerts and they were all ones that the basement gang had wanted to go to and grudgingly permited her to tag along. She had just wanted to be included, but usually got called a square for her efforts, now a girl who would probably see the basement gang as squares had invited her to a show and Jackie didn't know what to expect?

She didn't want to stick out, but she knew that she would never fit in, so Jackie opted to dress plainly. She pulled on a pair of tight black jeans with straight legs and a red t-shirt with a black vest, and her brand new pair of p.f. flyers, when she had been in grade school all the kids had them and she had always wanted a pair but knew her parents would never allow her to wear boy shoes as they called them. But when she had spotted the pair in the store, she found that she still wanted a pair so she bought them and felt an odd vindication that they were a lot more comfortable then her usual shoes.

She braced herself and went back into the hostile territory of her living room to leave for the show. She grabbed her wallet and keys, shoving them into her jacket pocket and waved half heartedly at the people in her home.

"see you later" she said to be polite and headed towards the front door when donna's voice stopped her.

"Jackie where are you going?! Erics flight just got in and he and kelso are headed here now" she cried almost accusingly towards the tiny brunette, who looked surprised and confused.

"oh I didn't know, no one told me and I promised to be somewhere" she explained calmly.

"look Jackie, whatever pathetic date you have can wait, god! You always do this! Why cant you just grow up and stop being so freaking selfish?!" donna demanded angrily

Jackie stared back coolley replaying kings words in her head 'theyre not friends kid, theyre just people you know' it helped the pain of being attacked groundlessly.

"if anyone had bothered telling me that eric was coming home I wouldn't have made plans, but no one did so im not breaking a promise at the last minute because you didn't think to tell me" she informed donna calmly, making the bleach blonde gape at her.

"uh Jackie?" fez called timidly

"yeah fez?" she asked

"um, im sorry but kelso blocked your car in and took the vista cruiser to get eric" he told her regretfully

Jackie closed her eyes to remain calm "I suppose if your car was available you wouldn't be telling me this?" she guessed astutely

"I am so sorry Jackie, but it is in the shop" fez admitted, he felt terrible that she couldn't make her escape as she had planned, he might not be brave enough to stand up to his friends for the way they treated his Jackie, but it didn't mean he didn't hate it and know that it was wrong.

"dammit" Jackie muttered and changed direction to the phone on the counter. She fished a number out of her jeans pocket and dialed it carefully then waited while it rang, while also pointedly ignoring the curious looks on everyones faces.

"hi its Jackie- umm not so good, my cars blocked in and I don't have another way there – no you don't have to do that, im sure your busy! – oh ok ill see you soon then" and Jackie hung up the phone looking relieved to fez. She sat at the small dining table across from fez and smiled at him, he warmly returned her smile while hoping the others kept their mouths shut until Jackie got picked up by whoever it was.

Fez was not a lucky man.

"Jackie, why is there a lock on the outside of your door?" donna asked out of nowhere, apparently she had spotted one of the new additions Jackie had put in the week before. "id have thought youd be used to fez's perving by now" donna laughed coldly, Jackie patted fez's hand comfortingly and answered without thinking

"its not for fez" she said absently, more worried about her dear friends feelings then what would surely be donna's follow up question.

"then whos it for?" donna asked frowning

"people I don't trust" Jackie shrugged casually, like it was no big deal, but the implication was clear – they were who she didn't trust, no one else came to the apartment.

"oh damn! And I had my heart set on stealing that unicorn candy dish too!" hyde joked coldly from behind his glasses.

"good luck fighting the rats at the land fill for it" Jackie told him without bothering to look at him.

"yeah right, like you'd really throw away something your precious kelso got you" hyde spat the words with more then a hint of venom

"whatever" Jackie ignored his run of the mill jibe.

"she did actually" fez interjected calmly "she threw out everything anyone had ever given her….it wasn't a big box" he whispered the last part sadly to himself, Jackie who was so generouse to those she cared about, was the one usualy left out at Christmas and ignored on her birthday, he was proud that she had kept his gifts. But hyde had gone white as a sheet at fez's words.

"all of them?" he choked out staring at Jackie intently

"what do you care?" Jackie asked him blandly

"I don't! it just sounds…rude to throw away gifts from your friends" he claimed lamely, she knew he didn't think that at all, Jackie knew when he lied and he knew it too.

"I didn't throw out gifts from people that care about me, see?" she said holding up her wrist where she wore a plain black watch " mr. and mrs. Forman gave me this for my birthday so id never be late to something important" she repeated their sweet words to her fondly,

"when it was my birthday last month everybody told me that red doesn't give presents!" sam said in a shriell voice, making Jackie wince.

"I didn't know he did?" donna offered lamely, she herself had never received a gift from her long time boyfriends father but somehow Jackie of all people had? Donna would have to think that over later or demand an answer from eric, one of the two.

"so what all did you throw out princess?" hyde continued the original conversation with a casual tone, but his fingers gripped the neck of his bottle tightly as he waited for Jackie to answer.

"pretty much everything else" she shrugged without bothering to so much as look at hyde "it was funny actually, all the stuff that people who claimed to care about me gave me as gifts looked like the stuff you find under the seat of a car, bouncy balls, foil wrappers, vending machine rings" she listed absently while filing her nails, she hoped her ride would be there soon.

"foil wrappers?! Wow your life is pathetic isn't it?" sam asked with mock concern, donna snorted with barely concealed laughter but neither noticed the angry set of hyde's jaw.

"it seemed sweet at the time, but yes my life was pretty pathetic to think that was sweet" Jackie agreed with the skanky stripper who had overturned her whole life without any malice in her voice.

"they say it's the thought that counts" hyde defended casually, hoping donna didn't remember that particular joke he and Jackie had had about something shiny.

"I always thought that too" Jackie agreed without bothering to look at him, she couldn't risk it, if he saw in her eyes that she still gave a damn about him he would never ever try, and it hurt her to watch how hes given up on himself, she had always wanted such good things for him even if she wasn't with him she didn't want him miserable and drunk waisting away.

Finally there was a nock at the door and donna, being the closest to it answered before Jackie could even stand, Jackie knew it was the possibility of it being eric that made donna even bother. But just as Jackie had expected, in the door way stood not a skinny guy freshly back from Africa, but a girl in ripped jeans and fishnets and a leather jacket covered in spikes and safety pins, there was a chain with a pad lock around her neck and her red and black hair was up in messy pig tails which made Jackie grin at the ludicrous hair style. Kings heavily made up blue eyes looked donna up and down then dawned with recognition.

"uh, can I help you?" donna asked taken aback at the strangers apearence

"doubtfull" king replied, her red lips twisting into the pirate smile Jackie had seen a few times already but which seemed to make donna nervouse? Then she turned her attention to Jackie and her smile held some warmth "you ready kid?" she asked as she pulled at the ragged hem of her black tank top which was so thread bare her red bra was almost visible.

"yep, thanks for picking me up, I didn't want to miss it" Jackie said honestly, doing her best to ignore the looks from everyone else.

"no worries Jackie, lets get going though its getting late" king remineded her and gestured for Jackie to get moving.

"wait, your date is with a girl?" sam asked stupidly

Jackie stopped and gave the stripper a calm look "I never said I had a date, I said I had plans" she pointed out and went out the door that king held.

"yep, jackie's gonna hang with my crew tonight and I don't know that were gonna give her back" king laughed at the obvious looks of shock at her appearance, it was no less then she had been expecting since it wasn't exavtly a new reaction, especially there in point place. With a parting grin king shut the door, leaving the remaining friends gaping in her wake not knowing what to think?

"so" donna began "Jackie made some new friends?' she asked anyone who might know what had just happened.

"not her usual crowd" hyde noted evenly to hide the knot of discomfort that had twisted into his guts.

"well its not really a surprise she had to sink pretty low to find friends now that you all finally got sick of her crap" sam shrugged disinterestedly

"we didn't get sick of her" donna defended against the acusation.

"really?" fez asked giving the once red head a hard look "you treat her like a burden, but still expect her to drop everything when you want her to! That girl just now scared me and im not ashamed to say so because ive never seen a person like that before, and im worried sick about what my sweet Jackie had gotten caught up in since all of you turned on her! But im happy for her that she finally has people that want her around, even if I wished that she had found less terrifying friends, she deserves better then what she's had you sons of bitches!" he cried and went into his room slamming the door.

Across town in a dingy poorly ventilated little club, Jackie was falling in love – with music she never would have thought she would even like. It wasn't pretty, or soothing it didn't have a beat you could dance to, but it was amazing! King had told her on the way there that there was a beauty in the chaos if you bothered to look, and Jackie saw it. The reckless abandon was intoxicating, and Jackie watched in awe as king took the stage like she owned it. It was her place, she was cool, confident and had such a presence that Jackie couldn't look away, she held her black guitar covered in stickers and graffiti like an extension of herself and commanded the attention and respect of anyone in the room. Kick turned out to be the singer and front man, his energy and charisma were undeniable and the level of excitement in the crowd increased along with him, their bass player max was the embodiment of mysterious cool and connor was just as intimidating a drummer as he had been when Jackie first saw him, he kept the beat with crashing power and speed she had never seen before. They played with a dis-chordent harmony that made the adrenaline pump through her veins until keeping still wasn't an option and Jackie joined in the seething mass of people running and shoving in perfect balance.

It was the best night of her life, and the first time she could remember beign accepted without question, the people there looked weird and a bit scary to her, but when she fell down the scariest of them helped her up and smiled encouragingly at her. A guy with a shaved head and red suspenders tried to grope her but before Jackie could even yell, a tall man with a blue Mohawk had her molester by the throat and was throwing him roughly through the door, while another girl with a safety pin through her lip assured Jackie that no one would let an outsider hurt one of them. Jackie blinked – she wasn't the outsider? Had she really found a place to belong so easily? She wanted badly for it to be true, but she wouldn't get her hopes up just yet, for now she told herself she would just enjoy the incredible energy of the show and work to readjust her mindset that chains spikes and mohawks don't mean people aren't kind and caring.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hi, so first off I should add the disclaimer that I own none of this and do it for enjoyment. Now that that's out of the way, I would like to apologize for forgetting to spell check and proof read the last chapter, I know I repeated some stuff too many times but I literally wrote it out and posted it. Now for the time line, I never liked the fez Jackie thing they tried in the last season, it was stupid and felt forced so I dropped the whole thing. I am leaving Sam in there because I felt like they let Hyde off the hook with it being a fake marriage and I think he should fix it himself. And I also have never ever liked Donna or Kelso, I started watching the show when it premiered and they bugged me from the get go, because they are annoying and shallow. I always liked Jackie because she was real, she grew and evolved – you know like humans do. And I love the stories out there where she makes some real friends and matures with a support system. Also, I love Hyde, since I was a kid watching the show I identified with him most and I'm going to try and do him justice although I apologize for not getting the characters right a lot of the time, I probably could but it would take a lot longer and I'm impatient.

So far I have gotten one comment and that was kind of cool, but it has occurred to me that not a lot of people were probably as deep into the punk rock scene as I was so some of it might not make sense? So here's some hopefully helpful info. In the 80's the punk scene changed from violent antiestablishment to a sort of sub culture for unity against the establishment and status quo, they fought racism sexism and homophobia and it was a damn awesome scene. The group I'm writing about are supposed to be the beginning of that change in the scene, in it for the community- against the stereo types, it was a thing. Anyhow if there is anything else anyone wants clarified let me know and I'll give it a shot. Oh, and if anybody can guess the blues musician king talked about, I'll be way impressed.

Chapter 4-

The show ended to thunderous applause, and Jackie screamed just as loud as everyone else there. She was a bit surprised that there were as many people in the little club as there were? She had never seen any of these sorts of people around point place before and never would have thought there was a punk scene there or even anywhere nearby? But somehow there was.

King had said to wait for them by the bar after the show and they would meet her and hang out, but the longer Jackie waited the more she began to worry, and doubt that her new friend would show? She'd been the butt of more than one joke along the same line and it was completely possible that she had misunderstood king. Jackie refused to give up though, she had seen firsthand that what king had told her on the way over was very true, 'look past the clothes and the hair and they are some of the best people you could hope to meet', it had been true. Jackie didn't judge them and in return they didn't judge her, not only did they not judge her but they invited her in and included her, they found common ground as people not labels and had a hell of a time!

Just when Jackie was wondering how she would get home if she had indeed been ditched? She caught sight of black and red hair bobbing through the crowd and heading in her direction. Sure enough moment's later king appeared in front of her, tired and sweaty but smiling.

"You have fun?" she asked Jackie, hopefully.

"Yes! It was amazing and you play so….cool?" Jackie wasn't sure what the word was for what she had seen?

King laughed but nodded her head that she got the gist of what Jackie meant "like I told you kid, I'm damn good" she joked without arrogance, it was simple fact and false modesty is somewhat annoying truth be told.

She gestured for Jackie to get up and follow her "come on, were going to go get some food, being up there really takes it out of you and I'm starving" king told her over the din of the crowd still packed into the small place.

Jackie followed king outside to the parking lot and easily spotted her band mates leaning against the car king had picked her up in earlier, she also noticed the way Connor stood up and watched king approach, Jackie became sure that he had some sort of feelings for his friend in return and had a moment of her past self, wanting to play matchmaker, but instantly crushed the urge. King could take care of herself, and wouldn't appreciate any meddling, not to mention the stakes were much higher with the situation then Jackie was used to. These people had a bond Jackie still didn't fully understand or believe, and as king had said – Connor was engaged, that was not something to toy with no matter how much Jackie wanted to do something for king as a thank you for her friend ship. Jackie's steps faltered on the cold asphalt when she realized her mind had rejected manipulating a situation?! Then she smiled a little to herself, who says people can't change?

King walked directly to the passenger door, Connor was again driving while max and kick were about to pile into the back seat, but a shrill whistle from king stopped them.

"Jackie here is going to ride with us, she's going to be in the back with you two, you WILL behave am I clear?!" she asked her two boisterous friends ominously.

Both men nodded to their guitarist and greeted Jackie nicely, and ushered her into the car.

On the drive kick tried to make conversation in the silent car, max was staring out the window and so was king, Connor was focused on the road and Jackie was too shy to start a conversation so it was left to the energetic front man to break the awkward vibe.

"So Jackie" he began brightly "are you still in school?" it was the best he could come up with on short notice.

"no, I just graduated last June" Jackie told him, trying not to feel the usual sadness that accompanied the memory of all her friends – including her boyfriend- ditching her graduation party, luckily kick was already onto the next 'get to know you' question.

"What are you doing now? Work, college travel?" he listed off the common options with a huge infectious smile.

"I just got a job at a store I start there Monday, school probably isn't going to happen" Jackie admitted and tried very hard to sound casual about it.

"Why not?" kick asked innocently, he didn't know about her dad and all the horror he was just curious.

"Umm, because I can't afford tuition and I waited too long to decide about a scholarship I was offered, I'm sure the offer expired by now." Jackie explained doing her best to keep the sadness out of her voice, she couldn't bear if they felt sorry for her, she wanted to be seen as an equal not a poor little girl who had nothing and nobody – the way most people around her saw her.

"Have you called and asked them if the offer still stands?" kick asked

"No, but it was a few months ago and I'm sure they offered it to someone else by now" Jackie told him, shifting uncomfortably on the vinyl seat. She had never called back about the offer, because she had chosen the TV offer in Chicago instead, because Chicago was much closer to Steven and home then the college who wanted her was and at the time she had thought that meant it was a better option. She was firmly kicking herself for that now.

"Nothing ventured nothing gained" came max's deep calm voice from the far side of the back seat.

"Where is it?" kick asked with the same friendly curiosity he hadn't lost so far.

"Um Stanford university" Jackie admitted softly

Max and king snapped to look at her with wide surprised eyes, while kick whooped and clapped her on the shoulder

"Now you definitely have to call!" kick crowed exuberantly.

"Yeah, I guess I could call them and ask?" Jackie said thoughtfully, after all, what did she have to lose at this point? "But it's really far away and I'm….scared to move that far from everything I know" she said bravely, taking a chance that these people would mock her for her fear the way her last group had, and they didn't.

"I get 'dat truly I do" laughed Connor from the front; Jackie hadn't thought he was listening until that moment.

"Oh yeah! You aren't from America, I always forget that" kick joked to his muscular friend.

"Where are you from?" Jackie asked him politely

"I came over from Ireland as a prize fighter, ended up in California crashing on max's couch when I couldn't fight anymore" Connor told her without the slightest trace of self-pity,

"Yeah that's why he's so damn scary, you know what they called him when he was fighting?" kick asked excitedly

"Don't fucking say it Kick!" Connor growled from the front seat

"But it's awesome!" kick argued

"Connor, let him tell her it's not that bad" king said wearily, as if she had heard this exchange more than once.

"Fine! But only once" Connor agreed reluctantly

"The Munster Monster!" kick told Jackie in his best announcer impression making her laugh.

"I'm from feckin' Kerry!" Connor grumbled angrily.

"dude I've told you – we've all told you, nobody but the Irish know those names, it's like how everyone who hears were from California immediately thinks we live in LA – cus it's the only city they think is there" kick told him patiently.

"You're not from LA?" Jackie asked having been one of the people who assumed this very thing.

"Nah, we live much further north, over in Berkeley" king explained

"I don't know the name?" Jackie said frowning while she tried to think if she'd ever heard of this place before

"It's in the bay area, you know like 'Frisco and Stanford University" kick informed her with a wicked grin

Jackie stared wide eyed at the blue haired singer "you – you guys live there?" she stammered in shock.

"Berkeley is about an hour from Stanford, so we live near there yes" max explained softly

"That's incredible" Jackie breathed, could it be some weird sort of fate that she met these people at this time? Or a really amazing coincidence? Whatever it was, Jackie promised herself she would be calling the university in the morning, it had to be at least a sign she was positive.

"What was your scholarship for anyway?" kick asked backtracking to the original point

"Uh…." Jackie really didn't want to say what she had been offered a scholarship for; she had been mocked and insulted for it for so long she simply couldn't imagine the same thing not happening with this group no matter how nice they had been so far.

"Come on tell us, we don't make it a habit to judge people" max murmured softly to encourage her.

"Umm, it was for cheerleading" she admitted and braced for the mocking laughter, but it never came.

"Damn you must have been one hell of a cheerleader to get an offer from that school" kick said sounding impressed, not mocking.

"I worked really hard" Jackie admitted,

"so you'll call them in the morning and turn on the charm – or cry, you know whichever gets you your scholarship back, and move out to the east bay and start a kick ass new life" kick prophesied enthusiastically for her.

"Or maybe just call them and see what your options are?" king countered with a laugh at kicks antics.

"Dream big or go home king!" kick yelled proudly

King smiled fondly at the blue haired ball of energy "that's why I love you kick" she told him without trace of jest in her voice

"Then why won't you date me?" he asked archly

"Because you're my cousin kick" king reminded him gently

"Oh right! Were related. That's why were so similarly awesome" kick mused like he had forgotten all about it until that second.

King gave her cousin a confused look for a moment, then shrugged and let it go.

"So that's how you all know each other?" Jackie asked trying to connect the dots from what she'd heard so far.

"Sort of, kick – or Kenneth as he used to be called, is my cousin and we grew up in the same neighborhood. Max lived next door to kick and we all hung around together off and on through school. Connor here, his mom is friends with max's mom from college and when Connor was sent here to fight made max promise to show him around and look out for him – you can imagine max's shock when this scary looking dude showed up? But they became friends quickly and max introduced him to all of us and the rest is history." King told Jackie in a succinct manner that earned a few raised eyebrows from her friends.

"You left out a detail or two there Kingsley "max told her sternly

"We'll cover it another time, were at the diner" king brushed off his words.

"Diner?" Jackie choked nervously, there was only one place she could think of that could be called a diner, and she really didn't want to go there.

"Yeah, max is a cook there now so we can eat for free as long as we don't exceed a certain amount" he said looking pointedly at Connor.

"I burn a lot of calories drumming!" Connor defended irritably

"And I burn a lot running around singing, but you don't see me inhaling cheeseburgers like I'm about to be shot by a firing squad!" kick countered waving his arms dramatically.

"Shut it!" king yelled at them both, then glanced at Jackie and saw the look of fear on her face. "What up?" she asked her with concern.

"The hub is where my fri- where they all hang out, I don't want to run into them" Jackie admitted softly, she had been having such a good time and she knew one cruel word from any of the basement group would ruin it.

But king gave her a comforting smile "don't worry about them Jackie, you're here with us and I'd bet even money that none of them has the balls to give you a hard time in front of the likes of us" king told her seriously.

Jackie had to admit king had a point, her once friends were big talkers but cowards, if any one of the scary looking punk rockers said so much as boo to them they would probably pee themselves. Well, except for Steven, he wouldn't be afraid she knew, he was never afraid of anyone or anything and it was his words that were always the most cutting. But Jackie agreed to go inside with them, sure they wouldn't let anything happen and also she was really damn hungry! That mosh pit thing had been tiring in a way she wasn't accustomed to; she needed starch and protein soon.

As the bell tinkled their arrival Jackie glanced towards the corner of the hub and felt her stomach drop, sure enough there they all sat in their preferred booth. She could see Kelso and Donna flanking a tan but bored looking Eric Forman, while fez sat across from them grinning happily at his long awaited friend. A flash of blonde alerted Jackie to Sam's presence as well and she was sure Steven was also tucked into the far corner of the booth. Trying to use the bodies of kick and max to hide her from their notice, Jackie followed along behind king and Connor to the ordering window. She heard a sudden influx of whispering, and looked around to find that nearly every person in the diner was staring blatantly at her new friends? It took Jackie a moment to realize that she had already gotten used to their odd look, but the patrons of the hub had not and were rudely staring and whispering about them. Jackie frowned at the unfairness of it and turned to speak to king, but instead looked up right into the cold pale eyes of Steven Hyde.

Jackie was frozen on the spot and didn't know what to do? It seemed that Hyde was similarly at a loss because he was just staring back into Jackie's mismatched eyes with a blank expression. King was the first one to notice Jackie's predicament and the only one to recognize Hyde and quickly intervened. Calmly placing herself between them king gently moved Jackie towards the curiously watching kick, and told them to go sit at the table with Connor and max, then turned to stare calmly at Hyde.

"Were just here for some food, we don't want any crap from you and your friends" king told him bluntly

"So she's got a new protector already huh?" Hyde snapped coldly "which one is she shacked up with? Hell I wouldn't be surprised if it was you, she'll do anything for attention" he said maliciously

"Look pal, she's not your business anymore" king informed him calmly, but with a flicker of anger in her deep blue eyes.

Hyde smirked at the stranger "let me guess, this is where you stick up for poor little Jackie and tell me to stay away from her? Well you don't fucking know her I do! All the shit she told you to make you hate me is 100% her own fault!" Hyde growled furiously

King had to keep from laughing, she ran in a rough crowd and she had been up against a lot worse than this guy. She was sure he could be intimidating, but she'd faced groups of skin heads at shows, and the cops arresting her friends for the grievous act of being punks, so this curly haired guy barely registered to her. She placed herself squarely in his path and looked him straight in the eye.

"it's not what she told me that makes me think little of you pal, it's what she wouldn't say" king informed Hyde dangerously "and your right I'm going to tell you to stay the hell away from her, but it applies to all of you. The sleazy idiot who thinks he can do whatever he wants to women, the back biting bitch and you too you emotionally abusive dick! Every last one of you can keep you poison far away from my friend, we protect our own understand?" king hissed threateningly,

That's when Hyde saw it, the look in the punk chick's eyes that he knew very well, he knew it because he'd seen it in his own for years – she had seen too many terrible things happen to allow an innocent kid to suffer through any of them ever. He almost wanted to laugh at the irony that they had both somehow chosen Jackie as the innocent kid they would protect, but he was too mad to laugh.

"she's fucking manipulating you were her poor little me routine!" he seethed at king "I should know, I fell for it too for years and all it fucking got me was cheated on and humiliated!" he snarled

King stared back at the furious man with absolute calm, part of it came from the fact that if Connor thought for a moment king was in danger Jackie's ex was in serious trouble, and king wasn't a big fan of violence.

"dude you need to step back and chill out, you get in my face much more and my friends are going to think they need to step in. now I personally don't really care about you, but Jackie cares about you and wouldn't want to see you get fucked up six ways from Sunday you get me?" king asked sternly.

"I get you" Hyde admitted reluctantly, after glancing at the three not scrawny guys watching him and kings conversation closely.

"Good, now listen to me closely and try not to interrupt cus I don't feel much like talking to you for long. She's a kid and she doesn't deserve any of the hell you lot have put her through, you call her manipulative? That's pretty normal for a lonely spoiled kid, she's outgrown a lot of that and once she breaks away from you pathetic jerks shell grow even more. You say she cheated on you? But she didn't "this was the point where Hyde couldn't stay silent any longer.

"I know she did!" he growled

"Did you see them fucking?" king asked curiously

"No! But I saw Kelso in a towel" he snapped defensively

"And he's such an upstanding guy that you knew for certain that could be the only possible explanation?" king drawled contemptuously

Hyde glared darkly at her but didn't respond, how could he? The myriad of stupid, sleazy and downright creepy moves Kelso had pulled over the years made it impossible to deny her point.

"I sort of thought not" king said dryly "I'm getting bored, so let me just say this – she's our friend, shallow spoiled princesses don't hang around with our sort so maybe you should reevaluate your opinion of Jackie? But even when you realize how wrong and terrible – and it's not an IF it's a when – you all still need to leave her alone. Your group has crapped on her life long enough, she has a chance at making something of herself and until you lot can say the same your toxic" king finished with a neutral calm, and turned to leave Hyde to think over what she'd said.

He stumbled back to the booth lost in his own head, he had gotten so used to putting Jackie in the cheating girlfriend chair, that he had forgotten how unlikely her ever doing that was. But what really had him upset was the punk chick calling him emotionally abusive; he had never been abusive to Jackie! Hyde knew abuse, 16 years with Edna had showed him the finer points of it and he knew for a fact that he had never done any of that to Jackie! How could he? She was so small and defenseless, he was a jerk but he wasn't a monster. Sam tried to put her arm around him but Hyde shrugged it off immediately, thinking of Edna made him hate being touched, and he knew damn well why. He listened absently while Donna told Forman a long self-aggrandizing story about her work as a DJ, and found himself wondering when she had gotten so unbearable to be around? The look on Forman's face told Hyde he was thinking the same thing.

"What took you so long Hyde?" Eric asked looking relieved he had finally come back from the bathroom.

"I ran into Jackie and her new friends" Hyde answered irritably

"Jackie's here? Where is my favorite little devil?" Forman asked fondly, looking around for Jackie's raven hair. Hyde jerked his thumb towards the table he'd watched them lead Jackie to and watched Forman's eyes widen slightly.

"Whoa, when did Jackie go punk?" he asked curiously

"Far as I can tell – yesterday" Hyde muttered

"I know, can you believe her?" Donna said scathingly "she probably just repeated what she'd heard me say about the sex pistols to get in with them" she guessed arrogantly

"Doubtful" Forman laughed absently

"Oh really? Like you'd know anything about punk rockers?" Donna challenged mockingly

Eric met donna's eyes coolly "I know that if you go over and try to get in with them by naming one of the big three they call you a 'tourist', one of the other student teachers was a punk and he told me about it, you try to say you like the sex pistols, Ramones, or the clash and they know right away you're a poser. He also told me they usually refer to themselves as just 'punks' not punk rockers so there's that also" he informed his ex with a lot more courage than any of them could recall him having when it came to donna.

"Whatever foreplay" she snorted derisively, like he could ever know more about a subject then she did!

"And as fun as this has been, I'm going to go say hi to Jackie and go home" Forman said rising from the table

Hyde sat up staring at him "you're leaving already man?" he asked, he had missed Forman and didn't want him to take off already.

"It was a long flight and I want to see my family, I can hang out at the hub and hear lame stories anytime" Forman told Hyde bluntly, not bothering to edit his annoyance for Donna and Kelso's benefit.

"I'll come with you man" Hyde said to the others surprise, and got up to follow Forman out of the hub, Sam rose too but Hyde gave her a sharp look "no Sam, I want to talk with Eric get a ride home somewhere else" he told her rudely, but she didn't seem to care and sat back down to talk with Kelso.

Just as he'd said he would, Eric detoured to say hello to Jackie.

"Hey there devil" he greeted to get her attention.

"String bean!" she cried jumping up to hug him hello "how are you? How was Africa? Did you bring me a present?" she asked in an excited rush beaming up at him while flatly ignoring Hyde who stayed silent and watched king watch him.

"Umm, good, amazing and yes I brought you a present but I don't have it with me, are you going to be at the basement tomorrow?" Forman asked hopefully

Jackie glanced at Hyde with sad eyes "uh no, I don't go there anymore sorry Eric" she said in a soft voice hoping Hyde wouldn't hear her and say something cruel.

He did hear her but instead of one of his usual burns gave her a wounded look "it-it'd be ok if you came by Jackie" he told her gruffly trying to hide his emotion.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be there" Jackie replied nervously

"Well, then I'll meet you somewhere and give you your present there" Forman told her to get rid of the weird awkward vibe that had sprung up around them.

"we have a show tomorrow too your welcome to come?" kick offered helpfully, and grinned infectiously at the new comers, then jumped when king kicked him hard under the table and mouthed 'that's Jackie's ex' at him, "um except you, you can't go because…..your sunglasses would get broken?" he tried lamely to think of a reason to rescind Hyde's invitation.

"Wouldn't want that" Hyde drawled, having seen the whole exchange but going to their show would torture Jackie and somewhere on his walk from king to his table, torturing Jackie had lost its appeal?

"Ok cool, I'll be there with my offering to the devil" Forman joked and waved goodbye to Jackie and her new disturbing group of friends.

He followed Hyde to the el Camino and shut the door before turning to his foster brother and asking in a stern voice

"what the hell happened while I was gone?"


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

A/N hello, I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, its pretty cool. And id like to apologize in advance for this coming chapter, im sick and I get kind of spacey when im sick but I wanted to try anyway. If I mess it up too bad ill go back and fix it later if I every figure out how to do that anyway. Anyhow, let me know what you think, unless of course it sucks too bad and then I think id rather live in ignorance.

" _what the hell happened while I was gone?"_

Hyde hadn't even started the car yet when eric demanded an explanation for what he had just seen and endured. Not only was his foster brother more withdrawn than he had ever seen before, but the majority of his close friends were not the people he had been expecting. Eric knew part of this was his own fault, he had remembered them as they had once been, to put it simply they had changed and not for the better, that much had been painfully clear.

"ill explain back home" hyde muttered, pulling onto the road towards the formans home.

"uh-uh, nice try hyde but you and I bothe know the second we get there my moms gonna be all over me and youll just slip away to your little den back in the basement and avoid answsering." Eric said surely, and hyde had to admit he was right. But hyde had no interest in explaining himself to his oldest friend, mostly because his usual righteous indignation had kind of sort of totally left him. All he had left was the facts and kings words echoing in his head about what he had assumed back in Chicago, and you know what happens when you assume? He thought bitterly.

"where should I go then? No offense forman but im not taking you to mount hump if its all the same to you" hyde told him straight faced.

"gee, and here I thought our relationship had moved on to the next level" eric said in his crappy female inpersonation, then glared at his friend "the water tower man, that way youll have to talk or youll freeze your nads off" eric informed him seriously.

"you are aware you will also be freezing your nads off as well?" hyde pointed out with a raised eyebrow

Eric turned and gave hyde probably the hardest no bullshit expression he had ever seen on his friends face "do you have any idea what I had to put up with for the 20 minutes you disappeared at the hub? I don't give a damn how cold it is, or how reluctant you are to level with me about whats happened, I want a damn explanation for it!" forman told him in a tone that plainly said he was not messing around. Hyde had never been intimidated by forman, and he wasn't now either, but he knew he owed it to his friend to do what he was asking, so reluctantly hyde pulled off onto the road that would take them to the stupid water tower – he didn't have a whole lot of grand memories there.

The rungs were so cold they burned their hands as they climbed up to sit on the rickety platform, they sat in silence for a few moment while their breath clouded around them in the freezing air.

Finally.

"tell me what happened hyde? When I left you were going to prepose to Jackie, im not even gone a year and not only are you not married to Jackie your married to a damn stripper and treating Jackie like she's the worst person you've ever met! How did you ever get from point A to point B?" eric left no room for vague answers or aloof whatevers, hyde was going to have to tell the truth because eric and Jackie had one very annoying thing in common – they knew when he was lying.

"I got to her room in Chicago, kelso was there in a towel, I turned around and left for vegas, sam showed up just after I got home and announced we were married while I was waisted….i didn't want to be like bud and bail on my marriage and here we are." He told forman the abriged version to get him up to speed.

"uh-huh, I see." Eric mused thoughtfully "my first question is – is there actually anybody, at all, in the continental US, that bought that sorry ass excuse for what you did?!" forman finished off yelling angrily, disgust and disappointment were prominent in his usualy mellow eyes.

"that's what happened man!" hyde defended lamely.

"no hyde, I know you better than most people do, and im saying that is not what happened! First of all, you took kelso in a towel as Jackie cheating on you with him, this is a guy who has – more than once I might remind you – refered to himself loudly as the king of no pants. Also, Jackie can barely stand kelso anymore, or didn't you know that?" eric asked him bluntly

"what are you talking about? She always has a soft spot for him! He was the first person she called when she needed a ride to Chicago to bail on me!" hyde yelled feeling the same surge of fury so many months later.

But eric just shook his head a little pityingly "no he wasn't the first, he was more like the fifth or so, first she asked my dad but he couldn't do it, bob had an appointment, fez had to work and dear donna gave her a lecture about being immature. So she asked kelso because what the hell is he ever doing?" the information eric gave him hit hyde like a rock, and he knew it was the truth, not just because Jackie hated convertibles because they wrecked her hair.

"she never chose him, all the times he tried to make it a choice between you and him, she – never –chose –him! I found out from fez that the only reason she still bothered acting like his friend after all the shit he put her through was you and donna and your stupid 'respect the group' bullshit, and before you say it I know I did that too, I know I called her yoko and all that, but the difference is, I feel bad about it now and see how petty and childish thinking our group should outrank a person or a real relationship, so for that im sorry man I should have had your back. But back to my point while I still have my nads - what was it? Were you just unhappy with her?" he tried to understand what had made hyde cut and run so fast?

"no, it-it wasn't that I was unhappy…..it was….jackie wanted all this stuff that I didn't think I could give her and it seemed like she had figured out that I couldn't and dropped me. Seeing kelso there, that just looked like she had truly decided the life I could offer her wasn't what she wanted anymore. I always wondered when she was gonna get tired of roughing it and go for the easy guy, and with kelso she'd always be in charge, always get her way unless it was telling him not to fool around on her." Hyde had never said any of this out loud, hell he hadn't thought it to often because it made his chest hurt.

"and the treating her so bad for this long? How do you explain that away hyde? Im just curious, what would you have done to someone else who talked to Jackie that way anytime in the last five years?" forman asked bluntly.

"you know what I would have done forman" hyde murmured the answer full of shame, they both knew that since the day the loud, irritating tiny brunette walked into the basement if anyone had said a tenth of what hyde had said to her, he would have ripped them apart. Even when he couldn't stand the sound of her voice and dreamed of the day he would be free of it, he wouldn't tolerate her being disrespected in such a way and his clever best friend knew it- apparently always had?

"so what are you going to do about it man?" eric put the question to him in such a way that there was no mistake he expected an answer, and a good one at that.

Hyde thought for a long while before finally answering "apologize to her" he stated surely

"I think its gonna take more then an 'im sorry I married a stripper' to make it ok" forman reminded him honestly

"that's not what im going to apologize for forman" hyde snapped "theres nothing I could ever say to make it ok, not everybody gets the romantic happy ending like you and donna forman, we don't all show up and take up right where we left off simply because we came back for the girl" hyde told him sounding a bit jelouse. But eric just stared back looking perplexed.

"I didn't come back for donna hyde" he said softly but resolute.

Hyde was shocked, hadn't donna said that eric had apologized for the letter? They were eric and donna – they always got back together! They were worse then the early days of Jackie and kelso for christs sake!

But all he said was "you didn't?"

"no" forman replied firmly "I came home because I don't want to be that far from my mom and dad at their age, if something happened to either of them and I was an ocean away? Id never get over that man, so I switched to a program in mexico, im only back for a month or so, maybe less the way things are going" he added grimly

"what?! Your taking off again already?" hyde didn't want him to be gone again, he'd missed him more than hed thought he would not to mention without forman or Jackie in his life hyde was drifting like a rudderless boat in a dark sea (analogies weren't his strong point).

Eric laughed a short dry laugh "my first plan was to spend a month with all my friends that I had missed so much while I was in Africa, but when I got back today I didn't meet my friends, do you know who I met hyde? Do you?! Let me tell you who I found in the place I had been expecting my friends. I found a half drunk pissed off guy married to a stripper that he had the balls to bring into MY parents house! My parents who loved you and never gave up on you were rewarded by having to share their home with a vapid, mannerless stranger! Then theres kelso, it was hard enough to put up with him and all his bullshit with MY sister, I may despise being around laurie and I sure don't like her as a person, but I love her, and he couldn't stop talking about 'doing it' it with my sister for a damn minute! And the whole time he was doing that, he was also making us lie to Jackie for him! Oh but when she gets a different boyfriend suddenly were all supposed to have told him?! And don't even get me started on his disgusting behavior with brook! The idiot honestly seems to think he should get a free pass no matter what he does because girls think he's hot! Well im fucking done with him, and im done with donna for that matter." He told hyde firmly and without hesitation.

"your done with donna? I thought you loved her man?" hyde spoke gently

"I did, but I don't any more. Hyde do you even remember all the fights and dumb problems we had?" eric asked curiously

"yeah, she was always on you about something" he grinned at the hilarious memeories of them fighting for the stupidest reasons.

"no matter what I did for her she acted like I was a jerk or a chovinist, I get her a promise ring because that's something guys that age get for the girl they love and she acts like im chaining her to a drainpipe in my lair. I accidently run over her cat – who I grew up with too – and she basicly calls me a murderer. But she leaves me outside a concert all night while she parties with ted nugent and im a jerk for not being cool with it. Everytime I said or did anything I was wrong, but I thought she would grow out of that. You know what really changed the way I saw her? The first part was when I put her on the bus for college and she came back, SHE chose to stay! But she rubbed that choice in every fucking day! And then the wedding, I know I was a coward for not showing up, but I came back and apologized I decided that even though I couldn't stand the idea of marrying her the way she'd been treating me I wanted to give it another chance, but what did I get? Her throwing it in my face at every turn and acting like I owed her for it, and tonight when I told her I was sorry about the letter? You know what I got then? A five minute speech where she blamed me for all her bad descisions and then I was informed that she was going to college soon regardless of me coming home, I was sorry I wrote a letter instead of calling to break up with her but I don't really see the point in telling her that"

Hyde listened with rapt attention to his friends disclosure of his real feelings.

"im sorry man" was all he could think to say.

"don't be sorry, be better" eric charged him bluntly " get that woman out of my parents house, stop drinking yourself to death, be the person I was proud to call my brother instead of whoever the hell you are right now?! I love you hyde, but you need to accept that what you've done, is exactly what bud did, you ran out on a relationship where you had sworn to love and protect someone for a trashy lay and no resposinbilities." Eric didn't like throwing that in hydes face, but it killed him to see his friend this drunken, lost wreck he was now. Whether he made amense to Jackie or not wasn't the issue, it was looking like if hyde didn't come back now he would be lost foever, and eric couldn't stand by and let that happen.

"your really upset about sam in the house?" hyde checked curiously

"im so furious that you allowed that into my home I would punch you if I thought it would make a difference" he replied coldly

"im-I really am sorry forman" he tried again to say.

"I know but it doesn't count until you fix it, so are you going to fix it hyde?" it was a big question, and the answer would be a very big promise.

"yeah man, ill fix it. Umm, can we go home now? I think my jeans are frozen to this grate" hyde said looking at the frost forming around them

"uh yeah, that is probably a good idea" forman agreed, the smiled "look at you! Already being less of an idiot" he said with mock pride

"thanks man I missed you too" hyde drawled

"so since youre going to apologize to Jackie for something besides the stripper – which again I don't really get what your thinking there? – are you going to come to that show they invited me to?" eric asked as they finally headed towards home.

"nah man, im gonna find the right time to apologize, besides its gonna take awhile to make sure I cover all of it" he replied vaugley, eric had no idea what he was really talking about frankly.

That night after watching mrs. Forman go ten shades of crazy have her son home again, hyde made his way down to the basement one goal in mind, it went by many names : restoring erics faith in him, fixing what he had put the formans through, doing what he should have months ago, or his personal favorite – kicking sams ass to the curb. He didn't share the dirty truth about his accidental wife, but he had had to replace more then a few things she had stolen from mrs.F not to mention bob, she'd pawn them hyde would buy them back and scream at her for what she'd done but she would be to coked out to care, it was a viscous cycle that he was glad to be breaking.

"sam, get your shit and go. Im don't with this" he said matter of factly

"what are you talking about baby?" she played dumb well, likely because there wasn't a lot of play happening.

"I don't want you here and I don't want to be married to you, I know what you've been up to lately and ill be talking to the other party soon, now again – get you shit and go!" he growled, now that he'd made up his mind he was in a hurry to be done with her.

"I want some money if you expect me to leave" she said brazenly

"I expect you to leave because im going to divorce you" hyde explained slowly

A cold calculating smirk appeared on her usualy bland face "oh, your so cute hyde" she laughed "we aren't legally married, never were. Im already married to a guy back in vegas" she told him like she suddenly had the upper hand

"good! Go! Leave! Good night and good luck!" he cried waiving her to go.

"not so fast, how do you think poor little Jackie will take it when she finds out you kicked her to the curb for no real reason? Oh, and you should know ill also tell her you knew all along it was fake" she threatened with false remorse.

"and you think ill give you money to stop you saying that to her? Is that your master plan?" hyde asked with a raised eyebrow of disbelief.

"you can go all 'zen' or whatever you call it all you want, I know you don't want anyone finding out you got scammed honey" she smirked again.

But the answering grin on hydes face could only be called evil "oh sam, to be embarrassed id have to have some pride left, and all that walked out the door when you walked in" he said calmly "now get your things get in your car and go back to vegas before I let you find out how I treat ex's who I never cared about!" he snarled dangerously.

It had been a week since sam had driven away in a squeal of burning tires and a middle finger out the window which hyde had cheerfully returned. And now he sat at the counter of his store staring off into space while he compiled the mental list he had been working on. There was an actual list back in his room in the basement, but he didn't like to bring it to work. The last week had been strange for hyde, eric was around but wouldn't hang out with the group hardly at all, he would spend time with hyde or fez or both but the minute donna or kelso showed up, he was out the door. From what fez said forman had been coming over to his and jackies apartment a lot as well as her new friends he'd met at the hub. He still felt upset when he remembered the punk chick calling him abusive, he was positive he had NEVER abused Jackie! Except then the thought intruded that if he hadn't why was he so worried about it?

Just as he decided on the perfect phrasing for item #3 in his list the bell above the door chimed signaling a customer, hyde looked up absently and balked.

"dammit, what the hell are you doing here?" an annoyed voice asked him, it was jackies friend king, her clothes and hair a lot more subdued then when he'd first met her but she still didn't fit in.

"uh I own the place?" he told her a bit off guard.

"so that's probably a 'no' to me seeing if I can use the phone?" king said dryly

"you can use it, its in the office" hyde offered helpfully, and he wasn't too sure why he wanted to get on the weird girls good side? But for whatever reason, he still led king back to his office and allowed her to use his phone.

"its not private so you can keep an eye on me if youd feel better?" king told him while she dieled the number in her hand

"ok?" hyde said blankly

"hello, this is kingsley mcgreggor, im calling about a series of sessions I was asked to do? Yes, yes that kingsley mcgreggor, yes that's a common mistake, Monday morning at 8 am – got it, yes you have a nice day as well" she told the person politely, but her face was clearly annoyed. When she hung up the phone she began to swear.

"stupid woman! Naming me 'kinglsey' of all fucking things? One of the many reasons I hate my mom" she muttered darkly

"you don't like your name?" hyde asked mildly

"they always think im a guy, then I have to explain that , no im not my mom just thought it would be cute to give me her maiden name, believe me – it aint cute" she snapped rolling her eyes.

"anyway, thanks steven for letting me use the phone" king told him politely

"uh, its hyde, only Jackie calls me steven" he told her awkwardly

"gotcha, anyhow thanks" she said with a shrug

"your being awfuly nice for someone who hates me" hyde noted curiously

"I don't hate you, I don't like how you've treated Jackie, but sadly I understand it even if you don't" she admitted wryly

"id like to understand it" hyde admitted with some trouble, he didn't like asking for help, especially from strangers

"its pretty simple, broken people who don't want to admit their broken keep others at arms length," she began evenly then smiled sadly "because if theyre fighting to keep us, then they wont leave us"

"you too?" he asked shocked that she knew it form experience

"my stories different, but similar. I took a good decent guy and made him doubt himself so much he did something he never would have before, and the worst part is I knew it was all my fault" she told him remorsefully

"would you maybe tell me about it? Id like to figure out why I did what I did " hyde asked desperate for understanding.

"sure, you got coffee back in that office?" king asked hopefully

"yeah but it sucks" hyde told her honestly

"any port in a storm" king shrugged and sat down to tell him what she knew.


	6. Chapter 6

I still own nothing; even my car belongs to a bank.

A/N so at this point my plan is to systematically tell off each member of the group who has bothered me during the show because I think they deserve it, the last chapter was part one of Hyde's, obviously he gets another one guess from who? But if I can pull it off, Donna and Kelso will also be told how bad they suck, and no not from the people you'd expect to do it. I see a different angle for each of them and I'm hoping its cathartic enough for me cus I really freaking hate them, sure Kelso is funny at times but mostly he's so stupid I want to punch him in the eye. And Donna? She needs to be told off way worse than Hyde got, so that's going to be hard so if anybody has ideas for things she needs to be told off for let me know and I'll see if I can use them, if it helps my basic premise is that she's a self-centered bitch who treated Jackie badly because she always thought she was better than Jackie, and go! Also I should warn that there is a lot of swearing in this chapter so heads up there.

Hyde took a seat near enough to king that their conversation could be private, and waited while the young woman sipped at her coffee, he smirked when she made a gagging face after her first sip.

"Jesus man what's in this?!" she choked and set the cup aside.

"No idea Leo over there makes it" Hyde admitted and pointed out the old hippie to king.

"Ya know? I was always told never to trust a hippie and I was never sure where that belief came from until now, this is fucking disgusting" she said with a laugh.

"Sorry," Hyde shrugged half apologetically; he had warned her it was bad after all.

"I've lived through worse" king waved it away.

"Are you going to tell me this similar story or what?" Hyde asked her bluntly, he already knew what he had done, but even while he had been doing it he was never sure why he couldn't seem to stop? If she could shed light on it he'd be grateful, well as grateful as Hyde got.

"Damn, someone's impatient" king said giving him a curious look

"I just – I want to understand" he admitted, rubbing his eyes wearily, it had been a tiring week.

"ok, well: when I was about 18 I met this guy, and I could tell he liked me a lot right away, I liked him too but couldn't bring myself to show it, it went against the perception of me people had back then – I was a lot more punked out and angry then and being all moony over some guy just didn't mesh with that. But when he asked me out I said yes and I was so stupid happy, but that's where I made my first mistake with him – I never let him see how happy I was to be with him, he had me but I was still making him chase me. There was a lot of stuff that happened that I won't go into detail about because I don't know or trust you, but I can give you the run down. I always made him feel like it was a fluke he was with me, made him work constantly to keep me, and what I realized later was I made him feel inadequate and useless. I ruined his confidence in himself because he began to believe that it was his fault I was so unreachable. And then my behavior ruined something else, his morals. I made him feel so useless through my actions that he cheated on me"

Hyde stopped her there "how that could have been your fault? He should have broken up with you if he was that unhappy" he was surprised she believed it to be her fault this guy cheated.

King gave him a small smile "you misunderstand, the cheating – the actual act of that – is on his conscience not mine, but he had never been that sort of person before, it went wildly against his character and the only reason he made the mistake he did was because of how I had treated him. When I yelled at him that he was a bastard for cheating on me, he asked me why I suddenly cared. I had never seemed to care about anything he did until then, and then he asked me 'why shouldn't he get to feel wanted for once? Told me that if id shown him for a second that I cared he would have done anything for me. And he was right dude, people need love and validation, we want to think we can be strong enough not to need it but that's crap, we need for the people we care about to show that care back. I took that away from him, and it blew up in my face in the end."

"shit man, I'm sorry" Hyde told her shaking his head, a lot of what she had said made more sense to him then he was comfortable with "is that all that happened?" he hoped for some closure or something?

"Oh no, it was not." King laughed wryly "see, I had fucked him up so badly with my bullshit that he ended up treating the girl he left me for the same way. He craved feeling wanted so much after I withheld it so long, that he made this new girl chase after him the was id made him chase me. She left him in the end and I ran into him not long after, he went off on me that it was all my fault, that he had been a good guy who loved me and I ruined it and him. I couldn't argue I couldn't walk away and ignore him, he blamed me and I took that blame. I told him I was sorry for all of it, that I HAD cared about him but was too much of a coward to show it, I told him that he was still a good guy and that I was sorry I ever made him doubt that."

Hyde watched kings face turn solemn while she spoke of her past mistakes, he was amazed that she had the view of her past that she did? She looked up at him with a serious look in her eyes.

"he and I are sort of friends now, he waited awhile before getting a new girlfriend and he truly loves this one, but he told me that whenever he doesn't know what to do or how to act he thinks of me and does the opposite, I should probably be offended by that, but I'm actually just glad I could help, it makes it feel like I've made at least part of it up to him" she grinned

"I don't get how you can take getting cheated on and feel like it's your fault?" Hyde said trying to wrap his head around it, to him it was black and white – cheating bad, cheater in the wrong.

"you're missing the point dude, I don't condone the cheating, but in this specific instance I know for a fact that if I had let him feel just a speck of the love I truly felt for him it never would have happened because he was a good guy, who never could have done what he did if he had actually felt like we were in a relationship, but I was so unreachable he felt on his own. And I was there, I know as well as I know that midnight cowboy was a waist of my damn money that it was on me that he felt like that. Do you understand?" she asked pointedly

Hyde stared at the floor "yeah, I get it" he murmured "have you, ya know? Learned to let people in now?" he asked hoping she had a magic way to learn to trust people.

King stared at him like she was reading the story of his life "it helps to finally grow up" she told him bluntly "also having real friends helps a lot" she added

"You're saying I'm not grown up?" he asked a bit defensively

"That's exactly what I'm saying; you care way too much about what your crappy friend's think, which is a fairly childish attitude. And also I'm really fucking curious what these people have on you and Jackie that both of you have the fucked up idea you owe them something? I mean, did they help you hide a body? What the fuck man?!" king asked with exasperation, going so far as to throw her hands in the air.

"We've all been friends a really long time, we grew up together" he shrugged as if what he'd said explained it all

"That's it?" king asked flatly

"Is that not enough?" he demanded

"Fuck no it isn't! She let them trample her self-esteem while making her apologize for falling for your dumbass! And you! You let these people keep you from growing up because they'd be what? Disappointed if you bettered yourself? Jackie told me about when you tried to go clean and they couldn't handle it and basically forced a relapse so they'd be more comfortable. That's not how friends act Hyde. Sometimes childhood friends are amazing and should be protected because they are family" she told him forcefully

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying!" Hyde tried to make her see

"And sometimes they're the kids who lived closest to you; your friends when you're a kid are usually your friends for no greater reason than they live close. I'm going to say the same to you that I said to Jackie, there is nothing that they could have done to make you owe them this much" king told him with the sort of blunt honesty he usually got from red Forman?

"Forman is like my brother man, so that kind of blows that whole theory" Hyde told her smugly

"No that makes my point dude; sure he's like your brother, but what about that sleazy idiot? What do you still have in common with that guy? And that bleach blonde bitch, you telling me she challenges you to grow as a person? To make a difference in the world? Hell, do either of them even call you on your bullshit or are they happy to let you be the worst version of yourself because if you never change then they don't have to either?!" she accused with pin point accuracy and Hyde felt every hit. It was apparent that he had a lot of serious thinking to do about what he had kicked back and let his life become. His life goals had never been too ambitious, 'don't be trailer trash' had been about the highest aspiration, and it made him sick to see that he had fallen short of that.

"shit" Hyde swore under his breath as he accepted that what she said was true, most of his friends held him back because it kept them from having to look at themselves and their stunted life progression. He hated to think of them this way, but then he recalled their reaction to him and Jackie's relationship. She hadn't been with Kelso when they started up but they had still acted like he and Jackie were doing something wrong, Kelso had cheated on Jackie like it was a job but had the fucking audacity to treat Hyde like he had betrayed him! Then there was the total lack of respect they all showed him and Jackie! He had never loved a girl before, he had never really bothered having a girlfriend (funny it was Jackie that could change his mind) either, but when he finally did both instead of being happy for him and supporting it the way they had for Eric and donna, they belittled the girl he loved and laughed at their feelings for each other! Suddenly Hyde was pissed! And rightfully so. The demise of he and Jackie was his fault, he wasn't trying to shirk the blame, but he sure as hell could blame those assholes for chipping away at its structure like a bunch of petty termites! Man, he really sucked at analogies!

He needed to stop thinking about it before he punched through a wall or something equally destructive to expel the excess rage he was currently feeling. So he changed the subject to one that he was only mildly curious about.

"So what's this session you were calling about?" he asked while taking deep breath as subtly as he could.

King gave him her pirate grin, she knew what he was doing and she didn't mind "me and my mates are hard up for money, charming as your little 'burg is, I don't want to live here, and if we're ever going to get back home were going to need more than what's left over from max and kicks paychecks, as it stands now our 'get home' money is a grand total of $42. So I regrettably had to accept some session work in Chicago, I don't like it and it also means that for a few weeks we have to cut our shows at the club down to once a week, which sucks because that was the best part of being stuck here." She told him

"That didn't really answer my question, what is a session? " Hyde asked again.

King had the good grace to laugh at herself for answering so badly "session work, is where I go to the recording studio in Chicago and do the guitar portion of a songs for their artist that's recording there, most singers don't have a constant band so there's a fair amount of session musicians that do the instrumentals for albums" king did better explaining this time around.

"Wow, that's pretty damn cool, even if it's for underground bands that still awesome" Hyde told her impressed

King gave him a slightly curious look like she was going to correct him, then shook her head and grinned. "it's not my favorite work, but I want to do my part and seeing as how Connor still can't get a job this is the option we have available" king shrugged

"Why can't your friend get a job?" Hyde asked curiously

King laughed dryly "cus he's scary looking" she replied

"Which one was he? The one with the blue hair?" Hyde asked trying to remember the guys he'd seen that night at the hub.

"Nah that was our singer kick, he bartends at the lonely arms, Connor was the burly one with the Mohawk and crooked nose" king clarified

Hyde nodded, he could see how that particular guy could alarm the business owners of point place, but there was one he could think of that didn't care "send him by here, I could use more help than Leo" he told king and looked fondly over at the zoned out hippie cleaning a brick wall with Windex.

"You serious?" king asked suspiciously

"Yeah, why not? Wait is he with Jackie?" he demanded his mouth going dry

"Connor's engaged dude chill out" king assured him kindly

"Cool, I'm mean, it's not like I care what she does" Hyde said trying to sound aloof

"Right and I totally believe you" king drawled scathingly

"What's it even matter? You were pretty clear that I'm to stay away from Jackie" he reminded the slim girl whose presence was so at odds with her size.

"that hold for while your being a malicious dick, but the final choice is Jackie's and ill respect whatever decision she makes, of course for her to ever make a decision you'd have to make the first move and no offense, but from what I've heard and seen that's not really your forte" king told him honestly

"Well from what I've heard I need to grow up so maybe that'll be part of it" Hyde told her wryly

King laughed and gave him a somewhat warmer smile "well best of luck to you pal" then she gave him a thoughtful look "she's my friend Hyde, she's generous and kind and she's hilarious. She's not your average spoiled princess and I don't want to see her hurt anymore. Most girls that look like Jackie run screaming from people like me and my mates, but she doesn't and that means something to us. We are going to protect her where and when we can, we may not be perfect and she's never going to want to be full tilt punk, but she is one of us now and we will do what we can to protect our own, loyalty is a big deal with us I'm sure you of all people can understand that right?" she asked pointedly

"right" he agreed numbly, it was dawning on him that this was how Jackie was truly moving on, she had found the place he knew she had always yearned for a place of acceptance and caring that only he knew she had tried for in the Forman's basement, but her efforts there were met with cruel burns and derision for everything she held dear. As happy as Hyde was for her – and he was truly – it dramatically moved up his timeline of what he wanted to tell her.

"Look Hyde, I know you're lost and broken, we can smell our own believe me. It's also true that peoples core personality doesn't really change, but from what Jackie told me your core personality is to protect others and demand equality to boil it down, the rest of it is bullshit you can drop if you want to" she advised before thanking him again for the phone and saying goodbye, claiming she had plans with the one and only Jackie.

Hyde realized he was dangerously close to running late for lunch with W.B., and after shouting at Leo to not give anything away while he was gone, grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He only just made it to the restaurant at the appointed time and was breathing heavily when he slid across from his father in the booth.

"Hey son, you alright there?" WB asked frowning with concern.

"Yeah, I was running so I wouldn't be late" Hyde explained and drained the glass of water before him in one go.

"Oh good, I was worried you were going to drop dead on me" WB joked with a chuckle

They ordered lunch and spoke a bit of the store and its progress, Hyde gave his dad a silencing look when the older man asked about Sam. Then a thought occurred to him that his dad might know something he was curious about.

"Hey dad you've heard of session musician's right?" Hyde asked thoughtfully

"Of course I have, why son? You got a hidden talent I don't know about and need a foot in the door?" WB asked smiling.

"Uh, I was talking to this chick today who works as one so I was curious" he shrugged

"Who, maybe I've heard of them? Especially if it's a woman, regrettably there aren't a lot of women in the business yet" WB asked with interest, any topic outside the mandatory store discussions was welcome.

"Uh" Hyde had to think to remember the name she'd said, since he only remembered king off hand "Kinsley McGregor" he finally said after a moment.

Wb's eyes widened and his face looked impressed "her I have heard of, she's highly sought after and hard to get, my friend Bernie in Chicago told me they've been trying to get her to work on Stevie nicks new solo record, but she is notorious for refusing offers. Something about having her own band that is her first priority" WB told him

"She's a punk, why would they want a punk for Stevie nicks?" Hyde said surprised

"And one of the best session guitarist's around" w.b. told him seriously "when I first started in this business Steven, every last person judged me at first glance, didn't think I could ever become what I am. Now you are a smart man and you're not quick to judge people I'm proud of you for that. But people are always going to be much more than what you first see, and just like with this Kingsley woman or myself, you need to expect more out of people than what you first see, there's a lot less surprises that way." He told his son with feeling.

"I know what you're getting at dad" Hyde told him archly

"it worked well for my purpose son, you need to expand your horizons, if you had already maybe a punk rocker being one of the most in demand session guitarists I've ever heard of wouldn't have thrown you for a loop" he worked the conversation around to a subject they'd been going in circles about for months.

"Maybe your right? I'll think about it ok?" Hyde told him offhandedly, making his dad beam happily

"That's a hell of advancement from 'no damn way'!" WB said happily clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah well I guess it's time I started toying with the idea of growing up" Hyde replied gruffly.

A/N I know this may seem like filler, but trust me theres a point to it, and also I wanted hyde to start to see how stagnant his thinking had grown from limiting himself to just the few friends he had.


	7. Chapter 7

Jackie hadn't had to endure the burns and taunts from the basement gang in weeks, and it was awesome! She had taken to her new job at the little shop like a fish to water and loved every second of it, she already had a large and ever growing following of regular customers who requested her because she never lied to them about how the clothes or outfits looked on them. They knew they could trust her and not risk buying things they would later regret. Her boss was happy with her for not only her good work ethic but the improved reputation her store was getting. It helped Jackie ease the pain of fez being away for the next several months at beauty school in Milwaukee, that and she was so proud of him she had jumped and clapped when he had told her he was going.

She wasn't even lonely, just as they'd said they would, king and her band took her in as one of their own even after learning she liked disco. They told her they might not agree, but why would they of all people ever insult someone's taste in music? Every day Jackie loved the odd group more and more, they never made her feel small or stupid, and they celebrated whole heartedly with her when she made even the smallest advancement.

"So this is what having friends is like?" she had murmured to herself during the first of these impromptu celebrations. It made her a little sad to find out just how different it was from what she had thought it was with her last group of friends.

Who would have ever thought that king would be such a better friend than Donna had ever been? Jackie knew she wouldn't have believed it if someone had told her this a few years before. She had stupidly thought she and Donna were best friends, but now she knew that was only in her own head. It was scary to branch out form what she had always known, and let go of the basement group. She had limited herself to them for so long, made them the focus of her life that it was a struggle everyday not to go back and take what they were willing to give. Especially with Steven, she missed him so bad she ached sometimes, but even when fez told her that he had kicked Sam out still Jackie couldn't go back there. Just because Steven had gotten rid of the stripper didn't mean he missed Jackie, she knew that and couldn't allow her brain to concoct fantasies about the possibility that he missed her too.

One thing that made her especially happy was Eric's presence, she and he had never been close before so it came as a shock when he turned out to have similar issues with their mutual friends that she did. It was also hilarious to watch Eric and kick talk about star wars with the same rapt expressions. Even king had joined one talk when Eric had asked her if she had ever seen star wars?

"'course I have, Han solo is badass" she'd replied with a raised fist for emphasis. And Jackie beamed at her, she was over joyed that Eric had found the easy acceptance that she had also gotten from king and the others. Although the one show Eric attended was the only one.

"It was incredible and you guys are awesome, but this isn't my scene" he'd admitted to them afterwards without offense. To Jackie's relief none of her new friends seemed upset, in fact most of them seemed to have been expecting it. And it also didn't stop Eric from becoming friends with them, on the days his mom was at work and his dad was busy (which was everyday) Eric could be found sitting around Jackie's apartment with kick and max talking about movies and laughing at the strangest things.

She had taken her life back and was finally happy; parts of it were still scary like Stanford for instance. She had called the university and found out that the offer hadn't been rescinded after all, if she wanted it she could still come to school there. She had one week left of the month they'd extended her left and even though she had made her decision she hadn't told anyone what it was yet, even king. Jackie just wasn't sure if she could handle the reactions from everyone when she told them what she had decided, and she was sure of what those reactions would be.

She glanced over at the couch where Eric and kick were carefully arranging comic books by artist? And noticed that Connor was clearly brooding about something? And maybe it was her long varied past with Steven, but the brooding Irishman made her want to know what was wrong? And also if maybe for once someone would actually tell her.

"what's up?" she asked Connor softly after moving closer to where he sat staring into space lost in his own head, she had seen this very thing so many times Jackie's stomach began churning out of habit.

"Just wonderin' when kings goin' ta be back" Connor replied sounding more irritated than curious

"She said yesterday that she shouldn't be too long there today" Jackie relayed the information she'd gotten already to the out of sorts drummer.

"Sure" Connor huffed disbelievingly,

Jackie frowned at his reaction, she had never seen this sort of behavior – well she had seen it, but never from these people and it worried her. She glanced over to max and gave a start when she saw his dark eyes already on her and Connor?

"She's doing it for us Connor, you know that" max stated calmly

"Sure you keep on thinkin' that" Connor grumbled uncharacteristically bitchy with his closest friend. Jackie looked questioningly at max who shook his head at her to say she should leave Connor be for now.

So Jackie went to her favorite chair, an over-stuffed purple arm chair that she could lay down across if she felt like it and painted her nails to relieve her boredom. She had almost finished the pink and black stripes she'd been toying with which she knew she would remove as soon as she was done, when the door finally opened with king walking through looking tired and annoyed, her rarely used acoustic guitar over her shoulder.

"How was work?" Jackie asked brightly

King smiled slightly at Jackie's usual good mood, something she truly appreciated about the younger girl, and sat wearily on the floor in front of Jackie's chair, partly because the only other open seat was next to Connor and Jackie had noticed that king avoided casual contact with him, and partly because Jackie and king had a deal – king would allow Jackie to play stylist on her hair (much to the joy of Jackie's heart) if Jackie tried to trust that king was not going to suddenly turn on her. To say that Jackie had some trust issues after everything she'd been through would be putting it mildly. So every day when she was too tired to care anyhow, king would sit patiently while Jackie brushed and styled her messy hair as much as the shoulder length would allow her. Today while Jackie smiled happily as she smoothed the tangled wreck that was king's usual look, king unusually took out her guitar and apparently practiced one of the pieces she'd been hired to play.

It made Jackie stop and stare to hear king play something so pretty so well, she couldn't suppress the proud smile on her face, and Jackie always, ALWAYS had the highest opinion of any of her friend's abilities. Back when Donna had started writing and shown Jackie, Jackie had told her she would someday be as famous as Agatha Christie! Which donna had rolled her eyes and responded 'you think all I'm capable of is writing formula who done it stories?' she had acted as if Jackie was insulting her, but really Jackie had thought that was a great compliment, she had thought everyone loved mysteries back then and had even tried to sight a female author to make donna happy, it was one of her early failures with donna but it wasn't her last.

"Are you don't back there already kid?" king asked curiously when Jackie had stopped her usual ministrations

"Huh? Oh, no I just got distracted, I didn't know you could play music like that" Jackie explained sounding awed.

"I can play lots of stuff" king shrugged humbly, and went back to softly practicing the music, when kick came over and sat on the arm of Jackie's chair with an impish look on his face.

"Hey Jackie" he began normally "guess how many instruments king can play?" he asked non-chalantly

"Knock it off kick" king snapped without looking up from her guitar.

But Jackie wanted to answer "two" she guessed confidently, but kicks grin widened and she knew she was wrong "how many?" she asked curiously

"Nine" kick informed her with a smirk at king.

"Nine?! That's incredible" Jackie said shocked and amazed.

"It's no big deal" king grumbled her cheeks noticeably redder from the topic.

"Now don't be so modest king" Connor said with a strange bitterness to his voice "shouldn't you tell your friend there all about you?" he asked challengingly

Jackie was always curious about people especially her friends, but if she had learned anything in her life it was that pushing to know things never worked out for her, and she didn't want to learn more about her king when she didn't offer it willingly.

"She doesn't owe me anything" Jackie told Connor softly

"No of course not, she don't owe you and I guess she don't owe us either" Connor snapped "that's how it is with – what is it they called you when you were a kid Kingsley? A musical prodigy?" he asked getting angrier by the second.

Jackie looked at king in awe but found her staring at the brown carpet looking tense and ashamed?

"it's true Jackie" Connor went on in the same angry tone "they put her in some special school when her parents found out, she could do more than people three times her age. But she left when she was 17, ran away to her cousin's house and hid from it all. Got into the punk scene and even got herself to believe she was truly one of them, even went so far as to form a band!" he was almost yelling now and his tone was accusing.

"I AM one of you!" king growled at him furiously

"Then why did Katy tell me today that you accepted a job on a tour?!" he yelled at king with an anger Jackie recognized as being the result of being wounded.

"That's bullshit" king spat back

"Really? You think I really believe that my fiancé would lie about it instead of the truth which is you know your better than us and you've finally chosen to show it?!" he asked her so angrily that his face had gone red.

"I've never thought or acted like I was better than you guys!" king screamed getting to her feet to stare down at Conner, who also jumped up.

"Katy fucking told me you were offered a tour and that you accepted it!" Connor repeated again.

"Well she's wrong! I turned down the tour because you guys are more important!" king yelled back

"Don't fucking lie to me king! Katy warned me that you'd get bored playing our kind of music and take one of those damn offers but I said 'no way, kings a true believer' I should have fucking listened to her!" he bellowed frighteningly.

"After six years knowing me you actually believe id do that?" king asked looking unbelievably hurt by Connors words.

"I know Katy didn't want to spend her wedding savings on a ticket to get me home, but she did because she knows for a fact from her boss who set up the tour that you took the damn job!" Connor informed her livid with indignation and betrayal.

King stared at him her eyes wild and opened her mouth to retort, but snapped it closed and strode without another word out the door, slamming it in her wake.

Connor stared after where she had disappeared breathing heavy and jaw clenched, finally he forced himself to look away and meet the unimpressed looks from his other band mates.

"What?!" Connor asked them shortly

"That was masterful" kick drawled contemptuously

"I agree you're a fucking master of being an imbecile" max chimed in scathingly

"Aren't either of you pissed she's bailing on us to go be famous?" Connor demanded still worked up.

"Um, no. are you max?" kick asked conversationally of the enigmatic bass player.

"Not remotely, want to know why Connor?" he asked calmly

"Yes actually" Connor answered through gritted teeth

"because I am aware, as is kick, that not only did king definitely turn down the offer you spoke of, but also that your fiancé Katy happens to hate king and this is not her first attempt to get you away from her and us" max informed him with a calm severity that added weight to what he said.

"Katy doesn't hate king, she's always saying how much she admires her talent" Connor argued looking confused that they could have ever gotten that idea.

"No their right, I know that move, and only the bitchiest of bitches can pull it off" Jackie told Connor while nodding her head surely.

"Move? What move?" Eric asked with interest, he hadn't wanted to get involved until now, but he knew that Jackie knew the methods of evil bitchy women better than anyone seeing as how she had been their queen for many years.

"It's an old one actually, and I never had much use for it personally cus I was never in the position where it's used. See, what you do is if your boyfriend has a close friend that's a girl you go out of your way to say nice things to them and make it look like you really want to be friends, but only in front of your boyfriend, when he's not around or paying attention you say a bunch of passive aggressive things to the female friend, not ever enough for her to be able to tell the boyfriend about but enough that the female friend doesn't like you, then when you have the boyfriend convinced you think his female friend is amazing – you go for the kill, you make up a story that pits him against his friend for instance ' she said I wasn't good enough for you because I'm fat' or something, then you watch him defend you while she denies it and he thinks more and more that she's not who he thought because why would poor sweet innocent little you ever lie to him? Then Bing bam boom – no more female friend to worry about" Jackie laid out the exact fight they'd just seen with such a frightening synopsis of its purpose that all four men could only gape in awe at her incredible knowledge.

"That's incredible, how did you know that so easily?" kick asked in a reverent voice

"oh I've seen more manipulative tactics than you'd believe, but this Katy girl is an amateur and she didn't take a few key elements into consideration, sure she couldn't have known someone with my talents would be here to explain what she'd done, but her real mistake was underestimating you and kick as well as the friendship between all four of you" Jackie told them confidently, this was a subject she knew and she had no doubt at all that what she said was right.

"But even if what your saying is true and I don't know that I believe you? But why would Katy do all that to get rid of king? She's just my friend" Connor asked confused and lost.

"Ok first of all lucky charms – you do believe me, because I'm right and your smart enough to know the truth when it's smacking you in the face!" Jackie cried indignantly with her hands on her hips, it was so similar to the old Jackie that Eric smiled widely while being silently grateful she had finally chosen to use her powers for good instead of evil, like Darth Vader.

"and secondly, no, she's not just your friend, the only reason a girl uses the 'about face' is because they see how much their boyfriend cares about another girl and know that if they don't do something about said girl they will lose the boy in question to the girl. Go ahead and call this 'Katy' and tell her sadly that king got mad at you and left, I bet you my shampoo and my car that she'll say something along the lines of 'oh honey I'm so sorry! I didn't want to tell you about what she did but I love you so much I had to, but don't let it upset you, you don't need her, I never wanted to tell you before but king has always been mean to me because she's jealous of – fill in the blank" Jackie said in a falsely comforting tone.

Eric and kick began clapping slowly when Jackie finished "the devil is back my friends!" Eric cheered "yeah that bitch is going down!" kick added excitedly.

"Make that call Connor" max ordered his friend darkly, Connor did as max said and dialed the long distance number after Jackie waved off his worry about the cost.

"Hey Katy, I just confronted king with what you told me and she got pissed and left without a word, are you sure she really took that job behind our backs? It really doesn't sound like king" he began hopefully.

They were all crowded around Connor – literally hanging on him to hear what Katy told him and if Jackie was right. An overly sweet voice met their eavesdropping ears.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry! I didn't want to be the one to tell you your friend wasn't being honest with you, but I just hate seeing you lied to so much! But if you think about it it's better to find out this way instead of letting her get away with lying to you" Katy told Connor with a similarly fake concern to Jackie's impression. Jackie was smacking Connor on the arm triumphantly and giving him a 'see I was right!' look. The color had drained out of Connors face as the truth of what he'd said to king began to set in.

"Katy I can't believe king would do that to me or the guys" he said weakly

"I know its hard baby, but I hate to be the one to tell you this - Kingsley isn't who you think she is, before you left on tour remember we all went out to dinner? When you went to the bathroom I asked her to take care of you on the road and she-she laughed and said she was going to personally find girls for you so you'd break up with me cus I'm a bitch" she fake sobbed the ludicrous story into the receiver, Jackie looked up to see Connors face angry and his hand that held the phone turning white. He glanced down at Jackie and his eyes told her he didn't know what to do now?

"It's her or them Connor, choose who makes you happiest" Jackie whispered encouragingly. Connor wasn't like she was, he didn't need to break away from toxic friendships to enjoy life and feel worthwhile, his friends were the family Jackie had always tried to be with the basement gang that was something to cherish.

"Katy, that's enough. Look, I'm sorry but I just don't believe you. I've known king for six years and she's never been anything but honest with me, now do me the courtesy of telling me the truth" he said coldly

There was a pause on the other end, which made Jackie smirk and mouth to Connor "she's working up another story" he nodded agreement and then they heard the single phoniest sob they had ever heard.

"She wanted to take you from meeeee! I couldn't lose you!" Katy wailed unconvincingly and so loud that Connor had to hold the phone well away from them all.

"Look Katy, I'm done. The engagements off keep the ring, and don't ever try to lie about my friends again" Connor told her in a dangerously calm voice.

"But Connor!" she cried

"No! I said I'm done and I mean it, you push me or bother me now or in the future and I'll tell your boss you messed with one of his best musicians and a secretary is a lot easier to replace than a Kingsley Macgregor Katy so do yourself a favor and move on" he snapped then slammed down the receiver onto the cradle with a satisfying crash.

"That looked fun I wanna try!" kick yelled excitedly and repeated crashing down the phone then grinned "it was everything I hoped it would be!" he laughed

Max shrugged and he too slammed the phone down with a ghost of a grin.

"You know, maybe I should have broken up with Donna over the phone? That looked so satisfying and final" Eric said thoughtfully staring at the phone, until kick picked it up and handed it to him with a wide grin, which Eric returned as he took it.

"Donna, you treat me and people I care about badly, you act like your better than everybody and I don't want to spend my life with someone like that! Oh and you can't be a feminist and still go by the radio name hot Donna, that makes you're a hypocrite! Were done!" he yelled into the dial tone and slammed the phone down into the cradle then smiled beatifically at them "that was amazing" he stated seriously

"Jackie you want a go?" Connor asked sheepishly, he had a lot of apologizing to do to all of them after the way he acted; Jackie smiled warmly at him and took the phone from his big hand

"Eric's too good for you Donna! And you don't deserve to be a Forman!" she yelled and took her turn slamming the poor phone into the cradle.

"Shouldn't you have yelled at Hyde?" Eric asked raising a curious eyebrow at her choice of words,

"No, for all the terrible things Steven did to me, there were a lot of good things too. Donna on the other hand made me feel like an inch high ball of dirt for years, it's her I'm totally done with." Jackie explained, and then looked at the others with alarm. "We need to find king!" she reminded them looking panicked.

"she's right" max agreed and headed for the counter where he'd left the keys but turned back to them all with a worried look "she took the car, and you know what king does when she get really upset" he said ominously

"What does she do?" Jackie asked in a small worried voice

"She gets fucking hammered" kick informed her with a hard look on his face

"she-she wouldn't drive after drinking a lot, would she?" Jackie asked for reassurance that kings life wasn't in too much danger

"there's really no saying what she'll do Jackie, it's been years since she had an episode but I wish I was more surprised that Connor was the catalyst" max said shaking his head

"Me? Why me?" Connor asked blankly

"Cus she's in love with you – you stupid Irish ass!" max shouted which surprised them all.

"We need to find her" kick reminded them of the gravity of their current situation

"We don't have a car" max hissed at him losing his ever present cool in the face of king coming to harm.

"I know someone who has a car, nothing to do and knows every dive bar suitable for drowning anger and sorrow in while being left alone" Eric said picking up the phone again.

"Who?" kick asked him blankly

"He won't help foreman" Jackie said sadly, she was already worried and didn't want this adding to it.

"Yes he wills Jackie, he owes me and you and it's not like he'll be busy" Eric muttered absently as he dialed.

Hyde sat on the couch in the basement with a yellow legal pad on his knee which he was staring at with deep concentration, it was coming along but not nearly fast enough. He was just about to put pencil to paper again when the phone on the table beside him rang. When it became obvious that Mrs. Forman wasn't answering Hyde reluctantly picked up.

"Forman residence" he said distractedly, still staring at his note pad

"Hyde I need you to come over to Jackie's and pick all of us up" Eric told him quickly

"What? Who's all of you? And why do you need a ride at almost 8 at night?" Hyde asked surprised at the nature of the call.

"I'll explain when you get here, now please hurry its important and don't gripe either you owe me man" Eric said curtly before hanging up the phone, clearly he expected Hyde to drop everything and come help with whatever it was going on? But Eric was right, he did owe him. So grudgingly Hyde shoved the paper he'd been working on (the master copy at least) into his jeans pocket and walked out of the basement.

It was a short drive so barely five minutes later Hyde pulled up to the curb in front of Jackie's building, he frowned when he saw that there were five people standing on the side walk waiting for him?

"What's going on? Why do you all look so freaked out?" Hyde asked after they had piled into the car.

"We need to find Kingsley" Jackie said breathlessly from the depths of her winter coat.

"I don't follow, the scary chick is missing, why not call the cops?" Hyde asked not understanding why he had been called?

"because Hyde, she does this thing where when she gets pissed and upset, instead of dealing with the issue or working through it she goes and gets drop dead drunk until she doesn't feel anything anymore" max told him with a heavy heart. His always grave expression etched with worry

"Sound familiar?" Eric asked quietly giving him a sad look.

"It rings a bell, does she have a bar she usually goes to?" he asked anyone who might know the answer.

"She wouldn't go to the bar I work at, that's all I know" kick told him worriedly

"There's a place nearby that she might have seen and stopped at, it's got a certain vibe she might have been looking for" Hyde told them, hoping he was right. In the end he had ended up liking the brash fearless woman and didn't want to see harm come to her, the worried look on Jackie's face was also troubling him, but he didn't want to admit to that just yet.

He heard a collective sigh of relief when he pulled into the rusty hooks parking area and they spotted the car king had taken.

"Dude your my hero" kick told him gratefully and followed the others out of the car to retrieve their friend.

The atmosphere inside was not pleasant, but Hyde was used to it and went straight to the bar to ask where king was.

"Weird looking girl, crazy hair?" the bar keeper Lewis asked Hyde when he said they were looking for a friend of theirs that wouldn't fit in.

"Yeah that sounds like her, where is she?" Hyde asked in his no nonsense tone reserved for emergencies, and the way Jackie was biting her lip with wide eyes, qualified.

"In the back by the pool tables with a few of the regulars" Lewis told him, jerking his thumb behind him towards the back of the bar.

The six of them headed that way without another word, and sure enough there was king, leaning on a guy Hyde knew was bad news, and she was very obviously drunk. From the shocked looks on her friends faces Hyde knew that it was out of the ordinary for king to be hanging on a man she'd just met, especially the way she was. He was about to go to the table and get her to leave with them when he saw Connor already on his way to the table king sat at with her new friend – the ex-prize fighter looked scarier then he usually did as he neared them.

"King, it's time to go" he said calmly

"Nope, don't want to. See, this is my new friend….i don't remember but it think it started with a k?" she said giving the guy a bleary eyed questioning look.

"AN R, my names rick" he offered grinning at the drunk and pretty girl using his shoulder to stay upright.

"Eh, same alphabet" king shrugged untroubled by the mistake "anyway rick with a k here, is my new friend. Cus he doesn't accuse me of nasty shit I never did, so I'm going to stay with him, so shoo" she said waving Connor to be on his way.

"king come on, it's time to go, I'm sorry I said what I did and we'll talk about it tomorrow when you're feeling better" Connor tried again to get her to leave peacefully, but Hyde could tell by the look in his eyes that he would be taking king out of the sketchy bar and back where she was safe whether she liked it or not, Hyde liked this one he realized and nodded approvingly at Connors actions.

"Please king" Jackie pleaded softly, trying to get king to leave without a fuss. It was a hard situation for Jackie after all the times her mother had had to be dragged out of sleazier bars, but she refused to leave her friend alone.

"no, I told you already I'm staying here with this guy who doesn't call me a liar or throw my past in my face" king told her stubbornly.

That was about the point where Connor reached the end of his patience; he closed the distance between him and king and carefully took her by the arm to make her leave. Hyde watched as the whole thing went from bad to worse. King yelled at Connor and tried to pull away, Connor yelled back that she could scream at him all she wanted later but right now they needed to go. Then to everyone's horror, rick with a k decided to jump in and shove Connor away, and then foolishly made a vile comment about what he could give king that Connor couldn't and in another move so stupid Hyde wondered if maybe rick was a Kelso? He threw a wild drunken punch at Connor – whose composure snapped then. The rest of them watched in a mixture of horror and awe as Connor showed what years of intense training could do, so fast they couldn't easily follow the movements, Connor blocked then punched, then punched again and rick was laying on the floor out cold and Connor was once again arguing with king who was so drunk she couldn't stand on her own and was having more than a little trouble making a sentence match the beginning when she reached the end.

She yelled and struggled against Connor all the way out of the bar, she only stopped outside so she could empty her stomach on the dirty pavement. Connor crouched beside her and held her hair out of the way; when she was done he helped her to the car with a pained look on his face. She threw another tantrum at the car and it took more patience than Hyde could imagine having for Connor to finally get her to sit down. The whole way home king babbled, and in the end had to be carried up to Jackie's apartment, where they put her in fez's empty room with Connor and max watching over her. Eric and kick volunteered to go back out and get dinner for everyone, leaving Jackie and Hyde alone for the first time in a long time.

They sat awkwardly across from each other at the table without speaking or looking at each other even. Jackie was worried about king, and Hyde had something weighing on his mind, it was him who broke the silence in the end.

"That was pretty intense back there" he noted quietly,

"Yeah" Jackie agreed her voice muted

"All of you looked pretty scared and worried when you found her that drunk, acting belligerent" he went on,

"You noticed that did you?" Jackie asked irritably glaring at the table to avoid getting into a pointless argument with him that would only end up hurting her.

"Yeah and it made me wonder….well, it got me thinking actually, was it…" he took off his glasses to rub his eyes and when he opened them again Jackie was staring at him curious for him to continue.

"Was it what?" she asked softly

Hyde let out a deep breath and looked at his hands folded on the table "was it that bad to watch me when I got too drunk – or drunk at all I guess?" he finally got out, and after what seemed like an eternity of silence forced himself to look up into Jackie's mismatched eyes, expecting them to be hard and angry the way he deserved them to be, but instead he found them sad but warm.

"Yes, yes it was Steven. It still is to be perfectly honest" she told him in a low sad voice that broke his heart.

"I'd um, I'd like to talk to you about some stuff, if you'd be up for it that is?" he asked Jackie hesitantly, he was more than aware that she didn't owe him a Nano second of her time, as well as that there was no real reason for her to trust him at all.

"If you want to call me names and insult my life I'd rather not schedule it, that'd make it sadder" Jackie told him blankly

"No man, I need to tell you some things not call you names or anything like that" Hyde assured her, but Jackie ignored him. "Jackie please, just hear me out for ten minutes, I know I'm a bastard that doesn't deserve a glance from you after all the shit I said and did, but for all the stuff I did that wasn't mean or cruel and for the times that you knew better than you knew anything else that I'd be there for you, for that please just let me read this paper to you somewhere private so I don't look like a total pansy in front of dudes I don't know" he pleaded honestly.

Jackie stared at him and for the first time in a long, long time she saw the smallest glimmer of the boy who had once driven her home from school in the middle of the day because she had the flu, the boy who looked out for her and helped her be strong, she was still pissed as hell at him though, and before she could stop herself she had blurted out her big secret.

"I'm going to Stanford in two months" she told him in a rush.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I own nothing

A/N I'm curious to know what anyone thinks about the last few chapters? Unless it's mean and then I don't want to. I'm not sure how long this story is going to go on, but awhile longer that's for sure. I have a sort of ending in mind but who knows if that's what will end up happening? Anyhow, let me know what you think cus it's cool to read what people say about it.

" _I'm going to Stanford in two months"_

Hyde stared at her after her short outburst stunned into silence for several heartbeats.

"Like, the college?" he finally said something and shuddered at how stupid it came out.

"The university actually" Jackie corrected him; he noticed she was tense and worrying at her fingers the way she did when she was very nervous?

That's when Hyde realized she was bracing for him to comment cruelly on what she'd said, but frankly, he just didn't have it in him anymore. It had affected him deeply to see them all looking worried and sad while one of their own was out of control and not herself because of drinking far too much, it hit a little too close to home for Hyde's comfort and he knew without a doubt that he had put the handful of people he loved and cared about through exactly the same thing several times. It sounded like this was a rare and drastic response on king's part, but he knew it wasn't with himself; he had been drowning the pain he felt for years under the pretense of being young and wanting to party. One look from Forman had told Hyde that he at least, always knew that Hyde was drinking to a dangerous place. He'd known for a while that it was getting out of hand, but having a spectator view of what he often put the Forman's through was eye opening. It wasn't going to be easy, but Hyde was adamant in his own mind that his days of reckless drunkenness were at an end.

But that was a problem for later, right now he needed to tell Jackie what he had been working on since the night Forman got back from Africa, but first he had to get Jackie to relax enough to really listen to him, he almost suggested a circle, but thought better of it. No, if he wanted Jackie to listen and hear what he needed to tell her, it was probably best if he didn't start rambling about cars that ran on water.

"That's awesome jacks, I'm- I'm really proud of you" he said at last, doing his best to keep the sadness out of his voice for her sake.

"Whatever" Jackie replied, she didn't believe him and he really couldn't blame her.

Hyde took a deep breath, he was determined to do this and wasn't going to let Jackie's justifiable hatred of him stop him this time.

"Will you listen to what I want to say to you?" he asked her softly

Those big blue and green eyes looked up at him apprehensively, he could almost see the wheels in her mind turning as she fought with herself, she had always been his biggest champion and that was a hard habit to break for her, but at the same time she just couldn't handle another round of his cruel words and groundless accusations. Jackie didn't know what to do?

"I'm pretty sure I've already heard what you want to say to me Hyde" she murmured defensively

"Yeah, um, this is a lot different than all that stupid shit I kept saying to you" he tried to explain.

Jackie gave him a hard look and he could almost feel her anger at him rolling of her tiny body "just because your nasty pseudo wife is gone, doesn't mean I'm going to let you trick me into your bullshit again" she told him flatly.

"I'm not sure I even understand what that meant?" Hyde told her after thinking over her words a few times.

"It meant that…..yeah, I'm not sure what I was saying either" Jackie admitted ruefully "basically, just because you might have seen the light about her doesn't mean I'm willing to forget everything" she tried again to stand her ground.

"That wasn't why I want to talk to you Jackie, there are some things I need you to know before I – um, before you move away" he told her honestly, and Jackie could always tell when he was being sincere.

"If this is a trick Steven I swear to god ill make your shins look like a Jackson Pollok!" Jackie vowed dangerously

"No trick jacks, I just want to tell you some things, I don't know if you'll like them or not but do this last thing for me before you go" he asked humbly

Jackie assessed him with narrowed eyes for a few moments before nodding shortly and gesturing to her room where he wouldn't have to deal with an audience, Hyde was never good with sharing in front of a group.

Jackie sat down on her bed and watched Hyde nervously stand in front of her while he fished a worn piece of paper out of his pocket and sit cross legged on the floor.

"This is the first draft so I might have to explain stuff, the one where I had it all worked out is back home" he told her awkwardly, and smoothed out the well-worn paper. She watched him as he took a calming breath and began to read off of the paper.

"I'm sorry I acted like we weren't friends back when you first started hanging around, I did think you were loud and annoying, but I also thought you were funny and cute and I liked when you came over because it livened up the basement" he read off to her with a ghost of a smile when he remembered very young and very abrasive Jackie.

"I'm sorry that I didn't do more to stop you from getting back with Kelso the first time you guys broke up, I knew then that it'd become a habit and I always knew he'd keep fucking up and hurting you, I think I started to hate him then, but I held onto some stupid idea of sticking by your friends, but it was you I should have stuck by, and for that I'm so sorry jacks.

I'm sorry that I ever let Donna act or make you feel like she was closer to me and knew me better because that's just bullshit, from almost the start doll you truly saw ME and no one else really bothered to, and im sorry too that you ever felt inferior to Donna in any way, you were always more vibrant and amazing than she had ever been, and I wish I'd had the balls to call her out on the way she acted.

I'm sorry that i became another useless drunk that failed you and made you feel unwanted, because the truth is that you are the only thing i ever did want and i wish i'd shown that to you.

I'm sorry that I chickened out at that ski cabin and didn't tell you I liked you, instead I made that dumb move on donna cus I thought she was the type of chick I was supposed to be with cus we were so alike, and that you were too cute and innocent to ever like a guy like me. I'm sorry I was too stupid to know that being with someone just like you sucks because it's like you're talking to yourself and that's fucking boring, you were never boring jacks, and I had a crush on you for years before we got together.

I'm sorry that I let you lie to me on veterans day, I knew it and almost called you on it, but I didn't because at the time I wasn't ready for you. I knew I wasn't ready for us doll, I knew with you there was no half way, no casual, it was going to be full tilt all or nothing from the start and that scared me then, you'd been a constant in my head for so long I was sure it'd be forever as soon as you said the word and that scared the hell out of me so I let you lie about not feeling anything even though I could see it in your eyes that you wanted to be with me but were too scared to say it first.

I'm sorry I never stuck up for you enough, you didn't deserve most of what everybody said to you even when you were dishing it out, you were my friend and I should have stuck up for you.

I'm sorry you never realized how important of a friend you were to me, but you were I always knew I could count on you for the truth and I knew you were the only one who could understand what it was like to have shitty parents. I used to get so mad when donna would complain about bob and midge because even when midge left she still had bob, who is one of the sweetest guys around and she still found reasons to complain and act like she was the only person who had ever felt that pain. I should have made her see that you and I had been dealing with a lot worse for most of our lives. I should have made it more obvious we were a team.

I'm sorry I was too much of a coward to let people see how much you meant to me unless it was under cover of burning Kelso, I took you to prom because you wanted to go not because you cried, I helped you make the list of everything Kelso owed you because I wanted him to see just how out of his league you were, and I taught you Zen because I never wanted you to be defenseless.

I'm sorry I never wanted to grow up, I was scared and I know that now, you don't know how amazing you are that you weren't afraid to be a grown up, I'm still scared of it but I'm trying now.

I'm sorry that I didn't do more to make Kelso back off of both of us, I shouldn't have let him think for a damn second he had a right to be pissed at either of us! I let everyone make me feel like I owed him an explanation and I didn't – neither of us did! He hurt you a lot and then bailed on you, you were my friend and one of my favorite people and I let the guilt I felt for being happy he was out of your life make me think I was guilty for falling for you. I never regretted falling in love with you doll, it was weird and scary and confusing, but if anyone was going to change my life I wanted it to be you.

I'm sorry that I never trusted that you could possibly want me the way I wanted you, and it wasn't because I grew up poor and you were rich, it was because you had a zest for living life and I just wanted to avoid as much hassle as I could. But I want you to know that when we were together, I was happy.

This one is one you probably aren't going to like but bear with me ok? I'm sorry that I said I didn't see a future with you, I'd seen you in my future since I was 15. From the moment I met you I knew that you would always be in my life somehow, you and me jack's – were connected in a way I don't really get but I know it's true. I could find you in a crowd just by hearing you laugh, if 20 years from now we haven't spoken again and I run into you at a store, I'm going to light up just the same as I do now when I see you walking down the street when I'm driving home. You are my single favorite person in the world jacks and just knowing you're out there makes me happy. I said what I said, because I couldn't promise you the future you wanted and I was a scared stupid immature asshole who didn't want to risk letting you down – which I realized too late, hurt you and let you down. But I want you to know that no matter where you are or who you're with or what you're doing, if you call me at 3 am to tell me about your new nail polish I'll take the call because I love knowing you and I want you to always know I'm out there for you."

"Steven, I don't know what to say?" Jackie murmured looking awe struck at what he was telling her

"Don't say anything yet, I'm not done and this is fucking hard man" he told her honestly

"How much more is there?" Jackie questioned surprised Steven of all people had more to say.

"Some give me a second to find my place" he mumbled while scanning down his paper.

"Ok here it is: I'm sorry for Chicago for more reasons than you would think, yeah I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions again and run off, and we all know I was a moron for that. But the part I need you to know I'm sorry for is that I left you there with Kelso, even if my crazy assumption that you were with him again had been true I had vowed to myself before we were ever together that I was never going to let you go back to him again! He never deserved you and he never treated you with respect, you were my friend jacks and even if you were done with me I never wanted you to settle for that jerk again. I should have stayed to hear you out, but even if you had told me we were over, I should have stayed to kick him out.

I know your expecting me to include the nurse and Sam in here, but there's no amount of sorry for what I did there, there's no excuse that makes any of that hell any less terrible, I am sorry of course, but those two are so bad words don't cover it, but I want you to know that I'll make it up to you someday, even if you never speak to me again I'm going to make it up to you by being the person you always thought I could be.

I'm sorry – oh this one doesn't make sense now" Hyde said to himself when he started reading one of the last entries.

"Read it anyway" Jackie commanded in a choked whisper, she was more affected by what he was saying than she ever dreamed she could be, that he had cherished their odd friendship as much as she had and was focusing on that rather than their failed relationship touched Jackie's very soul.

"It doesn't really apply now doll" he tried to evade reading it now for some reason Jackie couldn't fathom

"Now Steven" she ordered flatly, she wanted to know whatever it was he didn't want to say.

"fine" he grumbled and cleared his throat "I'm sorry I'm leaving point place while you're still here, I never wanted to leave you alone again and I'm so, so sorry that I'm breaking that promise, but I'm tired of being a burn out in a basement who does just enough to get by, I'm going away and hopefully where I'm going I'll finally grow up and become a person you would want as a friend again, I was once upon a time and then you kept growing while I stalled out, I'm taking the breaks off now.

"You're leaving?!" Jackie shrieked accusingly

"Please save your questions for the end, thank you" he told her pointedly and resumed his narrative.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you since Chicago, I wish I could say it was my way of forcing you to move on, I wish I could say I did it to protect you from Sam if she thought I still cared, I wish I could claim some sort of decent reason for it, but I cant. The reason – the real reason I said all those terrible things to you was for no better reason than I was mad at myself and wanted to make it your fault so I didn't feel so bad, and also that I was almost always drunk cus I'm a fucking pussy who couldn't cope without getting wasted and I'm a son of a bitch when I'm drunk. So that's it, I'm a pathetic alcoholic who couldn't handle id fucked up my life, lost the only woman id ever loved and ruined a friendship that had kept me going for a lot of years.

And finally, I'm sorry that I stole your flower barrette in fourth grade"

"That was you?!" Jackie asked shocked

Hyde grinned sheepishly "yeah it was me, I saw it on your lunch table and I thought you were really pretty and funny, and I was only like what? 10? So I took it because I wanted something I could look at and remember you" he explained then looked up at her with an amused smirk "do you want it back?" he asked making her jaw drop

"You still have it?" Jackie asked amazed that he could

"Yeah man, hell you've seen it thousands of times" he admitted with a laugh at his own dorky-ness

"I have?" she asked trying to think of when she had seen a sparkly daisy anywhere related to Steven Hyde?

"yeah you have, here hold on" he said and dug into his pocket then tossed whatever it was to Jackie and blushed a bit.

Jackie caught the object and opened her hands to see she held Stevens keys, and on the key ring next to his bottle opener, was a small metal daisy with glittering petals. She stared back at Hyde with wide eyes.

"It's been on you keys all this time?" she asked still staring in shock

Hyde nodded "yeah I turned it into a key ring the day I stole it form you and put it on my house key, it kind of cheered me up every day when I had to let myself in the house cus my mom wasn't home." He admitted looking acutely embarrassed by what he was telling her.

"I don't know what to say?" Jackie breathed looking at the little daisy in her fingers

"Say the first thing that comes to your mind" Hyde suggested with a shrug, he was prepared to deal with any reaction she might have, he owed her that much.

"I want clarification on a lot of what you just told me" Jackie informed him sternly

"I'll try to answer, but I can't promise to have answers for everything" Hyde agreed readily

"Do you really mean everything you just said?" she asked afraid to believe him so quickly

"Yes Jackie, I do" Hyde promised

"It isn't some final burn to hold you over after you move away?" she checked

"No doll, I'm 100% serious about all of it, I am sorry for all of it and more" he assured her

"And what do you hope to get from telling me all this? Are you trying to get me back or something?" she demanded a bit angrily

"I'm not telling you this to get you back – don't get me wrong, I'd like to be with you again but that's not what I'm trying for at the moment. The reason I'm telling you is because you deserve to know how important you've always been to me and I never let you know it before. What I hope to get from it is you not hating me anymore, and maybe someday calling to say hi and tell me how you're doing." He admitted while he stared at his feet, it was so out of character for him that he didn't know how to feel.

"ok, now tell me where the hell your moving to and leaving me here in point fucking place?!" Jackie yelled furiously

"Jackie, you're moving away too" he reminded her so she'd calm down

"Yes, but you didn't know that when you decided to leave!" she cried pointing an accusing finger at him. Hyde blinked trying to follow her line of reasoning

"Um, sorry?" he apologized unsure if that's what he was supposed to do.

"Where are you going? What are you doing? Explain yourself!" she demanded in her uniquely shrill way, which made Hyde smile because it meant he hadn't killed that amazing spirit after all, just put it in hibernation.

"um I'm moving to los Angeles, to work for my dad's new business there, I uh, I decided to take his offer id been turning down after I finally saw the light about what I'd become and also Forman's going to Mexico to teach and LA is closer to him than Wisconsin" he tried to tell her his reasons for doing what he was doing.

"You know you're going to hate LA right? I know you Steven and that is not a place you're going to like living" Jackie warned him with thinly veiled concern for him.

"Yeah I know, but I'd rather be miserable trying, than miserable sitting in a broken chair watching my life wind down" he told her seriously, he had been doing nothing for long enough.

"I don't want you to be miserable Steven" Jackie said softly then frowned "actually, yes I do. Be miserable Steven! Don't you dare find happiness in la do you hear me?!" she commanded imperiously

"Uh, I don't know if I can completely keep a promise like that jacks? But I probably will hate Los Angeles, so I'll try?" he offered at a loss for a better answer.

"Oh you WILL keep it mister and do you know why?" she asked staring forcefully at him

"Not really?" Hyde admitted cringing back slightly from Jackie's impending wrath.

"Because I will not be in LA! And you are here by forbidden from being happy when I am not around!" she commanded like only Jackie Burkhart could.

"I think there's a pretty good chance of that happening jacks" Hyde assured her.

"Good! That's what I want to hear!" she exclaimed pointing at him again, then her expression softened somewhat and she hesitantly took Hyde's hand in her small ones. "you were a crappy boyfriend a lot of the time Steven, but you were always a great friend and I can't tell you how happy I was to hear that you thought about us the same way all these years, and I'll be close enough to visit in Stanford, so I expect you to come running whenever I call you." She told him smiling softly at him.

"Sure thing doll, it's always going to be you and me jacks, till the end" Hyde promised squeezing her hand as a sign of solidarity.

"You know were not getting back together?" she asked him worried he'd misconstrued what she'd said.

But Hyde gave her a comforting smile "I'm not trying to get you back doll…yet" he added after a slight pause.

"Yet?! What do you mean yet?!" Jackie cried indignantly

Hyde couldn't help but laugh at her strong reaction, "exactly what I said Jackie, at this point in time I am not attempting to get you back. But there will come a time when that is exactly what I will try to do, I'm sure of it, do you know why?" he asked archly.

"Why?" Jackie snapped angrily

"Because I love you so much it fills up every part of me, and even though that still scares me it's nothing compared to how scared I am of giving that up. And also because even though you shouldn't, you love me too" he told her seriously almost regretfully.

"What makes you think I still love you?" Jackie demanded coldly.

"because I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice even when your screeching at me, I think it because I've felt that love from you for years and id notice if it was gone, I think it because it's the only love I've ever been sure was real Jackie and it isn't possible for it to just disappear" Hyde told her in a soft voice he had used back when she stayed with him, it was how he had assured her she would always be ok even without her parents, because he was there for her.

"Ok, so maybe your right. But what if I don't want to love you anymore?" she asked in a much smaller voice, this was the Jackie he had wounded talking and it was his duty to reassure her.

"That would make sense after everything I did, but I can promise you a few things to make it not so shitty to love me." He told her and gently pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Like what?" she asked staring into his eyes with a hope that made his heart hiccup.

"Like, I am truly ready to grow up and do something with my life; even if it's not sensational I will live life. And I can promise that I am done drinking, to be honest I know I never should have started in the first place, with an alcoholic mom what the hell did I think was going to happen?" he laughed humorlessly "you were right jacks, with our genes drinking is too risky" Hyde found himself wondering if anyone had ever noticed that barring a few isolated incidents, Jackie never drank? She claimed it was because beer was gross, but he knew for a fact it was because she had watched her floozy mother humiliate herself frequently and her dad also drank every night.

"I can't promise I won't backslide ever, but I'm sure I want to stop for good. But most importantly I can promise you that even if you decide you never want to be with me again, I will still be your friend and I will always come running when you call" he vowed to her.

"Even if I call you at 3 am to drive from LA to the bay area because I saw a spider and want you to kill it?" she asked him skeptically.

Hyde thought for a moment and a look of disgust crossed his face "good god I would! What have you done to me woman?!" he asked startled at the lengths he would actually go for her.

"Is this where you complain about being whipped?" Jackie smirked at him

"doll, you're the most incredible woman I've ever seen, met or heard of, believe me when I say – it will be an honor to be whipped by you" he smirked at her playfully

Jackie laughed and smacked him on the arm, then pulled him into a tight hug which Hyde reciprocated by wrapping his strong arms tightly around her small body.

"I'm glad your back Steven, I missed you while you were that drunk bastard version of yourself" Jackie murmured into his shoulder

"I'm glad I'm back too jacks" Hyde agreed through the lump in his throat.

"and I'm also glad that you're going to be in California too, I'm really scared to move there but it'll help knowing your sort of close by" she was scared to admit this on the slim chance that this was an elaborate burn, but she had believed him and Jackie had always been able to tell when he was lying.

"I'll visit you as much as you want jacks, just say the word and I'm on the road to you" he promised and held her tighter.

"I expect weekly visits and lots of phone calls" she informed him staunchly

"I suck on the phone jacks" Hyde reminded her

"I don't care Steven" Jackie said flatly

"Ok then" Hyde murmured thankfully,

He was someone he liked when Jackie was in his life, without her presence he was what he had always feared becoming.

"One more thing Steven" Jackie said pulling back and giving him a disapproving look

"Yeah Jackie?" he asked curiously

"Go shave that freaking mustache off right this instant!" she ordered him no hint of jest in her face.

"Anything for you doll" Hyde agreed and pulled her back into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

It was quiet in the apartment; everyone was still asleep after the stressful events of the night before, everyone but Jackie anyway. She sat at the small table next to the kitchenette sipping coffee out of her favorite plum colored mug, while thinking over all that had happened. Not much after his list of apologies Steven had headed home with Eric, Jackie had called out a reminder about shaving the nasty mustache as he'd walked out the door and Steven had saluted her…which she figured meant he would be doing as she had ordered. It was for Steven's own good anyway, Jackie told herself objectively. She knew better than anyone what Hyde feared most and being a low life sleaze like bud was pretty much the top of that list, and what was sleazier than a porn 'stache? She thought seriously.

Jackie hated to admit it even in her own mind, but she had loved Stevens list he'd read to her. It wasn't what she had been expecting but she was honest enough to admit it was what she had needed, and she also grudgingly agreed that he had a point about the nurse catastrophe and the Sam debacle. There were no words that could make her feel better about those two horrors, but knowing that he wanted to make it up to her by being the man she knew he could be? Well, that made Jackie smile into her mug. She had once told him he had potential and he – along with everyone else had taken that to mean 'earning potential', but she hadn't meant that. Sure, it would be nice to never worry about money as an adult, who didn't wish for that honestly? But what she had meant, what none of them gave her credit for meaning, was that Steven had the potential to be a great man if he just bothered to give a damn. Not a great man in the sense he was rich and powerful, but a great man like the only truly great man Jackie had ever met – red Forman. Red did the right thing, he took care of his family through any bad time or crisis that might arise, and most importantly – he wasn't afraid to try. That's what she wanted for Steven, to be the sort of man who others could rely on for anything because he inspired confidence. To see him even begin to think about it made her heart swell with pride for her friend.

There was the issue of his vow to try and get her back at some point down the road to be determined later though. Jackie wasn't sure how she felt about that? There was a lot of bad that came up when she thought of her life when she was with Steven, but as much as she wished it weren't true – he was still her answer to any question. Jackie shook her head to get rid of thoughts about the future of her and Steven, it was just that – in the future, and she had plenty to deal with in the present so Steven would just have to wait and she would have to trust his word, which annoyingly she did.

"What're you all lost in thought about?" a weak tired voice asked her, breaking Jackie from her own mind.

She snapped her head up to see king pouring a cup of coffee, looking less than chipper.

"How're you feeling?" Jackie asked with genuine concern for her friend.

King gave Jackie a wry smile and laughed shortly; taking a seat by her at the table she set her mug down and yawned.

"much as my mates probably wish I was on deaths door after what I put them through, I'm actually ok – I mean, yeah I'm tired and there is a good possibility that a tribe of pygmies trampled my head considering the gaps in my memory of the evening and the pain in my head, but overall I'm not in too bad of shape" king told her reasonably.

"So you're hung over, but not too bad?" Jackie asked with a frown, she hadn't quite followed what king had said.

"Basically yeah, from what I can remember – and that's not much, I threw up enough that the hangover today isn't that bad. Some coffee, some food and I'll be back to my usual self" king explained then took a loving sip of her coffee.

Jackie was relieved to hear she wasn't in pain, but she wanted an explanation for what had happened. What had Connor been talking about when he brought up kings past? Why did it upset king so much? There was a story there that Jackie wanted to hear and for once she wasn't afraid that if she asked for an explanation she would only find anger. She respected king and would give her the courtesy of showing that by expecting honesty from her. Allowing people to take the easy road and never try is tantamount to giving up on them.

But before Jackie could ask her, king beat her to it "look kid, I'm sorry for what happened last night, I'm sure your probably upset and disappointed in me, and you have every right to be, after all I told you about how real friends should act I go crash and burn" she said looking down with shame.

"I'm not disappointed in you Kingsley" Jackie told her softly in deference to her head ache. "And I want you to know that I'm not disappointed in you – I'll never be disappointed in you, you're my friend not my parent remembers?" Jackie asked with a smile, repeating one of the first things king had ever taught her about real friendship.

King laughed when she heard her own words used against her "yeah, that's true for some situations, but for this I owe you one. I may not have known you a long time, but I know you're curious about what you heard before I bailed like a total jerk so, go ahead and ask me whatever you want and I'll do my best to answer" king offered, ready to level with Jackie.

Jackie felt almost honored to be trusted to such an extent and chose her words carefully "what were Connor talking about when he called you a prodigy and all that? And why did it upset you so much?" she started off with, figuring it was the best place to start.

King groaned but gave Jackie a warm smile "figured you'd catch that" she told her, sounding almost proud. "Kick back kid, it's a long story" king told her and paused to think before she began answering the question.

"I'm from a lower middle class family, I grew up in Campbell California which has some nice parts and some not so nice parts – I'm from a not so nice part. By some perverse twist of fate I was born with….let call it an unusual inherent musical talent? I don't remember a time when I couldn't play whatever instrument they put in front of me, that's just my reality – I can look at it and I know what sound it's supposed to make and do just that. It was awhile before anyone noticed, I think I was in fifth grade when the music teacher caught on to what I could do? Well, she told my parents and before I could say 'what the fuck is happening?' I was thrown into special classes, then special schools, all to foster some talent that I didn't think was anything special. When you're born with something it's just who you are and it seems really strange when people make a big deal about it. It also sucked that my parents weren't so much proud of me for being a 'musical prodigy', as they were seeing it as their golden ticket. Don't ask me why, but they got the idea that forcing me into the strict rigorous musical program would somehow bring them money? And then there was the school itself. All the kids there had heard how talented they were for most of their life's and acted just how bitch ass kids do when they think their great, and then I walk in and I'm better than them from the start" here king stopped and grimaced at the memory.

"It may have gone to my head a bit" she admitted regretfully "or actually a lot. I was a dick, but in my defense I could back it up at least, but I'm getting off point. Anyway, when I was about 16 I was not in a good place, I was under a tremendous amount of pressure from the school and my parents to get a scholarship to Julliard, I think the plan after that was to then make a ton of money and give it to my asshole parents? The problem was that I hated the school I was already in and I didn't want any part of Julliard. Sure, I can play any kind of music you want me to, but I don't feel it – I don't love it, it doesn't kick off that spark inside us that lets us know were alive. I tried to tell my folks that, I tried to tell them that what they wanted from me was making me miserable…we had a bit of a falling out over it that I don't feel like going into. The end result was that I took off, i packed my shit up and bailed from them and school. I went to the only person I was sure gave a damn about me and what I wanted for my own life, my cousin ken. He would send me tapes of bands he liked - which set off that spark, and when I had vacations I would go with him to shows and meet his friends, I knew he would understand why I left and help me figure out what to do. He took me in the second he saw me on his door step, and that's when I found my first true home and my first real family, there with kick and his punk circle. I finally felt like I fit somewhere, and it was everything to me, but because of my musical background I was always afraid one day they would look at me and say 'you can play Mozart, you don't belong here!' of course now that I'm saying that out loud I realize how stupid that sounds, I should have had more faith in them, I should have given them the courtesy of believing that they wouldn't judge me if I didn't judge them. But Connor knew about that fear and he was just upset enough to use it against me, I'm not actually mad at him for it either, I've always known that he's afraid someday id get bored playing punk rock and want something more challenging and what that bitch Katy told him confirmed his worst fears about me." She told Jackie in a sad tone, and Jackie knew it was costing king to tell her all of this.

"When did you meet Connor?" Jackie asked curiously, she could tell that for whatever reason it had been a major event in Kings Life.

"Almost as soon as I moved in with kick." King told her with a small smile at the memory, the expression on king's face was so sweet that it was all Jackie could do not to put her hand on her heart and say 'aww'. It also helped that kings usual intimidating look was softened without the black eye liner and blood red lips, she had her uneven bob slicked back into a pony tail and her face was scrubbed clean, showing how young she really was and making her look more vulnerable than was normal.

"tell me about it?" Jackie asked gently, she loved hearing peoples stories, especially their love stories and she was pretty sure that's what it would turn out to be, you just didn't get that upset if you didn't have feelings for someone.

"It's a long story Jackie, and it's not really that interesting" king told her

Jackie wasn't buying it.

"if it wasn't interesting it wouldn't be a long story, it'd be 'I met him and we hit if off now were friends', just by the fact that there's more to tell than that means it's at least a little interesting" she pointed out shrewdly.

King gave her a curious look, and then smiled almost proudly at her "clever girl" she commended Jackie softly, then sighed and nodded that she would trust the younger girl with her story.

"kick and max grew up next door to each other and were always friends to a certain degree, max is a few years younger than kick, so kick had already gone away by the time max graduated high school, I'm actually the youngest of us all at 22" she told Jackie for a frame of reference. "As far as I know – when kick moved back to the bay area after being gone for a while, he ran into max – who wanted to move out of his mom's house, they didn't get along too well. So kick told him he could move in with him 'cus he had a house with enough room, that was about the time that Connor had to stop fighting because of a bad injury to his left shoulder, and he was at a loss and really depressed so max decided that Connor was going to come too. Connor, believe it or not, was already a punk since he was something like 13? He claims that back in Ireland its more common than here, but we have no way to prove that so we tease him about it a lot. That's how he got into boxing actually; his mum put him in it because of how much trouble he was getting into with his friends and thought he needed to learn some discipline. He turned out to be pretty good, he could channel all that anger all of us who find punk rock have in common, into fighting and like kick told you when we first met you – he was a monster in the ring." King stopped to drink some of her rapidly cooling coffee then, and Jackie was sure it was to stall having to admit whatever it was coming next.

"I won't make fun of you Kingsley" Jackie assured her softly.

"I know kid, I trust you" king said with a warm grin "it's just embarrassing ya know?" she explained with a frown, but king was every bit as brave as Jackie thought she was and swallowed her pride to finish the story she'd promised.

"at any rate, so max and Connor move in with kick and they all get heavy into the scene, which they will tell you themselves was just what they each needed then. And then I show up, pissed off, defiant and 16. I'm not sure how much they wanted me around then? Well, apart from kick that is, I've always been sure of him caring about me. But even though I knew max and had met Connor, we weren't much more than acquaintances at that point, and I was not an easy person to be around, I had so much anger in me that I couldn't seem to stop myself from lashing out at them and anyone else who crossed me. I also started being self-destructive, I drank a lot and often, I think I was trying to punish anyone who had ever expected greatness from me by becoming as far from it as I could? In the end kick got tired of it and took me with him when he went to Texas to visit one of his buddies, that's when I saw that guy I told you about, and that's when I started to think it was time for a change. When we got back I apologized to max for being a pain in the ass, he told me he understood why I had been acting the way I did and was just glad I saw it now too, he told me then that he'd always be there to help me up when I fell - but he was never going to catch me because we only learn our lesson when we hit the ground, there's nothing I won't do for max now, he's my brother in everything but blood and I love him." King told Jackie with odd fierceness? Her feelings about her friend weren't any kind of revelation to Jackie but king seemed to be re-avowing something she'd said before and it made Jackie curious, but it'd have to wait until later.

"Are you going to get to Connor this decade?" Jackie asked with a raised eyebrow, as interesting as she found the story of king with kick and max, it was not them that sent her on a dangerous drinking jag and therefore they could wait.

"I'm getting to it" king defended guiltily "the next time I saw Connor he was coming home really late and I was the only one still up, I was sitting on the couch playing my guitar quietly to keep from waking up them up. Connor came in and sat on the couch without saying a word, he just sat there listening to me play. Eventually it made me nervous and I stopped playing and asked him why he was just staring at me? He said that he was enjoying me showing how good I was instead of just acting like it. I felt like a total moron then for how I'd been acting and said I was sorry for being a bitch. Connor…..Connor laughed and told me it was ok, that none of us have the best people skills when were teenagers, that he was far worse than id been and he'd eventually grown out of it so he'd always known I would too. I asked what he meant. And he just stared at me for a long time before doing me the incredible honor of telling me his own story – which I won't repeat because it's not mine to tell. It put a lot of my own troubles in perspective, you see kid, however bad your life seems to you, there is always going to be someone out there who has it so much worse. Which is why it's best to at least try and focus on the good parts of what you have? After I started to do that, Connor became my best friend, we went everywhere together and did everything, and he was always there for me. When I split with my boyfriend because I was too immature to be a decent girlfriend – which is a story for another time so don't ask – Connor was there to pick up the pieces and help me move on. Then one day, I was just lying on the couch watching TV and max simply said Connors name and I felt this strong jolt in my stomach! It confused the hell out of me?! I spent the next few days trying to figure out why I had reacted to him that way? Finally max asked me why id been such a spaz the last few days? And I told him about it, when he was done laughing his damn ass off at me he explained patiently to me, that I liked Connor. Then informed me seriously that I'd get to keep that to myself for a while because I was 17 while Connor was 20, and neither max nor kick were allowing that. I was too young for something serious and Connor could get into trouble if he felt the same way, so he put his trust in me that I was mature enough to understand that and wait until I was older and more in control of myself." King paused again, but this time Jackie watched a look of acute pain cross her unguarded face, and she knew whatever came next in kings story was heart breaking.

"About a year later I turned 18, I figured it was my moment at last to tell Connor that I loved him. I was legal and that year hadn't dimmed how I felt about him in the slightest, it actually made it increase, he was still my best friend and the more time I spent with him the more things about him I grew to love, my crush turned into full blown love and it was the worst thing that could have happened to me Jackie." She said with a sad smile.

"How could love be the worst thing to happen?" the romantic soul of Jackie Burkhart demanded.

"Because Connor showed up to my birthday party at our house with a date" king said in a low pain filled voice.

"Was it Katy?" Jackie asked cringing in empathy for her friend.

"No, Katy wasn't for a while after that. I don't even remember this girl's name? Ruby or Roxy or Rachael? I think there was an 'R' involved but I can't swear to it since I did what I do and got hammered because I couldn't handle how I felt. Max took care of me while I was like that, made the excuses for me and cleaned me up when I was sick all over myself, put me to bed and watched me through the night. Sometimes I wish I could be in love with max but I know that's not an option, I'm in love with an Irish idiot and max could never see me that way. But after that max laid down the law, he told me that hurting myself, like that hurt him and kick as well and Connor too for that matter. That if I wasn't going to tell Connor how I felt about him max would support that choice but he would not support me coping by getting stupid drunk and risking my life. Since then I've only fucked up like that a few times, and not always about Connor, sometimes I've just buckled under stress. Anyway, after I blew another few chances to confess to Connor for no better reason than I chickened out, he met Katy and she was so far from me that I realized that just because Connor was a punk didn't mean he wanted to be with a punk, and I'm not about to change who I am for anybody even him, no matter how much I love him. And that pretty much brings us up to now" king finished her story and Jackie found that there were tears in her eyes from listening to the heart breaking honesty her friend used to tell of it.

King did not make excuses for her, she did not ask for pity or sympathy; she accepted the facts and tried to her best to live with them – albeit with the occasional drinking binge.

"So what now? Are you finally going to tell him you love him?" Jackie asked hopefully, watching her friend's get their own happy ending would make Jackie's year, how better to kick off a whole new decade?

"um, no. my stunning example of how not to handle adversity aside, nothing really changed Jackie, he's still engaged and I'm still a hardcore punk with no urge to change that anytime soon, it's an insurmountable chasm of cold reality" king shrugged feigning indifference.

"That was the most poetic line of bullshit I've ever heard Kingsley" Jackie told her with a grin

"My, aren't we spunky this morning" king noted without malice.

"Oh this? This is the way I am when I have amazing friends who encourage me to be myself without worry. And myself is fully confident in telling you that your wrong." Jackie said flatly

Instead of getting mad like another ex-female friend of Jackie's with red hair and a holier than though attitude who would remain nameless, king looked almost proud of Jackie for telling it like she saw it.

"How's that then?" she asked curious but sure whatever Jackie said wouldn't be accurate in the end, but she loved the tiny brunette for trying.

"well for starters, as intimidating as you are with your wild hair and punk clothes and unflattering make up, you're really pretty and I'm sure Connor knows it and also I don't believe for a second that he'd be part of the punk community and still only want to be with non-punk women" she said with the confidence that only Jackie could manage.

"Punk community? I like that kid" king said with the biggest smile Jackie had ever seen on her face, and it made Jackie proud to have a friend like her all over again.

"we'll talk about it later, right now I need to clear up the dumbass ideas in that head of yours!" Jackie said channeling the spirit of one Red Forman and loud enough to make king wince. "For your information, Connor is not engaged! At least not anymore" Jackie dropped her most important piece of information like high pitched bomb, leaving king to stare for a prolonged moment, then unable to do anything but blink her huge blue eyes while the news processed through her brain.

"when-how-what?" she stammered weekly, looking at Jackie pleadingly. So Jackie being the unconventionally wonderful friend she was, told king about what had happened after king had stormed off. Although, she left out the part where max had told Connor how king felt about him. That was their own business and she knew king was too stubborn to say anything to him if she heard that he already knew.

When she was done filling King in on the events she had missed, King buried her head in her arms atop the table and Jackie could barely make out a string of muttered swear words issuing from her.

"It's all going to be alright king" Jackie told her soothingly and patted her head to comfort her.

King finally raised her head and looked at Jackie with an expression of calm acceptance, "I know kid, thanks for caring" she said kindly, then Jackie felt a chill run up her spine when a very familiar crooked grin dawned on kings face – just as ominous without her usual look, Jackie noted clinically. "Now, tell me more about what you and 'Steven' talked about?" king asked with a pointedly amused look, Jackie was on the hook right along with her and Jackie knew it too.

So with only the minimum of stalling and stammering, Jackie told king everything. Halfway through Jackie's detailed account of Hyde's list king had to fight hard not to start smiling at how Jackie was flat out gushing, Kingsley Macgregor may look like what most of suburban America would consider low life trash, but she was smart and observant and she had a pretty good idea of what lay in store for her favorite chick. Jackie was too busy listing every last detail, to notice the look of pure smugness that now adorned king's face.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N so the last chapter may have seemed pointless if you happen to not care at all about any of my original characters and only want to see Jackie and the rest, if that is the case – sorry? For those of you that agree with my opinion that after the things said in the chapter before it needed explaining – cool! And for everyone, sorry it's a lot of run on information all at once, my only explanation is that I wanted to get the ground covered and move on. So now that it's covered, I get to move on to some fun stuff. Also, I just read what posted and sorry for the typos.

Meanwhile, across town at the Forman residence. (a/n sorry I had to)

Eric and Hyde were sitting at the round kitchen table eating the breakfast kitty sat in front of them gratefully, they'd had a long night and sustenance was appreciated. Red ignored them both while he read his newspaper and drank his coffee because, as he put it – it was too damn early to hear their dumbass crap. This was a respected rule in the Forman home. So when there was an unaccustomed interruption, the three men at the table looked up as one to stare at kitty Forman, who was talking happily into the phone? It hadn't rung, they were collectively sure of that, which meant that kitty had done the unthinkable and called out during breakfast!

Hyde and Eric looked at each other than to Red, sure he was about to blow his top! But he only shrugged disinterestedly and went back to his paper. Leaving the two boys in shock and confusion, who would their mother (Hyde considered this as well) break the sacred silence to call?

"Oh, that's perfect Jackie! I can't wait to see you all! A ha ha ha!" kitty finished with her signature laugh before hanging up with Jackie.

"Why were you talking to the loud one?" Red asked curiously from behind the sports section.

"Well I haven't seen Jackie around in a long time so I called to see if she was doing ok, she told me that she's been spending most of her time with some new friends – and Eric"

Eric froze when his mother's accusing look fell on him, his fork hovered in front of his open mouth while he waited for the inevitable….

"Why hadn't you told us you'd been going to Jackie's house or that she had new friends?!" his mother cried in her guilt inducing tone.

And there it was, "uh….i thought you knew?" Eric tried saying, but his answer lacked confidence and neither of his parents bought it for a second.

"Why wouldn't he tell us red?" kitty asked sadly acting as if neither of her boys were in the room to hear her.

"Because he's a dumbass honey" red consoled her gruffly, giving his son an unimpressed glare.

"Look, I didn't think you'd care!" Eric admitted throwing his arms in the air in defeat.

"Well honey that's just silly, I've always loved Jackie, she's a little loud but I could always tell her heart was in the right place, unlike do- other ladies her age! A ha ha ha ha!" kitty laughed to cover her slip up, which didn't fool anyone but they all chose to let it pass.

"So what did the loud one say kitty? Is she going to stop by?" red asked trying valiantly to hide his interest in the answer. Again neither Eric nor Hyde were fooled but said nothing, Eric looked slightly confused as to why his dad – who could most warmly be described as a hard ass, cared at all if one of the damn kids he complained about was going to visit? Hyde on the other hand had a better idea of how much Red cared about Jackie, he respected her honesty and energy, and was the only one who bothered to look past her carefully constructed shallow façade, while doing so Red had also fostered Jackie's knack with engines. Hyde had often surrendered his girlfriend to help red with a tune up or oil change, and he'd always been privately proud that HIS girlfriend had the Red Forman seal of approval unlike do- other girls her age.

'Good god I've been spending too much time around Mrs. Forman!' Hyde thought suddenly and shook his head to get back on track and hear what she told red about her conversation with Jackie.

"Well I invited them to dinner tonight! Jackie didn't want to ask her friends but one of them was there already and told her they'd be glad to come" kitty gushed happily, she would have one of her babies back for a night and if history held, maybe adopt some new ones?

"How many people is that going to be?" asked red with a frown, he wasn't a fan of too many people sharing his dinner.

"Well, there are you, me and the boys, that's four, then Jackie and her four friends will make nine" she said absently, already planning her menu in her head.

"Uh, mom? Aren't you forgetting the usual ever present guests?" Eric reminded her tactfully.

"oh dear" kitty murmured when she realized Eric had a point, no matter what she or Red said, a certain two always seemed to be there even when it was clearly a family occasion.

Seeing her distress Hyde came to his adopted mom's aid, it meant kind of throwing Jackie under the bus, but he knew she wouldn't be mad once he explained it was for Mrs. Forman, Jackie loved the older lady too.

"Actually Mrs.F, I shouldn't tell you but Jackie got a scholarship to Stanford university and is moving to California in two months, I bet tonight would be a great opportunity for a surprise congratulations/going away party" Hyde suggested casually.

Eric's eyes bugged out "dude! Aren't you trying to get Jackie back someday? She's going to kill you for telling her news without her here" Eric hissed too low for his parents to hear.

"trust me Forman, I have a plan" Hyde assured his friend confidently "the only thing is Mrs. Forman, I'm pretty sure Jackie would want it as small as possible so maybe just for tonight we keep it just her 'friends' and lock the door you know?" he said giving her a strange look that she seemed to understand, but which her husband and son did not.

They didn't understand it, because neither of them knew that kitty had spoken to Hyde privately before Sam left and had let loose some much needed truths on her foster son.

Two months previously, before Jackie met king –

Hyde sat alone in the basement scowling at the re-run on the TV with his shades on and his arms crossed over his chest, kitty found him this way and it was just what she had expected which made her chest ache with sadness for her son. People often mistook kitty's upbeat personality for stupidity or at least naivety, but she was neither and understood most of what went on in her home and she was there for one specific reason.

"Steven honey, are you going to sit alone down here forever?" she began gently

"If I'm lucky" Hyde had replied blankly

Kitty had sighed sadly and sat on the couch across from him, just looking at him and thinking what she could have don't differently to save him from getting so lost? It killed her to see him the way he was – dying slowly from the loss of any purpose he'd had.

"I want better for you Steven, I want to see you happy again like you were with Jackie" she said slowly

"I was miserable with Jackie!" Hyde growled refusing to look at the concern he knew would be on kitty's face.

"No honey, you weren't." she said simply, but immovably, she spoke the truth and wasn't going to allow him to argue fact to sooth his ego.

"So what? It doesn't matter now" he'd grumbled angrily

"It matters honey, it will always matter. How you feel about things matters Steven, having feelings doesn't make you week or less of a man, but hiding from the truth – from life does." She told him sternly, she had already lost her daughter to self-indulgent refusal to face reality, she would be damned if she lost her son too!

"Whatever" Hyde mumbled, uncomfortable with the topic.

"Steven you listen to me right this moment! You are my son and I love you, I will always love you, but watching how you're letting your life go is breaking my heart. You're not living your life Steven, your letting it live you, you've made some bad choices honey but it's not too late to fix them" she assured him gravely

"look, I know you all think letting Sam stay over working it out with Jackie was a mistake, but it's too late to fix it" he told her getting agitated,

"no Steven your wrong, I wasn't talking about your choice with Samantha – although I do think it was the wrong choice, I'm talking about the choices you've made with your friends" kitty explained with a serious expression that brought Hyde up short, kitty Forman loved everyone….didn't she?

"what mistakes did I make?" he wasn't arguing, he was really asking her, if she said something had been a wrong choice he would believe her, his real mother didn't lie to him.

Kitty patted his knee and gave him a wan smile "oh sweetie, which one haven't you made?" she joked with a strain of truth in her words. "for starters, the rest of them might not be aware of it but I happen to know Jackie is your true best friend, when you got shingles in junior year before you two were dating she was the one who brought you your homework and spent her afternoons helping you keep on track with it. While the rest of your friends that claimed to be your 'best friends' said you looked I believe the terms were 'gross' and 'scary'. But Jackie who they all called a princess didn't bat an eye at you." She reminded him bluntly of that time to show him how he had warped the past to make her the enemy "and that's not all either Steven, I've watched you both most of your lives, the two of you always had a bond the other children didn't share. So there was your first bad choice – you chose Michaels friendship to have more worth than the one you had with Jackie, and it simply isn't true. Michael can be a nice boy – I bit stupid, but nice enough, but he's a buddy, a pal, a chum. Not a friend, a friend is someone who is there for you whether you ask them to be or not, like Jackie was for you and the way you are for Eric and him for you" she explained softly

"and like donna" Hyde added to show he was listening to what she said, but Hyde's eyes widened when he saw his mother's mouth go into a hard line at the mention of the neighbor girl? "Are you mad at Donna?" he asked; ready to have words with the bottle blonde if she'd been rude to his mom…again.

"Not mad honey, just worn out" she said shaking her head sadly "like I said already, I've watched you all most of your lives, I know you better than most of your parents ever could, and I know things about all of you that you don't realize about yourself,"

"Like what?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Like donna is not a good friend, especially to Jackie" she told him regretfully, Hyde could tell that she wished what she said wasn't true but had eventually been forced to accept that it was.

"She's one of my oldest friends though" he'd tried to defend Donna and make Mrs. Forman reconsider, but she again just shook her head.

"Oh honey I'm sorry" she told him and squeezed his hand "but she's not, you think about it – really look at it without prejudice, and you'll see what I'm talking about" she told him, then kissed his forehead and told him not to stay up too late.

Present day again –

Hyde and Eric left their parents to plan what was now going to be a celebratory dinner party, Eric went outside to go hang out with kick and max and warn them about Red, while Steven retreated to the basement to mentally prepare to face Jackie after everything he had told her the night before and fulfill his promise to shave off the mustache before she arrived and waged war on his shins. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped short, sitting on the ratty old couch without a care in the world was Donna.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as politely as he could manage considering his wealth of rage where she was concerned. Being sober had unfortunately brought a lot of things into focus that he'd been actively ignoring to keep his life easy, and a major one he had suppressed was how he felt about the now blonde sitting before him.

"I wanted to talk to you" she said with her 'I've come to tell you how stupid you are' tone, but he gritted his teeth and kept his tone civil.

"Yeah? What about?" Hyde asked without much interest while he went to the sink to shave while she threw at him whatever it was she felt entitled to throw.

"you've been ditching me and Kelso to sit alone and sulk ever since Sam left, and I thinks it's pretty crappy to shut out the two friends that have always been there for you and had your back just because you regret not fighting for her to stay" she began with her grating righteous tone.

Hyde schooled his features into the familiar mask of indifference he'd perfected over the years and simply said "really?" as evenly as possible

"Yeah 'really' Hyde! I mean come on, if you'd just come to me I would have helped you work it out with Sam, she came all the way here from Vegas for you she must have had to give up a lot to do that and that means something you know?" she said loudly but not yet shouting.

"Does it?" he asked with a blaze attitude

"Yes! And you haven't spoken to Kelso in a week! After all he's forgiven you for to keep your friendship intact don't you think you owe it to him to say two words to him in a week?!" she demanded even more loudly.

"As it happens I have more than two words for Kelso" Hyde told her flatly

"Good! We've all been friends for ever Hyde, that's not something you give up on because you were too big of a coward to tell Sam how you felt" she told him condescendingly.

"Are you done?" he asked blankly

"No you dill hole! I want to know where the hell you've been that was more important than your friends?!" Donna was shouting now, her temper a victim of his Zen, he almost wanted to laugh but was too damn pissed off to.

"I've been with my friends!" he snapped, emphasizing the words to make Donna pay attention.

"No you haven't that's what I've just been saying!" she yelled indignantly, missing the point completely as usual.

"I've been listening donna, you're the one who isn't" he replied coldly "what I'm telling you is that I've been with Eric and Jackie, you know – my friends?" he asked pointedly, all the many things both she and Kelso had done over the years were rising to the surface and he had to clench his fists at his side to control his temper.

"Jackie?!" Donna shrieked with shock "how high are you Hyde? It must be pretty strong shit if you're calling Jackie your friend over me and Kelso" she laughed snidely. "Did you forget all the selfish shit she did you? How she almost ruined you and Kelso being friends! She was shallow and petty and immature and you're choosing her over us?!" she cried in dismay

"Uh, yeah man" he said with a shrug to show how easy of a decision it had been. And turned to ignore her while he disposed of the last remnant of 'drunken bastard Hyde' the porn mustache.

"what the hell Hyde?!" she screamed furiously, a small part of him had hoped that she would be self-aware enough to see what he meant and leave gracefully, this wasn't looking like what was going to happen, so with a sigh Hyde turned and faced donna to start on 'option two'.

"Donna man, you don't want to get into this with me" he warned her seriously, his freshly shaven lip felt cold but made him oddly alert?

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked obliviously

"You really don't get it do you?" Hyde asked with a hint of sadness,

"Get what? What the hell are you talking about? You sound like you're losing it again, like you did when you quit smoking that time" she told him, her eyes devoid of realization.

Hyde sighed "that's as good a place as any to start" he shrugged and grabbed a soda; he'd need to wet his throat if he ended up talking as much as he thought he'd end up having to. "you talk about how great of friends we are but when I tried to get sober after a bad trip you were right there dragging me back into the life" he started what he knew could very easily turn into a war, donna was not known for her understanding or ability to see both sides of a situation.

"You were acting crazy" she defended her actions

"yeah, but for someone who claims to be so damn smart you'd think you could have come up with a better plan than getting me to fall off the wagon, I mean – look how well I've done since then" he said bitterly.

"You're blaming me for your mistakes now?!" Donna snapped

"No man, those are on me, I know it and I'm working on making amends where it's needed. But there is a hell of a lot I do blame you for Pinciotti, fuck there's so much I don't even know where to start!" Hyde barked the edges of his control fraying in the face of her uncaring expression.

"Blame me? What exactly do you blame me for?" she sneered at him.

"oh gee let me think" he snarled crossing his arms and tilting his head at her "how about when you strung my brother along and made him jump through hoops for you and then took off to California when he didn't want to comfort you after your douche bag boyfriend dumped you? He shouldn't have been your second choice but you and I know damn well that's what he was to you then, you treat him like crap for years, make him kiss your ass constantly and the one time he stands up for himself you run off and make everyone worry that you were hurt or dead. And while we're on the subject of your little trip, how about the part where you were supposed to be Jackie's best friend, but when you find out that her boyfriend and her got engaged and he's too big of a coward to tell her he isn't ready for that and is running away, instead of telling him she deserved an explanation to her face you hitch a ride away from your own fuck ups with him! And you have the fucking Gaul to ever call her selfish?!" he seethed at her and he was just getting started, he didn't see much of a point in letting her say anything yet.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg of how shitty you treated Jackie, you acted above her from day one, always flaunting how much the other guys hit on you, always insulting her for cheerleading while you went by hot Donna, always acting smarter than her. Well miss 'I got 1230 on the SAT's' that doesn't mean shit! Or did you forget that Kelso of all fucking people got 1000? Hell I got over 900 hundred and I fell asleep half way through the damn test! Oh, but since you think it's such a big accomplishment maybe you'd be curious to know that Jackie – who no one bothered to ask when she took the same damn test – got 1250, which I'm sure you know is higher than 1230!" he almost screamed,

But Donna rolled her eyes and laughed derisively "knowing Jackie she probably flirted with the instructor to get a better score" she sneered coldly, still unwilling to give credence to anything Hyde was saying.

"See there you go again man, I used to think that you had a reason for how you treated Jackie, I thought you were my friend and that if you had a problem with shit she was doing it was for a good fucking reason. But it never was! And I finally figured it out, your jealous of her" he said with calm certainty

"I am not jealous of Jackie!" Donna laughed bitterly

"Oh really? You didn't try to sabotage her every chance you got? You helped Kelso get her back when she was testing him; you fucking fed him the answers man! After all he did to her and you were actively trying to help him do it all over again! He never stopped cheating on her and you knew he wouldn't, we all knew, just like we all knew he was screwing Laurie! She had to get a fucking blood test after that Donna! Now I know that we were all guilty of not telling her about it, but were not the ones who prattle on and fucking on about feminism and sisterhood then turn around and try to get her back with a guy who treats her like shit! And when she ended up with him again and he did the same damn thing we all knew he would – again! – and you fucking helped him run out on her, when you both decided to grace us with your presence again you had the fucking audacity to judge us for being together!" he was so mad now with the memories flooding back that he had to take deep breaths to keep any sort of composure.

"She was always making bitchy comments to me! She called me a fucking lumber jack or did you forget?!" Donna yelled at him her face getting red.

"So the fuck what man?! You liked being the chick that could hang with the guys, you fucking got off on that shit man, then the minute she teases you about that very thing she deserves to get the clap from Kelso?! Admit it donna, you thought you were so great for so fucking long with all of us as your only friends, it let you feel superior cus we were a bunch of stupid teenage guys, but then Jackie comes along and her grades are better than yours, she understands people better than you and she's so fucking gorgeous that people openly stare on the street! You hated her because she made you see just how run of the mill small town you were! You can blame Forman for you not going to collage all you damn please, but don't ever forget that I know the fucking truth, I was there when you get stoned and admitted that you were scared to be a small fish in a big pond, and you used Eric as an excuse for your own fear of failure! Well Eric is done with your bullshit and it's about damn time, and Jackie is done with your bullshit too! She's going to Stanford – a school that didn't give you enough notice to send a form rejection letter, and she's going to do something amazing with her life because she's smart and brave and hard working – everything you try to make people think you are but aren't" he knew he was taunting her with that last bit, but he wasn't quite done.

"Stanford accepted Jackie?" Donna asked in a softer less sure voice

"Not only did they accept her, they offered her a full ride man. She's getting away from you and Kelso for fucking good and that starts right fucking now. I should have said this when you were trying to make me apologize to fucking Kelso of all people, for finally being with the only woman for me, but better late than never right? Neither you – nor Kelso will bother Jackie again before she goes! That chick is more important to me than you or Kelso have ever been and I did a shit job of showing it for a long time, but I don't care what you guys say anymore! I don't care if you burn me for loving Jackie, asking if I'm going to cry about her when she leaves, god! You never had the slightest bit of respect for our relationship did you?!" Hyde demanded, fully aware this was off what he had planned to tell her before he and later Jackie left town.

"What was there to respect Hyde? You were nailing your friend's leftovers for a burn. You two were never going to last! It was plain as day from the start that you had nothing in common, hell you two barely knew each other!" Donna accused scathingly.

"Nah man, that's where you're wrong, jacks and I have always been close. When I moved back in after bud it was Jackie who bothered to ask me about it and make sure I was ok, yeah she did some dumb immature stuff too but she was really young and it was nothing compared to how many times she was there for me when the rest of you laughed and teased me" he told donna with a kind of finality she didn't know how to react to.

"So what's your point with all this Hyde?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"donna, you're the kind of person who humiliates a friend has nowhere to go that's safe by putting her on the spot and acting like it's an imposition to give her a safe place to sleep, you're the kind of friend that would blame the person who was wronged for bringing it on themselves, you're the type of person who would do that and then befriend the girl her friend was wronged with. And don't bother saying you were trying to be my friend by doing that, because I never asked you to and I sure as hell would have understood you standing by Jackie through all that, just like I stood by Forman when you brought Kasey Kelso here, it's what you do when people are your friends and not just people you use to feel better about yourself. And that's my point, you're the kind of person that can't be someone's friend because you only care about yourself" he laid it out with cold detachment, trying to make her see for once where she had been the shallow selfish friend, not Jackie.

"You're calling me shallow and selfish in the same sentence where Jackie's involved? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Donna demanded furiously offended.

"yeah that's exactly what I'm doing, see donna what it comes down to is I've made a choice about where I want my life to go, and Jackie is someone I want to keep in my life, so are fez and Forman. You and Kelso just didn't make the cut" he smirked coldly.

"Well fuck you to Hyde!" she screamed and fled from the basement slamming the door behind her.

"I should have brought some popcorn for that" Eric's voice told Hyde from the top of the stairs.

Hyde laughed silently "how long have you been listening?" he asked without anger

"oh I came back to find my keys and heard the start of it, I must say my friend I'm both touched at your loyalty to me and the devil as well as being impressed with your mastery of telling someone off" Eric told him with a grin, then offered a round of applause for what he'd heard.

"It needed saying" Hyde shrugged

"That it did, I can't wait to tell Jackie about it, I even took notes so I wouldn't leave anything out" Eric said happily, and held up Mrs. Forman's message pad from the kitchen.

"Please don't tell Jackie" Hyde asked to Eric's surprise

"Why not? Don't you want her to know you finally stood up for her?" Eric asked frowning.

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean…just don't tell her when I'm around ok? I don't want her to think I did it just to make her happy, I did it because I've been fed up with Donna's bullshit for a long time and finally had the balls to tell her" Hyde explained.

"Whatever you want brother" Eric said pretending to get choked up at the word Hyde had used to describe him to Donna.

"Forman, you are my brother, but I will not hesitate to kick your ass" Hyde told him with a level gaze

"and with that I'm going to go and explain to Kick why he might want to wear a hat to dinner, I'm not sure Red will react well to blue hair" Eric said with a laugh then waved goodbye to Hyde, who took a drink of his soda and headed for the shower.

A/N I hope you all enjoyed that and that it was cathartic for those that hate donna as I do, I tried to keep it from just being a list of all the messed up things she did, but also im not quite done with her yet, wait and see in the next chapter which ill try to finish and post tomorrow, so until then!


	11. Chapter 11

Hyde was so nervous he was sick, any moment Jackie and her friends (that he was quickly considering friends as well) would be there, and no matter what happened he knew it would be - at the very least awkward.

Sure he and Jackie could now inhabit the same space without world war 3 descending, but it in no way meant that it was easier to be around her again. He just wanted to grovel and beg until she liked him again, but Hyde knew that not only, was that not likely to work, but that if he wanted a real chance with Jackie he needed to do some things first. The first step – get through the night without making a total fool of himself. He groaned when it occurred to him just how hard that first step was likely to be.

To sooth his nerves without resorting to his default of drinking, Hyde went to sit in the living room. This was a mistake.

Red was reading the evening paper and kitty was bustling around making sure every last thing was perfect for her guest who would shortly arrive, Forman must be upstairs? For a lack of anything else available to do, Hyde sat on the couch and rubbed his palms on his knees. A part of him knew that once they got there it wouldn't be so bad, but a bigger part of him was running through scenarios where he ruined all the progress he'd achieved without realizing he was fucking up. He was half way through the latest one - where he passed Jackie rolls with the wrong hand (what the fuck did he know about etiquette?) when the doorbell rang – giving him a mild heart attack.

"They're here!" kitty sang out excitedly, and nearly ran to get the door.

Red set aside his paper and assumed a bored expression, but Hyde could see the happiness at seeing Jackie there easily. For his part, Hyde took a deep breath and braced for impact, because no matter how nervous he was because of his own worries, he was smart enough to know that Red's reaction to Jackie's new group of friends was going to be epic. He wondered if Kick listened to Eric about wearing a hat. He figured he'd see soon enough, as kitty threw the front door open and had Jackie in a tight, bouncing hug before she was even over the threshold.

"Oh Jackie! It's so good to see you! Don't you ever go so long without at least calling me again! Do you understand young lady?" kitty demanded with a sniff.

"Sorry Mrs. Forman" Jackie mumbled with difficulty through the hold the older lady had on her.

"Kitty, let the loud one go she's turning blue" Red told his wife gruffly, then gently pulled her off Jackie who immediately gasped in a large breath of air.

"hi Mr. Forman" Jackie said with the warmest happiest smile Hyde had seen on her face since he could recall, it was easy to see that this was her father as far as either of them were concerned.

"hey there loud one, I uh – that is to say, kitty's really missed you, what with all the other kids being ungrateful dumbasses" he told her, trying hard not to let it show how much he'd missed his loud, perky surrogate daughter.

"Yeah I'm sorry I haven't been around, it was just too much you know?" Jackie told Red in a low voice that none the less carried to Hyde's curious ears. Red nodded surely to what Jackie said and Hyde felt a fresh wave of shame, Red knew all about what had been going on under his roof – probably always had.

Only then did kitty notice that in her hurry to get to Jackie she had left her other guests standing outside on the steps! With a laugh and a whirl kitty was ushering in the other four and Hyde watched curiously as Red and kitty's eyes widened with each entrance.

First king, whose main effort to dress up was to wear a skirt – red plaid with a studded belt slung around her hips.

Then Connor who had considerately not spiked his Mohawk for the occasion.

Max looked like he had every time Hyde had seen him, cool composed and dressed oddly reminiscent of a 50's greaser?

The last in the door was Kick and Hyde saw that he wasn't the only one to brace for impact, he had in fact forgotten to wear a hat and his electric blue hair was its usual disheveled mess. Kitty gaped at him and Red glared with open dislike.

"My don't all of you look….." kitty couldn't come up with a polite euphemism for what she was seeing.

But none of the new arrivals seemed to be bothered by it, and Hyde guessed that it wasn't the first time they'd encountered such a reaction. King as their unofficial leader took it upon herself to make the introductions.

"Hi, I'm Kingsley but you can call me king, this is my cousin Kick, that's Connor and that's max" she told the staring Forman's with the ghost of an amused grin on her face.

Hyde wondered what would break the tension. It turned out to be Jackie.

"Mr. and Mrs. Forman, they're in a band" she explained hoping that would work to explain the four she had brought, it was fairly evident that the Forman's had never seen anything like Jackie's friends even on television.

"oh!" Mrs. Forman cried as if any explanation would work for her as long as there was one "well that's just great, what kind of music do you play?" she asked doing her best to remain the wonderful hostess she always was, a little surprise would not stop kitty Forman!

"Punk rock" kick told her with a wide grin,

This brought red out of his silent glare at the young people, and he gave kick a narrow eyed gaze "son are you aware that your hair is blue?" he asked, as if maybe kick was genuinely unaware of what was going on with head?

Kick nodded agreement "yes, yes I do sir" kick replied with an even wider smile

"And you're aware that you look like a damn fool?" red inquired flatly

"I am yes!" kick agreed readily

"How old are you?!" red demanded of the goofy man before him, sure that there had to be some kind of explanation for what he was seeing.

"28 sir" kick answered proudly

"28? 28 and you have blue hair and a safety pin holding your shirt together?!" red just couldn't understand what was happening with kids today.

"sir yes sir!" kick answered with a salute and a smile, Hyde tensed expecting red to tear the poor guy apart for mocking the armed forces that way, Jackie also looked frightened that her friend was about to get the famed 'foot in the ass' for his poor choice of response. But instead of yelling or putting his widely feared foot in kicks ass – red looked at kick intently for a few moments until he seemed to find what he had been looking for and his stance noticeably relaxed.

"Where and when son?" he asked kick in a strange tone.

They watched as a shadow crossed over kicks eyes "marines, two years in Vietnam sir" kick supplied to red, all goofiness gone for a moment.

"Marines?" red said approvingly "I was navy during Korea" he shared, and before any of them could react, red was leading kick into his den to talk about their shared experiences.

"Didn't see that one coming" Hyde noted to king and Jackie who stood closest to him.

"Me either" Jackie agreed and gave king a confused look.

"Well of course I knew he served in Vietnam, he is my cousin." King pointed out with a laugh "but he doesn't like to talk about it, or remember it, so we don't bring it up" she explained with a shrug.

"Ok well, I'm sure red and, and …..What was his name?" kitty asked the young people in her living room with a frown.

"Uh, he goes by kick, but his name is Kenneth if that's easier for you" king offered the sweet older lady helpfully

Kitty nodded to king thankfully "I'm sure that red and Kenneth will be back out in time for dinner, so how about we all get to know each other while we wait for the roast to be done?" she suggested in her normal bubbly mood, nothing kept kitty Forman down for long! Not even a group of scary looking punk rockers invading her home!

"whatever you'd like" max agreed respectfully and took a seat next to Hyde on the couch and gave him a friendly nod in greeting, Hyde having found king before harm could come to her that night, had drastically raised their opinion of him, and Hyde hated to admit it, but it made him happy that Jackie's new friends didn't look at him like he was a disease any more.

"So, where should we start?" kitty asked clapping her hands as she perched on the edge of reds green chair.

"I don't know Mrs. Forman?" Jackie said with a small frown, she didn't want to put her friends on the spot or talk like they weren't there?

"Well why don't you tell me what classes you'll be taking when you start school?" kitty suggested excitedly.

Jackie blinked with confusion, then understanding dawned on her face and she turned and hissed at Hyde "you told!" accusingly

"she was upset man, I did what I had to cheer her up" he explained truthfully, and watched as Jackie's face softened, she understood perfectly putting kitty above a small secret, after all she was going to tell the Forman's about Stanford soon as it was.

"Well I'm not sure yet? That's why I'm getting there early to learn my way around and figure out what to take" Jackie explained, somewhat relieved that kitty wasn't upset she was leaving – yet.

"Oh Jackie, I'm so proud of you! Stanford is an excellent school and they're lucky to have you, I just worry about you being so far from home" she told the young woman seriously.

Jackie knew how Mrs. Forman felt about her babies being too far for her to take care of, and was also aware that soon she would learn that Steven was also going to leave and so Jackie did what she could to make kitty feel better.

"um, they all live nearby where I'll be going to school, so I'll know somebody out there" Jackie offered up and gestured to her friends who were watching quietly, and to put kitty's mind at ease about her moving so far away.

Sure enough, kitty downright beamed at the three still in the living room "you all live near Stanford?" she asked happily

"Yes ma'am, about an hour away" max replied when it became clear that Connor was as usual too shy to speak, and king was distracted looking around the room.

"Well I expect you all to look out for my little girl out there" kitty charged them all sternly

King was staring at a framed family photo on the wall that included Laurie as well and spoke without looking away from it "she's welcome to stay with us if she wants" she offered absently

"really?" Jackie asked excitedly and grabbed Hyde's hand without realizing it, when she did she gave him a bashful smile and squeezed his fingers once before letting go…mostly, her pinky finger remained hooked around his, and Hyde had to fight not to smile like a fool because of it.

"Sure, we have room, you're our friend and we'd probably all worry about you if you lived in the dorms, lotta frat assholes and such. An hour commute aint so bad ya know?" Connor told Jackie seriously, and Hyde noticed he seemed to purposefully hide his accent? Hyde was sure there was some reason for this, but was curious enough to make a mental note to ask later.

"So you're all in a band? That must be fun, is that why you're in point place?" kitty asked with actual interest now that she was beginning to like the odd bunch scattered around her living room.

"yeah we got stranded here, but were about set to head home, probably about two or three weeks?" max told her with a shrug.

"Yeah that'll give us time to get a room set up for Jackie" king noted with a grin directed towards the girl in question.

"You guys I don't want you to go to any trouble, I can live in a dorm I don't want to impose" Jackie told them nervously, she truly didn't want to annoy them.

"Nonsense Jackie! They wouldn't have offered if it were a problem, would you?" kitty asked them as a whole.

"I told you kid, I don't say much that I don't mean, and I'm pretty sure we'd all feel better knowing you're safe and not being hassled by stupid college kids" king confirmed what kitty had already guessed, they cared about Jackie and wanted to know she was being looked out for, the world simply isn't safe for tiny beautiful young girls – well it's not safe for almost anyone, but Jackie was so damn small it made it worse.

"If you're sure it wouldn't be an imposition, I'd love too!" Jackie told them happily, and Hyde found himself let out a sigh of relief. He might not know any of them well, his longest conversation had been with king while she explained why he was such a fuck up, but he could rest easy knowing they were looking out for Jackie while he wasn't there.

Just a bit later kitty announced that dinner was ready, and sent Hyde to fetch Red and Kick from the den. When he entered the book lined room he was pleasantly surprised to find Eric there talking with the two veterans also. Hyde might like to tease Eric, but he was always happy for him when he could find common ground with Red and get along well for a while.

During the meal kitty was in mother hen heaven! It turned out that King; Max, Kick and Connor hadn't eaten much but diner food for a very long time, and dug into the home cooked meal like starving men. At one point Connor and Kick got into a tug of war over a basket of rolls and it very well could have come to blows if King hadn't brought it to an end by reaching in and taking the rolls out for herself. The two men protested loudly at her 'bad form' as they called it, but calmed down when Kitty informed them there would be two kinds of pie for dessert.

Kick looked at Eric with a solemn expression "dude, I love your parents" he said with a note of awe "your dads fucking fierce and your mom is so damn nice and her cooking is amazing! No wonder you're so cool" he said as if he had figured out a puzzle of the universe.

Eric was about to answer when Red barked at Kick to get his elbows off the table!

"Sorry sir!" Kick said respectfully and did as Red said.

When dinner was over both King, Jackie and Max immediately offered to help kitty clean up, but she wouldn't have it.

"No Jackie, this is a party for you for doing such a great job getting into Stanford! You and your friends go sit in the living room and have a drink with Red, but only one if you're driving!" she commanded while shooing them out of the kitchen with a dishrag.

They did as she told them and joined the others back in the living room, red was telling Eric, Hyde and Kick a story involving his hatred of 'commies' while Kick took that and ran into a rant about his hatred of fascist's, Hyde and Eric simply sat there smiling with suppressed laughter.

"Kitty kick you all out?" Red guessed when the other three found seats.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd like some help with all those dishes?" Jackie said curiously

"She has a system and it'll go faster without help" Red explained

"Isn't that what she tells you to keep you from breaking anymore of her good china dad?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

Red gave him a stern look "that's as may be son, but never forget your own failure with her chaffing dish" red said in a level threatening voice.

Eric's eyes widened with panic "it was an accident!" he cried defensively.

"This is hilarious" Hyde whispered to Jackie who nodded avidly in agreement

"We should have popcorn" she whispered back with a giggle, they had entered their own bubble again so easily that it came as a mutual shock when king cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.

"As much fun as you two seem to think this is, for us – apart from Kick of course" she said gesturing to her cousin who was watching Red and Eric's back and forth like a tennis match. "It's a bit awkward, so if either of you clever people would like to jump in and distract them from their discussion of the 'great crockery disaster of '75' as I believe it's called? Id greatly appreciates it" she told them dryly.

"Sorry" Hyde apologized sheepishly

"Yeah sorry king, it's just Eric and Mr. Forman's arguments are funny" Jackie explained equally sheepish at her and Stevens's behavior.

"I can see that, but we don't really know these people so if it's going to go on much longer we should probably go home" she told Jackie regretfully

"No no, we can stop it can't we Steven?" she said turning to him in a whirl of dark hair and wide panicked eyes

"Yeah man, we've been doing this for years, don't worry" Hyde assured king, who broke into a wide crooked grin.

"Look at you two! Being a team and crap!" she cooed at them, making Jackie blush and Hyde….well he blushed too but was working on a more manly term for it. "and as adorable as it is, make the bickering stop or I'm going to have kick and max do their Sinatra and martin impression. You do not want to see that!" she told them emphatically

"Actually that might be a good way to distract them?" Jackie mused with her conniving expression, the one Hyde had always equal parts loved and feared; she was a dangerous woman when she wanted to be.

King was staring at Jackie with a look that Hyde couldn't put a name to?

"Kid, I am so damn proud of you!" king said giving Jackie a rough one armed hug. "But also what you're thinking is going to be a train wreck of epic proportions" she said seriously

"worse than that?" Jackie asked pointing to red and Eric who were now shouting and waving their arms around over a serving platter they both claimed the other had broken on thanksgiving in 1971.

King stared at the ridiculous scene for a moment, then without looking away called to her friends "Kick, max – go to the piano" she told them seriously. Hyde was impressed when they did as she said immediately, and leaned back on the couch with his arm across the back giving him the small illusion that it was around Jackie. They watched as king began to play 'aint love a kick in the head' with max and Kick doing their best (but still pretty bad) crooner impressions in accompaniment. Hyde was surprised at how well King played the piano, it seemed red was as well because he stopped arguing with Eric to watch the ridiculous performance just as Jackie had predicted. The music brought kitty in from the kitchen and she smiled happily as she sat on the arm of reds chair, Jackie watched as Red subtly held his wife's hand and smiled slightly at her.

After the song ended and king began to get up, kitty asked if they knew 'fly me to the moon'. King turned and nodded to kitty with a smile, and the trio launched into their hostesses request. It wasn't long before red was passing out drinks and laughing with Eric and kick, kitty was drinking margaritas with Connor while asking him to say common place words in his Irish accent which he had let slip after his first 'kitty Forman's famous margarita', Hyde sat by Jackie laughing and smiling while keeping the promise to himself and her by drinking only soda, while Jackie smiled a proud little smile at him for not even mentioning that he wasn't drinking. King had initially turned down the drink offered to her, but had accepted one when Max handed it to her with a smirk and a pat on her shoulder. The implication was clear, she wasn't an on restriction and all was forgiven.

They were all happily singing along to 'somewhere beyond the sea' when a strange high pitched noise interrupted their good time, king stopped playing abruptly to turn towards the source of the sound along with everyone else and saw a tall overly pretty man with the most feathered hair she had ever seen staring at the party going on with righteous indignation mixed with a sort of blank eyed stupidity she hadn't witnessed outside of inbred animals.

"You're having a party without me?!" the pretty man yelled accusingly at them all. "How could you do that? You can't spell party without Kelso" he whined like a small child.

"Oh Michael honey, it was a dinner party for Jackie and I wanted it to be nice" kitty explained placatingly.

"I'm nice" he whined petulantly then glared at the people he didn't recognize "I bet I'm a lot nicer than these hobo's you invited" he told kitty with a childish pout.

"Were not hobos dude" king informed him with one pointed eyebrow raised questioningly, she couldn't figure out if his stupidity was an act, or if he was truly the dumbest man alive?

"no they're 'punks'" a new voice told Kelso with sneering derision, king watched as donna stepped out from behind Kelso's lanky frame and gave them all a bitchy condescending look.

"What are you two doing here?" Eric asked Donna politely but not at all warm in his greeting

"we went to the basement and heard the party up here, that WE weren't invited to for some reason?" donna said clearly offended at their lack of invitation, Hyde could hardly believe that she lacked self-awareness to the degree that she simply didn't get that she wasn't wanted at a part for Jackie?

"donna honey" kitty began in a placating tone "you don't like dinner parties, remember the last one I invited you to, that you only went to because you thought I was 'menopausy and scary'?" she reminded donna gently.

"Well maybe I've matured?!" Donna claimed in a huff, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at them all.

"I've totally matured" Kelso chimed in before trying to eat a glass grape decoration off the table without realizing it wasn't candy.

"Look, the fact of it is neither of you were invited so sayonara!" Hyde told them curtly and made a shooing motion with his hand.

"Whatever Hyde!" Donna said with a sniff and rolled her eyes

"donna you and kettle head weren't invited and that's all there is to it, it's a small celebration for Jackie getting into college and since neither of you have felt like supporting Jackie for at least the last year, you don't get to pretend you are now for free food" Red told them both bluntly, he knew what happened in his home whether they realized it or not and wasn't too fond of the two gate crashers.

"Mr. Forman! What about the special bond we share?" Kelso asked in the same whiney tone that was quickly grating on everyone's nerves.

"Kelso the only bond you and I will ever share is the one created when I put my foot in your ass!" Red barked at him, quickly losing his patience with the uninvited people in his home.

"What's the big deal if we stay? Are we not welcome at a party for Jackie who've we've been friends with for years?" Donna demanded loftily

"Donna, you know why you weren't invited just like you don't have any interest in celebrating with Jackie for her accomplishment, you just want to prove a point" Eric told her seriously.

"Wow, big accomplishment, gets into college! I got into college too if you remember? It's not like she's the first person to want better than being a house wife in point place" Donna drawled contemptuously.

"What's wrong with being a house wife in point place?" kitty asked softly, giving Donna a calm waiting look.

Realizing what she had said Donna could only gape with her mouth open, unable to back track enough to fix what she had said.

"Come on mom, I'll help you bring out dessert while they leave" Eric said with a pointed look at Donna, he didn't get truly upset often but Hyde felt some pride at the subzero look he was shooting at Donna.

Donna retaliated with the brash self-centeredness that was a core part of her personality. "Wow Forman, helping your mommy serve dessert at a dinner party? It makes me wonder about you" she smirked vilely.

Eric opened his mouth to retort, but a loud crashing noise drew their attention back towards the piano.

The crash had been king slamming her tumbler down on the piano furiously, and the look of complete disgust and contempt on her face made even Red pause.

"Wonder what?" King asked Donna in a deceptively calm voice which in no way matched the pure loathing in her eyes.

"Uh…." Donna couldn't find an answer that would get her out of this one, and Hyde noted a flash of panic cross her cold eyes with satisfaction.

"Duh, she's saying he's a queer" Kelso supplied helpfully – and loudly.

"Really?" king asked Donna with narrowed eyes,

Realizing that everyone was watching her and she was at risk of losing her persona as being cooler than the others, Donna seemed to decide to stand up to kings anger.

"Well he did break up with me after all, it'd make sense that he was warped" she sniffed haughtily.

"Warped?" king hissed disbelievingly

"King, leave it" max called to his friend softly

"Warped?!" she demanded louder

"Kingsley it doesn't matter what this dumb small town bitch thinks" max tried again to calm her.

"I'm going to give you one fucking chance to take back what you just said before I break your fucking face!" king snarled at donna, while approaching where the bottle blonde stood across the room from her.

Donna snorted with arrogant laughter "I'm not afraid of you king" donna drawled the other woman's name as if it were an insult in itself "I was on the JV wrestling squad" she stated pompously, before her head snapped back sharply and she crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Yeah? Well I hold my own against 50 drunk punk rockers" king spat contemptuously at Donna's semi-conscious form.

Kitty hesitated, but the nurse in her won in the end and she helped Donna to sit up and stem the blood pouring out of her nose.

"thab crazy bit' pun'ed me!" Donna cried shocked and indignant through her swollen lip.

"I warned you" king growled, clearly still ready to bash Donna's face in again.

"now now, there's no need for more violence, I'm sure donna will apologize for what she implied about Eric" she said with a stern look at donna "and then King will apologize for breaking donna's nose" kitty said now turned to king who looked about two seconds from ripping donna's throat out?

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, but why is king so pissed off?" Eric asked Max quietly,

Max looked slowly away from his friend "king doesn't like when people bad mouth gay people" max explained shortly

"That was a pretty harsh reaction to something she doesn't like" Eric noted, looking unconvinced

"Max is gay and king goes fucking crazy when people give him shit for it" Connor explained sounding bored with max evading the conversation.

"oh shit" Eric murmured, realizing how far over the line donna had really crossed, belatedly it occurred to Eric that he'd never been friends with a gay man before, apart from the buddy fiasco, and was a bit proud of himself to find that he truly didn't give a shit about it. He and max along with Kick had a great time talking about movies and comics and Max's orientation simply didn't figure into Eric's view of him, a quick look around the rest of his friends there and his parents showed that none of them cared either.

Max had left them to pull king away from the object of her anger and was checking her hand with concern etched on his face. King looked down at the floor contritely, this was something that Eric could tell had happened at least a few time before judging by the speech max was giving king in a low voice about not letting what ignorant bigots say get a rise out of her. King didn't answer; she just squeezed max's hand with her un-bruised one as a show of solidarity. They were family and she stood up for her family, Eric was reminded suddenly of Hyde?

Donna had come too fully, and kitty helped her to her feet. "I think it's time you went home Donna, you've caused enough trouble" kitty told her sternly

"Me! That low life bitch punched me and you want me to leave!?" Donna almost screamed into kitty's placid face.

"yes honey, she was invited a ha ha ha ha" kitty told donna with a shrug and a laugh, leading her to the kitchen and out the sliding door while donna pissed and moaned the whole way about the whole situation being bullshit.

"That was the single most amazing thing I have ever seen" Jackie told Hyde in a soft voice, but with a beatific smile on her face. He could tell she felt avenged, as well as validated in her low opinion of Donna. Hyde had to agree watching a girl not a whole lot bigger than donna lay the amazon out in one punch had been one of the highlights of his year, especially since donna hadn't taken anything he had just freaking told her to heart. He wasn't sure where she got off thinking she could just waltz into the Forman's house after the way she had treated Eric? But he now held out a small hope that she would stay away.

"Kid's, why don't you head down to the basement for a bit? Red and I will clean up in here then we'll have pie" Kitty told them, to their relief she was still smiling, and even patted king kindly on the shoulder as she passed by following the others. She wasn't upset the young woman she had just met had punched someone in her home, even if it was someone kitty had known their whole life. Also, kitty noted thoughtfully, it wasn't the worst dinner party she'd thrown.


	12. Chapter 12

I always forget to mention that I own nothing, but I don't.

A/N so I'm not sure how everyone took the news about max? because I had a few people say they wanted to see him with Jackie, well all I can say is – this was the plan from the beginning because max is based on one of my oldest friends, and the 'wonder what?' thing did happen once, although I did not manage to knock out the person who was being insulting I did cuss them out with gusto. Anyway, I'm thinking that soon the tone of the story is going to change, but I'm not near done yet, so let me know what you think about the dinner party if you want to. Also if I seemed to have doubled up events from the last chapter to this one, it's just because I'm impatient and would have had to do time elapse filler to avoid it.

Eric led the group made up of his last remaining friends and the new members into the basement. After all they had heard of the basement king and the others were less than impressed with what they found, and also wondered how they didn't get busted smoking weed? The whole place was impregnated with the smell. Hyde went to his chair out of habit and was about to reach to pull Jackie onto her old perch on his lap when he caught himself and redirected his hand to his half full soda. Hyde had completely forgotten about Kelso's presence until he took a sip of soda and Kelso made some possibly the only observant comment of his life.

"Why are you drinking soda? Are you out of beer?" he asked and left his mouth hanging open when he was done talking, which Hyde, Eric and Jackie were used to, but the new comers stared with open disgust.

"I quit drinking man" Hyde shrugged casually, not wanting to make a big deal about it.

"That's so boring" Kelso groaned, and fell back against the couch where he seemed to notice king for the first time. To be fair there had been a lot going on before and Kelso would not be remembered for his ability to follow intricate events. But now that he had noticed her, he was already giving her his 'suave' look. "you know for a punk chick you're pretty hot, I bet you'd look even hotter without the scary clothes like – with no clothes, and I'd be happy to keep you company naked" he said in what he seemed to think was a smooth voice and put his arm around king's shoulders.

King glared up at him "if you don't get your hands off of me this instant you won't get it back" she informed him without the slightest trace of joking.

"Now there's no reason to play coy, I noticed you and I KNOW you noticed me – how could you not?" he said arrogantly and foolishly laid his other hand on king's thigh.

"get your feckin' hands off her!" Connor yelled and pulled Kelso off of King with no regard to his safety as he hurled the man to the hard floor, where he held him without remorse while Kelso struggled uselessly to get free.

"Hyde helps me!" Kelso called out painfully.

"Nah man, I'm good" Hyde replied, without even bothering to glance in his direction, to be fair the price is right was on and if he'd looked away he might miss something.

"You're making a big mistake!" Kelso yelled at Connor "I was in the point place police" he said to scare the burly man into releasing him.

"And I was in the provisional, but neither of those things matter now. You touched my friend after she told you to stop! That is not how men act!" Connor hissed with disgust.

"I was just being friendly" Kelso defended, struggling again against Connors tight grip.

"You sleazy piece of shit! That's not friendly, that's closer to being a rapist!" Connor growled with the deepest disgust in his voice any of them could recall hearing.

"Uh-uh!" Kelso denied "they've all wanted it" he claimed with such assurance that Hyde felt a little ill at the possibility of how many woman Kelso may have thought 'wanted it'?

Connor let go his hold on Kelso then stepped back, shoulders squared over his feet ready to put Kelso down – possibly for good? But before he could, Jackie stopped him.

"No Connor, don't hurt him" she said getting to her feet.

"Thank you Jackie!" Kelso cried

"It won't do anything anyhow; he's too stupid to see what it is he does. You could beat him within an inch of his life and he's still going to think the way he treats women is ok. And taking an anvil to the head wouldn't get him to stop thinking with 'little Kelso' wait, scratch that, 'very, very little Kelso' "Jackie amended after a pause where she saw her mistake.

"Jackie!?" Kelso yelled offended that she wasn't taking his side, even though everyone there would have been hard pressed to think of one time that he had taken her side on anything.

"What?" she asked hands on her hips defiantly "its true Michael, don't act so surprised. All you've ever cared about is getting laid! You have no morals and no decency" she put to him without remorse.

Watching king punch out Donna had been wonderful, but at the same time Jackie hadn't been able to shake the thought that it should have been her that showed Donna what a bitch she was? So when Connor had been about to teach Kelso that what he did was wrong, Jackie knew it was time for her to say it herself, after all he had put her through it was her right to set him straight.

"How can you say that to me after all the pleasure I gave you?!" he demanded oblivious as usual.

Jackie rolled her eyes "there was none Michael, ever" she told him flatly "you only cared about you, you cheated on me with the dirtiest sluttiest women you could find and could have given me something from them! And you never gave a damn! I want you to know though that that isn't the reason I hate you though. No the main reason I hate you is because you sabotaged Steven and I on purpose! Don't think I don't know that you pulled that stupid towel bullshit in Chicago because you'd spotted Stevens car and wanted to get him back for being with me! But there are so many more id have to write a list to keep it straight!" Jackie shrieked at Kelso with more fury than any would have thought could fit in her tiny body.

"You what?" Hyde finally turned his attention to Kelso now, disbelief that he could have ever thought of this guy as a friend pumping through him.

"He stole you from me!" Kelso defended as if he had had every right to ruin his friend's relationship.

"no he didn't" Jackie seethed, she would stand up for herself this time and not allow her pity for his stupidity cloud what she wanted to say "we were done, and you had already nailed enough trash for a lifetime before I was with Steven, you just couldn't stop thinking I was your property or feeling entitled to mess up my life! Let me make it simple for you Kelso – you and I are nothing! We are not friends, we are not even acquaintances! I want nothing to do with you or your vile bullshit ever again! Get out of here and never come back!" she yelled forcefully, the years of cheering allowing her to project her voice spectacularly.

"You can't make me leave, this is Eric's basement and he's my friend" Kelso told her petulantly, and turned to Eric for support.

"no I'm not, I'm a guy who's house you hang around and mooch off of, you're just not welcome here Kelso, you've done too much at this point for anyone to have your back. Maybe you should try to really think about everything you've done to us all? Coming on to our girlfriends? Disrespecting our families? Hurting our friends with your selfish actions? Any of that sound familiar to you?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No it doesn't" Kelso replied blankly

"Let me help you out" Eric offered "you constantly hit on donna and Jackie while they were with me and Hyde, even when we specifically told you to stop. You slept with my sister and laughed in my face about it, you made sure that Hyde couldn't trust Jackie around you and then acted like a wounded puppy about it, ringing any bells now?" he asked coldly

"Yeah those were good burns" Kelso laughed at the memories Eric brought up.

"Get the hell out of my house Kelso" Eric told him flatly.

"What? Eric, I said they were burns!" Kelso defended.

"Mr. Forman!" Jackie called loudly up the stairs "Kelso won't leave"

Kelso rolled his eyes "oh please, red loves me!" he told Jackie with. Which evaporated the moment Red Forman stomped down the stairs with a grim look on his face and grabbed Kelso by the scruff of the neck to escort him out the basement door without a word, then locked it behind him.

He turned to them "kitty says it's time for pie" he said blandly and headed right back up the stairs.

"See? Fucking fierce" Kick said in awe, and hopped up to follow red to the pie he spoke of.

The rest of them followed far more subdued, king in particular had a thoughtful look on her face. It wasn't long after pie and coffee that they realized king wasn't in the living room?

Jackie got up to go look for her but Connor stopped her "nah, I'll go see to her" he said trying to act casual about it, which fooled precisely none of them even Mr. and Mrs. Forman looked as if they knew he had a motive to go to her.

King sat outside on the Forman's back patio holding a cigarette she'd bummed off Mrs. Forman, she rarely smoked and really was holding it more than she was smoking it. The night had been a lot for king to take in, not only had she lost her temper and punched that totally deserving bitch Donna, but Connor had nearly beaten up the idiot guy for touching her? Drama wasn't king's deal and she needed to just take a moment alone to regain her calm. Which is why when she heard very familiar footsteps behind her she sighed heavily.

"If you want to sneak up on someone don't wear boots" she told Connor helpfully

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on ya king, I just wanted to make sure you were alright?" he explained taking the chair next to her and plucking the cigarette out of her hand and taking a drag.

"You're lucky I didn't want that" she told him Cooley

"I'm Irish, were always lucky" he replied with a grin.

"That explains a lot" king notes sarcastically

"kings, I want to say sorry for what I said the other night, I should have believed you from the start, it's just…..you're so talented it's hard to believe that you'll stay happy playing our kind of music when we all know you could make a name for yourself if you played pretty much any other style" he explained contritely

"I don't want to be famous, I don't want to play any other kind of music, and I'm doing what makes me happy" she told him absently, while staring up at the stars.

"There was something else I wanted to ask you about?" Connor began nervously.

"What's that?" king asked taking back her smoke from him.

"when you disappeared max said….well max yelled at me actually….that you um, are…uh, that you love me?" he finally got out and was glad that it was too dark for king to see that he was blushing deeply.

Kings eyes go wide at this revelation, and she buries her face in her hands with a miserable groan "I'm going to kill max" she muttered darkly.

"don't do that, for one thing you'd miss him too much and for another I'm glad he told me since it sounds like you were never going to" Connor said seriously.

"I wasn't, I know I'm not the kind of girl you go for and I'm not so self-assured that I can handle you laughing at me" came king's muttered response from between her fingers.

"What makes you think you're not the kind of girl I go for kings?" Connor asked curiously, he couldn't think of a thing that could give her that idea?

"Cus, I'm ya know? – punked out and all your girlfriends are all fluffy and not like me at all" she explained her belief. Connor laughed

"Kings that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say, and I've seen you drunk." He kept laughing "I know I shouldn't say this for a while seeing as how until just a moment ago I was engaged, but I've always cared about you more than usual friendship and I think you're gorgeous." He told her clearly nervous

King stared at him in the dim light, her deep blue eyes wide "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to repeat that, possibly slower and with visual aids" king said softly, too amazed to find her full voice.

Connor grinned shyly at her and laced his fingers with hers "I'm sayin' I love ya back ya crazy lass" he replied letting his full brogue slip out, he had been trying for years to neutralize his accent to stop the endless questions about it, but king made him forget to keep his guard up. King tightens her fingers around his and smiles shyly at him, Connor returns her smile and they stare at each other in silence for a moment before Connor mutters 'ah fuck it' and pulls king onto his lap to kiss her deeply.

"Aww!" Jackie sighs from her hiding place between Steven and Kick in the garage where they've been watching their friends the whole time.

"Shh! If they find out were here spying they'll go fucking agro on us" Kick cautioned her fearfully

"Sorry" Jackie whispered ruefully

"Its fine you can make it up to us by letting us crash at your place, something tells me were going to want to give those two their privacy?" Max told her with a grossed out look on his face at his two friends full on making out in a metal patio chair.

"Yeah we should leave now, before we see more of either of them than we want to" Eric noted with a grimace as Connor slid his hands up kings back in full view of the open driveway.

They had snuck into the garage to make sure that Connor was going to be a man and talk to king; they were happy for their friends but had seen more than enough to confirm they were alright now. So the five snuck back the way they'd come as quietly as possible to give King and Connor some privacy, well as much privacy as they were going to get directly in front of a sliding glass door.

Hyde followed Jackie into the living room that was now empty, Red and kitty had gone to bed and Eric, kick and max were nerding out over his comic book collection in the basement, and Hyde had made the easy choice that he'd rather spend time with Jackie if he could.

"You look happy" he noted as they sat on the couch and set the remaining pie between them to share.

"I am, I wanted king to get her happy ending so badly it was all I could do not to clap when he said he loved her" Jackie told him with a huge smile

Hyde couldn't help but smile slightly in return "you really care about her huh?" he asked curiously, he already knew she did but was curious to hear her answer anyway.

"From the moment I met king she accepted me, she never made me feel stupid or small or any of the other unpleasant things certain blonde bitches made me feel. She's as far from me as I think someone can be, but she still wanted to be my friend, even after she saw my unicorn sweater and my disco records – king never made fun of me. It's made it so that I don't second guess myself half as much as I was, and I'm starting to feel like a real person again. I think I finally understand you and Eric now too, you know that he'll be there for you no matter what and past all the teasing and crap he truly gives a damn about you. I've never really had that before and it's incredible the security that working with a safety net has" she told him excitedly describing it.

"I wish I'd been like that for you" Hyde admitted a little sadly, he knew he should have always made her feel that security and hated that he'd been to week and immature to do it.

"Well I expect you to be like that now Mr.!" Jackie said pointing her pie covered fork at him threateningly to remind him of their previous discussion.

Hyde set his own fork down and took Jackie's small hand in his and stared directly into her eyes "Jacqueline, you are and have always been the most important person in this world to me, and I promise that no matter what happens in the future I won't ever let you feel like you're on your own again. I really love you jacks and when I become the person I should have already been I'm going to get you back" Hyde swore softly to her over Mrs. Forman's apple pie.

"You're going to 'try' to get me back" Jackie clarified primly "there's no guarantees Steven" she reminded him realistically

"I'm not going to argue with you doll, just know that I will do everything in my power to get you to want to be with me when the time comes, but until then nothing you could do or say will make me act like an ass and bail again, you're my best friend and it's about time I acted like it" Hyde told her seriously and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Steven?" Jackie began in a small voice

"Yeah jacks?" Hyde replied curiously

"How are you getting to LA?" she asked mildly

"Forman and I are driving in the el Camino" he told her easily

"Can I come too?" she asked hopefully

Hyde stared at her; she wanted to spend days on end in a car with him and Forman? The answer was obvious.

"Of course jacks! We could take you to your new place and help you get set up, I'm sure Forman would love to visit all of them before I take him to Mexico" he surprised himself with his enthusiastic response but it just sounded so perfect he didn't care if he came off as cool and aloof. It would be a real chance to repair some of the damage he had done to his and Jackie's relationship and he couldn't pass it up.

"Yay! We leave in 6 weeks!" Jackie told him excitedly

"Yes dear" Hyde teased affectionately and smiled at his favorite chick in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing.

A/N ok this is going to be a long authors note so kick back and relax, first of all to 80sunlovechild – I suck at writing fez so I sent him on a trip, sorry. To msstock87 – thanks for being the first to ever comment, it was cool. To JA Ingram – yes! You are the only person to get that she was talking about seeing Stevie ray Vaughn play and that is freaking awesome! As I said I am way impressed. A big thanks to danigirl84 who sent an awesome list of things to yell at Donna and that really helped me keep on track and not just call her a sanctimonious bitch over and over. To aliyamad – your many reviews were so cool, thanks so much for not only liking the story, but for sighting specific parts you liked, especially since the way king talks is literally the way I talk so that's kinda gratifying. And finally to everyone that has reviewed or even enjoyed the story, thank you so much and I hope you stick with it and enjoy it till the end. Now back to the story!

Kitty Forman was upset; there was just no other word for how she was feeling. Her precious baby boy was leaving in just a few measly weeks and if that weren't already bad enough – her other son was leaving with him! But it didn't stop there, oh no! Those two ungrateful little twerps were absconding with the girl that was like a daughter to her - already grumpy husband, and also taking the only person kitty had to talk to about girly subjects! And what was she left with?! Red 'I'll be in the garage' Forman! How could they do this to her? She raised them better than that she was sure.

But she had to admit under all the upset on the surface she was so very proud of them all.

Tiny, delicate Jackie Burkhart was going to one of the best schools on the west coast all on her own merit, and she was going to be a success kitty was positive. She sure deserved it after the crummy hand the poor girl had been dealt, lousy parents, worse friends and ending up more alone than most people would ever have to experience, but she hadn't let it beat her down and now she was off to make something amazing of her life.

Then there was Steven Hyde, her grumpy paranoid adopted son was heading to California too, only further south - to LA, to work for his real father at his new recording studio just recently set up. Kitty was so happy to see her Steven finally trying, finally admitting that he gave a damn about anything, finally letting go of his awful start in life and truly moving on to be the man she and Jackie had always held faith he would be someday.

Finally Eric, her sweet baby boy – the only one of her biological children to care about her at all, sure he was the usual smart mouth teenager, but he never made her think he would rather she weren't around. But he was off again so soon after coming home, this time to Mexico to help start a school. She was so proud of him for his work with children that her heart nearly burst when she thought of it, but she was still going to miss him terribly every day.

She was going to miss them all terribly each and every day. They were her children and she worried about them being so far from home, so far from her that if something bad happened she wouldn't be able to help in time. They were all smart and strong, but sometimes that's not enough, and none of them had really ever been out of their small quaint little town, kitty worried that the west coast would be a shock to them. She needed to know they would be alright; she needed to know they would be looked out for, and that's why she was sitting at the small kitchen table before anyone else in the house would be up for a few hours at least, drinking coffee and waiting for someone. Finally her guest arrived and tapped politely on the glass door near where kitty sat in her robe and slippers.

She got up and let her guest in out of the cold and offered them a seat and some coffee?

"Sure that'd be great" they replied stifling a yawn, it was only about 5:30 am after all.

Kitty set the steaming mug before them and started curiously at the person seated across from her that she had only met a short time before. Kitty had never seen a person like this in her life; Kingsley was not what kitty had expected Jackie to show up with for dinner when she had said to invite her new friends. But kitty was sharp, and had spent many years working at a hospital where you see the best and worst of humanity, she knew better than to judge this young woman just because she looked like she was wearing a Halloween costume all the time.

"so why did you want to see me?" king asked politely, after what she had seen so far king had a healthy respect for the Forman matriarch, so when she called king at the motel and asked her to come over early to talk with her, king had agreed immediately.

Kitty's face was solemn as she regarded kings large blue eyes, "I'm worried about my kids Kingsley" she began softly "and I could tell the moment I met all of you that not only are you the one that will understand what's worrying me, but that you're the strongest of them." Kitty told her candidly.

"I get that you're worried about them all moving so far away from you and what they know, but I promise ill look out for Jackie. She's a good kid and I won't let anything bad happen to her, I know me and my crew look rough and scary, but honestly the people I'm friends with out there are some of the kindest gentlest people you'll ever meet" king assured the older lady seriously.

"I don't doubt that Kingsley, I know enough not to judge people by their outward appearance – but by their actions. Look at Donna for instance? She's a pretty girl from a good home who dresses normally, but she's arrogant and cold and condescending, she's looked down on me for more years than I care to remember because even though I have a career – and I'm darn good at it too – my first priority is my family, and I wanted to have a family, but she has always believed that she's better than me. But you? You have the most artificial shade of red I've ever seen hair dyed, you're makeup looks like its inspired by a raccoon, your clothes are tattered and patched and covered in spikes and safety pins – but I can see that you have a good heart and I've seen your wonderful spirit" kitty told her with the sort of candor only possible in the very early morning.

King grinned at kitty "well to be fair, raccoons are pretty awesome" she joked, not at all troubled by the comparison.

"Tell that to red" kitty laughed thinking of his war on the tiny bandits that continued to that very day. Then kitty became serious again "my point Kingsley, is that I trust you to look out for Jackie and that's why I want to ask you to look out for my sons as well." She told her deadly serious, then seeing the shocked look on kings face kitty clarified "I know that they will be far away, Eric especially, but you and I both know that Steven will be around more often than he's not to see Jackie, and I'm sure any time Eric has a few days free he'll be there too. When that happens please make sure they're both alright, and maybe let me know? Oh, I know they'll call me every week and tell me what's going on but they won't want to tell me if they're having trouble. That's what I want from you Kingsley, watch out for them and if you see that they're in trouble? Help them because I know you can, tell me if Eric is too worn out or if Stevens too lonely because they won't say it. Tell me if Jackie is too home sick, or if – god forbid- her mother comes sniffing around her again after something she thinks she can get from Jackie. They won't want to worry me, but I know I can trust you not to care if I'm worried and to give me the truth"

King blinked a few times while she processed the charge she'd been asked to take, then nodded her head slowly "I can do that, I'll watch out for them and let you know if and when they need you cus I'm sure they all will at one time or another, but I have to ask – what's keeping you here? There are lots of nice little towns on the coast where you won't have to shovel snow five months out of the year and you'd be closer to all three of them" king asked kitty curiously.

Kitty gave king a small smile "my daughter Laurie disappeared a year or two back, she just took off one day and we haven't heard from her since, the police have looked for her - even checked other states. We don't know if she's alive or dead, but she knows this house. And until we know what happened to her one way or another we need to be here in case she ever comes home"

Kings heart felt like it was going to break hearing kitty's calm declaration about her daughter, who she knew from Jackie and Eric, was not a very good person but she was still kitty's child and she would not abandon her if there was any hope.

"I'll make sure they're all safe and sound in California kitty, I've got friends in LA too…actually, I know some people in Mexico if it comes down to it, and I promise I won't let anything happen to them if I can help it" king promised her sincerely.

"thank you Kingsley, that means a lot to me and Red, after what happened with Laurie I know he's terrified of something taking Jackie away from us as well, but he said himself that he could see you were 'one tough broad' no offence, and he'll rest easier knowing they have you to guide them" kitty told her kindly.

"And if they come back with blue hair like kick?" king teased with her crooked grin

"I don't care if they get a tattoo as long as they come back to me safe and happy!" kitty declared adamantly

"you can trust me kitty, punks might look weird but we do have honor and we protect our own, as long as they're with us they're safe from most things" king assured her again.

"That's what I thought, I may be just a house wife from point place but I know people" she told king, quoting Donna at the dinner party with a hint of hurt evident in her voice.

"You know kitty, my mom didn't even give a shit about me, but here you care about kids that you aren't required to care about, no matter what that sanctimonious bitch has said about you – it's amazing, and not at all ordinary." King imparted to kitty seriously, then frowned slightly "I could go punch her again if that'd make you feel better?" she offered thoughtfully.

"No, no once was enough honey" kitty assured her awkwardly, then laughed at the memory "she sure didn't see you coming did she?" kitty asked with a giggle.

King grinned proudly "that she did not, but the offer stands kitty – any time you want me to punch that brat ill drive here and lay her ass out" king promised.

"I'll keep that in mind Kingsley" kitty nodded with a smile, Kingsley was a good kid and kitty was sure could get used to the wild hair and cloths, she thought to herself.

Just a few days after kitty had her little chat with Kingsley, the four California punks were in the Forman's driveway to say good bye for the time being. Kings session work had put them over the top with what they needed to get home, so now that it was done they'd decided it was time to go home. Jackie was standing by Eric and Hyde, on the verge of tears, Eric looked depressed and Hyde looked a bit sad himself, after the dinner party – which would go down in their own personal history as 'the greatest party ever' – Hyde had begun to grow close to the group that had adopted Jackie. He and max liked a lot of the same music, and max had been playing Hyde stuff he'd never heard before, and he had to admit he liked it a lot. Kick, Hyde and Eric had similar senses of humor and spent several hours just laughing. But the one Hyde had really hit it off with, was Connor. He had eventually shown up at grooves and Hyde had put him to work, where Connor confused Leo mercilessly by switching from his real accent to his American one, making Leo wonder where he was half the time?

Hyde had invited him to have lunch one day and they had slipped into a discussion of the two ridiculously important women to them – Jackie and king.

"So that night Forman called me to come pick all of you up, happened because of something you said to king?" Hyde had asked curiously, he had never been informed to what set the whole thing off.

Connor grimaced at the memory of acting like a total dick to king, but he respected Hyde enough to tell him the truth. "Aye, I said some things that I regret now. See Hyde, vie known king along time, and when I first met her I thought she was your average bragging teenager, saying she could play anything better than people twice her age and all that. But then I bothered to sit down and listen, and I found out that if anything – she downplayed how good she was. She was that damn good but she chose to play punk rock with the likes of us? I had a lot of trouble believing that no matter how many times they all told me it was simply who she was. And then my X-fiancé, goes and tells me that king got offered a job touring with a famous singer as the guitar player, and that she took it behind our backs….i know I never should have believed Katy, but it was my worst fear realized.

I couldn't handle the idea of losing king; I don't really know how to explain to you what that wild child means to me? All I can tell you is, she's it for me – always has been, and before you go asking how that can be true while I was engaged? Well, I'm an idiot who was slow to realize what all the thoughts and feelings I had about her meant." Connor explained candidly.

"No man, I get it" Hyde admitted regretfully, he knew better than most what it's like to realize that your closest friend is actually a hell of a lot more.

Hyde and Connor ate lunch every day after that while they were both working, and talked about more than just king and Jackie, but they almost always got brought up at some point. Hyde was going to miss his new friend, and was already looking forward to their own road trip where their first stop would be getting Jackie settled at their house.

"I'll be seeing you then?" Connor said holding out his hand for Hyde's, Hyde clasped the drummers hand tightly and nodded.

"Yeah man, we'll be out there in about a month or so" Hyde assured him.

"See that you are, we'll have a grand welcome waitin' for ya" Connor promised with a grin.

Kick barreled past them then and hurled his lanky frame at Eric. "Dude you are awesome and don't let anybody tell you different! I'm going to seriously miss you, when you guys come to drop Jackie off I have a friend who runs a theater, picture it dude – star wars on the big screen as many times as we want!" kick told him staring mistily at the picture in his head of such an awesome event.

"As many times as we want?!" Eric repeated with a euphoric shout, and put his hands on kicks shoulders "may the force be with you" he intoned gravely.

"And may the force be with you as well fellow Jedi" kick replied just as seriously

"Good god man! You were a marine, show some dignity!" red barked at kick from where he'd been checking their cars engine, to make sure it was sound before they left.

"Sorry sir!" Kick said with a quick salute, then looked to Eric "I find it confusing how much I both fear and respect that man?" he told his friend.

Eric patted Kick on the shoulder comfortingly "yeah, you're not alone man, Red makes everybody feel like that" he assured him, then glanced over to see Jackie skip over to look over the engine with red and caught the affectionate smile that lit up Reds face when he saw it was her. "Well except for Jackie that is" he noted as fact.

Hyde too was watching Jackie and red talk happily over the car's hood, he couldn't help but smile at their report, two difficult people who softened their sharp edges for each other was something to see.

"If you keep staring at her like that she might burst into flames" a dry teasing voice told him from his left.

Hyde looked in that direction and found king also observing Jackie and red "that is one eerie power she has" king noted sounding impressed.

"What power is that?" Hyde asked curiously

"it seems like Jackie can win over the hardest people out there, just by being herself, I mean look at that?" king said gesturing to the pair at the car "your dad has literally killed other humans, I've only known him a short time and I've counted at least 46 threats to put his foot in someone's ass, and yet there he is – perfectly content to listen to whatever Jackie has to say because she's so alive she lights up everything around her. It pretty cool to know someone like that up close" king told him with a pointed grin, then elbowed him to further drive home her point.

"Yeah man, I get it, she's amazing and I'm a jackass, this is well covered ground king" Hyde told her flatly

"Ooh, does someone need some time in the grumpy chair?" she asked in a voice generally used on infants.

"Grumpy chair?" Hyde asked with a raised eyebrow

"You don't strike gold every time Hyde! Let it pass" king cried defensively, then laughed "look, my point is – if you want Jackie to think better of you, you're going to have to think better of yourself, it's not her job to constantly reassure you that you're a good guy who deserves a good life, that's on you and I trust in her faith in you" king told him quietly, but none the less forcefully.

Hyde stared at her while he let her words sink in "damn, what are you, the punk rock Confucius?" he demanded, somewhat annoyed that she so easily explained concepts he struggled with for years.

King laughed until she had to hold onto Hyde's shoulder for support, when she finally regained her composure she wiped a tear from her eye and looked at him warmly "not that I don't love the title, but really, it's easy to see a situation for what it really is from the outside and it helps that I've been around a lot more people than you all have, I've seen some of it before" she explained her odd intuition realistically.

"I dunno? I'm not convinced that it's not really just that you're too clever for my own damn good" Hyde said thoughtfully

"Well, she is that too" Connor interjected with a loving smile directed at king, and threw one muscled arm around her shoulders.

"King I'm going to miss you so much!" Jackie wailed, throwing her arms around her friend, who smiled and patted her back comfortingly

"Jackie you'll see me in a month, we need that much time to get the spare room sorted for you to live in" she reminded the crying girl softly.

"I know, I know, but what if when I get there you guys think I'm annoying and don't want me to stay?" Jackie spoke her deepest fear out loud.

"That is not going to happen Jackie, you're our friend, and we honestly don't find you annoying at all" king assured her patiently, she wasn't exactly surprised that this worried Jackie. "Oh, and before I forget, I have something for each of you for your drive to cally" king told them, and went to the glove compartment of their car. She returned with three cassette tapes in her hands and shuffled through them as she stood before them, while they watched curiously.

"For Eric" she said handing him a tape, which he took and read the title with interest.

"The Stooges – raw power?" he read curiously and looked up at king questioningly.

"That's Iggy Pop's band, he's the godfather of punk dude, and I think he may be a little more your speed than what you heard at the club" king explained her selection for him.

"And for Hyde" she said handing him his tape.

Hyde stared at the tape for a long while "Dead Kennedys – fresh fruit for rotting vegetables" he read and gave king the same questioning expression Eric had.

King grinned wickedly at him "trust me Hyde, you're going to love it" she assured him, then turned to Jackie "and for my favorite of all of you" she said and handed Jackie her selected music.

Jackie smiled as she read her tapes cover "the Specials" Jackie read aloud and looked at king excitedly, but also curious as the other two were, it was clear that king had chosen music for them carefully and had a reason behind the choices.

King did not disappoint "they're one of my favorites, and something tells me they will suit your taste a little better than what you've liked so far" king told her a little mysteriously, Then looked at them all with a serious expression, "do not listen to them until you are on the road! Am I clear?" she ordered them all in a tone not to be argued with.

All three nodded their agreement without really understanding why she had such a rule? But they all trusted her to one degree or another, Jackie however – looked impatient to hear the music king thought she would like. Not that Jackie had abandoned ABBA completely, but she could admit privately now that she mainly liked disco because she liked music you could dance to, she never seemed to want to sit around and listen to the bubbly pop music anymore. No matter what anyone would guess by looking at Jackie, she really did enjoy the punk music king and the others had exposed her to – there was something about it that spoke to her and she really couldn't explain what?

"Are you sure you all have to leave now? You could wait a few more weeks and we could like – caravan there together" Jackie suggested while knowing it was unrealistic.

King gave Jackie an understanding look "you have nothing to fear kid, were going to be there – anxiously awaiting your arrival" she told her with a smile, then looked Jackie straight in the eyes and spoke low and adamantly "you are wanted, you are loved and we are your friends do us the courtesy of trusting us when we say 'we will be there for you'" king told Jackie as convincingly as she could to sooth her worries.

"Yeah Jackie, we promise it's all going to be fine" Kick chimed in

"We haven't gotten fed up with Kick yet and he's way more annoying than you could ever be" max told her gravely, but with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Really I think it's us that should worry about you getting sick of us when you move in, these two seriously never – freaking – stop!" Connor snarled at Kick and Max who were making faces at each other like arguing children.

"Ok that's enough!" Red yelled at them all, "your cars as ready as it's going to get, I'm pretty sure it'll make it to California – if just barely. Now the longer you drag out these goodbyes, the worse they're going to get, kitty has loaded you weirdo's up with enough food to last you a week after you get home. So as much as I know you're all going to miss each other – it's time to go" he told them all in his 'do as I say dumbasses' voice.

Kick strode to where Red stood and all traces of his usual antics were gone for the moment as he held out his hand to Red "it was an honor to meet you sir" he told red respectfully

Red grasped the young man's hand firmly and shook it "you as well son, and I expect you all to look out for Jackie while she's with you" he charged kick gruffly. Kick saluted in response and went to thank kitty for her hospitality.

Their goodbyes went on for a while longer since everyone wanted to be sure they got to everyone else, but finally they piled into their car and called out their final goodbye before pulling out of the Forman's driveway to start their journey home. Red and Kitty went inside when the car was out of sight, but Jackie, Hyde and Eric remained for a moment.

"So….what do we do now?" Eric wondered aloud.

"I dunno? Probably start on all the packing we have to do" Hyde said distastefully

"I'm hungry" Jackie stated absently as she stared down the now empty street.

"Food sounds good" Eric mused, looking at Hyde for confirmation

"I could eat" Hyde agreed

"To the Bat mobile!" Eric cried dramatically pointing to the vista cruiser, instead of burning him for this – or charging him a geek dollar – Jackie and Hyde followed him to the old station wagon, laughing and suggesting places to eat, in the end it was Hyde's suggestion of the Sizzler that won after he pointed out that they have a wide selection of Jell-O, with a wink at Jackie.


	14. Chapter 14

Still own nothing but my OC's and a cat, but my cat is named Kingsley (he's a boy though) so there's that.

A/N I hoped you all liked the last chapter? I enjoyed it at any rate. And to JA Ingram – the time line is hazy even to me, but basically its set in 1980. I don't know the specific details of Stevie ray's career anymore, but I'm fairly sure he was around at the time and really, who else could make a musical prodigy sit up and take notice? I've loved him since I was a little kid and I vividly remember when we found out about the crash. But anyway you are totally awesome for putting that together and it makes me really happy that it wasn't a lost reference.

As I go forward with this there are going to be a lot more music references, and I will be happy to explain them to anyone who doesn't recognize them. Seriously – I love talking about the bands that had such a dramatic impact on my life. A major element in the story is about finding a place where you feel like you belong, and as the incomparable Rancid said in journey to the end of east bay 'there wasn't always a place to go, but there was always an urge and need to belong' I've taken that concept and run with it, so I want to pay homage to my hero's by dropping them in where I can but I promise to try and make it subtle. Now on with the show! I seriously don't know how to end these? And I should mention that I quoted the song from memory and there's a possibility that I mixed some of the words up.

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry of activity. Since Hyde had been the first to finish his packing – because he owned the least crap, as he pointed out to the other two repeatedly, he was delegated by Red and Kitty, to help Eric and Jackie sort through their excessive amounts of belongings and decide what came with them, and what went into storage in his basement room? The battle over how many G.I. Joe's Eric would be taking along had been long and loud, but eventually Hyde had convinced him that he really only needed one. He had a similar encounter with Jackie over her books of all damn things! He had expected it to be over clothes, but he'd forgotten about her wardrobe purge after first meeting king, so instead he was arguing over how many Nancy drew books one 'needed' as opposed to 'wanted'! The final number was 10 as it turned out.

In the end he was fairly pleased with the amount of boxes loaded into the back of the el Camino, most of it was food Kitty insisted that they take with them as she was convinced that there would be no food available on the road to Berkeley. Eric and Hyde knew there was no point in reminding her about the existence of restaurants and loaded the food without a word. Jackie had also conserved room in the flat bed by constructing a nest in the backseat made of all her bedding. Hyde had to admit it looked damn comfy, but he had always been a fan of Jackie's taste in bedding – oh how he missed his goose down duvet! He was angry at Kelso for a lot of things, but ruining that duvet with one of his stupid stunts was embarrassingly high on the list.

Their good byes with Mr. and Mrs. Forman were surprisingly short, this was mainly due to Hyde having convinced them to come out and visit (in reality check on them) in a few months as his treat. Eric had been on board claiming that by then he could take a small break and be there too. Jackie had simply hopped excitedly at the thought of seeing the older couple so soon, and promised to find the best places to show them before they go there.

The only hitch in their departure came when Jackie had been building her nest in the el Camino while the others were inside. She was scrutinizing her supply of pillows, when a hesitant voice spoke from behind her.

"Uh, hey Jackie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Donna asked softly.

Jackie turned and looked at the girl she had once thought of as her best friend, but she felt not even a lingering affection "talk" she told Donna simply.

Donna frowned and began saying what she had come to say "i…well I wanted to apologize for how I treated you after Sam came, I know it was really uncool of me to make friends with her and I'm sorry for not being there for you" she said regretfully.

Jackie stared thoughtfully at Donna for a moment before responding "ok, what about before Sam came?" she asked flatly

Donna looked confused "what are you talking about?" she asked blankly.

"Wow, nothing Steven said to you that day sunk in did it?" Jackie asked wryly.

"He told you about that?" Donna asked with surprise that Hyde would blow his own horn that way.

But Jackie shook her head "no Steven doesn't know that I know what he said to you, Eric told me – turns out he was listening to you two from the stairs. But that's beside the point, what about the way you treated me before Sam showed up and spit on my whole life?" Jackie demanded of the tall girl immovably, if she wanted to talk, they would talk.

"Everything Hyde said to me that day was total crap Jackie! And I can't believe Eric was there and didn't call him on it!" she said indignantly.

The look Jackie gave donna was straight up pitying "you simply never stop amazing me donna, in all the years I've known you there have only been a handful of times that you've called anyone on being mean to someone, and that handful never included me. But I have seen you revel in being lusted after, I've seen you completely change who you were for a guy that wasn't in love with you like Eric, I've seen you break your dad's heart with your selfishness and insult your mom and Mrs. Forman because you got some ridiculous idea in your head that you were somehow better than them? But I'll ask again just for my own amusement, you're sorry about how you acted after Sam showed up, but what about how you acted before that?" she put to the stunned bottle blonde without remorse.

"I don't have anything to apologize for from then, hell Jackie I let you live with me and you were not easy to live with" Donna said with bits of her habitual condescension slipping through already.

"No Donna, Steven guilted you into asking me to stay in a decent way, that one he did tell me about. But you did a lot of things I would never have done to even my worst enemies. You knew about Kelso cheating on me and said nothing, then turned around and claimed that I owed him an explanation for being with Steven after we broke up, that's so incredibly hypocritical that it took me a long time to figure out how you could ever act that way? But then it hit me – there were no compliments on your body from me, I never bowed to your supposed intelligence, so of course you would side with Kelso behind my back, he was a horny fan of hot donna, while I was competition for the guys attention." Jackie imparted her revelation without remorse, she knew exactly what Donna's motives were for approaching her and she would have none of it.

"That's absolute crap Jackie!" Donna denied stringently, but the look in her eyes told Jackie that what she had said was all too true and Donna knew it.

"Whatever donna, I don't feel like rehashing the past with you so you'll feel better. You need to face the fact that you might be able to get guys to agree when you say how smart you are - while their distracted staring at your tits, but I'm the one going to college. And you'll have to accept that, no matter how many times you put me down and insulted me – I'm the one driving out of here with Eric and Steven as friends, because even when it's annoying and bitchy – I'm myself, and you are just too damn scared to be that" Jackie felt a little bad being so brutally honest with donna, but a quick review of all the tall girl had said and done over the years eased her guilt.

"God you are such an unforgiving bitch Jackie! I just wanted to try and make up before you moved away, but I'm not going to apologize for things that you made up in your little cheerleader head!" donna yelled at her.

"call me whatever you feel like, the opinion of a cowardly pseudo-intellectual, who uses her body to get attention because she knows without it she's boring and too self-centered to be likable for herself, means nothing to me" Jackie told donna with a disinterested shrug, and turned her back to the fuming neighbor until she heard her footsteps storm away. When Jackie was sure it was safe to look up again, she saw the proud beaming faces of Eric and Steven.

"Jackie, that was even better than when you hit Laurie in the eye!" Eric told her happily

"Damn Jackie! That was brutal!" Hyde told her proudly.

Jackie smiled ruefully "I feel kind of bad, I mean – I know she was only trying to say sorry to keep us how she liked us being, her superior and me pathetic. but I would have rather just left without ever seeing her again, I have everything from my life here worth taking with me already, and I want a clean break from the rest, is that too much to ask for?" she asked looking to them for help.

"nah jacks, you deserve that and more, don't worry about her, she'll get it one day….probably not any day soon, but hope springs eternal ya know?" Hyde comforted her as best he could, while really just wanting to cheer her for finally standing up to the girl that bullied her most of her life.

"Frankly, I think she was trying to makes amends so we'd offer to take her with us, 'cus I don't think Donna's ever going to get over being cool in high school." Eric told them sadly

"but as fun as that was to see you stand up to bottle blonde Goliath - if we don't get back inside for mom to over mother us one last time, red will be out here to 'fetch' us and that sounds unpleasant" Eric told them with a grimace, they both nodded and moved to follow him back inside to listen to yet another speech about staying off back roads – there could be violent hillbilly's apparently? And making sure to stop often to use the restroom – it seemed that bladder infections were far more common than they knew?

"Actually, I forgot I had something to take care of at grooves real quick" Hyde said stopping at the door and turning towards the half packed Camino.

"Dude, we need to finish packing the car or were here another night and that starts the whole thing over again" Eric reminded him realistically.

"Good point" Hyde agreed thoughtfully "I'll take the cruiser instead" he told them quickly and walked away before they could point out that he'd missed the point.

Watching Jackie finally shut down Donna had made Hyde realize there was something he needed to do before he left point place for good, he parked the cruiser outside the two story house and went to the door – knocking with purpose he took a step back to wait.

Finally the door opened "Hyde? What the hell are you doing here?" Kelso asked crossing his arms and glaring, he might have the mind of an inbred fruit fly but he knew he was pissed at Hyde for not having his back against the big dude who sounded like a leprechaun in that one cartoon.

"Me, Eric and Jackie are about to leave, were moving away – for good" Hyde began, but Kelso cut him off.

"And you wanted to come apologize for being a lame friend so that when you get back we can still hang out" he finished for Hyde, who stared back aghast that he could be that wrong?!

"No you freakin' moron! We're not coming back – any of us! I'm here to tell you that in seventh grade at pam Macey's birthday party I kissed Jackie in the laundry room – so that means I had her first, since you seem to think that counts for shit! And before we all leave this Podunk town forever I wanted to do something I should have done a long time ago" he told Kelso calmly, then before Kelso could reply, Hyde threw a punch at his face with everything he had and laid him out eerily similar to what king had done to donna?

"That's for how you treated my friend you piece of shit!" he spat angrily and strode away back to the cruiser, then stopped short when he remembered something he should have already known.

"And I'm talking about Jackie you brain dead hamster!" he called back to Kelso who was moaning weekly on his front porch.

Hyde remembered it with a satisfied smirk as they drove out of the point place limits with a wave and a cheer, Eric was driving the first stretch because Hyde had 'whacked his hand on something stupid' as he'd put it when Eric had asked why he was driving first. They rode in thoughtful silence for a short time before Jackie leaned over the front seat between them.

"Put my tape in please, I want to hear what King picked for me" she requested of them a lot more politely than she used to.

"Why yours first? I want to find out why she said I'd love this Dead Kennedy's group" Hyde told her seriously

"And I'd like to listen to my pick first, so let's figure out a way to decide without arguing in a cramped car" Eric said as the voice of reason like usual.

"Fine, let's go alphabetically" Hyde suggested

"No, that makes your tape first and you know it!" Jackie called him out for his transparent attempt,

"Fine! Chronologically, oldest to youngest" he offered with a smirk, knowing he was winding Jackie up.

"Still you Steven! Eric, hold up the tapes and I'll pick one with my eyes closed" Jackie suggested fairly. Eric was about to comply when Hyde stopped him.

"No way Forman, we all know Jackie picks the one on the right because she assumes your first choice will be in the middle. Find another way to choose" he ordered them from the driver's seat, now that his hand felt better, he'd switched with Eric during the first bathroom break – that had been an embarrassing 20 minutes after they had started driving.

"Fine, this is getting ridiculous" Eric grumbled while looking through the three tapes hoping to think of a way to decide without bloodshed, when something caught his eye. "Guys, there's papers sticking out of the tape cases" he told them, and pulled the papers out to read aloud.

"I'm guessing by the time you see this note that you've started bickering about what to play first? If I'm right, don't feel bad because I've got it covered. Play the specials first, you'll all be wound up from starting on such a huge trip and they're the mellowest. Love King" Eric read to the other two with a note of amazement.

"What do the others say?" Hyde asked curiously

"Uh, the one from your tape Hyde, says 'play this last, it'll be late enough that you might need the adrenaline rush DK will give you' "Eric read to them, then opened his own note from King "hey Eric, how's it going? I'm guessing also that you're the one reading these as I'd bet money Jackie's in the back seat comfy as hell while you're riding shotgun, play yours second because not only is it a good mix of fast and mellow, but you'll all be awake and Iggy is for everyone, see you all soon!' damn, she is one scary woman!" Eric said when he was finished reading.

"Hey! Don't call my friend scary" Jackie demanded, then smiled her signature smile "besides she said to play mine first, so put the tape in!" she ordered like her old self, which made the two guys grin fondly.

"Yes dear" Hyde chuckled, and popped the cassette into the player and turned the volume up so Jackie could hear in the back.

They're first experience with Ska was quite the success, Jackie ended up trying her best to dance in the back while sitting down, and Hyde had to admit it was some good stuff. When the tape played out they decided to stop for lunch at a diner they'd seen a sign for on the highway, they ate too much greasy food and went so far as to order milkshakes to go, figuring that if they were going to be unhealthy it was best to do it at the start of the trip.

Eric reminded them that it was his turn to play his tape before they had even put their seatbelts on, which made Hyde level a hard look at him.

"Forman, it's going to be a long trip to Berkeley, let's all agree to do our very best not to make each other want to commit murder ok?" he told him in a tight voice.

Eric nodded contritely "yeah, you're right, sorry Hyde and sorry Jackie" he apologized but still popped the new tape in before Hyde had put the car in reverse.

King had been right about Iggy and the Stooges, although Jackie really did prefer the specials, but it was just enough rock for Eric to hear the music in it and not just the noise. Which was not the case when it was finally Hyde's turn a bit after sunset, the Dead Kennedy's were too hardcore for Eric, and though Jackie was sure she would enjoy the music live, she couldn't really see herself listening to it while she studied or something. But Hyde loved it! They were talking about how fucked the government was, and how angry they were about it, they had a mistrust for authority and anger about that too! Their anger channeled the anger Hyde had through their music and he felt for the first time like someone else cared about the shit he cared about, worried about the same crimes from authority figures he worried about. Where the hell had this been all his life?!

When Eric and Jackie wearily asked him to find a motel for the night, Hyde was reluctant to stop mostly because he wanted to hear jello Biafra yell about injustice and other stuff some more, but Jackie's sleepy "please find a motel puddin'" got him to pull into the first decent motel he saw. While Eric and Jackie took turns in the shower, and divvied up the two queen beds between the three of them – Hyde sat in his car and started the tape over again while he read the liner notes and learned everything he could about this band that took away the feeling of being the only one to feel the way he did. He was muttering along to the words of 'kill the poor' trying to commit them to memory, when a tap at his window startled him. Standing in her purple bathrobe, looking at him with an amused fondness, was Jackie.

"Come to the room Steven, its late and we drove along way" she said sweetly

"I just wanted to listen to this a little more" he explained honestly, he was done hiding the truth from Jackie to maintain his cool.

Jackie gave him a fond smile "it'll be there in the morning puddin' in promise, now come inside and tell Eric I get a bed to myself and you guys are sharing" she asked with a glare towards Eric in the room.

"Uh, jack's? There's no damn way I'm sharing a bed with Forman, he sleep gropes" Hyde told her seriously

Jackie made a grossed out face "is that why you guys don't go camping anymore?" she checked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah that'd be why, the arm over me I could handle, the trying to put his hand in my pants was a bridge too far" Hyde admitted with a shudder.

"Ok, you can share the bed with me, but if I catch you trying to 'sleep grope' I will kick your ass!" she threatened dangerously.

"I can sleep on the floor jack's it's not much different than the cot" he reminded her decently.

"No Steven" she denied flatly, giving him a long suffering look "you're driving remember? You need to get a good night's sleep, it's a queen size bed and to be fair I am somewhat….on the smaller side" she put her tininess in delicate terms.

"Ok, but don't forget I offered" he told her unconvinced he would get more rest sharing a bed with her than sleeping on the floor.

As it turned out, awkward was an understatement and Eric smirking at them didn't help much! But eventually they both managed to fall asleep after watching a terrible late night movie that seemed to be both a cop drama and a crappy love story? But it was just boring enough to lull the three friends to sleep at last.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing.

A/N so for my rant today I would like to express how much the site 'watt pad' pisses me off! Now, granted the story I have on there is mainly written on my phone on my lunch breaks, I still have only 44 views while unreadable garbage has hundreds maybe thousands of views, now it's not pride that has me pissed off, it's that when I search the category it's supposed to show up in I can't find it?! The whole set up on there confuses and annoys me – down with hash tags! Ok, I'm done now, sorry about that. Now back to my normal a/n. so this chapter might not turn out so well, because it's an attempt to not gloss over their drive to California and I don't have it planned out as well as I had with everything so far. I don't much care for filler chapters and I'm going to try to avoid this becoming one, but if it does – know that I am sorry.

They were in Nebraska….so far there was nothing they had seen to make any of them care to return to Nebraska for the remainder of their lives. Now, they weren't trying to be offensive to Nebraskians or whatever they were called? But – man there were a lot of corn fields! Sure Wisconsin had its fair share of empty countryside, but that was kind of the point, Jackie, Eric and Hyde were ready for a change and pretty much all of Nebraska they had seen so far was more of the same.

It was Eric's turn to drive while Hyde sat shotgun and stared intently at the map, he was trying to plan the best route to get them to Berkeley, but had run into a problem. The most direct route would take them through a place he really, really didn't want to even drive through.

"ok, so I think I got it figured out" he told them "we hook up to Wyoming for a bit, go through Idaho to Oregon and then head down to Berkeley" he told them, tracing the path with his finger while he spoke.

Eric grunted indifferently and kept his eyes on the open, boring road ahead of them. But Jackie frowned, something about Stevens route sounded off to her? So before he could stop her, she whipped the map out of his hands and studied it. Not even a minute later she was looking up at Hyde with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Steven, that's a roundabout way to get there. See?" she said holding it up and pointing to where they were at the moment "if we go through Colorado to Utah to Nevada it's a straight shot from here to northern California, and as much as I'm enjoying this trip with you two – I'd really like to see my new home and get settled in before classes start" she reminded him reasonably.

Hyde mumbled something in response, but neither of his friends could hear him.

"What was that?" Jackie asked, Hyde mumbled again only slightly louder.

"Once more for the cheap seats buddy" Eric told him flatly.

"I didn't want to go through Nevada" he finally said at a volume audible to humans.

Eric realized Hyde's meaning and decided to stay out of it.

Jackie on the other hand tilted her head curiously at him; in a way she was touched that he cared she might be upset going through the state that housed Las Vegas. But a bigger part of her thought he was being ridiculous.

"Steven, it's the northern part of the state, were not stopping in Vegas for you to give us a tour of your lowest point, now do you think you're capable of crossing the Nevada state line without accidently marrying a stripper?" she asked him in a slightly mocking tone, just to show him he was being silly.

Hyde seemed to think the question over "well, I would hope so" he answered thoughtfully, then defended himself from Jackie smacking him with the rolled up map, and made a mental note – too soon to even mildly joke about all things Las Vegas related.

"head for Colorado Eric!" she told the driver irritably "and ill drive through Nevada since apparently Steven cant breath the dessert air without getting the urge to marry strippers!" she shrieked angrily and smacked him with the map again for good measure.

"Doesn't it count for something that I have absolutely no memory of marrying said stripper?" Hyde asked rubbing his arm where Jackie had focused her attack.

"NO!" both his companions yelled in unison.

"ok then" Hyde muttered fearfully, he was more than aware that he wasn't going to be allowed to forget his monumental screw up with Sam anytime soon, but a guy could hope right?

Try as he might, Hyde couldn't recall a single second of his Vegas marriage. Even now that he knew it was all a sham he still didn't feel better, because it wasn't the legality of it that had hurt Jackie so deeply – it was the intent. Sure he could remind her he hadn't been sober enough to know what he was doing until the cows came home, but that would never change the fact that he had fucked up spectacularly, but she'd been the one to bear the brunt of it. He found himself wondering – how does one make such a massive mistake up to someone? Was there a color of rose for 'I single handedly fucked up our whole life?' perhaps a card from hallmark held the right words to smooth over 'I got drunk and married one step above a hooker because you hurt my feelings'? Maybe if he ritualistically cut off his finger and gave it to her as a show of wrong doing and remorse?

He was epically screwed when it came to that one.

Jackie was smart – a lot smarter than the gang had ever given her credit for – and she would see through a surface attempt to apologize before he could finish saying it. It occurred to him then that the main reason the gang had always treated Jackie as if she was dumb, was because she was a cheerleader? But in reality, her extracurricular activity proved the opposite. Not only did Jackie have to maintain a certain GPA to remain on the cheer squad, but to stay as the top of the heap queen bee she had to keep track of every rumor, every shift in relationship, every nuance of social interaction. Hyde couldn't have named 10 people that even went to that school, but Jackie knew not only their names, but their hobbies, dreams and weaknesses. He realized absently that Jackie would have been a very successful politician – or a very powerful crime boss, with her skill set.

"Hey jack's?" he called to the back of the car, where she had laid down after accosting him with his own map.

"Yes?" she answered from the depths of her violet nest.

"Do you know what you want to go to school for? Like, what you want to be when you're done?" he asked, knowing as he spoke it wasn't his best formed question ever.

"Sort of" Jackie replied hesitantly

"Ooh, ooh! Let me guess?!" Eric asked excitedly, like – actually excited to guess? Which earned him curious looks from both his friends. He gave them a quick defensive look "this entire state looks exactly the same! I am open to literally ANY game or conversation that relieves the boredom of corn!" he cried out his interest in guessing Jackie's plans.

"Fair enough Forman" Hyde nodded understandingly, he too was anxious to see more than corn.

"Ok then, I'll go first. My guess is that you're going to study fashion design!" Eric said confidently.

"Nope, next guess please" Jackie told them immediately.

Hyde and Eric looked at each other with surprise; they'd both thought that was a damn good guess?

"ok my turn, um, I think you're going to study interior design" Hyde offered his idea, while privately vowing to be her first customer as long as she still believed in goose down and lavender scented candles – they really did make you feel like you were Laura freakin' Ingalls.

"Nope, try again fella's" she smirked smugly at them.

"Uh….some kind of design?" Eric guessed lamely

"Really Eric? Some kind of design? That's the best you can come up with?" Jackie asked him pityingly

"Well – give us a hint or something!" he countered defensively.

"I agree with Forman, we need a hint to narrow it down" Hyde backed up his brother.

"Fine, a hint, a hint?" Jackie mused, trying to think of one that wouldn't make it too easy. "Ok I got it, it's partly inspired by Mrs. Forman and partly inspired by Kingsley" she told them with a proud grin.

The adopted brothers thought silently for a while, trying to deduce what career path you got from a punk rocker and their mom? The first guess reflected this confusion.

"A scary nurse?" Eric guessed blankly.

"No" Jackie informed him with a narrow eyed glare.

Hyde's guess was slightly less pathetic, but still not good "a musician nurse?" there might be a job like that, for all he knew?

"You guys suck" Jackie told them bluntly.

"Ok we give up! Just tell us" Eric surrendered, with Hyde nodding his agreement.

"well think about it?" Jackie told them "your mom is a nurse – she helps people and makes a difference in their lives, I want to do that but being a nurse it too gross, I wouldn't last a day cleaning bed pans and we all know it" she admitted with a shudder at the sanitary side of nursing.

"Yeah, it is gross, I helped mom on career day and it gave me a healthy respect for how tough she is" Eric agreed with Jackie.

"Ok so you want to help people and make a difference, but not as a nurse?" Hyde prompted her again. "Where does king's influence fit in there? Motivational punk rock?" he guessed for lack of a better idea.

"punk rock is already motivational Steven" she reminded him pointedly – the dead Kennedy's tape was currently on lock down because it got Hyde a little too pumped for a road trip.

"Fair point" he conceded with a bow of his head "so what's her influence then?"

"Kingsley told me about when she was in the fancy school her parents put her in and how terrible it was because she was all alone and didn't fit in or belong anywhere, she was miserable and eventually ran away from home when her parents made it clear they didn't give a damn whether she was happy or not. She was lucky because she had Kick to run to and he took her in, but so many kids have such similar stories but no understanding cousin to run to. I want to help the lost alone kids find a place to belong like Kick did for Kingsley, and then she did for me" Jackie explained with such feeling Hyde couldn't stop staring at her, Jackie with a purpose was a force of nature, and he loved watching it.

"So, a nurse who houses runaways?" Eric offered unsurely

"Dude, your embarrassing yourself just stop" Hyde asked him for his own good.

"So what kind of job does that jack's?" Hyde asked her with genuine interest.

"I'm going to study to be a social worker with a focus on child psychology, so that I can work with street kids and runaways" Jackie told them with firm conviction for what she planned to do with her life.

"wow Jackie, that's…that's really amazing" Eric told her seriously, he would be sure to tell his mom that she was a big part of Jackie's inspiration to do good work, it would make kitty's day to know she'd been that important to someone.

"it really is jack's, I – I don't know how to tell you how cool that is that you want to help scared lonely kids" Hyde said in a low tone to hide how thick his throat had gotten, he knew that he was also part of Jackie's inspiration to do what she planned. She knew as well as he did, that if the Forman's had taken him in sooner – or if he'd just gotten away from Edna earlier, he wouldn't have ended up with as many issues as he was now working through, finding out that Jackie's life goal was to save others from the fate he'd had made him more emotional than he would have expected.

"Even the worst kid in the world deserves and advocate, Mrs. Forman taught me that" Jackie told him softly and placed a comforting hand on his neck, while thinking of how different both of their lives would have been if they had had someone to turn to?

But there was no changing the past, only doing what they could to stop it happening to someone else. Most people that had met Jackie would be shocked to learn that her ambition was not to make a lot of money and have a luxurious life – but to help people and bring them whatever happiness and security she could.

When they stopped to fill the tank and stretch their legs awhile later, Eric took the opportunity to call home and check in with his mom. What he'd meant to be a quick phone call ended up costing him an additional 3 dimes, as kitty not only gushed and cried when he told her what Jackie had said, but because she also told him a lengthy – but worthwhile story about Kelso showing up at their house. When he finally hung up from his very happy mother, Eric approached Jackie and Hyde with a wide amused smile.

"Guess what happened at the Forman house yesterday?" he asked his friends, trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"Your dad chased a raccoon with a shovel?" Hyde guessed blandly,

"He finally fulfilled his dream of spraying the garbage man with the hose for tossing his cans on the ground 'disrespectfully'?" Jackie asked curiously, the vendetta with chuck the garbage man was well known.

"Not yet, but we all know that's coming" Eric told her with a sigh "no, see – since were all gone 'at last' as red puts it, he padlocked the basement door. Mom called Fez in Milwaukee to warn him not to try that door when he gets back, but they didn't bother with anyone else because they assumed they weren't stupid enough to come by." He began telling them what kitty had told him, and their interest was clearly piqued. "But do you know who IS stupid enough not to take the many, many hints they were given?" he asked with a laugh escaping

Hyde groaned and Jackie rolled her eyes "Kelso" they said together with total surety

"Bingo my friends! Mom said they heard a banging from the basement, but since it went on so long they figured it was an unbalanced load in the washer, until Kelso appeared at the kitchen door and started banging on it looking all indignant"

"He's the king" Hyde reminded them shaking his head at the guy's idiocy.

"Did Red finally follow through on his threats and put his foot in his ass?" Jackie asked hopefully

"Not that mom said, but when they finally decided to open the door and ask why the hell he was there they saw that Kelso had a massive black eye!" Eric told them with a curious look at Hyde, who was inspecting his watch band with more interest than it really deserved. "Would you happen to know anything about that Hyde?" Eric asked conversationally

"Me? Why would I know about it?" Hyde laughed uncomfortably and looked away from his friend's curious gaze.

"I thought you might because Kelso told my mom he got it the day before when you showed up at his house, claimed to have kissed Jackie in a laundry room in middle school? Then punched him out on his porch while yelling something about it being for hurting your friend Jackie?" Eric told him casually. "That would be the same day you suddenly had something to do at grooves wasn't it?" he asked smirking at Hyde, who still refused to look up at them or answer.

"But the really interesting thins" Eric continued without dropping his gaze from Hyde's face "was when Kelso claimed that the real reason you hit him was as a retaliatory burn for him having 'done it' with your wife?" Eric said, watching Hyde closely for a reaction, which ended up being him rolling his eyes like he'd heard something incredibly stupid.

"Kelso slept with Sam?!" Jackie cried in shock and a bit of disgust, whether it was because he had slept with his friends supposed wife, or because the supposed wife was a nasty ho – was open to interpretation.

Jackie and Eric refuse to stop staring at Hyde until he gives them some sort of answer.

Finally "ok fine, I hit him!" Hyde admits exasperatedly "but not for sleeping with Sam, I never gave a damn about that whole thing apart from when I found out and had to get tested – let me tell you, the test for chlamydia? NO FUN!" he told them forcefully and gave an involuntary shudder.

"You knew? And never did anything?" Jackie asked him, not understanding how the boy she knew to be recklessly jealous could have let that pass?

"I was mildly pissed at Kelso for crossing that line, but I wasn't really surprised he did, I mean – when did he ever have respect for people if it stood in the way of him getting laid? But I didn't care at all about Sam cheating, because I didn't care at all about Sam" he shrugged with total disinterest in the subject.

"How do they test you for chlamydia?" Eric asked after thinking for a moment how it could be too bad?

Hyde leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, Eric's eyes went comically wide and his face pale "with a q-tip?!" he shrieked and shuddered while shaking his head to dispel the image.

"You guys are wusses" Jackie told them flatly, "I'm going to go in the store and get a pop, either of you ladies want anything?" she asked sweetly

"Ginger ale and some gum – no fruity crap! Mint or clove, if they have it" Hyde requested seriously, he had strong opinions on gum.

"I'll go inside with you" Eric told her, as they walked towards the gas station store Hyde heard Eric cry 'with a q-tip!' while talking to Jackie, then her turning to him with a cool expression and saying 'one word Eric – speculum' before flouncing into the store to get gum and pop.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing,

A/N so I guess I should mention that from here I may be changing the way I write to cover more time, it's not a definite thing but a figured a warning was in order just in case I do. I've gotten a surprising amount of PM's lately, so ill mention a few things to clear up some of the questions I've gotten. #1 –yes, I was a punk – still am actually – and I do in fact know what I'm talking about when it comes to the way punks face the world, and am not basing it off SLC punk as one person seems to think, I have literally been thrown out of an establishment for 'having blue hair' as the charming owner said. They say write what you know, so I did.

#2 –no kings band doesn't have a name, I never bothered thinking of one cus they're not real and it felt odd to name them, but if someone sends a name and I like it I'll include it before the end. #3 – if the band with no name sounds like any band they'd sound like the bouncing souls I guess? At least that's how I envision they're live performance. #4 – yes, I 'ship' Jackie Hyde, was this not apparent already? I thought I'd made it clear that I wanted them to find a realistic way back to each other? I shamelessly love fix it fics, but even the best ones seem to be missing something for me when I read them? And I've come to the conclusion that I'd like to see them start fresh in a different way, because as much as I like any road that leads back to them together, I guess I always had a slightly different view of what their problems were, so I'm fixing them my own way.

And finally #5- at this time I don't know if I'll be writing a new story anytime soon? I have a lot of stories, but they're not FF and I really don't have any other J/H ideas at the moment. I'm toying with the idea of a one shot about the flower barrette, but I don't know if it'll pan out. Ok that's all thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

Jackie couldn't sleep.

They would reach Berkeley by the next day and she was simply too nervous to sleep, what would her new home look like? Would her friends be happy to see her? Would she like going to school? Would the cheerleaders at Stanford be as bitchy as the ones back home? Would she be able to carve out a place for herself of spend the next four years adrift and miserable? Would Steven really keep his promises to her? Would he – could he stop his self-destructive drinking? Would Eric be ok in Mexico? Would Steven like LA in the end and forget all about her? Did she want him to try and get her back or stay friends? There were just too many thoughts in her head for sleep to be possible, so she sat outside staring out at the shadowy scenery around there motel 6 while Eric and Steven slept inside.

"stop your messing around – better think of your future – time you straighten right out – creating problems in town – Rudy, a message to you Rudy" Jackie sang softly to herself while she rummaged in the pockets of the coat she'd 'borrowed' from a sleeping Steven, until she found what she'd been looking for – his pack of clove gum.

The smell reminded her so much of him, most people probably didn't know that it was his favorite. It was his favorite because his gran used to buy it for him when he was little because it was her favorite, he had told her that he'd asked for black jack gum, but his gran had refused because as she said 'licorice is for when you have a cough, clove is to spice up life'. Jackie didn't understand that really, but she knew Steven always chose that gum if it was available and he chewed a lot of gum to keep from smoking.

She un-wrapped a piece and popped it in her mouth, still humming her current favorite song and staring into the night.

"What are you doing up?" a soft voice asked Jackie curiously. She turned quickly to find Eric smiling at her; she hadn't heard him approach at all.

"I had too much to think about and couldn't sleep" Jackie admitted with a shrug.

Eric sat down near her and stared out where she had been. "I'm a little overwhelmed myself" he agreed,

"Steven's asleep" Jackie pointed out jealously

"Well to be fair, Hyde has a lot more experience blocking out worries to fall asleep than we do" Eric pointed out

Jackie had to agree with that, only her and Eric knew what Hyde's life had been like before coming to live with the Forman's, he could probably sleep through a building being demolished around him, but would wake up if you got within two feet of him? She hated thinking of that time in his life, because it made her want to both run to him and hug him tight and strangle Edna at the same time. This thought reminded her of one of the many things keeping her up, and she decided to ask Eric what he thought about it?

"Eric, can I ask you something about Steven?" she began softly.

"I don't know what the J in Steven j. Hyde stands for Jackie" he told her jokingly, she recalled some long past discussion of middle names after hers had been revealed and Steven had refused to share much to her annoyance at the time.

"I already know that, it stands for Jameson" Jackie told him with a roll of her eyes.

"What?! That's not bad at all, why was he so touchy about it? And how do you know and not me?!" Eric demanded

"Well possibly he told me because I've seen him naked and it didn't seem like a big deal after that?" Jackie smirked

"Ok, EWW" Eric told her flatly "but I'm a little pissed that he's so guarded about his name being Jameson when I had to tell everyone my middle name is Bertram after my mom's dad" Eric grumbled.

"Don't be, that's his name because it was Edna's favorite drink while she was pregnant" Jackie explained with a hard edge to her voice.

Eric stared in sadness and disgust at that information "Jesus" Eric whispered and shook his head. "Anyway, what did you want to ask me about Hyde?" he asked to change the subject.

"he's mentioned a few times that he plans on trying to get me back at some point, first off – I don't really know how I feel about that after everything that happened, and secondly….do you think I'd be a total fucking idiot to even consider it?" she asked Eric, staring down at the cuffs of Stevens jacket.

"Well" Eric began thoughtfully, realizing to his surprise that he felt a deep urge to be helpful on this subject. "I think that Hyde actually saying out loud that he's going to try in any way is a big improvement for him and I'm sort of proud of him for that to be honest." He noted with a small smile for his brother. "Look Jackie, I love Hyde like a real brother – as far as I'm concerned he is. but I don't condone what he's done to you and he knows that, I also refuse to make excuses for the shitty things he's done in his life, but….that doesn't mean I don't want to make excuses for him" he admitted with a solemn look at Jackie.

"I understand" she nodded agreement, it was hard to know what Hyde had gone through and not want to let the majority of his behavior slide because of it, but doing that did him no favors and they – who knew him best – knew that.

"but I will say this for him, he is changing – and by that I mean he's changing back into who he really is, the person that became my best friend years ago, the guy who protected me when I needed it and stood up for me even when it made him look uncool. The 'Hyde' I knew then was one of the greatest guys I had ever met and I can see that guy making his way to the surface again, I think that cutting off Donna and Kelso has helped with that a lot, it's hard to be strong enough to be yourself when your teased and insulted mercilessly for it, I wasn't strong enough I know that. Come to think of it, the only person that ever was, was you" he told her and gave her a curious frown, as if he'd like to know how she had pulled that off?

"I really wasn't Eric, I let what everyone said about me make me think I needed to change because then they'd like me" she admitted sadly

"Yeah maybe, but Jackie you didn't. You may have thought you needed to, to make us be nicer – but you never actually stopped doing what you wanted to do. I mean, how many times did Donna insult you for being a cheerleader? But you didn't quit until she was already out of school, and when you did quit it wasn't because she was a jerk to you about it, it was because you had moved on from what they represented. Seriously Jackie, we all gave you shit nonstop about your music, and hobbies and outlook on…everything, but you refused to give an inch, I know this for a fact because I have heard so much damn ABBA I know more lyrics than I would like to!" he said adamantly, making Jackie grin to herself.

Maybe he was right? Maybe she had been strong when it came to them? She would love to believe that was true, but only time and distance would tell.

"but would I be a total fucking idiot if I ever decided to forgive Steven?" she asked the question she most wanted answered, one of the worst parts about being cheated on is the humiliation, and she couldn't shake the feeling that if she ever did get to a place where she wanted to be with Steven again, that she would look like a pathetic door mat if she took him back.

"Ok first of all, hearing you swear is weird." He told her seriously, "Secondly, no it wouldn't make you an idiot if you took him back at some point, because it wouldn't be anybody's business but yours and his. If you two get to a place where being together again makes you happy, then I would be happy for you and I'm pretty sure King, Kick, Max and Connor feel the same way. But I will say, that in my opinion, you should wait until you're sure of what you want and not just take comfort in the familiar, because that will hurt both of you in the end and I don't want to see either of you hurt" he told her honestly.

"He was my best friend Eric, since I was a kid if you'd asked me who I trusted the most. I would have answered 'Steven Hyde'. Did you know that I met him before I met all of you?" she asked with a soft laugh.

"Seriously?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow, he had never heard anything to that effect before.

But Jackie nodded her head certainly "I started out going to private school you know? And when I started at the public elementary school you all went to, Steven was one of the first people I met. I was hiding in a supply closet because I was too scared to go into my class and face a room full of kids I didn't know, I remember I was crying because I wanted to go home and not get teased for my dress being 'too fancy for school' anymore, or get laughed at when Id tried to explain that I'd worn my favorite dress because I wanted to look nice on my first day at a new school. Steven was skipping class and found me in there, I thought he was going to turn right around and leave when he saw I was crying – he was a boy after all – but he crouched down in front of me and asked what happened, and said if anyone had bullied me to point them out and he'd teach them a lesson. I told him about being afraid to go to class because all the kids had been laughing at my dress" Jackie paused there and smiled at the memory.

"Do you know what he told me?" she asked Eric, with a fond smile.

"What?" Eric asked with interest, this was completely unknown information to him and he was curious to know about how the oddly linked friends had first met, but to be fair Eric was a bit of a romantic at heart.

"He told me 'who cares what those assholes said?! I think you look nice, and they're all afraid of me, I'm Hyde by the way'" Jackie retold the story with a grin at the young confident Hyde.

"we were all afraid of him" Eric agreed with a nod "so how come you didn't hang around with all of us then?" he wondered, Hyde's word had been law back then, if he had brought Jackie to them they would have accepted her because Hyde said to.

This time the smile on Jackie's face was sad and wistful "I spent the rest of the day in the principal's office because I skipped most of the day, and the next day I faked sick because I was too scared to go back, when they finally bothered to notice that I was faking and made me go back, I met the rest of you and donna hit me with that ball everyone found so hilarious. When Steven just said 'welcome to public school' I felt like an idiot for thinking he was my friend, and I went back to cry in that same closet" she explained

"God Jackie, I'm sorry" Eric told her regretfully, he hadn't been there but he still felt guilty for laughing when he heard the story.

"It's ok, he'd kill me if he knew I told you this, but he showed up about five minutes later and apologized" she confided to Eric

Eric's eyes went wide, Hyde did not apologize so far as he knew "Hyde apologized?! Steven Hyde? The broodiest unapologetic guy ever?" Eric clarified

"it's like you said, he was one of the greatest guys ever back then, he felt bad for being a jerk to look cool in front of his friends, he took me with him to skip school and we hid in the library telling jokes and eating cookies I had in my lunch, then he walked me home and when I said 'thank you Hyde' he looked down at his feet and said 'you can call me Steven'" she remembered fondly.

"Is that why you always called him Steven?" Eric asked laughing. It would be like Jackie to hold Hyde to a promise he made when he was 10.

"I didn't always remember? When I first came around he wasn't very…welcoming? I know now that it was because I showed up with Kelso and he didn't approve, but at the time I thought he forgot me. I started calling him Steven when he acted like my friend again" she explained.

"So, I have to ask, do you want to be with him again?" Eric asked her with no intention of telling Hyde what she answered, he owed her that much.

"I don't know Eric? I know I want him in my life for the rest of it, but I don't know in what way? I'm afraid though that if I end up deciding that I only want to be friends he won't be ok with that" she was terrified that he hadn't been telling the truth when he had said he would be there no matter what.

"I don't think he'll be happy if that's what you decide, but I know you won't lose him." Eric assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked with the biggest eyes Eric had ever seen – and he worked with kids.

Throwing a brotherly arm around Jackie's shoulders he smiled nostalgically "ah tiny devil, allow me to share with you the history of 'frogging' with you. Long, long ago in a basement far, far away" he began.

"How long have you been waiting to use that line?" she asked dryly

"longer then I would like to admit" he stated grandly, and continued on "as I was saying, many years ago in the basement, a moronic pretty boy called 'Kelso' spoke to the resident angry guy 'Hyde' of a pretty younger girl called 'the devil' – oww! No hitting the narrator! - anyway, the idiot pretty boy told the angry guy of his intention to 'feel up' the devil, the angry guy told him to shut up, the idiot did not heed his warning! And lo, the angry guy did deliver two mighty blows in rapid succession to the idiots shoulder! The idiot cried out in pain and indignation and did demand of the angry guy to explain his actions?! The angry guy replied at full ease, that the pretty guy was a 'dumbass' and that should he ever speak in that fashion of the tiny devil again, he would not hesitate to again bruise his spindly shoulder of the pretty moron. When the pretty guy cried out for the meaning of this simple statement that was none the less outside his mental grasp, the angry defender of the girl replied unto him 'any time you act like a sleaze I frog you' he simplified for the truly simple boy"

"So two questions spring to mind, first one is – are you trying to say he started the frogging tradition in defense of me? And the second one is – how do you talk in high style so easily?" Jackie asked with suspicious eyes.

"Hey, a talents a talent, don't judge!" he cried defensively "and yeah, pretty much. Kelso forgot how it started because I honestly think he'd forget his own name if we hadn't called him by it, and I didn't realize for a long time that it was you they were talking about, but when I was reading my old journals while I was in Africa I made the connection" he imparted in a normal form of speech. "But my point is, he cares about you in a very real way, and not just romantically. He won't like it if you decide you just want to be friends, but he'll do it and he'll eventually be ok with it"

"I want to believe that's true – so I'm going to for now. Now tell me why you brought journals to Africa? And also why you had journals?" Jackie smirked at him

"My mom sent them to me when I said I was homesick!" Eric defended throwing his hands in the air "and I kept journals because there needs to be a record of things" he shrugged.

"Makes sense, what else did you learn from your 'record of things'?" she asked conversationally

"I learned that I made some poor choices in my life, and it's going to take a long time to reach where I should have been already" he sighed.

"You and me both buddy" Jackie agreed with her own heavy sigh.

"at least were both on the right track now, hell, even Hyde is finally going to do something he loves with his life, and finally realizing that being happy doesn't make him less cool" Eric noted.

"I'm still scared" Jackie admitted

"Me too, but I'm still going to try and so are you, and so is Hyde. Between you and me, I've always been curious about what would happen if he gave a damn, and now were going to see what that is."

"Eric, are you sad that you and Donna didn't work out?" she had been curious about this for a while, but until then it had never seemed like the right time to ask.

"In a way I am, that was a lot of my life and it would have been nice to have an epic love story for my life. But for the first time in a long time, i feel not worthless, the down side is I have a lot of anger to work through towards her and myself, because I hate that I let her treat me that way for so long, but I know I'll get over it someday because I'm done letting her dictate my life in any way." He said firmly.

"I'm angry too, and I don't want to be" Jackie admitted quietly

"At Hyde?" Eric guessed

"He cheated on me, and then he left me and basically cheated on me and married Sam. Sometimes I want to hit him until he feels as bad as I do when I remember it! But it's not just that, he did so much that made me feel bad, and I know that he's starting to see that, and I know he feels bad for it now that he does see it, but it's still not enough" she felt horrible admitting it, but it was the truth.

"So tell him" Eric shrugged as if it were the most obvious solution in the world.

"How?" Jackie asked unsurely

"With words?" Eric suggested blankly

"Tell me what?" Hyde's sleepy voice asked from the door of their motel room, making Eric and Jackie jump.

"Steven! What are you doing up?!" Jackie squeaked.

One somewhat suspicious eyebrow raised at her tone "I had to pee, and both of you were gone so I came out to look for you" he explained slowly.

"Well, I'm going to bed now" Eric said and made a b-line for the room.

Hyde watched Eric bolt inside, and took his abandoned seat next to Jackie with a pensive expression.

"What do you not know how to tell me jacks?" he asked gently

Jackie sat silently for a long time, half expecting him to get fed up and leave, but he waited patiently until finally she began to speak, slowly and hesitantly at first.

"I'm still so, so mad at you Steven for the way you treated me, I don't want to be mad at you, I want to forgive you and move on but I just can't" she admitted guiltily

"I know that" he said taking her by surprise

"You do?!" she asked shocked

"Well yeah jacks, how could you not be? The obvious stuff aside, I…I'm ashamed of the way I treated you, even when things were good I made you work to get me to be affectionate, and I never even realized it." He admitted sadly.

"When did you start to?" she asked curiously, it had taken her hours of retrospection to pin down what had always been off about their relationship.

"Uh, well to be honest King sort of explained what I had done and why. But then I started to really think about how I had acted with you and something dawned on me that made me hate myself in a new and different way" Hyde admitted with a wry smile.

"Which was?" she pressed.

"The way I treated you? - belittling things you liked or cared about, insulting your friends at school, scoffing at your dreams…..were all things Edna had done to me. I can't even begin to tell you how much it sickens me to know I EVER acted like her or how much I hate that I made anyone – especially you – feel the way she made me feel. Even now I can hear her voice in my head when I almost say something sarcastic to the point of being mean, while were driving or something, and it's difficult to change those habits but I swear it's going to happen." He assured Jackie truthfully; while fully aware she had no real reason to believe him.

Jackie stared at him while what he said sank in, and she was torn between wanting to comfort the lonely broken child he had been, and wanting to eviscerate Edna the woman that did that to him!

It was one of the many little ways Jackie and Steven were alike, they had both had incredibly crappy role models as kids and the learned behaviors they had each acquired from their parents would be a long hard to overcome.

"I don't want to be like them Steven" Jackie told him softy, knowing that he knew what she meant.

"Me either, damnedest thing!" he said sarcastically, earning a smack to the arm. "I don't think we will be Jackie, I think that being aware of it is the best prevention and I know I have you to tell me when that bitches influence slips out, and I'll do the same for you if you want? As long as you don't kick me with boots on"

"I'm still mad at you" she told him pointedly

"I know, and I'm not planning on letting that scare me away from you. You have a right to be mad, you have every right to make me pay for what I did if I plan on hanging around you, but you need to know that if you ever forgive me, then you have to really forgive me, because I saw what happened to Forman whenever donna would claim they were ok then get pissed and throw his screw ups in his face again and I'm not up for that. Ill apologize for as long as it takes and believe me I mean every word, but when I get you back were going to be equals, no more one chasing the other ok?" Hyde told her seriously.

"You keep saying when, and you should be saying IF" Jackie told him archly

"I refuse to accept that were not meant to be together" he shrugged casually.

Jackie gaped at him "that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard…. How did it come out of you!?" she asked somewhat unflatteringly

"Hey, I can be romantic and crap!" Hyde cried defensively

"Oh yeah, I'm swooning right on this spot" Jackie drawled flatly.

Hyde looked at Jackie fully intent on defending himself! But instead he burst into helpless laughter until Jackie couldn't help but join him. Hyde pulled Jackie to his side and kissed her forehead fondly.

"You are always going to be my favorite person jacks" he promised her softly

"You're surprisingly high on my list too Steven" she whispered up at him

Hyde smiled at her with a warmth she had missed, then his look grew quizzical "have you been chewing my gum?" he asked semi scandalized.

"Shut up puddin' your ruining the moment" Jackie told him softly

"Crap! Sorry" he apologized ruefully.

"I forgive you" she laughed quietly.

Hyde felt a jolt in his gut, he knew she wasn't forgiving him for what they had been discussing, but he liked the feeling and was determined to get more.


	17. Chapter 17

They'd been lost for an hour at least, a long confusing irritating hour! The reason they were lost was easy to pin point – king had some of the worst hand writing any of them had ever seen! They had passed into California and found Berkeley without incident, and then they had had to switch from following road signs to the chicken scratch directions king had provided. Hyde was frustrated, Eric was irritable, and Jackie had gone silent in the back, which worried Eric. When he tried to draw Hyde's attention to it, a quick glance from Hyde told Eric that he already knew that Jackie wasn't in a great mood. It occurred to Eric that this shouldn't surprise him really, Hyde had always seemed to know what was up with Jackie quicker than anyone else – even fez or Mrs. Forman – did.

"Hey jacks, you excited to start spending your days outside a car?" Hyde asked conversationally to coax her out of her silent mood.

"Sure" came the mumbled reply,

Hyde already had an idea of what was bothering Jackie, and also already had a plan.

"So Forman, how long until you need to be in Mexico?" he asked his friend, seemingly ignoring Jackie's dark mood.

"Uh, about a month I think? I really just need to be there before the 1st and I think it takes like a day or two to get there so there's no hurry" Eric shrugged uninterestedly, he and Hyde had already discussed the plan in detail, but he knew enough to know that Hyde had his reasons for bringing it up, so he played along.

"Cool, that gives us plenty of time to hang out with all of them here in Berkeley" Hyde noted casually.

But they could sense Jackie perking up in the back seat, which confirmed Hyde's theory that she had begun to get depressed that she would be on her own soon.

"You're going to be around for a couple weeks?" she asked hesitantly, afraid to hope.

"Yeah, I made some plans with kick and max, and Hyde promised to go check out some stuff with Connor" Eric told her offhandedly

"That's cool" Jackie said with borrowed Zen, but Hyde could see her small happy smile in the rear view mirror and breathed a sigh of relief. Sad Jackie was not something Hyde was prepared to deal with, mostly because he knew that it would make him sad, and he did not DO sad – it was extremely un-manly…..and he was not prepared to deal with the reality that he would be leaving Jackie in Berkeley and heading to LA.

He knew that their good bye might very well be the end of him, so he was working very hard to ignore his looming descent into the void. He was so happy for Jackie, and so incredibly proud of her, but the extent that he knew already he would miss her was scary. Even when he had been drunk and terrible to her, he had known that she was near and that if he could have ever quit being a dick he could see her and hear her voice. That would not be available to him in Los Angeles, there he would be alone – which was always a dream of his, but he had come to admit that his version of alone included Jackie there with him.

It was a small consolation to Hyde that he knew she would be safe, he was grateful to King for being someone he trusted to look out for Jackie, he was also grateful to Connor for being scary as fuck. Knowing Jackie would be living there with them and not at the mercy of drunk co-ed's, was a peace money couldn't buy, hell – king had made him take a step back when he'd been pissed off and a bit tipsy, and he knew himself to be more stubborn than the average guy, but if she could make him back off she would be more than adequate to protect the love of his life while he was banned form the position. It made Hyde pause when he realized his stand in for protecting Jackie, was a chick? Although again he had to admit that King was scary – not as scary as Connor, but enough that Hyde could rest easy while he figured out a way to be with Jackie without crashing and burning.

There had to be a way and he was determined to find it.

"Steven, are we still lost?" Jackie asked curiously, more to be saying something than any real hope that they were back on track.

"Well, there's a road coming up that's called hoover st, which might be what King, wrote down as their road – the other possible option for their address is shovel place?" Hyde told her glancing again at the napkin king had given them, it was like she'd drank 8 cups of coffee and hopped on a train to write it!

"Which option seems more likely for what she wrote down?" Eric asked

"At this point I'm about ready to start asking people on the street if they know where the punk chick lives, it'd probably be quicker than figuring these directions out!" Hyde barked irritably at the damn napkin,

They turned down the road Hyde had mentioned, and were about to lose hope it was the right one and start looking around for a 'shovel place', when they all spotted at once something that made them cry out over each other.

"Thank god!"

"Finally!"

"Yep, that's got to be it" Hyde said and headed towards the house they'd seen.

It would have been a nice, modest size craftsman two story house – if it hadn't been painted black and white with their bands name 'Brickwall Flood' painted in red spray paint across the porch roof. Hyde couldn't help but grin at the house, it was meant once upon a time to be a family home for the usual parents and 2.5 kids and the dog. Now it had a pirate flag flying from the porch, a sculpture of what seemed to be old bike wheels? Revolving in the breeze and a spray paint chalk outlines on the driveway. The neighbors must love them, Hyde laughed to himself, but even with all the odd décor and what appeared to be mannequin legs – complete with fishnets and heels – sticking out of the chimney? It was still somehow inviting.

Any doubt that it was home to two Macgregor's, a Branch, and an O'Halloran, was removed when they drove closer and not only heard loud punk rock issuing from inside, but none other than King ran out the door at top speed and sprinted across the lawn screaming, because as they soon saw, a shirtless Connor – with something that could have been either whipped cream or shaving cream? Splattered across his face and chest, came tearing out the door and across the lawn after her. The three in the el Camino watched curiously as Connor, with some difficulty, finally caught King near a mulberry tree on the corner of the yard and threw her over his broad shoulder. He was heading back inside with a still yelling King struggling uselessly against his hold, when he spotted Hyde's distinct car parked on the curb.

A wide smile broke across his rugged face, and he waived at them with his free hand.

"Hey you made it!" he called happily and walked towards them, seemingly having forgotten the woman he held?

"Hey man, how's it going?" Hyde greeted him, smirking at Kings Legs still struggling.

"Good, good" Connor told them, still smiling happily.

"Connor, I'm sorry! Please put me down now!" Kings voice pleaded from around the small of his back.

"Um, Connor?" Jackie began with a frown "why were you chasing King? And why are you holding her prisoner upside down?" she asked curiously

"oh that?" Connor said evenly "well, that is because Kingsley here thought it would be funny to spray whipped cream in my hair instead of shaving cream when I asked her to cut my hair, and then when I recognized the smell and stood up to stop her – sprayed me in the face!" he explained with a tight, annoyed grin.

"Mistakes were indeed made!" King called to them.

"say sorry like you mean it and I'll put you down Kings" Connor told her flatly, no one was really springing to her defense as they were fairly certain this wasn't the first time something like it had happened.

"I am sorry! I am filled with remorse! I have seen the error of my ways!" King proclaimed unconvincingly

"You're getting lite headed" Connor added dryly

"That as well!" King agreed wholeheartedly.

Connor sighed and shifted King off his shoulder to set her on her feet and gave her a stern look, while she held onto his shoulders to keep steady while the blood receded from her brain.

"What was your reason for doing what you did?" he asked almost sternly.

Looking contrite, king stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his whipped cream covered ear. Jackie, Hyde and Eric watched as the ex-Boxer's face went red and his eyes wide.

"You're forgiven this time" Connor choked out.

"What do you think she said?" Eric whispered to Hyde curiously

Hyde smirked knowingly "I'd say her reasons were ones he could get on board with Forman" Hyde told him

"You two are pigs" Jackie told them with a glare.

"But correct ones" King shrugged with an unapologetic grin.

"I'm going to go wash up, I'll see you in a minute" Connor told them and went up the steps into the house.

King watched him go with a loving expression that made them all look away out of consideration, then she turned back to her newly arrived friends smiling happily and pulled Jackie into a hug.

"It's so good to see you kid!" she told her excitedly.

"You too! I missed you so much!" Jackie said happily.

"Oh yeah, good to see you two also" king told Hyde and Eric as an afterthought.

Eric put a hand to his heart and smiled mistily "aww, I feel so loved" he joked

"Forman man, be quiet and enjoy the girl hugs" Hyde told him with a smirk designed to get a rise out of Jackie, but she was on to him by now and just rolled her eyes, however king punched him 'playfully' in the stomach and imitated his smirk when he doubled over – she hit significantly harder than Jackie (or donna) did.

"Come on, let's head inside. Max is at work and Kicks asleep, seeing as how he'll apparently turn to dust if the sun touches him before noon" she grumbled while leading them inside.

"Hey that's a serious condition, you shouldn't take it lightly" Hyde told her from experience.

King laughed and opened the door, ushering them inside their home. None of them were sure what to expect the inside to look like? Half formed visions of bare mattresses on the floor and graffiti on the walls and several unconscious punk rockers flopped around the living room? What they found was – a fairly normal looking room? There was a beat up, patched green couch with a copy of war and peace holding up the broken end. A coffee table covered in newspapers and coffee cups, as well as a rather impressive beer can pyramid. The floors were hard wood with a threadbare rug covering it, and a couple armchairs with blankets for covers stood near the couch. It was shabby and cluttered, but clean and comfortable, there was a TV in the corner next to a cobbled together stereo that king went to turn off.

"So this is home" she told them looking around at the room without much of an expression one way or the other about it.

"My kind of place" Hyde told her approvingly.

"Kitchens over there, bathrooms down the hall next to Kicks room, Max's room is upstairs across from Jackie's" she told them pointing to the different places as she spoke.

"Where's your room?" Jackie asked curiously, while eagerly looking forward to seeing her new room.

"It used to be your room, but now it's the garage with Connor, don't worry its converted into a room" she assured Jackie when she saw the look on the younger girls face.

"You didn't have to give up your room for me" Jackie told her guiltily

"I didn't, Kick and Max kicked me out there – long story and I don't end up looking particularly good at the end" she admitted wryly. "Suffice to say, there was a vote held and it was decided that Connor and I should live in the garage for some reason?" she told them overly casual about it.

"You two were making us sick with your total disregard to close quarters and thin walls" Kicks voice filled them in from the door of his room, where he stood yawning and scratching his stomach in nothing but plaid boxer shorts.

"Says the guy allergic to pants?" King drawled with crossed arms and narrowed eyes at her cousin.

"Hey! I did not fight for American freedom just to be told what I can and can't wear in my own home!" he defended his pant less state.

"That excuse does not work for everything Kenneth! And I'm fairly sure the marines made you wear pants!" King yelled indignantly.

"You weren't there!" Kick told her loftily

"We have guests Kick; get your damn pants on!" King ordered getting fed up with his antics, and pointed him to go get dressed.

"Fine!" Kick yelled turning to his room with a huff "but no shirt!" he told King in some strange form of standing his ground.

"Why break the habit of a lifetime now!" king yelled at his slamming door, then turned back to the new arrivals with an apologetic face. "Sorry Jackie, I'd love to tell you that was an isolated incident, but I don't want to give you false hope" king told her looking embarrassed.

But Jackie was laughing so hard at what she'd just witnessed she had to lean on Hyde for support, she had been afraid that it would be awkward and uncomfortable staying with them, but seeing them act with total normalcy (for them at least) as soon as she arrived made her see that she would be just fine there, and even if she behaved badly at some point she wasn't likely to top Kick and his aversion to pants.

King grinned at Jackie's reaction "come on, I'll show you your new room" she told her and waved them to follow her up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a landing with a door that had a sign reading 'MAXimum power' on it, conventional wisdom told them this was Max's room. After the landing was a small hallway with a bedroom at the end and a bathroom to the side. The door was freshly painted a deep violet around the edges, and when King led them inside it was all Jackie could do not to squeal and jump around clapping. It wasn't anything fancy, but she could see immediately how much thought and care they had put into it, there was an old desk that one of them had sanded and painted the same violet color from the door sitting in the corner under a window. They had hung purple curtains in the two opposing windows, she could see that they were made out of bed sheets and the effort to decorate for her made Jackie's eyes tear up, across from the desk was a twin bed in a wooden frame, and curled up in the center of the unmade bed – was a small ball of fur?

"Oh my god King! It's beautiful and perfect!" Jackie cried, hugging her friend tightly and giving in to the urge to bounce with excitement.

"it was nothing kid, we're happy to have you here" King promised her and pulled back to grin the pirate grin that only made and appearance when King was especially amused "why don't you go meet your present?" she told Jackie gesturing to the ball of fur on the mattress.

Eric and Hyde stood near King while Jackie rushed to the bed and picked up Kings present, Jackie scooped up the ball into her arms with a look of pure joy.

"It's a puppy!" she told them excitedly turning the baby dog so they could see its wrinkly little face.

"Is that a pit bull?" Hyde asked King with a raised eyebrow

"damn straight dude, when we go out of town for a show this little guy is going to be here with Jackie making sure she's not alone" King told him seriously, then smirked "that is if you aren't already here to keep her company?" she teased him knowingly.

Hyde looked at his boots awkwardly, but didn't protest her assumption. If he heard that they had to leave Jackie there for any reason, he knew as well as King did that he'd show up to keep her company.

"What's his name?" Jackie asked smiling down at her new friend.

"that's up to you kid, but please keep in mind that we will all have to say whatever you pick and I for one would prefer to not have to call him something frou-frou" King told her, looking as if she feared calling the dog 'cupcake' or the like.

"Duly noted" Jackie nodded understandingly.

"May I make a suggestion?" Eric asked Jackie

"It's going to be some star wars thing isn't it?" Jackie guessed astutely

"What? How could you….fine! I was going to say Chewbacca" Eric admitted after a failed attempt at indignance.

"Hmmm" Jackie mused, thinking it over "how about prince?" she said looking to Steven.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but….i like….god it's so hard!" he groaned "ok, I'm ok, I like Forman's idea" he admitted with difficulty.

"I do to kid, we can call him chewie – which is going to be fitting since puppies tend to chew the crap out of everything they find" King noted.

"Ok then" Jackie agreed smiling at the sleepy puppy "your full name will be Prince Chewbacca Burkhart" she cooed to him happily.

King looked at Hyde with amusement "that's the chick that'll name your children" she teased him softly so Jackie wouldn't hear.

"That isn't looking too likely at the moment, she's still pretty damn pissed at me – not that I blame her" Hyde confided to king

But King responded with a full out laugh "sure dude, she doesn't see you like that anymore and you have no shot, that's why she looks at you like you're the best thing she's ever seen and referred to you as 'pudding' I believe it was? On the phone yesterday?" King said sardonically.

"She told me she doesn't know how she wants me in her life anymore" Hyde pointed out realistically

"Dude after the shit you pulled, if she didn't love you she wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire" King told him flatly

"Fair point" Hyde conceded to her "sometimes I just wish we were already ok and I didn't have to worry about her meeting someone better" he told King his private fear.

"Steven! Steven look! He's licking me, come meet him!" Jackie called to Hyde excitedly, and when he didn't immediately rush to her side, Jackie pouted and stomped her foot "Steven you come meet the new member of our family this instant!" she ordered him shrilly, making the puppy yip from the noise.

King caught Hyde's eye and smirked triumphantly "yeah, she's totally looking to meet someone new" she drawled sarcastically "be a man and pay your dues and you'll have her back before chewies full grown" she predicted with certainty.

"Hope you're right" Hyde murmured and went to join Jackie who immediately handed him Chewbacca and continued cooing over the baby animal with an unconscious hand on Hyde's neck.

"They're going to be just fine aren't they?" Eric smirked to king.

"Oh yeah" king agreed nodding her head for emphasis.

When Max got home from work, Connor had gotten cleaned up and Kick finally found some pants, they took Eric, Hyde and Jackie out to see a bit of their town, and get some Chinese takeout which they brought back to the house (which it turned out Kick actually owned thanks to the GI bill) and sat around the living room talking and laughing, and generally having a good time.

At one point Eric looked around at them all and said "this almost reminds me of the basement? Well, without the soul crushing depression anyway" he added after he saw the looks of disgust on Hyde and Jackie's faces.

"You know a funny fact about California?" Max asked them all with one of his enigmatic smiles.

"What?" Jackie asked first – always the most curious.

"Hardly any basements" he informed them seriously

"What? No way!" Eric said disbelievingly, and looked to Kick to admit it.

But he nodded that it was true "he's right sky walker, most houses were built fast and cheap – no one bothered with adding a basement and now it's like a tradition or something?" he explained.

"That is truly amazing obi wan!" Eric accepted what his friend told him, although the others did roll their eyes at their newly adopted nicknames for each other, you could already tell they would stick.

Chewie slept peacefully on Jackie's lap after Hyde had lost their argument about how it wasn't good to feed him almond chicken, in his defense he'd stopped really trying after she had wiped sauce off his face without seeming to realize she'd done it, then leaned into his side sleepily. When he had tentatively put his arm around her she'd looked at him curiously, then snuggled into him more.

"I'm going to miss you when you have to go Steven" she'd murmured sleepily to him.

"I'm trying not to think about it jacks" he admitted with a sigh.

"I don't want you to forget me" she whispered sadly

"Not going to happen Jackie, you're always going to be it for me" he consoled her truthfully.

This made Jackie smile without opening her eyes. Not long after Hyde lifted Jackie and chewie into his arms and carried them up to her room, while everyone smirked at him and gave him thumbs up regardless of his glare.


	18. Chapter 18

Hyde sat in his new and pretty empty apartment in LA doing nothing but staring at the wall and thinking, he was thinking about the same thing he thought about every day of the last three weeks – Jackie. Since he had had to say good bye to her in Berkeley she was always on his mind. He'd had a good time in Mexico for a few days with Forman, but he knew it would have been better with Jackie there, he liked his new job and was overjoyed to be working in music the way he always dreamed of, but he still had to stop himself from dropping everything to drive the six hours to Jackie just to see her face. Saying goodbye to her had been the single hardest moment of his life, and there was a lot in the running for that title.

-three weeks previously –

Jackie sat on the foot of her bed petting a sleeping Chewbacca with a sad look on her face, she was ashamed to admit it but she had run away from the going away party Kick and Connor had spear headed for Hyde and foreman, she just couldn't bear it. King knew what was going on with Jackie, and kindly helped her slip away from the loud guys in the living room and head to her beloved room. Jackie glanced around and smiled slightly, she did love the room they'd made for her, more than her room as a child and far more than the time she had lived with donna, it was all hers and it reflected her more than either had before, it was her shelter from the storm and just being in it gave her a feeling of security she'd only felt one other time.

With Steven.

But Steven was leaving and as proud of him as she was - while still being fairly pissed at him – she already missed him and he was just down stairs laughing with Connor about some movie they'd seen that she couldn't remember the name of? But every time Jackie thought about him leaving the next morning she felt her chest try to cave in, she wanted to be furious with him still – but she couldn't. She wasn't at all on the brink of forgiving him but she wanted him there….with her….forever? More confusing thoughts swirled through Jackie's head while she stared at her much loved puppy. She loved that king was worried about the possibility of her being alone, and got her a dog and she loved that Steven was obviously impressed with the idea, but she knew she'd still rather have him there with her.

"oh chewie, I wish he hadn't been such a jackass, if he hadn't screwed up so damn bad id be able to forgive him and not feel like this anymore" Jackie lamented to the sleeping dog.

"I say something along those lines everyday" a low gruff voice said from her doorway.

Jackie snapped up to see Hyde leaning against the door frame watching her.

"How long have you been there Steven?" she asked with a squeak of surprise

"Not too long, well….like maybe ten minutes?" he admitted reluctantly

"You can sit down Steven" Jackie told him softly

Hyde nodded and took a seat on the floor near where Jackie sat, she looked so sad that he unconsciously took her small hand in his and rubbed soothing circles on its back

"What's up jacks? You bailed and that's not like you" Hyde asked concerned

"How would you know what's like me or not?" Jackie asked irritably, she wanted to be mad at him that'd make it easier, but she forgotten just how well he had known her once upon a time

"don't get like that jacks, you and I both know that we can hide shit and lie to anyone else but when it comes to us, I'm always going to know when something's up with you and you're always going to know the same with me, so just tell me what's going on?" he told her gently but none the less firm.

"I'm just…I'm just going to miss you and that pisses me off because I don't want to miss you Steven! I want to never feel anything even remotely bad concerning you ever again! I want it to all be a bad damn dream that I can wake up from and in reality you're my boyfriend since Veterans Day and all the terrible shit never happened and you never got it in your stupid curly head that it was lame or uncool to be with me! Can that happen?! Can you go back in time and tell me not to lie on that damn date and then maybe we would have had a chance? Or go tell yourself not to be a massive paranoid dickhead?!" she was shouting by the end and tears streamed unchecked down her face.

Hyde felt his heart clench and the regret wash over him all over again and fresh as the first time, he had to agree with her about most of it really, how could he argue? But there was one thing he felt the need to argue.

"It was supposed to be sooner than Veterans Day doll" he informed her with a sigh "that night in your Lincoln after you bought me boots and then you kissed me? I shouldn't have freaked, I have a lot of regrets in my life, and most of them involve you in one way or another but that's the all-time number one, well that and the ski cabin. You scare me so much Jackie, always have, you're my kryptonite doll – the only thing on the planet that can take me down and I always knew it." He admitted while staring at their clasped hands.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Hyde looked up at Jackie with his heart in his eyes "tell me what to do jacks" he asked almost pleadingly

"What?" she asked confused

"tell me what to do, tell me if you really want us to be done, or if you want me to fight for you, or if you want me to just wait patiently until you like me again, or if you only want to be friends and I should back the hell off because I have no chance, just please, please tell me what to do Jackie!" Hyde begged desperately laying his head against her leg while he held her hand tightly

"Why do you think you want me back Steven?" she asked the question that'd been going around her head since they began speaking civilly again.

"because most of my life I've been half asleep just coasting along, but you wake me up - you make me vibrate, I have always been in love with you Jackie and I want to be with you because I want to walk the world with you" he explained shyly

"Will you wait? What I mean is – will you really be there when I make up my mind whether I should trust you or not, and if I decide that I can only be your friend will you really truly be my friend?" she asked nervously

"I'll wait however long you want me to, I owe you that much and more, and I will always really truly be your friend doll. I want to be with you again, but not right now" he began to tell her but she interrupted

"What?! What do you mean not right now?! Are you planning on working through some more sluts first?! What the hell Steven?!" Jackie screamed and smacked him in the shoulder, but when she stared at him to await his answer she found that he was laughing silently.

"no doll, no sluts or even other women, we both need time to figure out who we really are, but I'm confident our new paths will lead back to each other because whoever it is that we really are under all the shit we learned to fake because of how fucked our lives were, the people we are on the inside need each other because they were put here on this earth as a team" Hyde told her with certainty

"Steven that was totally cheesy" Jackie told him with a grin

"Yes it was, but I'm willing to be cheesy or even….less cool for you jacks," Hyde got up and sat beside her on the mattress and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "you and me doll, were the stuff of legends"

"Wow, that's a lot to live up to" she grinned at his grand declaration about them

"I have faith in us" he stated firmly

Jackie's miss-matched eyes stared up into his "I do too Steven"

"I'm going to miss you Jackie, a lot more than I want to admit or deal with" Hyde told her in a subdued voice

"I'm going to miss you so much Steven, do you really have to go? You could move here and be there when I get back from school every day" she suggested knowing it wasn't going to happen.

"Sadly that's tempting, but I'd like to be a guy you're proud to be with" he told her honestly

"I always was Steven" Jackie told him softly

"I still have to leave tomorrow jacks, I've been the tough guy now I need to be strong - and I know that was cheesy but it made sense when I thought it" he said shaking his head at his difficulty with words

"I don't want you to go" she admitted at last

"I don't want to jacks, but I need to and you know I'll be back soon because I can't go too long without seeing you"

"Call me every week and visit as much as you possibly can" she ordered with tears in her eyes

"Anything you ask I'll do jacks, I love you" he told her truthfully

"I love you too" she whispered back

-Present –

He had done as he'd promised and called Jackie every other day or so, and every time she picked up by the second ring like she'd just happened to be close by? But he never asked about it because he kind of liked pretending she was waiting by the phone for him to call at the usual time – 6pm just after he got home from work. Today he hadn't called her because he had the day before and didn't want to bother her, but the phone was sitting on his lap while he stared off into space thinking about the tiny raven haired love of his life, until finally he caved like a homesick kid and picked up the receiver dialing Jackie's number, then promptly hung up again.

A call wasn't enough, he needed to see her because she was the only person – even counting foreman – who would understand what was going on with him.

It had all started the day before when he'd woken up from a vivid dream about the past which heavily involved Jackie surprise, surprise. He had gone into the bathroom with his head filled with the '70's and when he'd looked in the mirror there they were staring back at him? The times had changed, he hadn't, and that pissed him off.

Before he could come to his senses Hyde was in his car heading for Jackie – for solace. He'd left early enough that it was still light out when he pulled to the curb by Jackie new home, he went straight to the door and knocked loudly, he hoped Jackie would answer but really any of the inhabitants were acceptable, but in the end it was Jackie who opened the door looking surprised and confused but happy to see him.

"Steven what are you doing here?" she asked jumping on him to give him an excited hug.

"I need you to help me with something" he half explained while he followed her inside the house.

"What?" she asked curiously

So Hyde explained with a candor he could only manage with Jackie what was on his mind and what he wanted her to help him with to fix it, she stared with huge shocked eyes as he spoke, what he was asking was not something she had ever thought she would hear come from his mouth.

"Are you sure?" she checked not wanting him to make such a drastic move halfcocked.

"Yeah, I thought it over a lot and it's got to happen jacks, will you help me?" he asked seriously

She smiled in answer "yeah ill help you Steven, to be honest I've always kind of wanted to" she admitted with a grin

"Why I am not surprised?" he asked flatly

"Shush, now – is it all going?" she asked pointedly

"Every last bit doll, the 70's are gone and so are all of it, I want to start over and be me without any left overs so it all goes today" he reaffirmed with a nod.

"Ok let's go" she said leading the way to the bathroom.

She gestured for him to sit on the closed toilet and when he did she draped a pink towel around his shoulders before opening the cabinet drawer and pulling out the clippers King used to cut everyone's hair.

"You ready to be a new man?" she asked jokingly, but his answering stare was deadly serious

"You have no idea" he replied, then fell silent as Jackie meticulously shaved off his afro and side burns. Hyde had requested for her to shave it all off, but a selfish part of Jackie left about an inch or more of hair, she wasn't really into totally bald guys and she was privately very fond of Stevens hair, she was more than a little shocked that it was no longer curly while so short, but she thought it looked good – better than good really.

She had just finished the last bit of side burn when kick came in unannounced and stared openly at them.

"watcha doing?" he asked curiously

"Steven wanted me to cut his hair to show that the 70's are done and gone" Jackie explained

"Really? That's it?" kick asked staring curiously at Hyde

"the person I was in the 70's was a fucked up jerk who never did one damn thing right, I don't want to be that guy anymore and I sure as hell don't want to look in the mirror and see him every day. Today is the day the 70's me ends and the person I'm trying to be gets a chance to start, I'm moving on from the past" Hyde told his blue haired friend quietly

"it's a start I will say that" kick nodded approvingly "but there's something else that needs to happen, I'm going to get the others to meet us somewhere to finish this" kick told them seriously and dashed off to call King and max and Connor where ever it was they were.

"What am I in for here?" Hyde asked Jackie with a raised eyebrow at Kicks behavior

"I'm not entirely sure, but if I've learned one thing about Kick it's that there will be some form of nudity involved" she told him completely serious.

"I can deal with nudity" Hyde grinned at her

"You wish" Jackie told him flatly

"Every damn day jacks" he shot back honestly

"we'll see what happens when Kicks done with you, maybe it's really been your mutton chops that got me all along" she claimed loftily

"Somehow I doubt that jacks" he said dryly,

"Yeah that's fair, I really hated them" she shrugged

"You mentioned that yes" he nodded, Jackie merely smiled in retort.

She was surprised that Steven of all people wanted to make such a symbolic break from the decade she had always thought defined him? But parting with his hair was no small gesture, and he also seemed willing to go along with whatever it was Kick had planned, which was not normal for someone as untrusting as him either. She watched him and realized two things, 1 – she was so proud of him for going to such lengths to break from his past, and 2 – she found him really hot with such short hair. She kept both of these revelations to herself though, today was a day he needed to remain focused.

Kick had Hyde drive to the bay where they met King and Connor and max, Kick had Hyde stand at the edge of the water facing the rest of them and began to speak.

"sometimes in life to move on we need a symbol, a gesture, a sign that things have moved past what they once were, today is the day that you Steven Hyde leave behind the pissed off 70's Zen master that shut the whole world out, and begin the next leg of this crazy journey we call life. You have parted ways with your afro because you saw that it was a way of living in the past, and that is the right way to look at it. Now it's time to take it a step further, now it's time to take those glasses and throw them into the bay – give the ocean your past and it will give you a future." Kick intoned with a gravity he wasn't known for.

Hyde stared with surprise for a split second then to Jackie's utter shock whipped the shades off his face and hurled them with all he had into the water, and then looked again to Kick.

"Now lose the cords and the ugly shirt and the tan boots" he told Hyde formally

"I'm not getting rid of the boots" Hyde said unflinchingly

"Fine just lose the rest" kick waved him to get on with it.

"Why is it always nudity Kick?" King asked wearily

"well most of the time it's because it's fun" kick grinned at his younger cousin "but in this instant it has a purpose" he told King seriously then turned his attention back to Hyde who stood in his boxers and nothing else on the empty stretch of beach,

King glanced at Jackie and had to stifle a laugh at the hungry look on her face as she stared at her ex - but not for too much longer it seemed – boyfriend standing half naked and clean shaven awaiting further instructions from Kick.

"now jump into the bay and swim out as far as you can safely, then turn around and come back to us and start your life with all the dirt and grime and shit from the past left in the bay" Kick told Hyde gravely,

Hyde took a deep breath and threw a small smile to Jackie before jumping into the water and starting to swim.

"Why are you having him do this?" Jackie asked Kick curious to whether there was a point?

"it helped me when I got back from the jungle, you go into the ocean one messed up angry lost person, and come back out with a fresh outlook and a fresh start, he doesn't just want a change Jackie he needs to start over and leave all the pain in the past, this is a way for his mind to make that distinction and really let him move on" Kick told her thoughtfully.

Jackie stared out at Steven swimming out into the ocean and thought over what kick had just said, then before her friends knew what she was doing Jackie sprinted into the water in her red and pink underwear calling out to Hyde, he turned and watched treading water as Jackie swam with impressive speed and grace to join him.

"I want to start over with you" she told him breathlessly when she reached him.

"huh?" he asked not understanding because he hadn't heard Kicks speech, so Jackie filled him in, when she was done Hyde stared at her for along moment then swooped in and kissed her.

Jackie pulled away a moment later and he expected her to be mad, but she was beaming at him and he stared at how truly beautiful she was.

"let's do this together then" he told her softly, and when Jackie nodded her agreement they swam out into the calm sea until they felt the peace only it can give, Hyde held Jackie's hand and they stared out into the endless blue.

"I don't want to be scared anymore" Jackie said softly, and Hyde had a suspicion she wasn't saying it to him

"I don't want to be angry anymore" he imitated her quietly.

When they felt it was time to go back they wordlessly turned and swam back to shore feeling renewed and at peace. King and the others met them at the beach where Kick handed Hyde a folded stack of clothes (they were Connors) plain Levi's and a black t-shirt. Luckily for Jackie king had some spare clothes in the car and tossed her a pair of black jeans and a red sweater.

"You're from the east bay now" Kick told them with a wide grin.

A/N sorry if this kind of sucks, im really sleepy but I wanted to get something done, and I always like the ocean a lot for thinking. Ill be posting more in the next day or so, let me know if you liked this one at all thanks you!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N so as you might have noticed I now have the internet again, I did not have it for a bit because the fascist internet carrier wanted me to 'pay' them and I…couldn't, but now I have and I am back again. Yay. As always I own nothing, but if I did I would have fired the writers that ruined the show. For those of you who do not read the comments I would like to let you know that the band name was suggested by the awesome JA Ingram, I'm at an impasse about how much more I want to do with this story but I'll keep going for a while longer, the problem is I know what the end is going to be and I'm a bit impatient to get to it, so I need you all to tell me to chill and not skip potentially interesting stuff just to get to the end, thank you and enjoy.

As soon as they got home Jackie jumped into a hot shower to warm up and wash away any bacteria that she picked up from the bay, Kick mentioned that it wasn't the cleanest water as an afterthought. Hyde was right behind her and she didn't even bother turning the water off before he jumped in for his turn. While he was showering (and realizing how quick it went without hair) Jackie went into the kitchen and scrounged around for some food, she had her head in the canned food cupboard when a cough behind her got her attention, turning around she saw King sitting at the table with her hair pulled back and wearing a bulky gray sweater and sweats that Jackie was sure belonged to Connor.

"What's up?" Jackie asked, concerned when she saw the look on Kings Face, she looked tired pale.

"Nothing, just figured I'd say hi, don't want you to think that I'm ignoring you for Connor" King shrugged

"I never think that King, you two are adorable" Jackie grinned at her friend

"Jackie I am many things, but adorable is not one of them. Scary, fierce, disreputable but never adorable" King informed her flatly

"Whatever" Jackie replied with such flawless Zen Hyde would have been proud

"Moving on!" King cried before laughing, "how do you feel after your swim?" she asked without a shred of teasing, Jackie was unaware but they had all done something along the same lines at one time or another, King herself had hacked off three feet of her hair when she had first moved in to signify the change her life would take.

"I feel….new?" Jackie said frowning to think of the right word

"it's a new start kid, people can talk all they want about 'rebirth' and moving on and all that sort of thing, but until you pick a moment in time and say 'this is it, this is where I start fresh' it's all just words. I know Kicks method is unusual, but when he came back from the war he was not the guy you know, he was scarred deeply from what he'd seen and done and he spent his days haunted by it all. Then one day he couldn't take it anymore and he told me later he got to a point where it was either he put a stop to it – or himself, so he walked to the edge of the bay and shed his clothes and jumped into the water and swam as far as he could while still having the strength to swim back, he said when he walked out of the water he left the bad in the bay and walked out clean – he also walked the entire way home in his underwear dripping wet but he is who he is" King told Jackie with a tilt of her head for Kicks habitual nudity

"Have you done it?" she asked King, curious if she had ever needed to throw her past into the ocean too?

"Me? No I did something else, a bit similar to Hyde, one day I looked in the mirror and the person staring back was the version of me that lived the life I hated so I grabbed up all my hair and cut it off with some painfully dull scissors and when I looked back I could see the me that I felt like and finally we matched" King imparted casually

"I don't want to cut my hair" Jackie admitted warily

"It's not for everybody" King agreed seriously

"I never thought Steven would get rid of his fro" Jackie shared with King

"Not that his hair was bad or anything, but I get why he did. it's from the past, and he wants to leave all of that behind and make a future, just because the unknown is scary doesn't mean we should cling onto the familiar and never move forward, being brave isn't never feeling fear Jackie, its being afraid and acting anyway regardless of it. He's always been afraid of change but now he's actively seeking it out to take control of his own life, and I have my suspicions that you're probably going to be there helping him out with that" King smirked at her

"I still haven't decided what I want to do about Steven" Jackie lamented softly

"Is that the story you're sticking too?" King asked dryly

"It's the truth" Jackie claimed adamantly

"sure it is kid, or maybe you're just worried that if you give him another shot and he screws up at all even in a small way suddenly everyone's going to appear and say 'I told you so'" King guessed astutely

"I want to trust him, but what if he does do something mean or selfish and I let it slide and suddenly were right back to where we used to be? And let me tell you where we used to be sucked!" Jackie said emphatically

"He's going to screw up Jackie, so are you, fighting and shit going wrong doesn't always mean that you made a bad decision, it just means that shit isn't always perfect and it shouldn't be. Connor and I fight sometimes, I get pissed at him for dumb shit and I know I'm not the easiest person to live with either, but never does it cross my mind that I'd want anyone else." King told her honestly

"So what should I do?" Jackie asked willing to do whatever King told her would help.

"I think you should stop thinking about it so much, Hyde loves you dude, he's in it for the long haul. You don't need to keep thinking and thinking about it all, just chill – go to school and find your own way; he'll be there when you're ready just like he's told you. Learn to trust him about that and the rest will come in time" King assured her kindly

"What if someone at school asks me out? What should I do then?" Jackie put to her nervously, and king was sure this wasn't a hypothetical question.

"kid close your eyes" she instructed Jackie who did as she said "ok, now picture this guy that I'm pretending I don't know is real, ok now picture him dropping you off here after taking you out on a date after class, what's his reaction when he sees our house?" she asks curiously

"Uh…surprised" Jackie relates the picture in her head

"Ok surprised, now he walked you to the door and you're standing on the steps and he leans in to kiss you goodnight and Kick opens the door in his underwear then apologizes and closes the door again – how does this guy react?"

"Umm…he seems annoyed" Jackie says with a frown

"Kick has that effect on a lot of people" King admitted with a smirk "alright now he starts to lean in for a kiss again – he's almost there – he puts his hand on your cheek – you can feel his breath on your face – "

"No I have a boyfriend!" Jackie shrieks at the figment of her imagination, she opens her eyes and stares at a very smug Kingsley and blushes.

"I'd say you're not in a place where dating should be a priority" King told her reasonably

"That was a mean trick King" Jackie pouted

"it wasn't meant to be, all I'm trying to tell you is that you have every right to take your time deciding about Hyde but I really don't think playing the field is going to help or even be fun, it'll hurt him and make you feel guilty, if or when you choose to be with him again it would be better if there aren't any more bad feelings in the mix. You don't need him to be your boyfriend for a sense of security kid, let him prove that he wants to be there for you no matter what and then you can decide if you're still in love with him" King advised her

"And if I already know?" Jackie asked contritely

"Wanting to climb him like a jungle gym when you see him in his boxers is not 'love' in the traditional sense" King told her pointedly, she had not missed Jackie's reaction on the beach.

"Duly noted" Jackie accepted

"but having said that, when the day comes where you wake up and the first thing you want to see is him then I'd say it's time for you to start thinking about a way to legitimately move past your history, cus you can't be happy if either of you throw past mistakes up to the other, so again – just chill and let the answer find you instead of chasing it all the time" she told Jackie firmly

"Thanks King" Jackie whispered gratefully

"Anytime kid, now as much as I love hanging out with you – and I really do – there is a tall chiseled Irishman waiting for me with a TV movie and a warm blanket" she told Jackie with a small smile at the thought.

"See? Adorable" Jackie told her smugly

"Tell no one!" King yelled behind her as she walked to the door

Jackie climbed the stairs to her room wondering where Chewy was. But she figured he was already in her room – she was right, chewy laid on her bed with his head propped on Stevens pajama clad legs.

"Hey doll" he greeted her sleepily and set his book aside, Jackie recognized it as one of her Nancy drew books.

"Were you waiting for me to talk or something?" Jackie asked curiously, she hadn't been expecting him to be there.

"If you want to talk I'll talk, but I just wanted to hang out with you" Hyde admitted his motive with a small smile.

"I don't think you've ever just wanted to hang out with me" Jackie said after a moment's consideration.

"I might not have copped to it, but I did many a time" Hyde told her casually

"Why were you so guarded about us being friends?" Jackie asked softly while sitting at the foot of the bed and looking at him.

"mostly cus I was a dumb kid, then because I was a lazy dumb kid who didn't want to listen to Kelso bitch if he knew, then because I got paranoid that if anyone knew how much you meant to me before we were together they'd somehow take you away and I didn't like that idea at all" Hyde told her as though it were not a total revelation to her.

"I wish you would have told me any of this, years ago, I could have used it to be honest" Jackie told him pointedly, her life had been fairly lonely and simply knowing that he liked having her around would have helped a lot during that time.

"I wish I would have too, but as much as I'd like to – I can't change the past, I can only move forward, we swam in the east bay today jacks – it was a totally crazy, semi dangerous thing to do and we did it together, I want us to have more times like that. But just for tonight can we kick back and just hang out? We can do anything you feel like doing" Hyde told her while running a hand over his newly shorn hair.

"Anything?" she asked slyly

"Within reason Jackie" Hyde told her flatly

"So if I wanted to give you a makeover?"

"I'd say no, but before you pretend to be upset about that I'd like to point out that there's nothing for you to make over" he said reasonably

"I was just teasing anyhow, but what is there to do? It's getting late, Max went out with his new boyfriend Kyle – who is so damn cute I'm almost jealous – Kick had to work and King and Connor are barricaded in their room watching how green was my valley" Jackie listed off while trying to think of what they could do.

"I've got a plan doll" Hyde told her getting to his feet with a smirk and held out his hand "do you trust me?" he asked waiting for her to take his outstretched hand

Jackie hesitated a moment and stared at his hand, she took a deep breath and reached for him "god help me I do"

When King got up the next morning she heard chewy yipping from the top of the stairs, and when Jackie didn't immediately go to his aid as usual, king sleepily climbed the stairs and thoughtlessly opened the door to Jackie's room to let chewy out. He ran past her down the stairs to his newly installed doggy door and out to the backyard, King was about to go back to her beloved coffee when a loud snore drew her attention, she glanced into Jackie's room surprised that a noise like that could come out of such a small person? It all made sense when she saw Hyde curled up on the floor beside Jackie's bed – her small hand hanging over the edge holding his. King smiled and shut the door softly, letting them rest since she knew Hyde had to go back to LA that day and even if Jackie didn't want to admit it, King knew it would be tough for the tiny brunette.

King padded quietly back into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Connor standing at the bubbling coffee pot in flannel pajama pants with little clovers all over them (a Christmas present from the ever thoughtful Kick) King would never cease being amazed that this guy was with her, he was truly amazing to her and even half asleep and yawning Connor knew she was there.

"Mornin' darlin'" he called softly to her and poured them each mugs of coffee

"morning Connor" King replied, crossing the room to him she wrapped her arms around his bare middle and rested her head against his chest, instantly; Connors tattooed arm went around King and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, making her smile into his chest.

"What're we up to today love?" he asked pulling her with him to the table, holding both coffee cups in one hand.

"I don't know? Not much if I can help it" King admitted with a grin directed at her boyfriend – the thought that that was what Connor was to her still made her pause for a minute.

"What's up love?" Connor asked playing with a lock of her habitually messy hair, his face looking concerned that something was wrong with her.

"sometimes it just blows my mind that you wanted me at all" King admitted bluntly, there was a good chance that Kingsley was fully capable of diplomatic phrasing and subtle intros, no one would really ever know because she preferred to save time and say exactly what she was thinking in the most succinct manner available.

Connor stared at her when she said this and blinked once before speaking "Kings, how can you not already know how much I love you?" he asked her softly, looking genuinely confused

"I know you love me, we've been friends for years we all love each other, but…I'm so different from all the chicks you like before sometimes I wonder if I'm going to let you down" king explained her own fear about them, she usually had no worries about them, she usually had no misgivings or self-doubt when it came to her and Connor but – every once in a while she would look at him and just couldn't believe HE of all people in the world wanted her?

"Kingsley, I don't love you the same way I love Kick and Max – not even close, they're my mates and my family but you? Kings you're the great love of my life, there's nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy seeing as that's what makes me happy, and I know that I was always with girls that were nothin' like you but do ya really not see why that was?" he asked curiously frowning at king

"I figured that it was because they were all soft and pretty and weak and helpless and junk" King shrugged refusing to meet his eye.

"You mean the opposite of you?" Connor asked smirking slightly at her

"Well those are your words but I'll go along with you if you insist" King shrugged aloofly

"It was because they were the opposite of you love," he informed her with quiet gravity

"The hell?!" King said taken off guard

"Love, when I met you, you were 16 and I was 20 – it wasn't ok then, so we were friends – great friends – and I would have done anything for you, but I knew I cared about you…more than I really should have back then. So I tried to date and take my mind off of this crazy, gorgeous, wild child with a guitar that crash landed into my life. There was a problem though – I didn't want any of them, and the reason they were the total opposite of you was I couldn't bear to take out a girl even remotely like you, because then all I did was think about how much I'd rather be out with you! So I chose girls who were nothin' like you at all, because then they didn't remind me of you and make me wish I could be just a little bit younger." He told her forcefully,

"I'm not sure I understand?" King said after turning it over in her head a few times

Connor smiled at her and pulled her closer to kiss her tenderly "I wanted you and couldn't have you so I distracted myself with women that wouldn't remind me of you, unfortunately then I got suckered into getting engaged to a harpy because of that pregnancy scare and nearly missed my chance with you, but it finally worked out – luck of the Irish and all that" he told king objectively.

"You really liked me back then?" King asked in a small dis believing voice

"Oh god love, you have no damn idea how bad I had it for you" Connor laughed at his past self's predicament where the younger Kingsley was concerned. He looked into her eyes shyly and saw something In the depth of her dark blue eyes that reminded him all over again just how alive she was – King had a life force so strong it was like staring into the sun. Without a thought Connor kissed her and it felt like the first time all over again.

"I love you Kings, always have, always will 'till the world stops turnin' and the seas dry up and then another few hours after that" Connor whispered into her hair

"Even though I'm crazy?" she whispered against his shoulder

"Aye love, you may be mad as a hatter but you're the only girl for me" he swore to her adamantly. King looked up at him and the ghost of a smile touched her lips as she stood up and took him by the hand, leading him to their room, the day could wait 'till later.

Hyde didn't see any of the other inhabitants of the house when he said his goodbye's to Jackie before climbing into his car to make the drive back to LA and work. She had told him before he had left that she was going to be on her own for a while and he didn't need to worry about her finding someone else before she made her final decision. Hyde couldn't stop smiling after she told him this, especially since it had come unsolicited. He hadn't said a word and she had just spilled out that she wasn't interested in anyone else and wouldn't be for the foreseeable future – but added that it in no way meant she had made up her mind about him. He was happy to take whatever he could get.

Every time he remembered their late night adventure while he had been in Berkeley, he couldn't wipe the smile from his face until the aching loneliness of being away from Jackie hit him all over again. he knew that in a month and a half he would be back there again, Forman was coming up from Mexico and the two of them were flying red and kitty out for a vacation/visit and Jackie would be a major part of that – but it didn't stop him from missing her then. He was setting up for the next artist scheduled to use his (or WB's) recording studio, when there was a knock at the door.

Hyde brushed off his hands and went to answer it, figuring it was one of the musicians from the backup band there a bit early, but when he opened the door, there staring back at him with a pirate grin and her forelock falling across her face, was Kingsley.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hyde said surprised but glad to see his friend.

"Dude, do you read the papers they send you? Your hot shot singer pitched a veritable fit until the label convinced me to play on a few of the tracks for her new album" king explained with a laugh at his obliviousness

"well in my defense I meant to read the stuff they sent over, but then I didn't because it was boring and the price is right was on" Hyde defended with crossed arms, then grinned at king "how did they finally convince you to do the album?" he teased her knowing it must have been impressive.

King grinned sheepishly "there may have been a fucking boat load of money involved that will allow us to catch up on the mortgage" she allowed for the truth "but before I have to sit in there and totally sell out I have some stuff for you from your friends and mine" she told him while brushing past him with a big bag he hadn't noticed in one hand.

"First from Kick" she said and tossed him a folded black cloth out of the bag, which Hyde unfolded and looked at with a wide smile

"A dead Kennedy's t-shirt" he said happily

"And from Max" she continued by tossing him a pyramid stud belt, much like the ones she and the others wore.

"Wicked" Hyde said approvingly, and switched it out for his nearly worn out one.

"From Connor with a note" king said handing him a battered denim jacket which had the sleeves torn off to transform it into a vest, Hyde took it from king and unfolded the note Connor had sent him.

"Hey Hyde, next time you're up here I've got some patches you can have for your vest" Hyde read and looked up at King curiously for an explanation.

"A lot of us have 'em, think of it like a collage of yourself to wear like armor" she tried to put the concept into terms he would understand. "And finally from apple jacks" she said grandly, pulling a fair sized box from the bottom of the bag and handing it to him with a formal flourish.

Hyde quirked an eyebrow at her but took the box and lifted the lid off to reveal a pair of new but fairly plain black lace up boots, and he simply couldn't stifle the smile that broke out on his usually stoic face.

"She bought me boots" he said softly to himself; leave it to his chick to buy him new boots.

"She got you doc's man, you are officially done with the 70's congratulations!" king told him and clapped him soundly on the shoulder.

"No one can shop like Jackie man, only she could find the right foot wear to say 'the decade is over'" Hyde told King with fondness and pride at Jackie's unusual insight and skill.

"She's one of a kind" king nodded seriously. "So I know your set to come to the house in like a month or something? But we've got a thing in two weeks and we'd all be happy if you could make it" king told him

"What kind of a thing?" Hyde asked with interest and some trepidation

"It's this sort of musical group competition" King said a little too casually

Hyde couldn't help but smirk at her "like a 'battle of the bands'?" he asked stifling laughter

King stared darkly at him but couldn't deny it "after a fashion yes!" she said through clenched teeth of shame.

"That's good stuff" Hyde laughed without actual malice.

"Look, I know its lame and cheesy and super cliché, but the winner gets $500 bucks and it'd be nice to buy food that isn't spaghetti," king explained their reasons for participating in such a thing.

"Well as lame and cheesy as it may be, you can count on me to be there" Hyde promised.

"Awesome" king smiled,

After that the rest of the musicians and the somewhat spoiled singer showed up and they got down to work, the other musicians all seemed to know king and even the singer gushed at her which king dealt with by awkwardly nodding her head and pretending to have to tune her guitar. When they finally got around to the actual playing of music, Hyde was amazed at the sounds his friend could produce out of a guitar, he got why she was one of the most in demand guitarist around and why Connor had been afraid she would want to one day make a name for herself, although he didn't think there was much chance of her bailing on her family.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N hello there, my name is Shy (note: not actual name) and welcome to another chapter of things change where we follow the progression of Jackie and Hyde the way I think it should have been! Well, maybe not actually having them move away in the show, more that those writers and show runners who took away the heart of the show should have been stopped and replaced with ones that respected the previous seasons instead of pissing on the continuity of everything we'd all been watching for years, then having the audacity to act as though Eric and Donna were the great love story of the show when we all know (and I know I sound a bit crazy here) that it was always Jackie and Hyde.

Now I know, I know – too many updates in a short period of time, I'm sorry but I only have so much free time to write so I try to do as much as I can. So I realize fully that a band competition is a cheesy literary device, but it's the only forum I could think of that allowed me to have them say and do the things I want them to, so please forgive me for the lame factor. Also if anyone is interested I recently updated chapter 8 because I came across my original draft of Hyde's apology in a notebook and there was a bit I hadn't put in that I meant to, so it's there now. Also I feel like I should mention that I don't really have a problem with drinking but I made such a big deal about it in early chapters because I've seen up close and personal what excessive drinking does to people, I was the designated driver for a group of my friends for years and many of them are in recovery now but I saw and dealt with some nasty shit during that time, and I never really liked how the show tried to make Hyde drink himself sick for laughs. I know that's a dumb thing to get annoyed about form a sitcom, but like the beer ware house? Drinking to that degree could have killed him and they made it a joke, they had him throw his life down the tubes on a bender in Vegas and portrayed it like he was a cool guy for always being drunk….sorry I'm done now, anyway I don't disapprove of drinking within reason but I think it's irresponsible to act as if it's cool.

Now that my rant is done, please read, review and hopefully enjoy this newest installment regardless of the potential cheesy.

As promised Hyde hit the road to be in Berkeley in time for his friend's performance. He was actually pretty excited to see their bad play seeing as how he hadn't gone to their show back in point place out of consideration for Jackie. But now she would be happy to see him, and he couldn't wait to see her, he repeated his personal vow to himself that he wouldn't start any heavy conversations or even mentions how much he loved and missed her, because he had decided to simply enjoy his time around her and just be.

Kings parting instructions to him were to head straight to their house and they'd all caravan to the venue from there, his car would be extremely useful transporting gear and people and King had thanked him profusely for lending a hand with both. Hyde found his way there effortlessly now from practice and felt his stomach buzz with excitement to see Jackie, he had so much to tell her about his new job and WB's plans for expanding the business, it seemed obvious to him that Jackie should be the first to know about all of it – even before his surrogate parents. He was also curious to hear how her classes were going? He knew she was smart and driven and found that he almost pitied any students or teachers that might get in her way now that she had decided on a path.

He parked behind Connors car and took a deep calming breath before walking up the over grown path to the porch, noting absently that Red would likely give Kick a speech about proper lawn care when he came to visit soon, the thought made Hyde smile – Kick and Red's odd affinity for each other was something to see, but in a way he got it. Kick had seen things the rest of them could only imagine just as Red had, and though Red's reaction to this was to create order in his life, Kick's was to embrace the chaos and ride it to the end, yet somehow they respected the others choice of coping?

Hyde knocked loudly on the door and glanced down at his new boots while he waited for someone inside to get around to answering. He'd always been a fan of plainer functional attire and his current mode of dress reflected this. He had thrown out any and all corduroy pants or anything bordering on a bell bottom and replaced them with straight leg jeans and several pairs of black dickie's pants, they were sturdier and more comfortable and Hyde liked that they were non-descript – the way pants should be. The boots Jackie had sent him were the most comfortable shoes he'd ever worn since the last pair of boots she'd bought him, and quite frankly the vest Connor had sent him was downright badass. He felt like he looked the way he'd always felt and it was pretty damn cool to feel that way.

Finally after a lot of noisy bickering that made Hyde laugh softly to himself – someone lost the draw and got up to answer the door. It flew open and Hyde smirked into the surprised face of his best friend after Jackie and Forman – Connor O'Halloran, his shocked face quickly broke into a pleased grin and he caught Hyde up in a crushing bear hug.

"what're ya doin' here boyo?!" Connor asked happily after setting Hyde down again – his massive strength always surprised Hyde to a degree.

"King invited me to your thing tonight" Hyde told him frowning with confusion, he figured Connor and the others were expecting him?

"Kingsley!" Connor bellowed into the depths of the house while pulling Hyde inside, he turned to him then "she and apple jack are in the bathroom getting' ready for the show, and if I'm not mistaken my darlin' girl thought it'd be amusin' to not mention you were coming tonight" he explained his surprise at seeing Hyde with a flat tone for his girlfriend's peculiar sense of humor.

"Apple jack?" Hyde repeated smirking at the nickname they'd apparently bestowed on Jackie since she'd joined their family.

"well she didn't take to well to Kick calling her 'cracker jack' one time, and somehow we felt she needed a nickname so we settled on apple jack after she informed us rather strongly that no one but you is allowed to call her 'jacks', I'd feel honored if I were you seein' as how when Kick did it to tease her she kicked his shin so hard he was limping for a few days" Connor told him with a wide grin at Jackie's reaction.

"She's a fiery one" Hyde nodded proudly, possibly he should have warned them about her deadly shin aim? Too late now he figured.

"I'll say" Connor agreed then yelled loudly for King again.

"I'll be there in a second keep your pants on Connor!" her voice screamed back from the bathroom down the hall.

"Where are Max and Kick?" Hyde asked looking around for signs of his other friends.

"Max ran to the store and Kick is in the back yard with chewy, he likes to hang out back there a few hours a day and play star wars with the dog" Connor explained.

"How do you play star wars with a dog? And do I want to know the answer to that?" Hyde asked with a raised eyebrow

"It's hard to describe accurately – and probably not to be honest" he shrugged. They were talking idly about plans to put some patches on Hyde's empty vest while he was there when King finally appeared to see why Connor had been yelling so much?

"What's going on?" she asked casually,

"Did you forget to mention that Hyde was comin' tonight?" he asked lightly, but King knew he was unamused

"Oops" she said with a shrug and a grin

"Any particular reason why?" he asked curiously

"Totally" King nodded her assurance that there had been

"And that was?" Connor prompted her to level with him

"Wait for it" King said holding up her hand and smiling, she silently counted to seven before a shocked, excited shriek pierced their collective eardrums.

"STEVEN!" Jackie's voice echoed through the living room at the same time that a tiny blur hurled herself at an off guard Hyde; he stumbled a few steps but managed to catch her and support her minimal weight while she clung to him.

"Miss me doll?" he murmured into her hair while holding her tightly to his chest.

"No" Jackie whispered unconvincingly

"I missed you too" he replied as though she had told the truth.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind, but I didn't know you were coming and we have plans tonight and I don't know if we can get you a ticket and I hate to think of you sitting here alone and….why are you smiling like that?" all this was delivered at top speed and only years of practice allowed Hyde to follow what she said.

"I'm smiling like this because I was invited to the thing tonight – that's why I'm here jacks, it seems king thought it would be fun to surprise you" he explained and watched in amusement as Jackie turned and accusing eye at her friend.

"King!" Jackie growled, scowling dangerously, but the older girl was un-phased

"I figured he'd like to be there and I knew that if I told you you'd obsess about how you looked for hours – possibly days" king explained placidly

"Oh my god! What am I going to wear now?!" Jackie cried desolately

"How about the same thing you already had picked out before he showed up?" max asked from the door where he'd just joined the fray.

"But…..yeah that makes sense" Jackie agreed softly with an embarrassed blush.

Seeing that Jackie was too distracted by Hyde's arrival, and King was busy making Connor not mad at her anymore and kick had just appeared from the yard covered in muddy paw prints, it fell to Max to take control of the situation

"Ok you lot, the show starts in an hour and a half, we need to be there to sign in when it starts so we need to be on the road in an hour – 1 hour – 60 minutes! So Kick go take a shower you smell like wet dog" he began firmly.

"Don't you mean wookie?" Kick grinned

"I mean move your ass!" Max growled, not in the mood for dawdling and arguing. Kick realized this and rushed to the bathroom as he'd been told to.

"now Connor and King go flirt in your room while you get ready – and if I hear any noises from that room that I don't like, I will share one secret of yours you've told me with Kick – I have a lot to choose from so get moving!" he barked at the couple who had the sense to scurry away immediately.

"Jackie, you had a dress all picked out and ready before Hyde showed up, go put that on I promise you'll look stunning and he won't be able to look away" Max assured her more kindly than he'd spoken to the others.

"What about Steven?" Jackie asked bravely, unsure if he would get pissed at her too?

"I'll keep him company while you all do what you should have already done" Max promised with a tight smile at their wasting of time.

Jackie flew up the stairs and they heard the door to her room shut, then Max turned to Hyde and waved him to have a seat on the couch while he took the chair.

"So how've you been?" max asked warmly, he wasn't the loudest of the crew but he wasn't silent either.

"Over all good I guess? I don't like LA much but I'm working on convincing WB to open another one around here for me to run, otherwise I don't do much but sit around and pass the time" Hyde shrugged.

"And pine over a certain opinionated girl upstairs?" Max teased him slightly

"I wouldn't say pine, more like….ok I pine, but don't tell anyone" Hyde groaned.

"She's doing good Hyde; she works hard in her classes and seems to really love the stuff she's learning. She mentioned what she's planning to do after school like it's no big deal, but we're all really proud of her and do what we can to encourage her with it. I'm telling you this because I know you care and I know she's reluctant to talk about it much." Max explained when he saw the look on Hyde's face.

"I'm glad she's doing well, and I'm glad she has all of you around to look out for her" Hyde told him quietly

"Yeah we look out for her as best we can, not that she needs it much, that's one tough chick you got there." Max said approvingly

"She is that, how're King and Connor doing? I know it's not really my business but I just wanted to check" Hyde explained with a shrug.

Max smiled slightly "they're good – loud and a bit disgusting, but good. It's about damn time too, you don't know how painful they were to watch over the last few years" he confided wryly

"I can imagine" Hyde agreed.

"Maybe, but seeing that sort of thing up close day in, day out? It takes its toll, on all of us around them." Max sighed at the memory

"guess it would" Hyde agreed, he recalled feeling ill when he watched the repeated crash and burn scenarios of Forman and donna, and he'd always had an inkling that they wouldn't go the distance, that was not the thought that came with watching King and Connor

He and Max talked about other things while they waited for the others to come back from getting ready. Max explained the show they'd be attending that night in greater detail than King had, it seemed that it was a cover song competition and there would be a wide variety of musical acts participating along with them.

"What song are you guys going to play?" Hyde asked curiously

"well after a long and bitter debate we agreed on TV eye by the stooges, it's a good one because Kick - as much as we tease him – really is a phenomenal front man and that song allows him to show it which gives us a real shot at winning" max told him

Hyde nodded and was about to ask another question when movement out of the corner of his eye distracted him, Jackie entered the room in a short black dress that seemed to be styled after a men's shirt, with white checkerboard print on the collar, she had on black fishnet stockings and boots just like his, her hair was set in a sleek 40's victory curl finished off with the reddest lips he'd ever seen.

"Dude, close your mouth" Max whispered to him,

"Doll you look….incredible" he breathed in awe of her,

A happy blush colored Jackie's face and she looked down shyly "than you puddin'" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Puddin'?" max repeated with barely contained laughter.

"Not a word" Hyde told him darkly.

Kick came in soon after seemingly ready to go, and after that King and Connor joined them looking suspiciously happy? Which everyone else chose to ignore, and they made their way out to the cars, Jackie thoughtlessly followed Hyde to the Camino and was halfway into the car when she realized he hadn't asked her to ride with him! He told her to get in and not worry about it, since he was planning on asking her anyhow. This made Jackie smile and drop the subject. They drove in comfortable silence to the place where the contest was being held, it was larger than they'd expected. They joined Rockwall flood as they signed in at the entry table and then followed them backstage to await their turn.

A four man Motown singing group was on the stage when they searched out some chairs backstage, and Hyde wondered again how the huge crown out there would react when they saw his friends preform. Good or bad it would be a hell of a thing to see and he personally couldn't wait. In the meantime he watched Jackie fuss over Kings Hair while she sat calmly fingering chords on her black '72 Gibson L6s, from what Connor had told Hyde, King had a few guitars but this one was her baby. Jackie had somehow managed to smooth Kings wild hair into a sort of Mohawk? With pieces of her bags framing her heavily made up eyes, Kings Clothes were not too noteworthy, she wore battered black jeans as she normally did, and a plain black tank top under her own vest.

She was almost done with the meticulous tuning of her guitar when a loud rude voice caught Hyde's attention.

"Oh no! Not a fucking punk band?! What the hell did they let trash like you fucks in here for? This is for real bands that can play more than three chords so you fucking losers need to get out of here!" a tall broad shouldered man with black leather pants and the longest curliest hair Hyde had ever seen yelled at his friends, he would have thought the guy was joking if his band mates hadn't echoed his sentiments and gone so far as to kick a thankfully empty guitar case towards the door.

"Hey back off man, you don't know us so shut up" King told 'big hair' coldly

"Fucking make me bitch!" he snarled aggressively at King, who – to her credit – didn't so much as blink.

"Watch your mouth!" snapped Connor angrily

"Or what? Yeah I thought so pussy!" he taunted Connor when he took a step back because of Kings hand on his shoulder, she stepped in front of her dangerous man, and stared coldly at the metal head so intent on starting trouble with them.

"What's your problem pal?" King asked flatly, there was really no reason to act the way he was.

"My fucking problem bitch is that were a real band, that plays real music and it makes us look bad to share a stage with fucking dirty punks! Especially ones with a godamn chick guitarist! Why don't you go get on your knees with the groupies where you belong and I'll see you after the show?" he sneered at King vilely

"Fuck off!" King spat disgustedly

"Fuck you bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are trying to stand on the same stage as real guitarists?" he growled and pushed king by the shoulder tauntingly.

"I'll show you who the fuck I am" King hissed and walked to the MC at the side of the stage, where she spoke briefly with him before returning to her furious friends. Hyde had Jackie safely shielded from their view behind him and was prepared to go to extreme lengths should they hassle her. Max, Kick and Connor especially looked ready to drain the metal heads blood for how he spoke to King. But all she said when she reached them again was "I changed the song, we're up next" before handing Jackie her vest – making Jackie frown at the strange act.

"King why don't you just tell that jerk who you are?" Jackie asked worried about her friend

"Because words don't matter kid, actions do, you know what real feminism is Jackie? It's not sitting around saying how you deserve equality; it's not giving anyone a choice but to treat you equally! And I'm about to show that piece of shit how wrong he is" she snarled and picked up her guitar to stride confidently on to the stage where they were being introduced by the semi- drunk MC.

"Now please give a warm welcome to Rockwall Flood who will be playing 'Voodoo Chile'!" he called out and left the stage that so far only King had taken her place on.

Jackie had seen Rockwall play several times, and she knew that it was odd for King to stand in the center of the stage? She preferred to stay off to the left side (if you were looking at the stage) and allow Kick to have plenty of room for his energetic performance, also Jackie knew that King refused to take the attention onstage, she would never let the performance be about her –they were a band. But this time she stood near Kicks mic stand and began the opening to their song – Jackie and Hyde looked at each other, this was not voodoo Chile the way they knew it. Whatever King was doing was incredible and intricate, and as the rest of her band joined her it turned into a crashing tidal wave of sound with King giving her all which stunned even those who knew her well.

She always stood fairly still while she played, but not this time. You could see the music flow through her as she played her heart out so incredibly that even the members of her band were staring, Jackie glanced at the faces at the judges table and saw they were similarly awed by the rare talent they were witnessing, Jackie beamed proudly at her friend for finally showing what she could really do – and it was fantastic! Her fingers flew over the strings unerringly issuing forth sounds she hadn't known a guitar could make, and not just that but she was showing that she could perform more captivatingly than she'd ever let on. At one point she played off to the side with her forehead pressed against Kick's who looked just as proud as Jackie was, at another she walked to Connor's drum kit and it was like she played just for him and he answered back with crashing precision.

When it finally came to an end Jackie felt elated and drained all at once and leaned on Stevens's solid chest for support, ready to cheer her friends when they walked back stage because the roar from the crowd was already deafening, people would remember being there and seeing what they had.

The asshole that had started shit with King was staring in total shock and disgust at what he'd just witnessed and it wasn't hard to read his thoughts – this girl he'd insulted was better than he'd ever be in his wildest dreams – emasculating didn't begin to cover it. Then Jackie saw King Head straight for him, her eyes flashing defiantly. She stopped in front of him and gave the coldest smile Jackie had ever seen.

"That's who the fuck I am! Have fun following that" she told him and walked away while all he could do was stare.

"That was fucking cool" Hyde whispered into Jackie's ear

"Hell yeah it was!" she agreed nearly hopping with excitement for her friends.

As luck would have it the next ones up were the big haired guy and his band, as the opening licks of their song reached Jackie and the others they stopped and looked at each other?

"Is that?" Max asked

"No way!" laughed Kick

"It is" Connor nodded surely

"Smoke on the water?" King asked sounding almost sad for them

"Wow, that's unoriginal even for a cover show" Hyde laughed at the irony of it.

"Why were they so arrogant if that's the best they can do?" Jackie asked confused.

"It's normal to over compensate jacks, remember Donna?" Hyde reminded her of the similar example

"Oh" Jackie said slowly and nodded that she understood.

There were only another couple bands playing before the judges huddled together to choose the winner, every group waiting for the results looked nervous apart from Rockwall, win lose or draw they'd gotten to see their friend finally let loose what she could do and that was victory enough.

So when the MC took the stage again holding the card that held the name of the winner in one hand and his mic in the other, they watched with collective cool while he spoke to the crowd.

"So many great bands and groups and solo acts tonight it was hard to choose! But someone had to win and that someone was chosen by a vote of 6 to 1 by our seven esteemed judges! And now the moment you've all been waiting for – third place playing smoke on the water – crucible falls! Second place playing helter skelter – the…lamps? Ok then – the lamps! And finally taking first place and the grand prize of five hundred American dollars – no pesos pounds or francs! – Rockwall Flood with their cover of…Stevie ray Vaughn's cover of Voodoo Chile!" he yelled after stumbling over the extended title of their version.

The others followed Kick back on stage to accept their prize and get out of there as quick as they could after that, but they should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Waiting for them outside the exit was big hair and his band looking very pissed and very drunk, both Hyde and King unconsciously stepped in front of Jackie to shield her from danger which was almost certain.

"That money belongs to us, you fucking losers cheated somehow!" he yelled at King mostly.

"Are you kidding? It was obviously King playing!" Jackie shouted at the drunken asshole blocking their way.

"King? You're Kingsley McGregor! I should have fucking known that's why you looked familiar! You're that bitch who blew into Brookside north and made us all look like a bunch of fucking amateurs!" the bands bass player with shaggy blonde hair cried angrily.

"Yeah that's me, and yeah I did, now we want to go home and were sure as hell not giving you the money WE won so move aside!" she told them flatly

"Like hell bitch, give us the money and no one gets hurt!" big hair threatened

"Get out of our way right fucking now and we'll let you walk away instead of crawl" King snarled back unafraid and more than fed up with their cocky bullshit.

Jackie looked at the scene unfolding with wide fearful eyes, she didn't want any of her friends getting hurt but it wasn't looking good for them to all walk away.

"Look just let us get out of here, we didn't do anything to you" Jackie said reasonably to the big man after slipping out from behind her human shields.

The guy laughed at Jackie and pushed her making her fall on her ass,

"Mother fucker!" Hyde screamed and hurled himself at the bigger man, knocking him hard to the blacktop and reigning heavy blows on his head and face. Big hairs friends were surprised but soon recovered and went to his aid, Max, Connor, King and Kick looked at each other with questioning expressions then shrugged and ran at the friends trying to pry Hyde off their buddy, the following brawl was fast and vicious, punctuated by Jackie's cries and sobs for them to all stop! She watched in horror as Hyde's opponent got his arm free and used it to split Hyde's lip open, his blue eyes filled with rage and he rolled onto to punch the other man so hard he lost consciousness.

King was helping Kick subdue who they later figured to be the drummer when the lead guitarist came up behind King and hit her in the back of the head with a bottle, as she crumpled to the filthy pavement an ear splitting cry rang out and they all froze as Connor ran at the man and hit him so hard he sprayed blood two feet from his face before falling hard to the ground with Connor on top of him ready to kill.

"Get him! Stop him!" Jackie cried urgently to the stunned men she called friends, Max stayed with King cradling her head and begging her to wake up, Hyde and Kick went to where Connor was still pummeling the already unconscious man and had to use all their strength to drag him off the idiot who had dared to harm his girl.

They had almost reached Jackie and max that knelt beside King, when the sound of police sirens reached their ears – someone had seen the fight and called the cops, inconvenient. Kick scooped King up off the ground cradling her limp body carefully, as they all ran to the cars and sped out of there to avoid more trouble.

Back at the house, King finally came too and was leaning against Connor while max held her hand and helped her hold a bag of frozen peas to the huge bump on her head, they were all worse for wear after the stupid useless fight – as Jackie called it. She was the only one not banged up and so carefully she patched and cleaned up the others with care, but her face showed clearly that she was not happy with them. While she was dabbing salve on Stevens' lip she was glaring until she caught his eye and saw that though he was sorry she was upset with him, he would do it again. Someone had pushed her down onto the ground for no reason, he couldn't let that pass and she loved him for it, so after glaring for a second longer Jackie gave him a very slight smile of gratitude and kissed his forehead.

Now that they were all patched up and conscious again, Jackie stood before them with her hands on her hips.

"Let me make this clear! You are all banned from ever doing something that stupid, dangerous and useless ever again! You could have been hurt or arrested! My friends are smarter than that and I expect better of them! So they started it? So they pushed your buttons? Suck it up and be grownups! Am I clear?!" she shrieked expectantly at them.

All of them looked ashamed and agreed to try harder to behave in the future. All accept one.

"If someone lays a hand on you jacks I'll do it again" Steven told her immovably

"Frankly were all lying, we will protect our family and you're our family Jackie" Max shrugged with the truth.

"I'm not sure whether to be touched or pisssed?" Jackie said with narrowed eyes at them.

"Go with touched cus I'm too tired for anything else" king advised her weekly before the color drained from her face and she leaned forward to vomit on the floor as she was unable to move.

"Shit we should get her to the hospital, she could have a concussion" Hyde told them with concern.

But King had recovered enough to wave him off "nah its cool, I was puking yesterday and today before I got hit" she said as if it were no big deal.

"Really, how come?" Max asked curiously, King didn't often get sick.

Jackie was reminded then of, when King had looked pale and tired the week before and that she hadn't felt like eating a few times claiming her stomach was queasy, just as the pieces were falling into place in Jackie's mind, Kick beat her to the punch.

"Holy shit! Connor knocked up King!" he shouted loudly.

King stared ahead at this conclusion adding it up, until she buried her face in her hands with a pitiful groan, Connor went paler than King had been and fainted before Hyde could catch him.

Max stared at Kick with an unimpressed look on his face "way to go Kenneth, you have the subtlety of a rabid elephant" he congratulated him dryly

"Oops" Kick shrugged and went to help Hyde wake up Connor while Jackie comforted King.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N so this might be a short chapter because its stuff I need to cover but it should move on from there, as usual I'd like to know what everyone thinks and any suggestions for the end will be considered just so you know.

Hyde stared at Connor lying prone on the floor unable to believe that he'd dropped so easy? From what Kick had told he and Forman, Connor was notorious for being almost impossible to knock out? But there he was – laid low by a girl half his size with wide blue eyes and a pirate smile. With a slight shrug Hyde went to where his friend lay and set about hauling him into a sitting position in an attempt to revive him.

"Connor! Connor! Come on buddy time to wake up!" Hyde called to him and was rewarded with a low groan and flutters of his eye lids.

"Take him in the kitchen; I need to go be sick" King told Hyde flatly and stood to make a dash to the bathroom, Max and Jackie following behind with identical looks of concern for their friend.

Kick and Hyde worked together to get their excessively heavy friend from the living room floor to the kitchen table.

"Jesus! Is he made of lead?!" huffed Kick, his face going red from the effort it took to carry Connors legs.

"Just hold on were almost there!" Hyde grunted, he wasn't enjoying Connors density any more than Kick was.

After what felt like forever they got him propped up in one of the chairs with them on either side to keep him from falling over, neither relished the idea of explaining it to king if he fell on the hard tile floor on their watch. She might have seemed unimpressed with her man for fainting at the revelation that she may well be pregnant, but she loved him all the same and as Hyde learned firsthand when he'd first met King – she was scary when you fucked with her loved ones.

Kick got impatient waiting for Connor to wake up on his own and expedited the process by snapping a small white tube under his nose.

"Is that an ammonia popper?" Hyde asked sounding both curious and impressed.

"Yep, keep a few around for eventualities….never thought I'd need one for this sort of thing though" he muttered in a low voice.

"What will happen now you think?" Hyde asked quietly while they watched Connor slowly come too.

"From what I hear King will expand in the mid-section and get….more irritable and scary than she is already" Kick shrugged while he rummaged around in one of the high cupboards seemingly looking for something he was sure would be there.

"I mean, will they stay here? Will they move or get married or not want a baby? That sort of thing" Hyde told him, feeling a lot more worried than he would have expected to feel.

Kick joined him again at the table and smiled a very similar half smile to the one he'd seen on Kings face, "they'll stay here as long as they want, I promised King a long time ago that I'd never turn my back on her the way her folks did, she may as well be my own kid for all that. I don't know that marriage is going to be the first thing on their minds but I wouldn't rule it out either, and they'd hardly be the first of our extended circle to tie the knot, Lux and ivy are married, so are John and Exene, it's not something we frown on as a community. As for whether they're stoked to have a baby or not – you'll have to ask them" Kick told him in a low voice that didn't carry out of the room.

He set three shot glasses on the table and filled them with whiskey, Hyde knew the label well – it had been his mom's favorite long ago. The green bottle, the red cap….he felt a twinge of anger towards Edna but quickly stamped it down, there were more important things just then than thinking about her.

"hey Casanova, you look like you could use a drink" Kick told a semi-conscious Connor with the same happy grin that Hyde was starting to suspect was Kicks way of creating his own reality – if you looked at the world as though it's funny no matter what the circumstance than maybe, just maybe it would be.

"Not sure drinkin' is the best idea just now, I should find Kings and make sure she's nah too pissed at me" Connor mumbled while rubbing his face to wake up fully.

"King is fine, she's with Max and Jackie and she might be a little annoyed that you crumpled like a tissue at the news you'd 'got her in trouble' but we all know she won't be mad too long, she likes you too much for that" Kick assured Connor kindly.

Connors dark brown eyes stared at his blue haired friend, who was much wiser than they usually gave him credit for and asked him for a favor "will yah, please go and check that she's alright?" he asked Kick softly

"Aye mate, consider it done" Kick said and quickly rose to see about King.

"You Ok man?" Hyde asked the big man, who currently had his face buried in his hands

"What if it's not true mate?" Connor asked when he finally looked up at Hyde.

"I don't get what you mean?" Hyde said with a frown

Connor took a deep breath to collect his thoughts and explain what he meant to his friend "what if we go to the doctor tomorrow of the next day, and….and it turns out to be a false alarm? What do I do then?! I mean – how do I carry on after that kind of disappointment?" he asked desperately wanting reassurance

Hyde stared at Connor a picture of shock and confusion "wait? You're afraid she ISN'T having a baby? You lost me Connor; I thought you fainted because you were terrified she was pregnant?" Hyde said trying to make sense of what he'd heard.

Connor smirked and rolled his eyes "not fucking likely, I passed out 'cus id taken a nasty hit to the head during that fight and sometimes it takes a bit to catch up to you, hearing that Kings is pregnant? That doesn't scare me one damn bit" he said with absolute certainty, and Hyde could see that he was the picture of calm – sort of scary Mohawk sporting calm, but calm none the less.

"So you're not afraid of her being pregnant, you're afraid to get your hopes up and then find out it's not real?" Hyde tried to put it in order

Connor nodded that Hyde had it right "I don't have much family left Hyde, me Mum and me Da` are both dead, me brother is gone and I don't know where? King and this lot are all I have and sappy as it's going to sound, I love King more than I know how to describe, starting a family with that crazy wonderful girl would make me happy and now I'm scared that just when I think that's what I'm about to get, it'll all be snatched away from me" he explained what was bothering him to Hyde as best he could, and Hyde thought he understood – Connor wanted this so bad he wasn't sure how to deal with it if it weren't true.

"Well man, I don't think you need to worry too much, Kings off puking again as we speak and jacks said that she's looked under the weather for the last week or so. Does that math add up to you guys – ya know?" Hyde gestured awkwardly to illustrate his meaning.

Connor raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend "are you asking if us having sex matches with Kings feeling like crap?" He asked dryly

Hyde stared back unashamed "yeah pretty much" he admitted

"Well let me think here, she's been feeling bad for what – three weeks? And we've been together officially for about six months give or take, so yeah that'd matchup" he shrugged

"Connor, do you know how math works?" Hyde questioned when Connors answer was anything but.

A self-satisfied smirk crept onto Connors face "yeah I know how it works mate, three weeks falls into the six months where it could have occurred at least every day of that six months" he told Hyde offhandedly

Hyde's face twisted into a look of chagrin "dude, I'm disgusted and oddly impressed – but more disgusted and yet still more jealous" Hyde realized he was rambling and stopped.

The smile that touched Connors lips when he thought of King was so touching Hyde had to avert his eyes; it hit him hard that he'd had something like that and had fucked it up like it was his job.

"Stop it" Connor snapped suddenly

"What? Stop what?" Hyde asked looking up quickly

"stop beating yourself up about the past, I know you want Jackie back, king knows it, Kick and Max know it, the mailman knows it and most importantly Jackie knows it, so if you want her – if you want to have a life with her get your ass up those stairs and tell her! Cus she sure as hell aint going to send you an announcement that she's ready for you" Connor told him forcefully and for a split second Hyde was afraid Connor was going to drive his point home painfully.

"She's with King at the moment" Hyde reminded him in his own defense.

"Kings laying down now and sent me to tell Connor to – and I'm quoting her here – get the hell in there and tell her it's going to be ok before she gets in her own head too much" none other than Jackie informed them from the doorway.

Connor looked suddenly worried "shit, I got to go Hyde, Kings Head is a scary confusing place" he told him with a shudder and all but sprinted towards the door to their room to shoulder his share of the burden.

Jackie gave Hyde a tired smile, her hair was down now from its earlier pin up girl style and to him she was still the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen.

"How you holding up doll?" he asked softly and waved her to take Connors empty chair.

Jackie crossed the room and sat heavily in the vacated chair, her dress was wrinkled from crouching beside King while she was sick but she wanted to spend some time with Steven before he had to leave her again for LA. It was small consolation that she was well aware he loathed Los Angeles, but she missed him more than she liked to admit and she couldn't wait until a few weeks from then when the Forman's came to visit. Although truthfully she missed Steven more than she missed the Forman's.

"Are you going to stay the night or drive back now?" she asked casually, but she wasn't fooling him for a second.

"I can give you some space jacks it's cool, I was going to stay but I know you've had a hectic night so I can leave tonight and let you get some rest" he said perfectly serious, but there was a smirk battling to get free when he saw the looked on her face, she wanted him to stay but she didn't want to ask.

"I'm not sure that's safe Steven, it's so late and what if you fall asleep on the drive? I could never forgive myself if you died leaving my house instead of in the hail of FBI gunfire you've dreamed of" she told him with mock concern.

Hyde nodded slowly at what she'd said "yeah, that'd be a shame" he agreed "guess I'll crash on the couch after all, wouldn't want to let the man down" he noted feeling hopeless that they would ever move forward from the holding pattern they'd entered.

"Yeah….uh…do you want to hang out with me and chewy for a little while first? I've barely seen you since you got here and I know you came to see the show and not me, but I'd like to hear how the studios doing" she said in a rush to keep her nerves from failing her.

"Jacks, of course I came to see you, all I ever want to do is see you" he told her softly and with a flash of courage, and took her hand.

Jackie just stared at him and finally found the words she wanted "how do we ever move past all of it and start over Steven?" she asked in a small scared voice.

"I've been thinking about that and here's the best I've come up with" he began nervously and saw that Jackie was waiting on the edge of her seat for him to go on, that alone gave him the boost of courage he'd needed.

He took a deep breath and began.

"Hi, I'm Steven Hyde, I'm a Sagittarius who's working hard to overcome a drinking problem, when I was a kid – not too long ago, and I did a lot of dumb, mean and destructive shit. I was short tempered and jealous and I'd been let down so many times I didn't know how to trust people anymore, because of that I cheated on the only girl I'd ever loved and what's worse is that later I married a stranger that I didn't even like being in the same room with when I sobered up. For what I was, I'm so, so sorry, but the things I used to feel that made me act the way I did then I just don't feel anymore, I'm asking for a chance to prove that I'm not a dumb kid anymore and it's safe to let me in your life again" he told her in a low urgent voice.

"hi Steven, I'm Jackie Burkhart, I'm an Aquarius who's so scared everyone's going to figure out I'm not good enough and leave me that I'm afraid to get close to people, I was a spoiled bossy brat not too long ago but I'd like to think that I've grown a lot and learned to forgive people and believe that they'll forgive me if I make a mistake and not just abandon me" she introduced herself back to him.

"it's nice to meet you Jackie, maybe we can hang out again, get some coffee and get to know each other" Hyde said with a slight smile.

But Jackie looked stunned bordering on pissed off. "That's it?! After all the stuff you've said about how were meant to be together, and how you love me and all that and all I get is a damn invite to coffee?!" she shrieked at him indignantly "where's the declaration of love and asking me to be with you again? Where's the flowers and jewelry begging for another chance? Aren't you going to ask me out?!" she asked sounding a little sad towards the end of her rant.

"no I'm not going to ask you out Jackie" Hyde told her gently and held firm to his plan even when her face fell and tears filled her eyes, licking his lips and swallowing hard he went on "I'm asking you to marry me" he managed to get out hardly above a whisper, but judging by the tears filling Jackie's eyes even while her red lips broke into a huge smile – she'd heard what he had said.

"Marry you? You want to jump from being friends to being married? Isn't that insane?" Jackie asked him without the smile on her face faltering for even a moment.

Hyde appeared to consider what she'd said, but could only smirk for a long minute before answering her question "I've don't enough insane things in my life jacks that I can spot them quickly and this doesn't have that feel to it, and if you think about it – we already dated for two years and if we'd been more mature or had better role models we never would have broken up, and I know that I screwed it up pretty much single handedly, but I'm not that guy anymore doll and I think you know that. I don't want to just date, I don't want to be your boyfriend, I want to marry you because you're my family and I want to make that official, so how 'bout it doll? Will you marry me?" he asked seriously and pulled a plain silver band with a small red stone set in it out of his pocket, it wasn't too cheap but it wasn't at all expensive either.

There had been a time when Hyde would have been worried that the ring he picked wasn't grand enough for Jackie's taste, but in that moment he was sure that its worth wasn't a concern for her anymore, at least not judging by the way her eyes were locked on the simple ring with her mouth formed in a perfect 'oh'. Her hand slowly lifted to hover before Hyde and allow him to place the ring on her finger.

"doll, you have to answer to keep the ring" he reminded her gently, but didn't have a chance to continue because suddenly there were slender but strong arms locked around his neck and a giddy squealing voice chanting 'I'm engaged! We're engaged! We're getting married!" into his ear while intermittently kissing him ecstatically – he didn't have any problem reciprocating.

They were engaged, she was with him again, she loved him and wanted to marry him….he'd never felt so happy in all his life.

A/N so it's possible that writing a whole chapter at midnight and beyond isn't the best idea? I really hope it isn't too bad, if it is ill try and figure out how to edit it later, and just for the record id planned him proposing instead of them starting off dating again from really early on, I figured they could use the security and feeling that both were in it for the long haul.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N so I feel bad that I haven't updated as quickly as I have most of the time, now there are reasons for this of course – my house was a total mess and it took both my days off to clean, then the next week I had a commitment that I had to uphold. Because as many things as I am in life (and its many) one of the first and foremost since I was a very small kid, is a Fishbone soldier. Now some of you might know who fishbone is, and many of you won't, but either way let me tell you that when the one – the only – the mighty – Fishbone comes to town two nights in a row? You go both damn nights and love every second of it. Which is exactly what I did, though I do regret not updating, as I like to do on my weekend - I regret nothing! Fishbone is red hot!

Anyway, at this point in the story I'm sort of just winging it until I get to the point where I have it planned out again, hopefully it won't suck too bad? Also let me know if you'd like to see the wedding or just have it mentioned? And I'd also like to thank all the people who have kindly reviewed, you don't know how awesome this fandom is compared to others, I wrote another story that popped into my head and some guest reviewer opened with 'you need to have someone help you with your writing' they were nice about other aspects but it was wicked condescending and it surprised me because I got so used to all you lovely people that don't feel the need to be dick weasels when you don't like something, when I update that story I have this overwhelming urge to call this 'guest' out for being a dick but I don't know if I should?

Hope you enjoy this since I'm making it up as I go!

Hyde sat in the hard kitchen chair holding onto a happy Jackie while she stared over his shoulder at the ring on her finger, the peace that had taken him over was incredible but there was still a small nagging fear that she would remember all the awful shit he'd done and kick his ass to the curb where he felt he belonged.

But so far she just seemed happy, and if there was one thing that had defined him through most of his adolescent life it was making Jackie happy. Hell he'd worn a tux to make this girl happy, and he'd do it again without a moment's hesitation. But still he had to risk ruining the happy to make sure it wasn't going to be brought up later.

"Hey doll?" he said softly and pulled her around gently to look at her, as always he was startled by just how beautiful she could be when she was happy.

"yeah puddin'?" she asked with a grin.

"Are we ok now? What I mean is – you're not going to wake up tomorrow or next month and remember what a dick I was and decide you can't go through with it are you? 'Cus I'll be honest babe, I don't think I can handle that" he told her seriously.

He had been expecting a somber look and maybe a speech about how she was going to forgive him but he was on probation for the first ten years, but what he got was a signature Jackie smirk – devilish and confident beyond what most people could achieve, this was his doll, the only woman in the world that could make or break you with a word and a look and he felt a swell of pride that he'd helped bring her back after he'd fucked her up so badly.

"you told me not that long ago that if I ever decided to take a chance on you again we'd have to start fresh because we wouldn't make it if I was still mad at you, did you think I forgot that? Because I didn't Steven, I thought about it and you and us for the last few months and I realized something. I'm not mad anymore, yeah I don't love what happened and yeah I'm going to tease you for the rest of your natural life and beyond for marrying a stripper, but I'm not mad anymore." She told him in a soft tone and touched his face with her tiny finger tips.

"the things that happened back in point place were things that we did when we were kids – were not kids any more puddin', hell were not the same people now that we were then! It's like king told me when I first met her, your core personality doesn't change but the crap add ons do. You were always brave and noble and loyal and decent, I can see that all of that is still there but now you've let go of your bullshit persona, you've dropped the chip on your shoulder and started giving a damn about stuff. You aren't ashamed to talk about how much you love your work, you don't make excuses to come here and see me, you tell me straight up that you missed me and wanted to spend time with me, do you have any idea what that means to me Steven?" she asked with a small shake of her head.

"That I actually care and give a damn whether it's convenient or not?" he asked hoping his message had gotten through, and the brilliant smile that shone on her face told him it had.

"you did a lot of nasty shit to me when we were kids in Wisconsin, some of it was on purpose and some of it was unintentional I know that puddin', I know that you didn't always know how to be part of a team because you always basically been on your own, but now? Since we came out here? You've jumped out of your comfort zone without a backwards glance, and the best part is you didn't do it for me – not entirely – you did it for you because you didn't want to be the guy that could hurt me so much without a thought, you didn't want to be a loser drunk who passed the days until he died anymore. I always said you had potential and you finally got around to believing me. I've always loved you Steven ever since we were kids, when I hated most of you I still loved you, and the you that you've finally gotten around to letting to the surface? I fell in love with him too" she told him without any lovey dovey tones or any levity in her voice at all. She was telling him point blank that it wasn't a matter of forgiveness anymore.

"I love you too jacks, always did in one way or another" he told her barely above a whisper and kissed her deeply.

Jackie didn't need any more invitation to reciprocate and wound her small arms firmly around Hyde's neck, rubbing her hand over the stubble of his scalp. Hyde was just thinking of how he could manage to get her up the stairs without having to break the kiss? When the choice was made for him. With his trademark tact Kick walked into the kitchen with Max at his side and began giving them a round of ovation while Max shouted bravo. Hyde grudgingly pulled away from Jackie and looked up at the two men with magnificently poor timing, and glared up at them prepared to tell them to take a hike, but the tiny chick on his lap beat him to it.

"Is there a reason you two are standing there watching me and my fiancé make out?" she asked dangerously, one perfect eyebrow arched expectantly.

But instead of an answer, Kick and Max looked at each other quickly, after a few moments of some sort of unspoken conference they did what true friends do – began loudly cheering and jumped all over the newly engaged couple hugging and congratulating them. They were so loud in their celebration that soon King and Connor came in from their garage apartment to see what the hell was going on?

As soon as Jackie saw King in the doorway with Connor towering behind her she launched herself off of Hyde's lap and flew to her friend to tell her what had happened and show off the simple ring he'd given her. King smiled widely at her friends happy news and hugged her tightly, but she caught Hyde's eye and gave him a stern look and mouthed 'were going to talk' to him. He wasn't worried – well, not too worried, well, he was pretty sure Connor wouldn't want her to savagely beat him while possibly pregnant?

Kick, Max and Connor drank the shots Kick had poured earlier and forgotten, in celebration of Jackie and Hyde finally 'being done with the angsty stupid' as Kick put it, and 'coming in on time for him to win the pool' as Max said. Connor gave Hyde a congratulatory slap on the back that nearly sent him out of his chair, then picked Jackie up and spun her around before setting her down on Hyde again, who barely managed to catch her before she fell giggling to the floor.

Seeing the beautifully happy look on Jackie's face made Hyde remember all over again that all she had ever wanted back home was for people to care about her like she did them, to love her like she loved them. Jackie had always been there when her friends had needed her, her methods weren't always on point but she tried and that was more than most of them could have said about their own actions. But now he watched as four people – who looked nothing like the citizens of point place would expect Jackie Burkhart to know – celebrated her happiness with her with everything they had. They didn't ask if she was sure, they didn't make snide jokes, they didn't question her in anyway about the choice she made about her own life even when it would have been easy to do. King, Connor, Max and Kick joined her in her joy and amplified it.

Watching King toast his chick with one arm around her looking proud of her made a strange thought pop into Hyde's head. King was most likely pregnant, which was a huge event especially in such a close knit group. But King wasn't making even the tiniest illusion to it? She was whole heartedly celebrating with Jackie over something she may very well have doubts about? Maybe it was all the years he'd spent in the basement watching Donna turn the attention on to herself no matter what Jackie did that brought the thought into his head? But he just couldn't shake the memory of when Jackie had been trying to show him the yearbook photo of her pep rally.

Now as much as he had acted as though her attentions back then drove him crazy he was honest enough with himself to admit he'd loved every moment of her focus being on him, for one thing it made it easier to notice her without her catching on, and one thing he'd noticed was just how damn hard she had been practicing for that dumb pep rally. It made him cringe to recall that the reason she had been so focused on that one rally in a sea of similar ones – he'd told her in passing he would be there. It was the first time he had ever agreed to attend a pep rally and she had known even if he hadn't said or acted like it, that he was going because she had wanted him to.

And then the yearbook happened to print a picture of it, much to her delight. She had come to show him, to remind him of how much fun they had when he dropped his cool uncaring guy act and just hung out with her, and what had happened? Her 'best friend' had mooned the camera. It might not seem like a big deal, it might seem like a fun prank that a brave chick did, but Hyde knew that Donna had done it after seeing the way he was watching Jackie during her performance. He knew because she had made a comment about it before moving to a different spot on the bleachers, he knew because Howard the yearbook editor used to buy pot from him and had laughed about how donna had bugged him to put the picture in the yearbook that had her ass in it, instead of the other shots that missed it.

She'd known the guys would spot her butt right away and thus ruin Jackie's picture and her moment, because that's what she did out of the confusing rivalry she had created in her own head between her and Jackie – do her best to take Jackie down a peg no matter what the situation may be. Once again he was glad they had gotten away from all the bullshit in point place, he might hate LA but he loved living in California and the freedom he had to be whoever he fucking wanted to be. He could go see Fear or the Dead Kennedys play and not have anyone tell him he couldn't like them and Zeppelin, he could shave his 'fro and not hear about it after the first day, and he could ask Jackie to marry him without anyone mocking him or trying to sow seeds of doubt about it, he could finally breathe.

When he watched Jackie talk happily to King and show her the ring over and over again, he couldn't help but smile, this was what Jackie had always wanted and it was what she deserved – friends who cared about her and supported her in her sadness even as they joined in her joy.

It was late into the night by the time they all decided to finish the celebration the next day and crash for the night. Hyde rose from the chair to follow Jackie up the stairs to her room when she turned and spoke sternly to him.

"Don't get your hopes up puddin', your sleeping on the floor" she told him with a wicked smirked that he down right adored.

"What?! Why?!" Hyde cried feigning indignance, but really he'd sleep outside her door if that's what he had to do.

With one hand on her hip and a look of pure smugness and something else he wasn't sure he wanted to identify? Jackie told him why.

"because puddin' pop, when we get married in two months I want you to be looking forward to it" she informed him bluntly

"Already am doll, and two months?" he asked with a smirk at her quickly established timetable.

"yes Steven 'two months', right after summer break starts and when the Forman's are already going to be here, and not one damn minute longer!" she shouted then whirled around and left the room.

They all watched her go with matching expressions of amusement and acceptance, she had waited long enough and frankly they were all a little surprised she was willing to wait another two months?

"So…..eventful night" King noted dryly

"You're going to be the maid of honor Kingsley so be ready!" Jackie's voice called from the stairs as an afterthought.

"Crap" King muttered knowing she was in for an interesting time over the next two months.

As Max and Kick headed off to bed and Connor went back to their room, Hyde lingered at the table figuring King would want to talk sooner rather than later. Sure enough as soon as they were alone she turned to him with a piercing look on her face. Even with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and her face scrubbed free of its usual dark makeup, she still managed to be intimidating.

"So you're pregnant?" He threw out in an attempt to stall whatever it was she was going to say.

"Looks that way, so you're engaged?" she threw back with ease.

Hyde narrowed his eyes suspiciously "is this where you tell me I better not fuck up and all that?" he asked distastefully

"Nah dude, I'm pretty sure you already know that, all I want to know is if you're done making her chase you?" she asked pointedly, they were kindred spirits and he knew it.

"I think so, I hope so" he told King in a low voice "any tips you can give me that've worked with you and Connor?" he asked genuinely wanting help to keep from ever hurting Jackie again because neither would survive another collapse.

"there's one thing I've found that helps, watch this ok?" she told him and turned towards the door to her garage apartment "Connor" she called loud enough for her guy to hear her. About a minute and a half elapsed before Connor was walking through the door to see what King wanted?

"Yeah love?" he asked with clear concern for her wellbeing even then.

"I'm feeling worried that having a baby will change things too much and that I'll lose myself if I'm a mom 'cus being a punk and a mom cant mix" she told him with total honesty, seemingly unconcerned that Hyde was there to hear her private fear.

Connor smiled and kissed Kings forehead "of course things will change love, but it's gonna be great, and whether you're a punk or a mum you are always going to be badass and amazing like you've always been, now don't worry ok? I'm with you" he assured her with a sweet smile.

"I'm with you" she said back with a similar smile and Hyde realized this was their own way of saying 'I love you'

After the quick reassurance Connor went back to bed leaving Hyde to ask what it was he had just been allowed to see.

"I wanted you to see how easy and effective it is to tell the truth about how you feel and trust that they really will care" she explained kindly "right now I'm terrified that this big of a change in my life will put an end to everything that makes me who I am, now, I could sit and worry privately about it because I'm sure that it sounds ridiculous and if I told Connor he'd just tell me not to worry or that I'm being hormonal and silly – or – I could trust that I can tell him anything I'm feeling and he'll listen and respect even my most ludicrous fear, because he loves me and me being in pain hurts him – just like when he's sad or worried it hurts me too. I want you to see it because you're like me and you needed to see up close that its ok for you to trust Jackie with even your dumbest fear because she won't judge you or mock you for it, she'll care, she'll respect it and she'll try to help" King told him gravely.

"No matter how stupid it seems?" Hyde checked sounding unconvinced that her newly found method could work.

"it's tough at first, you keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, for them to laugh or mock what's going through your head, but it gets easier the more you go because you'll see that they get their happiness from seeing you be happy and secure – not laughing at your mistakes and weaknesses. I know it's a foreign concept to you and Jackie, but people we love are there to support us and care – not laugh at our pain and struggles. Get that through your thick skull and ill happily watch you marry my friend" she told him with an encouraging tone.

"sharing my deepest fears and insecurities doesn't sound like something that's going to come easily" Hyde exhaled and shook his head, it wasn't that he didn't believe King, just that he didn't have much faith in himself to be able to do what he'd just watched her do.

"Things that come easily aren't worth much; the things that take time and hard work are usually the ones worth having. If you can't be honest and even the dreaded 'vulnerable' with Jackie then the same cycle is going to repeat itself, and there won't be another chance Hyde. So try to remember to speak your mind to Jackie in fear, in joy, in uncertainty and sorrow and if you can there won't be much that can break you.

"Well" Hyde began thoughtfully "it won't be the first time I do things that make me feel like an idiot for Jackie" he shrugged acceptingly

"That's the spirit! Now get up there and sleep on a hard wood floor with a half grown puppy that missed his bath, to prove to Jackie that you didn't ask her to marry you to get laid!" King charged of him with an encouraging wave of her arm.

"Is that why I've been banished to the floor?" Hyde asked curiously, he wouldn't be surprised if that was indeed the reason behind it, even though he'd already slept beside Jackie in that very bed.

"I'm 90% sure that is what the young lady is thinking" King told him truthfully "but all things considered, it's not that bad" she pointed out reasonably

"No it's really not, man, I really don't want to go back to LA tomorrow" Hyde admitted heavily

"Max told me that you're working on your dad to move you up here for work, tell him you're engaged to Jackie and something tells me he might be more amenable to the idea." King told Hyde shrewdly, making him wonder how she had found out how much WB liked Jackie, and how unimpressed he'd been with the stripper and his son's stupidity involving her. He wouldn't be surprised if WB had reached out to Jackie while he'd been drunk in the basement pretending he was happy to have a human petri dish next to him.

"When do you find out for sure about yah know?" he asked gesturing to Kings flat belly which was covered in one of Connors large t-shirts.

King smirked and gave a short laugh "there's a doctor I know that I can get in to see tomorrow, I give his son and his friends music lessons, but it's sort of a waste of time really, after I stopped to think it over there's a lot more pointing to it than just puking for a few days," King shrugged, she was well on the way to acceptance already and Hyde was pretty sure this was in large part to Connor listening without dismissing any and all fears and doubts she had.

He told King goodnight then, and went up the squeaky stairs to Jackie's room, the door was open and he could see that she was already in bed with chewy curled up at her feet, he perked up and watched Hyde enter his mistresses room but went back to sleep when he recognized the new arrival. Hyde smiled at the dog's protectiveness of Jackie and proceeded to strip off his shirt and let his jeans fall to the floor. Jackie had made a fairly nice pallet on the floor next to her bed for him before going to bed. Hyde stooped down and tenderly kissed Jackie's forehead while she slept.

"Thanks for wanting me jacks, I love you" he murmured to her sleeping face which smiled slightly at his words.

"Always want you puddin', love you" she mumbled and fell asleep again. Hyde smiled down at her wishing he could crawl in there with her and hold her close, but being in the room with her was already a vast improvement.

As he was getting settled in the pallet a framed picture on her bed side table caught his attention, curious as to which picture it would be he quietly picked it up. Instead of a picture Hyde found himself staring at the list scrawled in his messy writing that apologized for all the major regrets of his time with Jackie – she'd somehow swiped it off of him that night?! Then she went and framed it? Tucked in the corner was a small black and white photo of the two of them they'd taken on the trip to California when they'd run across a market that had a photo booth out front. Forman had been in the first two shots but had left when his leg cramped up, leaving just Hyde and Jackie to finish the last two shots. Jackie had chosen the one where Hyde had glanced at Jackie to see if she was having fun right when she'd done the same thing and they'd smiled at each other, Hyde had taken the one where she'd laid her head on his shoulder and given the last flash a sleepy smile – tucked in his wallet not two feet from them.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N so I was asked to do the wedding, and so I will, hope everyone had a great thanksgiving and all that. So the other day I was trying to figure out the timeline I set up here….i don't know what the hell it is? It was cold when it started I know that, I think it was initially meant to be after Christmas but before New Year? But I think I forgot that along the way so if there's any confusion about it, just know that I'm right there with you! Because of this I've abandoned a timeline and am just pushing forward, sorry if it's a pain.

It had been a long bus ride, but as Eric walked up the driveway full of chalk outlines and noticed there were two new ones (he'd have to remember to ask about that)? he felt the trip was worth it even with the heat and annoying fellow passengers. He had a pretty good idea of what he was walking into from all the phone calls since he'd been in Mexico, he'd talked to everyone at one time or another but most of his information about the goings on of his friends both old and new, came from his Jedi master Kick.

Kick was more than happy to fill Eric in on all the details of what the whole crew was up to, he heard about King and Conner's impending parenthood and how Jackie begged them to find out the sex of the baby at the four month checkup (it seems that King was already three months along when they realized she was pregnant at all) so she could start shopping for her niece or nephew, it had already been decided she would be aunt Jackie to the child, just as it would be uncle Kick and uncle Max as well, they were a family and the baby would know it from the start. But Kick told him through heavy laughter about how king had shut down the whole thing, saying she didn't want to know because she liked to imagine each possible outcome – like when she had a scratch ticket. Jackie wasn't impressed with her soul sisters analogy, but she respected Kings Decision, Kick also recounted the look of surprise on Hyde's face when Jackie had so easily dropped it, as if her not pushing for something she wanted surprised him? Eric had laughed along with him and had been kind enough to explain Jackie's 'bulldog' tendencies when she had wanted something in the past.

Eric had been so proud of Hyde when he heard about his proposal that he was glad no one could see the tears in his eyes, and when he heard that Hyde had fought tooth and nail to move the recording studio up north to make a life there with Jackie, well – he could only think 'good job Hyde', even while being less than surprised that WB had done as his son had begged. Eric liked the idea of a Hyde who gave a damn and couldn't wait to see it up close; he also couldn't wait to see his parents who were scheduled to arrive that night. He was beyond tired after his trip, but nothing was going to keep him from spending time with his family after so long.

He had barely touched the door to knock when it flew open and he was caught up in a massive bear hug, the flash of blue told Eric it was Kick, Eric wasn't used to people being happy to see him – or at least, he wasn't used to them showing it apart from his mom, so it was nice to be greeted this way even though he was having trouble breathing.

"About damn time you got here sky walker! I've been waiting all day!" Kick yelled happily when he finally stepped away from Eric.

"Dude, did you just call him 'sky walker'?" a dry but clearly feminine voice asked from the kitchen doorway.

Eric looked over and saw King leaning on the door frame with a smirk, he noticed that she looked much the same as she had the last time he'd seen her = her hair was still black with red streaks, her dark blue eyes were still heavily lined with coal black liner, and she still looked as though she could take on anything without losing the grin on her face, but now she had a noticeable swell to her stomach that she took absolutely NO steps to camouflage, on the contrary, her always tight shabby t shirt was stretched to capacity over the growth of five months. With a frown Eric realized that she was somehow more intimidating now?

"You're damn Skippy I did! He is my padawan which makes me obi wan Kenobi and subsequently he is sky walker" Kick told her proudly

"I love that you use a word like 'subsequently' in the same sentence as both 'padawan' and 'damn Skippy'" King told him with a look of being oddly impressed.

"I'm a complicated man Kingsley, and no one understands me but my woman!" he shouted grandly

"You don't have a woman Kick" King pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Details mama bear!" King cried dismissively

"Call me 'mama bear' again and I will fucking harm you Kenneth!" King growled dangerously, her expression so frightening that Eric took a step back and calculated the distance needed to use Kick as a human shield if it came to it.

With a noticeable gulp and wide fearful eyes Kick nodded "my bad, never again!" he swore quickly and fervently to appease the dangerous woman across from him.

"King! Be nice!" Max's voice echoed from the depths of the kitchen, his voice sounded tired and resigned, making Eric think that it was now his duty to keep King from hormonally destroying those around her, he was the perfect person for the job Eric thought reasonably, he'd seen personally how close the bond between the wild child and the picture of rockabilly cool was.

Kings eyes narrowed at the still nervous Kick "ok, I'm going to go back to the kitchen and eat the sandwich Max was making for me when Eric got here, and were all going to pretend like this whole thing never happened when I come back" she told them dangerously calm.

Kick nodded agreement stringently.

"Does that happen often?" Eric asked curiously,

"it's not uncommon, but for the most part King keeps the mood swings under control, Max has become invaluable seeing as he's the only person not afraid of her when she gets pissed, Connor is fucking useless – he's so damn happy their having a baby that he's treating King like she's the center of the universe" Kick told him dryly

"Well that makes sense" Eric noted thoughtfully

"It does?" Kick asked blankly

"Well yeah man, she basically is from what I've seen" he explained to his friend

The look on Kicks boyish face was awed "so wise my young padawan, worthy of the master yoda" Kick breathed in a hush

"If you two don't take the star wars crap down a notch I'm going to have to make her hot fudge Sunday! And I don't want to do that right now because it means I will miss the re run of Mary Tyler Moore show! And God help you both if I miss even a moment of the great Lou grants!" Max yelled threateningly from the kitchen,

"Sorry!" Eric and Kick called back in unison,

As kick led Eric towards his room where Eric would be staying for the festivities (which was what they had all agreed to call the upcoming wedding, for their own amusement) Eric tried to figure out the shift in the houses living arrangements?

"ok, so – King and Connor are taking over Max's room in a few months, Jackie's room is going to be the new nursery, Max is going to move into the garage apartment and Jackie is staying here until after the wedding when she moves in with Hyde who managed to buy a house down the block?" Eric listed off with a frown hoping he got it all straight.

"yeah pretty much, there's a bit of a fight over where chewy is going but other than that it's all worked out" Kick told him as they entered his surprisingly clean room, Eric had no trouble identifying the signs of military life around the room, some habits stayed with a soldier – even after they died their hair blue and covered their arms in tattoo's.

"How did Hyde luck out and find a house so close to you guys?" Eric asked what he'd been wondering about since he'd heard

"oh well, that was one of my most triumphant moments actually, see he was all bummed out about not being able to find a place that seemed right for he and Jackie, when Hyde had described the sort of place he was looking for he and Jackie – not too big, not too small blah blah goldilocks joke inserted here – and I knew a place that would be perfect for them that was across the street a few houses down – the old carting place" Kick said with a grin so much like Kings that it was one of the few times Eric could see the family resemblance.

"Did you make them think their house was haunted or something?" Eric guessed by basically taking a shot in the dark.

"no that was plan B, all I did was go over and talk to the lovely old couple – who happen to hate me more than polio – and tell them that Hyde would love to make them an offer on their charming bungalow, they weren't interested at first, but then I began to talk about all the fun things we would be doing this summer – loud parties, drag queen beauty pageant, front lawn bad practice , whiskey bottle relay race – that's where you stop at the next person and they have to drink from a bottle of whiskey before they start running – I was only half way through my list when old mister carting yelled for me to stop and offered Hyde a low amount if he punched me in the face" Kick told Eric proudly

"Did Hyde punch you in the face?" Eric asked disbelievingly

Kick nodded "that he did, and let me tell you! If I had known the guy could hit that hard I might have reconsidered taking one for the team!" Kick told him with a grimace.

"Yeah I would have warned you if I could have, Hyde's punched me a few times. But anyway, it was really cool of you to help them find a place, especially since it'll be easier for me to visit all of you when I move up here when the program ends" Eric dropped his news casually and fought a smile while what he just said filtered through Kicks mind.

"You're moving here?! Dude, that's fucking awesome! When?" Kick cried smacking him happily on the back

"the end of the year, my program ends and ill have enough from it to go to college, I talked to my folks and they agree that I should go to school out here to be close to Hyde and Jackie and all of you, there may have been a 'dumbass' in there somewhere? But I chose to ignore it" he told Kick with a shrug.

"Man, this is going to be one eventful damn week!" Kick said with a laugh.

He wasn't wrong; the rest of the day was a whirlwind of activity punctuated with Max and Connor yelling at random points for King to take it easy! Eric learned that she was supposed to avoid lifting anything over ten pounds, but felt this to be a ridiculous rule and was trying to help carry kitty's suitcase inside when the latest one happened. King was arguing valiantly with Connor and Max when Kitty Forman herself cut in.

"Now honey, their right. No, don't give me that snarky look, when the doctor tells you to be careful you do it miss!" she told her in her best 'mom' voice which precisely no one was surprised to see work on King as well as the rest of them. King sulked about it a bit while Kitty made cuing noises at her belly.

"What do you think would happen if I tried that?" Kick asked Jackie in a low voice

"I'm pretty sure she'd castrate you and sell you to the Vienna boy's choir" Jackie answered thoughtfully

"That does have a 'King' sort of ring to it yes" he agreed

"She's not that scary" Max reminded them with a roll of his eyes

"Yeah man, she really is" Kick told him seriously

"She's just pregnant, it's a lot for her to adjust to and sometimes she reacts badly" Max defended his best friend as always.

"We all know that Max" Jackie told him kindly "we just don't want to mess up and make it harder for her" she explained their careful attitudes where King was concerned

"her whole life people have underestimated her, do her the courtesy of treating her as a rational adult and she won't disappoint you, I have half a mind to make you all go and apologize to her for thinking she's some sort of crazed hormonal monster" he told them all with a cold look and a colder tone.

They were all about to apologize when Max graced them with a rare smile "sucks when people make a bigger deal about your behavior than is needed huh?" he asked them pointedly, then smirked victoriously at the matching looks on their faces before walking off to help Connor carry the rest of the Forman's luggage inside.

"Game point match Max" Forman stated flatly

"Yep"

"uh huh" Kick and Jackie agreed solemnly, from that day forward they stopped treating King with kid gloves and were rewarded with her mood improving greatly, when they said something about it to Connor he admitted that the ranking of who understood King best went along the lines of – Max, himself, Kick, Jackie and the their grandmother Stella, and he was just fine with that.

The Forman's were staying in Hyde's newly purchased house until he and Jackie moved in after their honey moon which, for lack of time and a better plan, was a weekend at Disneyland. Surprisingly Jackie was excited to see the magic kingdom, few were aware that she had a childhood fantasy of going to live there when her parents were being particularly terrible, and now she would be going with Steven.

The cries of shock when Mrs. Forman first saw Hyde's sheared head were still ringing through the house, along with Red's 'you look like less of a dumbass, good job', but after the initial shock it was obvious that they were both so proud of him for the progress he'd made from being an angry burnout. They were also over the moon that two of their 'kids' were getting married, and they didn't care at all that it was happening so fast. As far as either elder Forman was concerned, it was plenty long enough for them to wait.

Kitty had nearly reduced Jackie to tears when she had pulled a large white box out of a bag and handed it to Jackie after dinner on the first night. It had been kitty's own wedding dress, freshly cleaned and ready for use – if Jackie wanted it. Jackie had taken one look at it, given a choking sob and thrown herself into Kitty's arms, the rest of them politely looked away while the two ladies hugged and tried not to cry. It was the dress that Laurie would never use or even want, the dress that was useless to donna, but the same dress that Kitty had married Red in. to be offered the use of it made Jackie feel like a member of the Forman family – something she would have traded everything for during her teen years, and not only that, but she firmly believed that it had some kind of magic in it that made marriage to grumpy men the happiest they could be. She'd bought a dress already, but it was just a plain white sun dress that she could afford on her meager students budget, it fell by the wayside without a second thought as she stared with total happiness as the lace and tulle dress before her.

Hyde looked at Red during the scene "thanks Red" he said in a thick voice

"not that I'm opposed to it, but it wasn't me son, Kitty loves the loud one just as much as I do and wanted to make sure that not only did she know she was a part of the family already, but that she got to help start a family tradition that she can pass down to her own daughter someday. That sort of thing means a lot to someone like Jackie who never managed to be a thought in her parents head no matter what she did" Red explained quietly to Hyde, who said nothing back, but understood what he meant and whole heartedly agreed.

"What about you son? Are you ready to marry Jackie without getting scared and messing it up?" he asked sternly

"Yeah red, I'm not afraid of marriage anymore" he shrugged

"Maybe, but are you still afraid of Jackie?" he asked pointedly

"Of course I am, have you met her? But I don't care about being afraid, I want to be happy and she makes me happier than I knew I could be" Hyde admitted casually, he wasn't ashamed and red wasn't even embarrassed for him for once. Like he told Hyde and Eric several times in their lives, being a man meant accepting the truth and as long as they could do that he'd be proud of them even if he was a dumbass.

"Fair enough, now explain to me why you were stupid enough to get a tattoo?" he asked flatly

Hyde could only stare, he'd forgotten that he and Jackie had snuck out that night and gone on an adventure through Berkeley that had involved getting tattoo's, thankfully they were at least not matching ones. But that still didn't explain how Red had seen the tattoo on Hyde's shoulder?

"stop looking so confused dumbass, I saw it when you were scratching near it an hour ago, and let me be clear about this – I don't give a goddamn that you got a tattoo, I don't care if you get so many they cover your whole arm and then some! You're working hard, you're finally stepping up with Jackie, and you aren't drinking yourself into an early grave like bud and Edna! And for that I'm damn proud of you son, your finally being a man and making your own way in the world, that's all I've ever wanted for any of my kids – to be strong and brave enough to face the world no matter what it throws at you and act with honor in all that you do." He told Hyde seriously and clapped him proudly on the shoulder.

Hyde was watching Red talk to Eric afterwards when a tiny hand slipped into his making him smile unconsciously "hi doll" he greeted Jackie softly

"hey puddin' pop" she chirped happily and reached up to kiss his cheek quickly

"Red saw my tattoo" he told her with a smirk

Jackie looked shocked "and yet I don't see a foot in your ass?" she joked

"He didn't care" Hyde explained still surprised

"Wow, that's really amazing puddin', maybe he's mellowed now that he's retired for good?" she mused thoughtfully

"Maybe? We could test that theory by telling him about yours?" he suggested absently then doubled over laughing when he got the wide eyed fearful look on Jackie's face he had expected, Hyde getting a tattoo was one thing, but Jackie was like a daughter to Red – it would not go as smoothly.

"Steven don't you dare!" she shrieked and stamped her foot

"Hey red!" Hyde called through his laughter, teasing Jackie.

"No! I mean it Steven! You keep your porky mouth shut!" she yelled aghast, Hyde was laughing at her fury; until he saw that she was coming after him with eyes blazing.

"Forman man, remind me next time not to piss her off when she's stressed about a wedding ok?" he asked Eric before bolting for safety

"will do buddy!" Eric called after him, then laughed with the rest at the sight of the tiny brunette chasing down her soon to be husband, who was about to get a lesson in 'appropriate humor'.

"Is he going to be alright?" Max asked Eric curiously

"Yeah, she won't hurt him…not physically anyway" King answered after Eric could only offer a shrug.

No one bothered to chase after the warring couple, the wedding was the next day and it wasn't hard to see that the whole thing was just Jackie reaching her breaking point and needing to blow off some steam. Once she calmed down again they knew that she would slip seamlessly back into the discussion of the impending ceremony, which Max had kindly agreed to preform – turns out he was ordained to make extra money. Surprisingly, up until that last night Jackie had been pretty calm about the whole wedding thing, but it was the night before and she was understandably jittery. Hence chasing Hyde through the house threatening him about something?


	24. Chapter 24

I own nothing, but someday I might, so…..yeah be ready for that.

A/N so this is the wedding, hope it doesn't disappoint, let me know what you think about it and if you think it's the sort of wedding they would have had, I'm curious because I'm well aware that my take on Jackie and Hyde is a lot different than I've come across here.

It had been full tilt, tsunami, bat shit crazy since 6 am when the shrill cry of the native 'Jackie' woke the house.

She had rousted the entire house in record time, with the cunning use of pitches usually used to train dogs. Max, Kick and Connor stood together in the kitchen while Jackie issued orders for the day, looking tired, disheveled and a little confused. King sat at the table eating toast (which was the fastest food she could make) while she listened patiently to the bathrobe clad bride, but about the time that Jackie tried to follow max into the shower to, make sure he groomed properly, then and only then, did King step in.

Gently catching Jackie by the arm as she attempted to violate max modesty, King led her kindly – but firmly to the table.

"Time to take it down a notch kid, your starting to scare the big tough men" King told her soothingly with the ghost of a smirk on her face.

"Scare them?! Scare them?! They smell like an open sewer and look like they rolled down hill to get to the kitchen! I'm 87% positive there's a leaf in Kicks hair!" Jackie proclaimed animatedly

"He sleeps with the window open and chewy broke the screen, so there probably was a leaf in his hair but it wasn't there to spite you kid. Now, either get it all out and calm down or, you're not going to enjoy the day, and you will regret not focusing on the good today. So do you want to embrace the chaos? Or do you want micro manage us into a drinking binge?" the pregnant punk rocker asked Jackie pointedly.

Jackie took a lot longer to mull over the choices than King had been expecting, but a stern raised eyebrow got her attention.

"I just want it to be what I've been picturing" Jackie sighed and rested her head on her hand

"Uh, we did remember to tell you that we couldn't find a bakery that could make the cake in the shape of a unicorn right?" King asked nervously, making Jackie grin.

"I was kidding about that, I don't mean the dream wedding I planned when I was a kid. As you might have noticed – I don't want the wedding colors to be purple, I don't want it decorated in unicorns, and I don't want my dad to give me away while my mom cries because I look so beautiful, that was all stuff I imagined when I was a kid. Today I want it to be fun, I want it to reflect who I am now – not who I used to be, because I'm just not that girl anymore" Jackie explained as she twisted the engagement ring on her finger.

"So what your saying is – you want to embrace the chaos, you want to show the whole damn world that you are a smart capable woman who is marrying the man you love and to hell with the cliché weddings!" king said slapping her hand on the table

"Uh…is that what I was saying?" Jackie frowned

"Well it's sure as hell what we're going with! Now, relax and enjoy your day Jackie! All the boring mundane details are taken care of, the cake is here and it looks fine, the food is ready, the yard is decorated, everyone's clothes are here and fit fine, all you need to do is kick back and get ready" King assured her friend confidently,

"So….does that mean I can curl your hair for the ceremony?" Jackie asked hopefully

"How in the ever loving hell did you get from what I said to curling my hair?" King asked at a loss for Jackie's thought track on that one?

"There wasn't a literal connection" Jackie shrugged

"There was no connection!" King said firmly

"Fine! There was no connection whatsoever but I want to do it and I figured why not bring it up now?" Jackie admitted unapologetically.

"Yeah I see your point, why not segue from relax and enjoy your wedding to 'hey king, lets curl your hair after you already agreed to wear the dress I made for you to be a bridesmaid'" king said sarcastically

"Exactly!" Jackie said happily, earning her a hard look from her friend

"Jackie, let it go" King told her flatly

"Fine!" Jackie said with a pout

"that tactic only works on Hyde kid, now, go take your extended shower and commence with the primping and me and my annoying large stomach will meet you in your room in an hour to get dressed and all that crap" King told her then shooed her out of the kitchen, then slumped into her chair. "Damn" she sighed already feeling tired.

An hour later, as promised, King laboriously climbed the stairs to Jackie's room and entered without knocking. Inside Jackie sat at her desk in her slip with Kitty Forman dressing her hair while she hummed contentedly.

"Oh Kingsley, there you are!" Kitty called happily and motioned for King to take a seat and wait for her turn, her hair was still wrapped in a towel from her shower, which might have been her last shower considering how difficult it had been, she was still the same as shed always been apart from her swollen belly.

King watched Kitty as she twisted and pinned Jackie's thick dark hair, it made her hope she was even half as good a mom as Kitty was, Jackie was beaming into the mirror while laughing at the stories Kitty told about Red before he was so grumpy. When Jackie's hair looked like something Audrey Hepburn would have been jealous of, Kitty motioned for Jackie and King to switch spots so she could try and tame Kings wild mane.

"So how's baby doing today?" Kitty asked happily, it was a bit of a stretch but, she had decided already that King and Connors baby was family and she would treat it as a grandkid, which meant she was so excited that most of her spare time was spent knitting tiny clothes.

"It Kicks a lot and I'm very tired of having to pee" King admitted with a shrug

"Have you decided what you're going to name him or her?" Kitty asked excitedly

"Not a damn clue" King answered with a huge grin.

Kitty just laughed and unwound the towel from Kings Head, then jumped when Jackie let out an accusing shriek.

"What the actual damn hell!?" Jackie cried pointing at Kings Hair, which was damp but falling around her head in noticeable waves.

King gave Jackie a smug crooked grin "how do you think I achieve the stunning mess I usually have on my head?" she said asked while fighting back laughter.

Jackie narrowed her eyes but let it drop, she may have been tricked (all the fights about curling Kings Hair for the wedding were clearly staged to wind Jackie up) but she was getting what she wanted in the end so she gracefully moved on. The wedding would start in two hours and they had plenty left to do. The guys were all busy, some getting dressed, some checking food, some entertaining early arrivals in the yard, while Jackie King and Kitty remained in the upstairs room helping Jackie prepare, when Max knocked on the door to gain entry.

"Hello ladies" he greeted them politely when he walked in, however his mere presence sent Jackie into a panic.

"What's wrong!? Something has to be wrong for you to be here now so tell me what the problem is before I beat you within an inch of your life with a shoe!" Jackie cried then began taking deep breaths to keep form hyper ventilating.

"Uh, calm yourself Jackie; I'm here because we need to know what music you want playing while you walk down the path thingy? It seems to be the only thing you left out of your – extremely detailed list" he said holding up three pages of single spaced wedding day instructions with a pointed look.

"well ideally, I want a live person singing 'ave Maria' as I walk, but as that's impossible and a bit hard to do without looking ridiculous – play the record of pachobells cannon in D, its cliché but pretty" Jackie told him after she regained her composure.

"A live singer doing Ave Maria?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow and a look between Jackie and King

"Yes ok, I like it, do you have a problem with that Maxwell?" Jackie asked dangerously

"Not remotely, I could ask Kick to sing it if you like?" he said with a grin

"No thanks, as much as I love him, it's a hard song and I've heard you need a lot of training to do it justice" Jackie laughed

"Yeah, I've heard that too" Max said before taking his leave to go prepare the rest of what was needed for the wedding that was about to begin,

Kitty helped button King into an Empire waist black baby doll dress with white edging and a swoop neck, and held her hand for balance while she slipped into the deep red ballet flats Jackie had picked out, there were tiny white flowers in her dark hair that was gracefully subdued under Kitty Forman's hand. She had agreed to let Jackie do her makeup and was hardly recognizable without the black eye liner, but she didn't act uncomfortable at all, it was Jackie's bid day and she wouldn't act like a jerk over anything.

Jackie was shaking as she stepped into the beautiful 50's wedding dress that had belonged to kitty Forman, who helped her tie the black sash around her waist and slip her feet into the t-strap high heels the same shade of red as Kings flats, Jackie pulled the black lace fingerless gloves onto her hands and sat perfectly still as Kitty fastened the birdcage veil into her hair and carefully settled the netting over the top half of Jackie's face.

"Jackie honey, you look absolutely beautiful" Kitty told her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek that wouldn't leave lipstick in its wake. "And Kingsley, you sure do clean up nice" Kitty said with a laugh and kind smile at the punk in fancy clothes.

King turned towards Jackie and gave her a flat look "only for you kid" she said darkly, then grinned and left to take her place for the ceremony.

"Are you ready to get married Jackie?" Kitty asked happily

"Is it a lot different than how things are now?" Jackie asked nervously

Kitty gave the young woman a comforting smile "no honey, that's where people get themselves into trouble, they think that the commitment and teamwork are an after effect of marriage, but it's the other way around. You and Steven are – and have always been – on the same side, that's what being married should be – dedication to being on the same team through thick and thin. I have faith that the two of you will do just fine because neither of you think that being married is going to be fun, or act like you just want to play house. Now – let's go down there and show everybody how lovely you look" she said excitedly.

"Thank you Mrs. Forman, I'm so happy you're here, especially since my mom decided to be a crazy drunk skank" Jackie said with a glare at the memory of Pam's recent arrival (and extremely fast departure) in Berkeley.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry your mother is a…well, floosy" Kitty said gently and squeezed Jackie's hand

"Oh I don't care, watching Kick ask her when she decided to become a woman was one of the highlights of my life" Jackie said with eyes sparkling at the memory.

"time to go now Jackie" Kitty said after looking out the window into the backyard which had been transformed for the wedding, there was a curious look on Kitty's face, but she didn't say anything about anything to Jackie as they headed towards the entrance where Red was waiting to walk Jackie towards Hyde.

"Hey there kiddo" Red said with a rare smile at Jackie "you look awful pretty, I'm sure that dumbass won't know what to do with himself" he told her and held out his arm for Jackie to take.

"thank you again Mr. Forman for doing this" Jackie murmured gratefully as Kitty slipped past them to take her seat in the front row, where there was no doubt she would vie with Kick for who could take the most pictures, he'd been asked to act as photographer while Eric and Connor would stand beside Hyde.

"It's my honor and pleasure Jackie" Red said simply and straightened his tie as the music began, signaling it was time for them to make their entrance. But the music wasn't what Jackie had told Max to play?

As they walked with measured pace down the stone path towards the Iron Gate that had been decorated in white flowers for the day, Jackie's eyes darted around to locate the source of the music. As she'd mentioned to Max, Ave Maria was pouring from the speakers around the yard? Finally Jackie found the source when Red nudged her and tilted his head towards the nearby stage for the reception, where King stood singing Jackie's ideal song? Jackie blinked back tears at the love it took to do such a thing and stared ahead to Steven, who was smiling at her like never before.

Red kissed Jackie's forehead and left her with Hyde after a whispered 'don't fuck it up' to his adopted son, and took his seat between Kitty and WB – who were both looking a bit misty eyed already.

Max cleared his throat and began.

"today we're all here to witness the joining of Jacqueline Burkhart and Steven Hyde at long last, although I haven't known them long I could tell from the first time I saw them together that they were no ordinary couple, their devotion to each other and their mutual respect for the other sets them apart from the majority of couples out there. We, who watch them finalize what began so many years ago when they first met in a janitor's closet in Wisconsin, should count ourselves lucky that we are fortunate enough to see something as real and pure as the love between these two strong willed independent people. Although they can stand strong alone, together they are unstoppable, they will now attempt to say some vows" Max said with a smirk and inclined his head towards Hyde first.

"Jackie, you're my best friend and my favorite person, for the first time in my life I'm looking forward to the future because I know you're going to be there, I love you doll and I'm so happy you're my family now"

"Steven, as much as I usually love to talk, all I want to say right now is I love you and it's about time!" Jackie's last comment garnered loud applause from all those assembled

"and now for everyone's favorite part, if there is anyone here who objects to these two being married speak now and then run from Connor" max said deadly serious, and was about to resume when a loud voice cried out from the back of the yard.

"I object you sons of bitches!" a heavily accented voice screamed, and the whole crowd turned to see Fez storming towards them in a suit and bowtie just like the ones Eric and Connor wore, accept theirs were black and Fez's was the same red as Jackie and Kings shoes? "How dare you almost get married without me here? Is Fez not to be considered?" he demanded of Jackie and Hyde with both hands on his hips.

"You said you couldn't make it man" Hyde reminded him with a shrug, not at all upset about the interruption.

"I couldn't but I refused to miss my darling Jackie's wedding! Now where do I stand?!" he demanded then threw his hands in the air "ai! What am I saying?" he apparently asked himself? Before standing beside King as one of Jackie's bridesmaids, which made Jackie's eyes, fill with tears.

"Moving on" Max said with a slight laugh "do you Steven agree to think of Jackie first when you make big decisions and to never storm out before getting the whole story?" Max asked the tailored question

"Damn straight" Hyde vowed firmly

"Do you Jackie, agree to love Steven and be there for him no matter what?"

"Hell yes!" Jackie said with a triumphant smile to match her tone.

"Ok then" Max muttered "by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now declare you partners in crime! Or husband and wife if you wanna be boring…." Max said to near deafening cheers from the guests as Hyde dipped Jackie and kissed her with abandon.

Red looked over at Kitty and WB who were openly crying and rolled his eyes, Eric cheered along with the rest before crossing to Fez and giving him a bear hug in greeting. The rest of the guests headed towards the open area as King and the others took to the small stage. King being much too far along to play a guitar held a violin in her hand as she approached the microphone.

"Congratulations you two! We love you and wish you all the happiness now that you never got to have before!" she cheered them, before they began playing music much different than their band was known for.

As the first bars of upbeat Irish music began (it turned out that's the only thing they could agree on that seemed suitable) Hyde led Jackie to the center of the crowd, and spun her around without a thought to what it made him look like, he was happy and he didn't care if he looked lame or silly and Jackie's happy giggles as they danced to the old folk songs was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"Love you jacks" he said with a wide smile

"Love you back puddin'" she answered with one just as huge.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N yeah I know –I suck, I haven't updated along my usual schedule and I'm sorry, I just couldn't find the time.

But now I'm back and as this thing winds down I just want to thank all of you who read and review, you are all awesome! And to JA Ingram, can you send me that email again through PM? I don't know if it's like yahoo or Gmail or what? And I'm not tech savvy sadly. Anyway, this is not the last chapter it's getting close, but there's still some more – at least one after this for certain. As usual if there is anything any of you would like me to include ill consider anything, thanks again and hope you enjoy!

-Still the reception-

The different pockets of guests were finally beginning to mingle, Jackie's school friends were now talking freely with Fez and many of the people she knew through King and the others. The few people Hyde had invited that he'd met through work, were getting along surprisingly well with his Midwestern family as well as a group of semi off-putting east bay punks? But all he cared about was his new wife, he was never more than two feet from Jackie after the vows were said, even when she had attacked Fez and demanded updates on his life.

He was working as a makeup artist now for Broadway and a few high rated off Broadway plays, he was respected and sought after and in new york no one cared that he was…a bit strange. He told them that he had thought he was homesick until he'd returned to point place for a visit. Fez recounted to Jackie, Hyde and Eric his awkward trip to his first American home, the Forman's had been happy to see him but he'd only had one conversation with donna and from what they could infer from his tone, it hadn't gone very well. But what the three found really troubling was the sad look on their goofy friends face when he told them of the cold reception he'd gotten from his 'best friend' Kelso, although Fez wouldn't go into details as it – was a day for happiness not Kelso's – and he honestly would have preferred to forget the whole thing.

In the years to come there would be a fair amount of debate as to the high point of the wedding, and most of them had differing views of what it was.

Kitty of course insisted it was the 'beautiful ceremony', she somehow viewed the out of the ordinary wedding this way and no one felt like being a dick and pointing out that in traditional vows no one swore,

Red however had firmly cast his vote for when chewy nocked Eric into the kiddie pool they had in the yard for some reason?

But in the end they all had to agree that Kick and Fez having a random disco showdown on the dance floor was definitely a contender, you just don't get to see that sort of hilarity up close often in life.

Hyde was watching with a small smile while Jackie and King waltzed across the dance area laughing and totally unconcerned for how peculiar a sight they made, standing next to him was Connor, also with his eyes glued to the very strange but at the same time touchingly beautiful sight.

"They love us" Connor said quietly to Hyde

"Yes they do" Hyde agreed without breaking his view of them.

"It doesn't make any sense that" Connor noted with a smile

"No it does not" Hyde agreed again, how could he argue such truth.

"We should probably not fuck up" Connor noted as though he'd never considered it before that moment.

"That's the working plan" Hyde told him dryly

"Sounds good mate" Connor grinned as his eyes followed King twirling around the patio/dance floor with Jackie,

A thought occurred to Hyde then "I thought you said once that King couldn't sing?" he asked out of the blue, recalling a long past conversation they'd had at grooves.

"She can't" Connor replied absently

This earned him a raised eyebrow from Hyde "dude I heard her singing like two hours ago" he reminded the big man

Finally Connor looked away from King and met Hyde's curious eyes "what the opera stuff?" Connor asked with a skeptical expression,

"Yes Connor 'the opera stuff'" Hyde drawled

"That's just stuff she had to do at that school she went to" he explained absently, resuming his view of the two women who were still dancing around without a care.

"Well it sounded like she can sing to me" Hyde pointed out, also going back to watching the two friends have fun.

"the thing about it is, that when Kings says she can't sing she means she can't sing the way she wants to, she can do that opera crap – which she doesn't like – and she does a fairly good dolly Parton impression, but her voice isn't right for punk – too pretty, so in her mind she can't in fact sing." Connor eventually explained as though it were perfectly obvious.

"Well whatever, jacks loved it so if I forget to tell her make sure she knows I appreciate it ok?" he charged his burly friend with.

"sure mate, passing that on will be my first concern while Kings looks like that, totally going to bring up opera when were alone…and she's wearing a dress…which is not a common occurrence…" Connor trailed off sarcastically

"You've already forgotten what we were talking about haven't you?" Hyde asked dryly

"tryin' to" Connor said with an unabashed nod, then left Hyde to make his way to King, there was only so long Connor was capable of being away from King for, as soon as he left though Eric appeared to take the space he'd just vacated.

"you know I never thought you'd get married before me man, and now that you have I find that I'm so, so, so grateful that I didn't get married, and also while we're on the subject – congratulations, I'm really happy for both of you, it's nice to know that I won't hate dealing with my sister in law on holidays." Eric told him in his usual joking manner, but the undercurrent of truth wasn't lost on Hyde.

"Thanks Forman, it means a lot to me that your future comfort has been concerned" Hyde dead panned.

"Any time brother mine!" Eric said clapping him on the shoulder before leaving to get more punch.

The day was winding down finally, the cake had been cut, the toasts made (fez's was particularly confusing yet touching), the food consumed and the drunkest of the guests ejected by Connor and red, but although Hyde was looking forward to his wedding night at the moment he was trying to figure out who the kid Jackie's friends from school had been discussing? From what he'd over heard this kid was major trouble, and would have already been thrown out of the youth program Jackie and the others worked for if it hadn't been for his diminutive wife?

He approached the only one of Jackie's friends he could remember the name of, a dark haired girl from san Diego Zoila.

"What's the deal with this kid I keep hearing all of you talking about?" he asked without preamble

Zoila looked confused so Hyde clarified "the one you guys call 'Lock'?"

"Ooooh, him? Yeah Sherlock is a rough case, one more mess up and he's going to get booted out of the shelter, but he honestly doesn't care. that kid is the most jaded mistrustful person I've ever seen" Zoila told Hyde with a sad shake of her head, like Jackie she wanted to help the lost children of the world and protect them from the danger and horror out there, but whoever this 'Sherlock' kid was seemed to scare her a bit?

"But Jackie's close with him?" he asked wondering if he should worry about his tiny wife around scary street kids?

"Well sort of, he trusts Jackie as much as he's able to trust anyone at this point. She's so honest that even when she says something he doesn't like he still respects that she doesn't lie to him, it also doesn't hurt that she's the only one of us in the program that speaks 'punk' or that she name dropped King and Rockwall, seems Sherlock is a fan" Zoila laughed

"Why do you call him Sherlock?" Hyde asked curiously, it wasn't the sort of street kid names he'd heard Jackie recount so far.

"The other kids called him that because he wouldn't tell anyone his name, and because even though he's only 14 somehow he's clever enough to have survived on the streets since he was 11, he's smart resourceful and a survivor, but he's hard and angry and cold. Nothing the councilors say gets through to him, if he doesn't die in a brawl a few of us figure he'll end up in prison sooner than later" Zoila told him regretfully

"Sounds like a scary kid" Hyde said with a shake of his shorn head, he felt for the kid even while he worried about Jackie being around dangerous street kids.

"he's the baddest of the bad I've seen out there, but I don't think you need to worry, from what I've seen he almost gives a damn about Jackie and that's a hell of a thing all considered" Zoila assured him.

Hyde made a mental note to mention the kid to Jackie after their short honey moon, something about it made him want to learn more about the kid, but not just then. He had other things on his mind at that moment and none of them involved people besides Jackie, hell, the world could burn and he probably wouldn't notice or care that night.

They waved goodbye to their friends and family before they ran down the street to their new home hand in hand, Hyde slammed the door and threw the bolt while Jackie quickly pulled the blinds, there night could involve a range of movement and they thought it best to take steps to keep their activities private.

"What do you think jacks?" Hyde said softly as he watched her take in the home around her that he'd set up (with copious amounts of help) for them to start their life together in, it was a modest three bedroom home but it was their home, and no one would ever be able to take that away from either of them. The veritable orphans were a family now, and neither could quite get a grasp on how that felt but there was time to learn.

"Were home Steven" she breathed in awe before jumping into his waiting arms.

*explicit scene left up to reader as author sucks at that sort of thing*

Over the next few months Jackie and Hyde settled into their new home and their new life with ease, Jackie went to school, cheered at games and worked for the youth outreach program. Hyde learned that, although she had no plans to leave the program, she had more than a few problems with how they approached the street kids. The biggest one was when she had seen them force a girl who was a runaway to return to her home, there was a good reason she had run away in the first place and it wasn't long before the girl ended up in the hospital after she was sent back there. Jackie's plan was to someday have a way to keep these kids safe from not only the dangers of the streets – but also the dangers that drove them there.

To no one's surprise, when Eric's program ended he moved not only to Berkeley but into Kicks house, sharing the garage apartment with Max. Mr. and Mrs. Forman had returned home not long after the wedding but left strict orders that they be called the moment King went into labor, Kitty Forman would be there to welcome the newest member of the odd family into the world! And red wanted to be there as well, though he was slightly less forceful about the whole thing.

Fez had returned to his new home of NY, but he and Jackie had a standing Sunday morning call, the length of it varied depending on circumstances, but it always occurred.

Hyde and WB were building the newest studio's reputation and although it was a lot of work, Hyde was happy and felt a deep satisfaction at the success it was already achieving. It didn't hurt that his idea to allow local and underground bands to record on a sliding scale had given his studio a lot of street cred, that made bigger bands want to look hip by using Hyde's studio.

It was fall when Jackie and Hyde were woken from where they had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV by a loud urgent banging on their front door. Hyde was groggily making his way to answer it when the heavy oak door flew open?! A harried looking Kick entered and yelled for them to follow him out into the darkness

"What the hell is going on?" Jackie asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes,

"The time is at hand!" Kick yelled frantically

"What the hell are you talking about Kick?" Hyde asked with a yawn.

Kick ran a hand through his blue hair, making it stick up more than it had been, and tried to calm himself enough to make his point "Kings in labor, its go time!" he yelled at them clapping his hands to get them up and moving.

"Oh my God!" Jackie shrieked and dashed to where she'd taken her boots off earlier that evening.

"Hyde make the call!" Kick yelled while he helpfully found their coats and Jackie's bag

"On it!" Hyde shouted from the kitchen where he was already dialing the number "hey red, it's happening" Hyde said quickly and hung up, there was no time to waste and red would know that.

They ran down the street, either not noticing or not caring that they were in pajamas. They weren't the only ones frantic either, when they reached Kicks house they saw what would normally be a humorous scene. Max was standing at the open driver's door of the car with the engine running and yelling towards the front door for them to hurry but be careful! Which he was too nervous to realize made no sense. Connor ran swiftly out the front door carrying a large duffle bag with 'King' spray painted on the side of it, threw it in the trunk then bolted back inside only to appear a few moments later leading a very pale King down the steps towards the car, her breathing was short and labored and she had to stop every few steps to hold onto Connor for support.

Hyde and Jackie had never seen a more distraught look on someone's face then they saw on Connors, King was in great pain and he was powerless to help her, they could see the muscles in his arms tense and strain as he clenched his fists unable to help her.

"Jacks I'm not sure we can handle having kids" Hyde told her wild eyed at the sight of their friend's current state

"If we do I'm making sure Mrs. Forman is never more than two minutes away" Jackie told him looking just as frightened by what they were witnessing.

Pain that could take down King was no small matter, and a situation that could scare Connor and ruffle Max's calm was something to fear. Jackie slipped into the back with King and Connor, each of them holding one of the pained woman's hands, King opened her eyes long enough to smile gratefully at Jackie before the pain coursed through her again with such strength that Jackie could see her swollen stomach contract through her thin shirt, Jackie looked up to Hyde who was crammed into the front with Kick and Max with a wide eyed look – this was real. It was really happening and none of them knew what to expect since the last time any of them had been involved with child birth, it had been their own.

They flew into the hospital admittance with Connor and Max almost carrying King, who was now crying in between the contractions then gasping for breath, granted none of them knew what to expect but still it seemed wrong how much pain she was in? The nurse at the counter didn't look impressed with Kings Appearance, from the dyed hair to the 'fuck racism' t-shirt, and it showed with her attitude towards her.

"you need to fill this form out, and make sure not to lie on the history of drug use section or the baby could suffer and lord knows it's going to have enough problems!" she said judgmentally to Connor when she handed over the paper work.

"There's no history of drug use!" Jackie snapped coldly at the woman, giving her an angry glare.

The nurse gave Jackie a cold pitying look "I've worked here a long time miss, I know junkie trash when I see it" she claimed with a sniff and turned to tidy the papers on her desk. Jackie was about to tell the vile woman a thing or two but Hyde pulled her away.

"later doll, there's more important things right now than educating dumb bitches" he said loud enough for the nurse to hear him, but the look he returned when she turned her offended face to him was enough to shut her up for the time being.

Kings doctor was already at the hospital and met them on their way to the maternity ward; Hyde saw the look of concern that passed over his face when he saw how much pain King was experiencing, before he artfully composed his features into a more comforting look. They put King in a room and only allowed Connor to go with her, but no matter what the staff said, the rest of them seated themselves in the hallway and got ready to wait. Hours passed punctuated by Kings cries and the murmur of Connors voice trying to sooth her, a kind nurse had let them know that part of the problem was that King was having something called 'back labor' and due to how much amniotic fluid she'd lost when her water broke they'd had to give her Pitocin to speed her labor along, which meant that Kings contractions were so close together she couldn't catch her breath before the next one hit her.

Jackie was chewing on her nails and staring into space when she heard footsteps rapidly approaching, she glanced up wearily but jumped to her feet when she saw that it was Eric and his parents trotting towards them.

Kitty grabbed Jackie up into a hug and demanded someone tell her all the details so far, when none of them could offer much helpful information, Kitty bustled off to the nurses' station to wheedle the information she was after out of her fellow nurses. None of them paid much attention until they heard her familiar voice raise to dangerous levels, all of them looked over and saw kitty Forman staring down the rude admitting nurse who now looked scared out of her mind as the term 'speak to the hospital administrator' flowed confidently from her mouth, it wasn't hard to imagine what had happened to get to that point.

To appease the furious Kitty Forman, the hospital staff broke policy and brought the group chairs to sit in while they continued to wait. They had lost track of how many hours they'd been waiting when they heard the loudest scream from King yet, followed shortly by a new high pitched wailing squall. Instantly they all perked up and looked at each other smiling excitedly, they could hear a bustle of activity in the room and were expecting a smiling nurse to come tell them they could see King and their new member soon.

But instead Connor appeared in the doorway being shoved out of it by three nurses, while he screamed "Kingsley!" and tried to stay in the room, Max rushed to him looking terrified and pulled him into the hallway demanding an explanation.

"Ri-right after the last push, she stopped answering them, they looked down and….the whole bed was covered in blood….so much blood" he murmured swallowing hard and shaking with worry.

"What did they say?" Max demanded urgently

"nothin', they said I had to leave" Connor growled furious at having been ousted from the room where King was in trouble.

Kitty comforted Connor explaining that they must have needed room to examine King and possibly stitch up whatever was still bleeding; Connor merely sank to the ground and held his head in his hands while his body shook with sobs. Kick was staring at the blank wall and twitching after hearing that King was in danger; Eric saw a strange haunted look enter his friends eyes did the only thing he could think of – told his dad. One look at the young man told Red all he needed to.

"these people need food and coffee, it's going to be a long night, come give me a hand" he said to Kick and when the blue haired singer didn't seem to hear him barked "on your feet soldier!" which snapped Kick out of whatever place his mind had taken him, without another word spoken between them he followed red down the hall to get them all nourishment.

It wasn't long after that, that the door opened again and a nurse came out carrying a bundle of blanket. She walked to where Connor sat and called softly to him "Mr. O'Halloran, would you like to take him?" she asked kindly

Connors tear stained face rose to look at the bundle the nurse held and slowly he reached out for it, after one look at the infants face Connor bowed his head over his son and began weeping again.

It was Max who thought to ask for news of their friend "what's happening in there? How is King?" he demanded in a strained tone

The young nurses face fell "there's a tear somewhere, they need to operate but she's lost so much blood already that they need to set up a transfusion" she explained gravely, well aware that she wasn't really supposed to be telling them what she was.

"So what's the hold up?" Max asked frantically

The nurse pursed her lips and looked around the hallway before speaking again "have you ever heard of AIDS?" she whispered, then seeing the blank looks they all shared she explained "it's a disease – a nasty one and we only just found out about it, its deadly and passes through blood amongst other ways, we had a case a few months ago where a transfusion infected a patient because we didn't know about the virus so now were in the process of testing all the blood we have on hand, the problem with your friend is that she has an uncommon blood type which we don't have much of anyway and what we do have hasn't been tested yet, now usually we'd use O- which is the universal donor, but that's rare too and the amount on hand that's been cleared as safe simply isn't enough for surgery, were on the phone with other hospitals trying to locate more but if we don't find some soon….im very sorry" she told them all earnestly.

"Who has O-?!" Max almost screamed at them all, his best friend was teetering on the brink and he would not sit idly by while she slipped away from him and the others.

Jackie and Eric shook their heads that they didn't have what King needed, Connor looked at his friend with a desolate look and also shook his head, none of them had the right type to help King it seemed. Then Steven reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he pulled out a battered piece of paper and after glancing at it stood up.

"Where do I need to go to give her blood?" he asked the nurse flatly

"Sir I appreciate the gesture, but you haven't been cleared either and there's no use in saving her just to risk her with possible exposure to the virus, the hospital wouldn't allow it" she explained regretfully

Hyde remained calm and handed her the paper out of his wallet "these are the results of when I had a full testing done earlier this year, as you can see I am negative for this AIDS thing and I'm O-, now where do I go?" he asked again.

"I have to go ask the doctors if this is enough to use you as a donor, her next of kin might have to sign a waiver" she told them hopefully and rushed back into the room. Whatever she said must have been enough, because it was only a moment later when the doctors rushed out and said that Kings next of kin would indeed have to sign a waiver that Hyde was an acceptable donor and the hospital wouldn't be liable in the event his test results were too out of date, Max bellowed for Kick who moments later came sprinting down the hall and was caught up to speed, he signed the papers so fast his hand was a blur, then hugged Hyde tightly.

"Thank you" he whispered to his friend.

Hyde turned to follow the staff to where he would have his blood drawn, but when he did he found himself looking at Connor.

"Hyde" he said softly, unable to express how grateful he was for what he was doing to help King.

Hyde smirked confidently at his friend "I owe her a hell of a lot more than this, so don't you dare try to name that kid after me ok? Nothing is going to make 'Steven' a cool name you got it?!" he said firmly, then grasped Connors shoulder for comfort and strode down the hall to let them take as much blood as he could manage.

They watched him go, then watched as the staff called for the hall to be clear as they wheeled King out and rushed down the hall to the operating room, the flash they got of her before she was out of sight was frighteningly white, but they had faith that she was strong enough to pull through.

"What are you going to name him?" Kitty asked Connor gently as he shifted the small baby to attempt to feed him from the tiny bottle they'd provided.

"King said if it was a boy I got to pick, so long as it wasn't somethin' lame" he whispered emptily, they knew that if he lost King he would never truly recover from it – none of them would.

"What did you choose?" Max asked hoping for a distraction from his worry.

Connor looked up and got the attention of one of the nurses, he told her to get the paper work for the birth certificate and she dutifully obliged.

"his name is Maddox Maxwell O'Halloran" Connor said softly then closed his eyes while fresh tears spilled out down his face, the terrifying ex-boxer from Kerry with the Mohawk shaved in his hair and tattoo's covering most of his arms was overcome with grief and fear that he might be losing the love of his life that very moment.

Hearing that they'd chosen to name their son after him was the final straw for Max, he'd been hanging on to his calm through sheer force of will, but now it broke. With a howl of such deep sorrow that no one had ever heard anything like it, max picked up one of the chairs and destroyed it in a fit of fury. The kind nurse warned them to get Max under control before they had no choice but to call security, Kick thanked her softly then turned and full body tackled the raging Max onto the dull carpet.

"Get off me!" Max grunted from under Kick.

"Not until you get ahold of yourself Max!" Kick told him firmly.

"She could die! She could be dying right now!" Max cried out, too lost in his fear of losing King to hear reason.

Jackie could only stare at the scene and wish she could do something to help, but the only help was hearing that their friend was ok and there was no telling if or when that would happen. When it looked like the scuffle wasn't going to end of their own accord red began to stand, but stopped when Connors grief stricken face rose to look at them. Without a sound he slowly got to his feet and crossed to Jackie, a ghost of a smile crossed his face as he held out his newborn son to her.

"Go on then, I need to put a stop to this" Connor told her when she hesitated taking tiny baby Maddox.

With the utmost care Jackie took the baby and stared down at his tiny sleeping face – he looked like a red bulldog for the time being, but she was confident that he would get cuter when the trauma of being born wore off. While she was staring down at her new nephew, Connor crossed to where his friends were grappling around on the floor and hauled Max up so swiftly his eyes rolled.

"Don't imagine you are the only one that's terrified of losing her! Do her the courtesy of believing she is strong enough to live through this" Connor hissed at him commandingly.

Max stared back at Connor and the fury drained from his eyes, a choking sob escaped him as he gripped onto Connor, Kick joined them and Jackie and the Forman's felt as if they were intruding on a family moment as the three men shared the worry and pain of what losing King would mean. The four had all been through so much before Jackie had met them that outsiders would never fully understand their bond, they were a crazy peculiar family, but there was no doubt they loved each other.

They had all settled down and were silently watching the time pass; when Hyde finally made his way back to them he was a bit dizzy and a lot pale. He had insisted they take as much blood as they were legally allowed to draw from him to ensure that King had the best chance possible, the down side of that was that he was in a much weaker state then he was used to being in.

"this must be what Forman feels like" he thought curiously as the helpful nurses led him back to his friends, he was too tired to feel uncomfortable at the somber vibe he found when he sat down beside his tiny sleeping wife. He glanced around and saw that every face he recognized was etched deep with concern for what was happening with King.

Hyde thought over all the different times she had smacked some sense into him and made a silent plea for his friends wellbeing, with what little energy he had Hyde laced his fingers with Jackie's as she slept curled in the chair.

He didn't know how long had passed when a doctor in blue scrubs and an operating cap finally came to tell them something – anything – about King.

"Mr. O'Halloran?" he asked looking around for the owner of the name, Hyde watched the doctors eyes widen slightly when Connor got up to speak with him, he chuckled to himself when the memory of King telling him that nowhere in point place would hire Connor because he was too scary, she hadn't been wrong.

"Is she ok?" Connor asked desperately

"Mr. O'Halloran, Miss Macgregor had some serious tearing and internal bleeding, but we think we repaired it all. As far as we can tell, she's going to be alright" he told them with a small smile, blissfully unaware of the power his words had held to destroy them all.

Kick collapsed onto the floor in relief, Max buried his face in his hands and wept with relief, and Connor looked like he could finally breathe again and immediately asked when he could see her? They were informed that King would probably wake up in around an hour and then they could see her. Kitty had quietly watched them and allowed their grief to run its course, but now that King would be alright she swept into action, orders for clean clothes to be fetched and brought to the hospital were issued to Kick and Eric, Red and Max were sent to get food for everyone, Kitty gently took Maddox from Connor and sent him to take a shower in the room King had started out in. every single one of them was happy to let Kitty run things, and when the nurse came to tell them two hours later that King was awake and demanding they all come see her and 'bring her baby before she got unpleasant' they were all in much better control of themselves than they'd been before.

Ignoring the rules about the amount of visitors allowed they all crowded into the room to see for themselves that King was alive and well, and she was, she looked tired and pale as well as oddly deflated since the last time they'd seen her, but her blue eyes were alert and the corner of her mouth was lifted in a slight grin. Connor walked slowly to her so as not to wake their sleeping baby and it was easy to see the gleam of curiosity in Kings eyes, it was then that they all remembered that King had lost consciousness before finding out that she'd had a boy.

Connor stopped at the edge of her bed and gave her a smile that was so full of love and pride that you could almost miss the smirk that he knew something she didn't know.

"Hey love, glad your back now don't ever do that to us again" he ordered softly

"Wasn't planning on it" King spoke softly, still very weak from all she'd been through.

"I have someone here that'd love to meet you" he said and sat carefully on the edge of her bed and placed Maddox in her arms "this is our son Maddox Maxwell O'Halloran" he told King who was gazing at the tiny wrinkly baby like it was most amazing thing in the world until she looked up at Connor with a pained expression.

"So did you mean to name our baby Mad Max?" she asked archly

Connor gaped at her as the short versions of the names he'd picked for his son sank in "fucking hell!" he groaned and buried his head in Kings shoulder.

"Shh, its ok Connor, I like that movie" King comforted him and looked as though she was working hard not to laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N so I meant to mention at the end of the last chapter that, even though some of the medical stuff is just me guessing, some of it is from personal experience, for instance – my brother had a full transfusion in 1980 in California and we had to wait for years to find out if he had contracted aids from the blood because they found out about the whole thing not too long after (he didn't get it). Also the losing too much amniotic fluid and the back labor and Pitocin that happened to me and it hurt like almighty hell! So yeah, other than that I just went with what seemed plausible, anyway please read review and enjoy!

Point Place Wisconsin the Forman's driveway 5 years later.

Hyde pulled the panel truck, with its tacky advertisement of its rates painted on the side, into the familiar driveway and put it in park. He looked around at the back drop of his childhood and let out a deep breath, it was weird being back there, and it was also a little bit sad why he was there with a moving truck and his family pulling in behind it. They were all there, Kick and his longtime girlfriend Sophie, His hair wasn't blue anymore (his work made him want to be taken seriously) but he was still the same ball of energy he'd always been, he was the boy who refused to grow up because, growing up meant you settled for the way things were instead of making them the way you wanted. Sophie was a slender blonde with a streak of pink in her hair and black framed glasses, she was timid around the family but she clearly liked them, and she was even more clearly head over heels for Kick, who almost behaved himself for her.

Max was in the driver's seat of the car, with Kick and Sophie in the back, the rule that Kick was NEVER allowed to drive, ever….in life. There was a plaque stating something to that effect hung in the kitchen of the house they had all once shared, which now was home to King and Connor, although they all still visited constantly. Also in the car with them was Eric and his wife of two years Xiu Lan (which basically translated into charming orchid flower), he'd met her when he and Kick were doing one of their films, the particular one that brought him to Xiu was about second generation Americans, she was the daughter of Chinese immigrants who owned a popular restaurant in san Francisco. After her official interview Eric had asked her a load of questions about Chinese culture….or really just about Kung Fu, which luckily for him Xiu thought was cute and funny. Eric and Kick worked together making documentary films, usually about the situation of children around the world, but they would make anything that helped open the worlds eyes.

In the second car to park in the nostalgic drive, was Jackie in the driver's seat of the minivan. She stepped out of the car and stretched out her back with a look of supreme relief to be out of the car, Jackie still looked like a fashion plate – only now from a different era. She would have given the pin up girls from wwII a run for their money, never did Capri's and polka dot blouses look so good on a woman Hyde thought as he watched his wife stretch, he had to admit the tasteful delicate tattoo's she acquired over the years weren't unattractive either so far as he was concerned. He watched with a small fond smile as Jackie's best friend (apart from him of course) got out of the passenger's side. King looked much the same as she had when he'd first seen her, she was still someone you could spot from a distance and he was starting to figure that would never change. Her hair was less wild then back then, it was now shorter and fell around her face in an a-symmetrical bob that none other than Jackie had given her. She still dressed the same and acted the same, and she could still make a man twice her size back down with nothing but a look, but she was happier now than when he had first met her at the hub back in his drunken son of a bitch days.

Hyde stretched his back out and got to quietly observe as Connor hopped out of the moving truck (he'd been riding with Hyde) and quickly crossed the distance to his wife, who was busy unbuckling 5 year old Maddox from the back seat, Connor leaned down to scoop up his giggling son and kissed King on her temple, they gotten around to getting married about two years after Mad had been born. Connor had been bugging her to do it almost as soon as they'd gotten home with him, but King had legitimately not seen the point? If you're together what difference does making it a legal matter make? Connor, nor anyone else, had had a satisfactory answer for that? So they went along as usual until one day when Hyde and Jackie happened to be there Connor had stormed in with a determined look on his face. He'd rushed up to King, who was giving Mad dinner in his high chair, and told her he had an answer.

She hadn't known what he was talking about so he'd explained that he had a reason to get married even though it was illogical, King had been dubious but let him speak.

'because I want to' he'd said with a shrug, Hyde and Jackie as well as Kick and Max had braced for King to point out how crappy an argument that was, but she'd just shrugged and said 'ok when do ya wanna do it?' she'd later told Jackie that it was all Connor had ever had to say. Hyde still didn't really understand why that was what it took, but they were happy so he figured it didn't matter. Jackie called into the back seat for the last passengers to get out, the door popped open and out climbed a tall (though not as tall as Connor) stone faced young man with a shaggy green Mohawk wearing a battered leather jacket.

"Sweetie, get her out of there will you? She's crabby and she likes you best" Jackie asked the criminal looking teenager with total ease.

"'k mom" he replied in his low soft voice, before stooping back into the van and coming back out with a tiny girl about three years old, cradled carefully in his arms. Hyde couldn't help but grin at his kids, little Ruby was as beautiful as her mother but nowhere near as devious, and she was currently latched onto her favorite person in the whole world – her foster brother Sherlock.

In the year following their wedding, Jackie had kept working with the youth shelter where Sherlock sometimes stayed, Jackie with her particular brand of pig headed percervierence, had battered through Sherlock's considerable defenses, until he'd agreed to start going to the music workshop she'd bullied King into teaching once a week for any kid in the area that was interested. It was slow going, but after about a year Jackie got through to Sherlock (who she learned was actually named Sean Holmes, which was really how he got the nickname) when he had eventually told Jackie the truth of why he had run away so young to live on the streets of Berkeley, she had gone home and cried into Stevens chest for hours. She couldn't stand to think her favorite kid in the program had suffered such awful vile things; Hyde wasn't coping with it much better. He knew Sherlock by then, not as well as Jackie but well enough from offering the kids she worked with odd jobs to help them gain experience, and it had taken him about three seconds to decide on what to do.

He'd gotten up, gotten in his car, driven to where he knew Sherlock hung out with his friends Tim and matt, and unceremoniously informed Sherlock that he was coming to live with he and Jackie and Hyde didn't want to hear a word about it! It was only after he'd gone to bed that night after getting Sherlock settled in the guest room – which was his room now – that it dawned on Hyde how similar what he'd done was to when Red had taken him in. the first few months were rough, Sherlock ran off for days at a time and although he looked remorseful when he saw how worried Jackie had been about him, he just couldn't control the urge to bolt sometimes. That all changed the moment Jackie gave birth to Ruby. Ruby Erica Hyde was born at 2 am in the middle of a rain storm, she had not had the dramatic entrance into the world her best friend Maddox had had, but they had the entire extended family waiting outside the door for their arrival in common.

Sherlock had been there at Hyde's request, but he had grown more and more edgy the longer he sat waiting for the baby he was convinced would oust him from the house to arrive, he thought he'd slipped away never to return when a slender arm shot out barring his escape from the hospital. Sherlock had been busted by King and the look on her face clearly told him that she knew exactly what he was planning on doing.

"Doesn't be a coward" she'd told him flatly, he'd tried to argue.

"They're not going to want me around soon anyhow! They're going to have their own kid, not some fucked up lost cause, and I'm just going before they tell me to leave! They're going to look at me and see me as a danger to their baby now and you know it!" he accused King angrily

"what I know is that Jackie cares where most people don't, I know that few people are going to understand what you've been through better than Jackie and Hyde, let alone give a damn what you've suffered. I know that no matter how bad you think you have it there's always going to be someone within arm's reach that's had it worse, and I know that anger is a very common cover for being afraid. So again – don't be a coward" King told him in a dangerous tone.

"I'm not a coward!" Sherlock had screamed furiously at her, his green eyes filling with angry tears.

"What else do you call someone who runs out on their family?" she asked placidly

"They're not my family! My family treated me like trash, so bad that I had to leave and make it on my own! You have no idea what's happened to me – what I've been through!" he cried and shook his head to get rid of the memories of his past.

"Sometimes we get to choose our family, sometimes we can overcome the shit start we have in life, and sometimes we can make up for the bad we've done by protecting others so they never have to know the pain we have. I did, and trust me when I say, that choosing those two as your family won't ever disappoint you" King told him in the oddly compelling way she had.

"You really think they're going to want me around now that they have a defenseless little baby? Do you really think they aren't going to look at me and see me as someone who shouldn't be around their kid?" he asked disbelievingly, but King could tell that he wished it weren't that way.

"I think that this baby IS going to be defenseless, born into a dark scary world where there's so much danger and evil lurking around every corner it'll be a miracle if none ever harms it. I do not think that you are one of those dangers kid, and I know Jackie and Hyde don't think you are either. They're good people who care about you, so trust them and stop acting like a little bitch and go meet your new sister!" King ordered him with a dangerous look in her eye.

Sherlock had glared back at King for a while in a strange battle of wills, but a 16 year old was no match for her and it wasn't long before his head bowed and he broke their locked gaze to look at the floor. King patted him on the back and led him back to the waiting area just in time to hear that they could go in and meet the new baby now. King had looked at Sherlock and raised an expectant eyebrow at him; he'd taken her meaning and slowly entered the room where Jackie and Hyde were waiting with their new baby. Jackie had looked up to see Sherlock and had beamed happily at her foster son and held her arms open for him to come hug her, which he had done after a moment's pause, Hyde came over and wrapped his free arm around Sherlock's shoulders in a quick hug before asking if he wanted to hold his new sister?

"Ruby, this is your brother Sherlock, he's going to help look out for you" Hyde had murmured to his brand new daughter before handing her carefully to the stunned Sherlock.

The lanky teenager had gingerly taken the incredibly tiny baby from Hyde; he couldn't believe how light she was! He looked down at her squashed face and her black curls poking out from under the ridiculous that the hospital had put on her. She was fragile and totally defenseless, Sherlock thought of all that had happened to him and felt sick at the thought of even a speck of that horror ever touching Ruby!

"Hey Ruby" Sherlock whispered to her, maybe it was a coincidence, but her eyes opened and stared up at Sherlock. "I'm your brother…I'm here to protect you" he told her so softly Jackie and Hyde couldn't hear what he'd said, but Ruby made a soft gurgling sound that he took to be acceptance of his role.

Never was there more safe children then Maddox and Ruby, Sherlock never griped about babysitting either of them and he was more suspicious of strangers then even their parents. When new people moved into the neighborhood and came over to introduce themselves, their first shock was Jackie and Hyde, their second was Sherlock. Something about the image of a barely reformed street kid tending to a tiny girl in pink ruffled pajamas seemed to confuse a lot of people, but Sherlock didn't give a damn. He'd chosen to do what King had spoken of at the hospital, he'd chosen to protect his adopted sister from anything the world threw at them and ensure that she never ever went through what he had.

Ruby adored him, and when he unbuckled her from her car seat after the long car ride, her crabbiness fell away as he swept her up into his strong arms, and Ruby threw her little arms around his neck and gave him a very serious look straight in the eyes.

"no mor' car Lock" she declared adamantly

"I know Ruby, it sucked, do ya wanna go see grandma and grandpa?" he asked her seriously, Sherlock almost never talked to her like she was a little kid which had had some curious effects on her speech.

She nodded a stringent yes to seeing her grandparents, and without a word Sherlock headed towards the glass door, scooping Maddox up in his other arm on his way. Kitty's delighted cries could be heard from across the street when she saw her two grandkids, as was the argument that ensued shortly after when Red demanded to get a turn holding his granddaughter and namesake. Hyde couldn't help but laugh softly while he listened to the old couple bicker over who got to hold each of the children for how long, but he lost it when his son made his escape from the war in the kitchen with a frightened look on his face.

Over the years Red and Kitty had always come to California to visit their kids, this marked the first trip back to Wisconsin since he, Eric and Jackie had left years before. They were all so different now, Hyde was a successful music producer, and he was a respected name among both main stream and underground music. As the years went by he kept his short hair and added more than a few tattoo's that Kitty gave him a hard time about, they covered most of one arm and the majority of his shoulders now and were on display in the black undershirt he wore, summer in Wisconsin wasn't as hot as California but it wasn't cool either.

After getting their grandkid fix, Red and Kitty came out to greet the rest of their kids, Hyde was lucky enough to overhear Reds approving comments on Kicks less crazy hair, and smirked at how quickly he went to Jackie and asked how the new van had held up on the trip. At first they had all worried that Red wouldn't approve of Eric marrying xui, but to their surprise the two had bonded over a mutual hate of communism – Xui hated it more than Red after what her parents had gone through, and they had many long discussions on the subject which Kick joined often.

"you look happy" a voice he knew better than most said from behind him while he watched his son follow along behind his toddling daughter as she explored the area's Lock deemed safe.

"That's because I am" he told his mom with a shrug, his life had ended up better than he ever could have imagined back in the basement while he wasted his life away.

"that makes me feel better, the last few months since we found out have been rough, seeing all of you and the kids has really helped" she said with a sad smile

"I'm sorry about Laurie" he told Kitty honestly "she wasn't my favorite person and I won't try to say otherwise, but I never wished that on her" he said gravely.

"Thank you Steven, I've come to the conclusion that there wasn't anything anyone could have done for her. At least now we know" she said with a sigh.

A few months previously Red and Kitty had been contacted by the police in Austen Texas, Laurie Forman, who'd disappeared years before, had died in a car accident. She'd been drunk and had run her car into the Colorado River, she'd had more drugs in her system then the police cared to tell them and as far as they knew, she had been involved in some unsavory things. Sad as it was, unexpected it was not. They knew now, finally they knew what had become of her and to everyone's shock; Red had put the house up for sale the next day. They didn't have to wait for Laurie to come home now, after the funeral in point place they all went to the Forman house to pack up the place and move Red and Kitty to a nice little house near the beach in san Pablo, which was close to them all – but not too close, which was a stipulation Red had had.

They had most of the boxes loaded into the truck when brook and Betsy came up the drive waving and smiling. Jackie had kept in touch with brook and her God daughter over the years and she'd insisted on coming from Chicago to see them while they were in town. They took a break from packing to chat with brook and Betsy, and were listening to Betsy tell a very articulate story about the spelling bee at school, when loud barking caught their attention from the back yard. They all recognized the sound of chewy's defensive bark right away, and followed red around to the back yard to see what had upset the burly pit bull?

When they got there they saw Sherlock with Ruby held tight to his chest and Maddox shielded protectively behind his legs while the owner of the adjoining yard yelled at them for trespassing on their property.

"Don't think that because you have kids with you I won't call the cops!" the neighbor yelled at Sherlock who'd gone pale and tight lipped at the woman freaking out on him and his charges. "How do you even have kids with you? Did you kidnap them? You better stay right where you are until the police get here!" the woman shouted at him.

Jackie ran to her children's aid in a flash and King wasn't far behind, although it was a coin toss who was more dangerous in this situation but it sure as hell wasn't the bitchy neighbor.

"You do not threaten my children! I am sorry if they went in your yard without permission but that is not grounds to call the police on two small children and a teenager" Jackie scolded the woman furiously, she was so incensed that this woman would over react so much that she didn't even notice how familiar the woman was – but Hyde did.

"they walked onto my property without a care to the no trespassing sign, maybe you should pay better attention to you kids instead of letting a scuzzy teenager do your job for you" the woman told Jackie snottily

"Fuck you lady! Don't you ever talk to my mom that way!" Sherlock yelled taking a threatening step towards the woman who'd dared insult his adopted mother!

Hyde hadn't wanted to get involved until then, he had faith that Jackie could handle things until Sherlock's rarely seen – but well known – temper made an appearance, now that that had happened he knew he needed to put a stop to all of it before the cops really did show up, that just wasn't how he wanted to spend his day. The cops in point place hadn't been too fond of him when he'd looked normal, he could only imagine their reaction now. Squaring his shoulders Hyde strode forward to stand between his wife and the pissed of neighbor.

"back the hell off donna" he said loud and clear, he saw the recognition dawn on Jackie and Kings faces, but donna still looked confused as to who he was?

"Do I know you?" she asked irritably, judging by the way she looked now she couldn't seem to imagine knowing anyone that looked like Hyde.

"Sure do big red" he said with a smirk she did recognize

Donna's eyes bugged out when she realized who it was standing before her "Hyde? Is that you really you? Wow, you really realized all that potential you had didn't you?" she smirked snidely at him; the contempt in her voice was hard to miss.

"Yeah man, life's good" he said in an easy tone "oh, you were being sarcastic! You're implying that I'm a lowlife right? Man, it's a good thing your opinion doesn't mean shit to me huh?" he asked bitingly, making Donna take an involuntary step back.

"that's enough puddin'" Jackie told him softly, she just wanted to get out of there now, donna obviously hadn't put together who she was yet and even though she wasn't sure if she was relieved or offended by that, she sure didn't want to hang around and catch up with the red head.

"There's still the matter of your kids trespassing on my property" Donna said to Hyde, she had grown a lot more uptight over the years it seemed.

Hyde was about to respond to that but didn't have a chance to, just as he was about to tell donna where she could stick her no trespassing sign, brook strode forward into donna's line of sight and all of them saw the color drain out of donna's face when she saw the tall brunette.

"b-b-brook!" Donna stuttered shakily

"d-d-donna" brook imitated with a cold expression towards the other woman.

"Uh…hi, how've you been?" Donna said awkwardly

"Me? I'm great, I have a fulfilling career where I'm respected, and I have a wonderful daughter that I get to raise all alone because her father is a moronic coward who can't keep it in his pants, oh but you already know that don't you?" brook asked with dangerous sweetness.

Donna didn't respond, but for reasons they could only guess at she looked extremely uncomfortable in the other woman's presence?

"So you were saying you were going to call the cops? I think that's a great idea! In fact, I think you should insist they send Michael; it could be like a little reunion! We can all catch up with what we've done over the last few years" brook said like a steel trap springing closed.

Intuitive as ever Jackie's face went flat, "lock honey, take Ruby and Mad into the house and get them lunch please" she said without taking her eyes off her once friend.

"Ok, but if this bitch starts any shit with you mom you better call me" Lock said seriously, no one – not even a woman – threatened his family.

"Mom? How could that be your son?" Donna asked momentarily forgetting the situation in her confusion.

"Adoption" Jackie said flatly, not bothering to look Donna full in the face, but Donna was now peering closely at the petite woman and although the dark glasses made it harder, she finally recognized Jackie.

"Wow, you are Jackie aren't you? I never would have though you and Hyde would still be together, who's the father?" she asked with an insulting smirk.

"Clever as ever I see donna, that six months before you dropped out of collage really paid off I see" Jackie shot back calmly.

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N Im sorry, I know it's a jerk move to leave off there, but I need to think on what happens next, help is appreciated!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N so here it is, as far as I can tell at this point – this is the last chapter. Depending on how it goes there MIGHT be an epilogue, but I don't know for sure? I want to tell you all how awesome it is that you've all read this all along, thank you so much! In this chapter they will mention a club at 924 Gilman Street, if you don't know what it is I suggest looking it up because it'll fill in a lot of what's here. Also there's a very cool documentary on YouTube called one nine nine four and it's all about the punk scene I got into in the 90's. and while I'm on the subject of movies about this sort of stuff, if you're interested also watch – everyday sunshine the story of fishbone, suburbia directed by Penelope Spheris, the decline of western civilization and for fun back to the beach which has both Stevie ray Vaughn and fishbone in it.

I wanted to write a few more chapters of this, but I just don't think I have enough left in my head for it so for that I am sorry, when I'm done here I'll pick back up on my other story 'before the start' where I have to try very hard not to reuse stuff from this one. Feel free to contact me anytime about this fandom which we all hold so dear and Ill respond eventually, I'll also try to answer any questions if I've left anything in the story unclear because there have been a lot of stories I've read where I was left wondering about things but couldn't ask the author, so I'm putting it out there that I'll try.

After making such a biting remark to Donna, Jackie took a step back and frowned, this was not who she was anymore. She wasn't an immature kid who used insults to protect herself, she was an example for so many kids who'd had the worst examples you could imagine before her and it did them a great disservice to sink so quickly back to the cruel habits of the basement days.

"wait, I'm sorry I said that donna it wasn't ok and I apologize" Jackie told her genuinely, and took her dark glasses off to look her once friend straight in the eyes "yelling at my kids for such a small thing was way out of line and you know that, but it's done now. Even if your still pissed off enough to call the cops you're not dumb enough to think they're going to do anything over something as petty as kids walking into your yard accidently, so let's just drop the whole thing" Jackie told donna with a calm air she had learned over years of dealing with angry kids.

Donna snorted and directed a contemptuous look at the tiny woman, "wow, aren't you mature now? I bet people don't even know what a whiny little brat you were do they? You think you can show up here and act like you're so much better than me now?!" Donna cried defensively, her face getting red with anger.

Jackie's expression went sad, she didn't want to fight with Donna, she didn't want to hurl insults and reopen old wounds, what was the point? They were not who they had once been, she had worked hard and made her life what she wanted it to be and whatever festering issues donna had were not going to drag her back into the crappy life she'd left behind at 19.

"goodbye donna, I hope you're doing well" Jackie said honestly, then turned and went back to the Forman's house where her kids were probably making a huge mess – Sherlock wasn't what one would call 'tidy' when he fed Ruby and Mad, but there was something so sweet about watching the problem child from the program she'd started her career in, making peanut butter sandwiches for two small children and gently scolding them to drink all their milk to stay healthy, that Jackie simply didn't have it in her to be annoyed at the mess they left.

Jackie was the only one that left the face off with the red haired neighbor, Hyde stood with his arms crossed staring back at her with a hard look on his face and King also didn't look too impressed with the grown woman's behavior, although she was a lot more accustomed to treatment such as that than Jackie was – many people didn't take to well to King when she was out with Mad but she was long past caring.

Hyde wanted to lay into Donna for how she'd treated his family, but part of him knew that it was a waste of his energy, as well as a definite step back along his path to being a good man. But at the same time, he couldn't just leave it this way, so he remained silent and glaring. King began to move, slowly she walked towards where Donna stood, her expression was angry and Hyde almost laughed when he saw Donna flinch at the smaller woman's approach. He'd almost forgotten that the last time Donna had met King she'd gotten decked in the Forman's living room, but it was obvious that Donna had not forgotten this.

King stopped a few feet from the tall woman and tilted her head to the side with a smirk "you know, back when I first met you we didn't really have a chance to talk, what with you being a bitter jealous bitch and all, but as a wiser person then I was back then I feel like I should – at the very least – take pity on you?" King said as if she wasn't convinced of what her higher self was saying,

"wow, still the holier than thou with all the answers aren't you Kingsley?" donna sneered contemptuously at the other woman, over the years donna had pieced together what had turned her world over back then, she'd been on top and then King had shown up and all of a sudden BAM! Donna was a laughing stock, a deflated, semi friendless laughing stock! Everything that had happened since then could be traced back to Kingsely McGregor, and Donna placed the blame for what her life had become squarely on the punk chicks tattooed shoulders.

She'd gone off to college at one point, but her need to be back on top after being dethroned had sabotaged it all. She'd drank too much, slept around, alienated whole classes with her pretentious speeches to professors when she disagreed with something they'd said, even the feminist group she'd joined had distanced themselves after she'd referred to a girl off the cheerleader team who had reminded her of Jackie, as a skank 'were here to raise each other up donna, not tear each other down with the misogynistic views of the men in power, if we don't respect each other how can we ever make others respect us?' the groups vice president had said to her after the incident. She had gone on to tell Donna that she should take a leave from the group until she had reexamined her priorities and decided whether she was a feminist? Or just someone who liked to use the ideals to feel superior?

Donna hadn't been able to face the dark truths about her own ways and had never returned to the group. A year into school she'd decided to drop out, she had claimed to those who asked about it that it had been because she just didn't feel like she was getting the education she'd been promised. The truth was that she got to a point where her behavior alienated so many students that she simply couldn't face them anymore, and came home to point place where she was still 'hot donna' and no one called her out on her bullshit.

She had taken over her dad's house when he'd decided to move to Florida and had gotten a pretty good job at the newspaper as an editor and proof reader, but she was still stuck in the past – stuck in her anger at what had happened between her and Jackie. She'd been the one who was supposed to go away to a great school and reap the glory; she was the one who was supposed to impress everyone with her accomplishments and sooth the hole in her soul with surface good works, not Jackie! The jealousy she'd been accused of long ago was very much real, in the beginning of her friendship with Jackie she had been the more mature person, the more respected. But Jackie had out distanced her by leaps and bounds, and then the final indignity – Hyde had fallen in love with Jackie, he'd had a crush on donna and even fought with Eric over her, the charge of vanity she'd gotten from that had been addictive, but then it quickly disappeared the moment Hyde saw that Jackie wasn't a shallow rich girl as she portrayed, she was a sweet lonely girl who deeply cared about her friends.

Donna saw the affinity Hyde had for Jackie right away and did everything in her power to keep them apart, she even succeeded in turning Eric against his best friend, but the charge wasn't the same with that as when they'd vied for her. She spent years searching for that feeling again, watching Hyde mistreat Jackie when Sam arrived came very close, it was like he'd chosen her over Jackie again and she loved it. But then it all fell apart, Hyde saw what he'd become and made a choice to do anything to be with Jackie, even as just a friend in her life, and Donna lost once again to Jackie. After they had all moved away leaving her behind in the small town she was so sure was beneath her, donna did a lot of things to get the feeling she'd had as a teen back again, one of these things was the reason she was so shaken to face brook.

"I don't want or need your pity" Donna told King with a sniff,

"That's probably true, pity never really helps anybody, but I just got to ask" King began with a wide grin "why can't you let go of whatever it is you hold against Jackie? I mean, seriously, that was all years ago and you have to know somewhere deep down that, she wasn't the one at fault?" King asked incredulously.

Donna just glared back at her and refused to answer, because there was no answer, she had built it up in her own mind that Jackie and King had ruined her life that it sounded ludicrous when said out loud. While donna glared venomously at King, and King grinned back at donna while the others looked on the silence was broken by the loud entrance of the point place police who, apparently, had been called before they'd heard chewy barking at donna.

"Fucking hell! They would send you wouldn't they?" Hyde groaned when he recognized the taller officer as none other than Michael Kelso.

Kelso looked absolutely stunned to see who he'd been dispatched to deal with, he stared around at the familiar faces with the start of a smile on his face until his eyes fell on brook, and it fell into a mask of shame and regret.

"Hi brook" he said softly, Betsy spotted her father and cried happily and ran to hug him.

"Betsy honey, I think we need to go" brook said calmly, but her eyes were shooting daggers at her ex

"But I want to see daddy, it's been so long" Betsy pouted

"That's his own fault" brook growled at Kelso

"Brook, I'm so sorry please believe me" Kelso said to her with a lot more gravity than any of them recalled him having.

Brook was about to retort when King interrupted with a curious look on her face "wait, wait, wait" she said waving her hands for them to stop for a moment while she put something together "you" she said pointing to Kelso "cheated on brook with her?" she asked pointing then to donna who looked as if she would do anything to disappear just then "oh that is too damn good" King laughed so hard she had to hold onto Connor for support while she laughed quietly.

"yes, yes he did, he showed just how little he cared about us being a family by jumping into bed with donna without a thought to how humiliating it would be for us!" brook seethed angrily

"Brook I know I messed up, but it wasn't like that I swear" Kelso said with a ring of honesty Hyde had never heard before in his defenses of cheating – and he'd heard a lot of them.

"son of a bitch!" Hyde swore under his breath, about the last thing he felt like doing was help Kelso of all people out, but he could tell what had happened and even though it didn't totally absolve Kelso of guilt it sure as hell hadn't been his own idea. "Let him see Betsy for a while brook" Hyde asked the furious woman quietly

"Why should I do that?" brook snapped at him, her face hard when she turned to Hyde

"Because it's cruel to keep him from his kid because he's an idiot, and what he did was fucked up towards you – but not her, don't punish them both for it because that's a weight on you that you'll regret later." He told her in a low serious tone that seemed to be getting through to her. then grimaced before sharing what he'd realized from reading the faces of the people he'd grown up with "besides, I bet you even money that donna threw herself at him in some fucked up attempt to regain how it had been in high school, and who better than the resident sex addict to pick? He's a pig, and the worst boyfriend you could dream up, but he's not a terrible father" Hyde said distastefully, it left a bad taste in his mouth to defend Kelso, but he was a believer in second chances and as a dad he could understand how painful the separation from Betsy was.

Brook looked at Kelso for a long moment; she seemed to be sizing him up? The contrite look on his face seemed genuine and Hyde hated that he was rooting for the moron, but he took solace in the knowledge that Jackie would have done the same thing, doing the right thing, was doing the right thing – even when it benefited someone you didn't like.

"alright, you can take Betsy to lunch today and we can go from there, but mark my words Michael Kelso, if you make even the slightest move on me – or make any sleazy comments when Betsy is even in the state of Wisconsin, it's done! This is your last chance are we clear?" she asked bluntly

Kelso's eyes were full of tears as he held Betsy to his side for the first time in two years after his stupid mistake with Donna "I understand, thank you brook" he said softly and smiled down at Betsy, who was beaming to get to see her dad again. Kelso's partner cleared his throat to remind him of why they were there in the first place, Kelso looked sheepish that he'd been so unprofessional but his partner seemed to understand he'd been blindsided, but they had a job to do.

"So what seems to be the trouble here anyway?" Kelso asked in his more professional voice

"My kids wandered into Donna's yard and she called the cops" Hyde said with scathing derision for her actions

The look both officers were directing at Donna for calling them for such a minor thing were clearly unimpressed, Kelso's partner was the one to address Donna over this.

"ma'am, this may be a small town but we do have 'actual' crimes that need our attention, now I know that you have a no trespassing sign up and all, but surely you're not so petty as to want it fully enforced on kids?" he asked distastefully

Donna mumbled something unintelligible in response, the officer nodded "ok then, lets drop this whole thing, but in the future Ms. Pinciotti try not to waste the polices time with petty mean spirited calls? You seem a bit young to get that mad about kids being on your lawn after all" he joked at her expense before nodding to them all and leaving.

Kelso and Betsy gave brook identical puppy eyes, until she relented and let Betsy go along with her father in the police car "bring her to the library at six" she ordered firmly and rolled her eyes as she walked away to get some coffee from the Forman's kitchen…or some whiskey. Kelso caught Hyde's eye and gave him a grateful look, before smiling at Betsy and leaving as well.

Hyde turned to Donna and gave her a blank sort of look "well, see ya" he said in a bored voice and led the rest of them out of the yard without a backwards glance. Eric –with his arm around Xiu – gave Donna a disappointed look and followed Hyde.

They didn't see the embittered woman again while they finished packing up their childhood sanctuary, but they heard from brook that what Hyde had guessed was true – she'd found donna at kelso's apartment while they were trying to work things out between them, the way she found them left no question as to what had happened and she made it clear to them that it was a disgusting scene, it hadn't helped that donna had come across as completely lacking remorse for her role in it. But brook was now willing to let Betsy see her dad so long as he held up her rules about his shortcomings.

When Jackie heard that Hyde had stuck up for Kelso (even though neither of them wanted to know him anymore) because it was the right thing to do she had given him the single proudest look he'd ever received, he still strongly disliked Kelso, but he was glad he'd helped the doofus get to see his kid. He wished that he was more surprised at what they learned about donna, but he just wasn't, Eric had called it in the driveway before they'd left for California 'donna was never going to get past being cool in high school', sleeping with Kelso was a low move to be the girl everyone wanted like she'd been back then, but he found himself hoping that someday she would become a better person. Maybe someday Donna would grow up?

They moved Red and Kitty to California and spent two weeks making sure the older couple was settled, before heading back to their own homes. Max went back to work at the magazine he wrote a local events column for, Eric and Kick were busy planning their next film, which they were thinking of doing on child labor. Kick would leave for their first filming destination first, as the camera man he liked to make sure of the shots and such beforehand. Connor was happy to be back to work at his gym, he'd had to have someone else run his youth boxing class which he offered free (another idea of Jackie's to give kids somewhere safe to go that taught them a way to protect themselves) but his main work was as a coach, he couldn't fight himself anymore but he knew his stuff and was very good at teaching others.

Jackie worked like a crazy person to get her safe haven house up and running, she had decided after the first few months of social work that she wanted to build a place where kids could go without fear, she'd tracked down and convinced a handful of lawyers to be on call for advocate work and was well on her way to making her idea what she'd dreamed of.

Hyde had months of work booked at his studio and as usual, King had been requested by a number of the artist with no influence from him whatsoever. Against all her efforts king was a known and sought after name, even her recent bad attitude didn't put off the people that demanded the quality only she could provide.

As the scene she was so embedded in grew more violent and disjointed King had grown depressed, it had all begun to fall apart a year or so after Hyde and Jackie had moved across the street. Usually King was fine, but every once in a while they could tell that she missed the community that she'd put so much of herself into. Which was why Hyde was somewhat surprised by the look of excitement on her face when she arrived at the studio that day – earlier than the rest as usual.

"What's up?" Hyde asked curiously

"It's finally happening dude" she said sounding calmly happy

"What is?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"The re-birth, some friends of mine asked me to join in with this thing they're doing and I'm so fucking on board!" she grinned

"More information please" Hyde asked dryly

"A club, were starting a club. An all ages place where punk bands can play instead of just backyards and basements" she told him with a very Jackie like gleam in her eyes.

"That sounds badass man" Hyde enthused, it sounded like something that was right up his alley "where is it?"

"924 Gilman street, were set to open in a few months on new year's eve, a bunch of the kids I gave music lessons to have bands now and are gonna play, it's going to be loud and gritty and dirty and fucking amazing!" she said enthusiastically,

Hyde couldn't think of a better person to do something like that and couldn't wait to see it "how can I help?" he asked seriously, Kings answering grin was beatific

"you get Kick and Eric back and let Jackie know what's up, I'll call in Max, Connors already on board, were going to do this dude, all of us" she told him with the same energy he'd noticed in his wife's best friend from the very start.

"On it" Hyde stated firmly and went to the phone.

With all of them together again this Gilman street club would be ready before anyone expected. Hyde finished his call to their friends and relayed their excitement to King who gave him a thumbs up while tuning her guitar for the upcoming session. Hyde took his usual seat at the mixing board and looked over at his friend who had smacked the stupid out of him when he was a messed up prick and realized where he would be if King hadn't met Jackie? It suddenly hit him that he had never heard how the two crazy wonderful women had in fact met?

"Hey King?" he called over to her

"Yeah?" she responded absently while she carefully checked the setting on her instrument

"How'd you meat Jackie?" he asked curiously

King looked up from her guitar and grinned the pirate grin so integral to her "so one night after a show were outside loading up our car and I hear this girl yelling at some drunk dick to leave her alone, she sounded scared so I went to help her out – code of honor and all that – I go over there, and do what I do and ran the drunk guy off with threat of Connor, I remember she looked pretty apprehensive about talking to someone like me, but do you know what that tiny chick did?" King asked with a fond shake of her head.

"What?" Hyde asked intrigued by the tale of his wife finding her family at last.

"she held out her hand to me and said 'I'm Jackie Burkhart', that girl brought out her manners for a punk rocker on a dark street when she was scared out of her wits, that's when I saw how brave and unique she was, then she saw my nails and offered to give me a manicure, that's when I knew she was awesome" King told him with a fond smile for her friend "for the record Hyde, I'm glad you got your head out of your ass about her" she told him a bit belatedly.

"Me too man, thanks for all the help with that by the way" he smirked

"Anytime dude"

The End.

A/N so that's all I got. I sincerely hope it didn't disappoint. From the beginning I wanted them to be involved with the start of Gilman street and made them from Berkeley for this reason, even though I'm far more familiar with the southern California scene then the northern, but I love operation ivy to a deep degree and so I wanted to lead to them somewhat. I don't rule out the notion of adding to this someday, so I'm leaving that option open should something ever pop into my head. I don't like to shill for reviews, but I'd really like to know what everyone who's been with me from the start thinks of the final product…unless it's mean, then I seriously don't want to. Thanks to all that read this, and all that liked it, I don't know how to end this so I'm just going to steal from Rancid (another beloved east bay band) and say 'see ya in the pit!'


	28. Chapter 28

There's a sequel coming!

I'd already thought about doing one, and then a guest reviewer asked for exactly what I'd been thinking about so now it's happening. It going to be called 'Lock step and Gone' and should have the first chapter up not long after this alert. Hope more than one person is happy about this, but I'd write for one person if they asked. See you soon.


End file.
